


The First Verse

by Hinotima24



Series: This Love [1]
Category: Game of Thrones RPF
Genre: Crush at First Sight, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-03-15 02:03:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 116,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13603263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinotima24/pseuds/Hinotima24
Summary: Kit Harington and Emilia Clarke; their story, from the very beginning.Clear blue water, high tides came and brought you inAnd I could go on and on, on and onAnd I willSkies grew darker, currents swept you out againAnd you are just gone and gone, gone and goneIn silent screams and wildest dreamsI never dreamed of this-Taylor Swift (This Love)





	1. Welcome to Westeros

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I remember vividly the first time I met Emilia, which was in the hotel bar in Belfast, before Season 1. I was sort of bowled over by this absolutely stunning, petite girl with this wicked sense of humor. We became very fast friends quite quickly.  
> -Kit Harington 
> 
> My take on Kit and Emilia's first meeting!

_July 2010_

**Kit**

“Kit, come on, what is taking you so long?” Alfie called, knocking his door.

He startled, cutting his finger on his shaver. He cursed and popped the injured finger into his mouth before he shouted back, “you can head down first, I’ll meet you at the bar!” Kit replied. He cursed as his finger stung painfully. He looked at it to see a deep cut on the tip of it. He has been told to grow out his beard but unused to it, this being the first time he would be doing so, Kit has been trying to trim it at least.

Glancing at his face in the mirror, Kit grimaced. The beard he was trying to grow out was so sparse it looked only a shadow of what he always saw on grown men. _Real men._ Kit scowled. He could already hear his brother teasing him relentlessly, despite Jack himself not having a beard.

He tossed the shaver away and turned from the mirror to grab his jacket, deciding to visit a barber to have his growing beard trim and shaped properly later.

Kit had arrived in Belfast and checked in early this morning. Principal photography was going to begin the day after tomorrow and tomorrow they would be going down for some last minute fitting and receive their shooting schedules for the season. He had been one of the first to arrive and he spent the day unpacking and greeting cast mates he had gotten to know while shooting the failed pilot.

Alfie and Richard had spent the day in his room while he unpacked, chatting. Kit had heard from them that they re-casted a few actors from the cast of the failed pilot. One of them was Tamzin, who played Daenerys. Kit had not known her well but in their interactions in the hotel bar, where the cast usually grabbed drinks at after they wrapped for the day, she was pretty but shy and quiet. Alfie then said excitedly that another actress was cast to play Daenerys and he had heard from David and Dan that she was a beauty.

Richard and Alfie had been extremely excited to meet her, arranging on the group chat to grab drinks tonight. Kit had been nonchalant about it. _It’s not like he has never seen a pretty girl before._

“Kit!” Richard waved from the bar as Kit entered the restaurant. There were not many people around. Kit went straight to the bar to meet Richard, “took you long enough,” Richard smiled, patting his shoulder, “needed to make yourself pretty for the new Daenerys?” he teased.

Kit rolled his eyes, “no, I was trying to trim my beard,” he worried the beard that felt scratchy and uncomfortable against his fingers.

“You’ll get used to it,” Richard said and picked up two drinks the bartender placed on the counter. Then Richard winked, “straighten up, ‘new Daenerys’ is… beautiful…”

Kit blinked owlishly and glanced around hoping to see her.

Richard laughed, “order your drink, we’re sitting over there,” he jerked his chin to the booths. Kit glanced over to glimpse Alfie laughing in a large booth.

A moment later, drink in hand, Kit approached the booth to hear loud raucous laughter from his cast mates.

“And look who decided to show up!” Alfie smirked, “you sure look no prettier than you normally do, considering all the time you took to prepare-“

“Shut it, Alfie, move over,” Kit shot back, the edge of his lips twitched up. Alfie ignored him and sipped his drink. Kit turned to the person, brown-haired, sitting on the corner beside him, opening his mouth to request that he be allowed to pass or sit on the corner.

He stared.

The first thing he noticed of her were her bright green eyes; so full of youth, laughter and life, framed with strong elegant brows. Her skin was pale, her cheeks flushed from the alcohol. Her rosy lips were full. He watched a winning smile spread over her lips and her cheeks bunched up into her eyes. _She’s strikingly beautiful; absolutely stunning._

Kit was floored.

“What?” he blurted stupidly when he realised they were all looking at him expectantly.

Alfie and Richard burst into laughter, the latter slapping the booth seat. Kit rolled his eyes at them before she caught his eye again. Her smile widened, and her eyes smiled with her, as she watched Richard and Alfie collapse with mirth. She turned back to look up at him, her green eyes fixed on him and suddenly Kit’s mouth felt unbearably dry, his mind blank. _How could someone look so-_ “are you going to join us or are you with another table?” she asked, mirth evident in her eyes.

Kit blinked and looked to see that she had scooted in, vacating a spot in the booth for him. He flushed and slipped hurriedly into the seat, “thank you,” he muttered hoarsely, placing his drink in front of him. He looked into it, admiring the swirls on the glass, praying for the seat under his bottom to open up and swallow him whole. _Great job Kit, you have met the most beautiful girl in the world and you made a complete fool of yourself._ He glanced bitterly at Alfie and Richard, still laughing. _And apparently you’ve made great friends who would always back you as well-_

A hand was thrust under his nose and he startled, straightening. He turned to her, hesitated before taking her hand, “Emilia Clarke,” she grinned and said warmly, enthusiastically, “nice to meet you,” her hand was small, warm and soft. _Emilia._ Her eyes were twinkling, her gaze unnervingly focussed on him. 

He shook her hand gently, squeezing lighter than he normally would, “I’m Kit; Kit Harington,” he said, feeling all the tension from the initial embarrassment fade away and some familiar confidence come back to him as he was able to function again and not merely gape at her like a fish out of water. He held her gaze as she held his and Kit felt his heart, if possible, speed up.

“And behold, he speaks like a normal human being,” Alfie stifled his mirth enough to talk and Richard burst into another round of laughter. She blinked and tugged her hand away. Kit realised he still held her hand and quickly let her go. She smiled warmly at Richard as he laughed.

“Shut up Alfie,” Kit snapped, picking up and sipping at his drink. He glanced around the booth to realise it was only the four of them, “where are the others?” he asked.

Richard shrugged, “apparently most of them are only coming in tomorrow morning. Soph and Maisie are in Soph’s room,” Kit nodded. They were still too young to join them at the bar. Kit made a mental note to pop by to say hi later; if he did not get piss drunk. He furtively glanced sideways at her to see her sipping her drink before she smiled across at Richard and Alfie. Richard turned to her then and said, “well, you know Alfie and I play Theon and Robb. Sophie and Maisie plays Sansa and Arya Stark, my-“

“Sisters,” Emilia finished with him, a small smile on her lips.

“You read the books?” Kit turned to her and asked. The moment the words are out of his mouth, he wished he had not blurted the question. _She could have read the script; so stupid..._

She nodded, “well, I read the first one,” she replied, sheepishly, “and I think I will stop there till we complete the filming, I don’t want to get ahead of myself and give myself a panic attack for what is to come.”

Kit nodded and shrugged, “well, that’s absolutely fine,” he assured, “some cast member haven’t even read the first one and don’t intend to,”

“And you?” Emilia asked immediately.

He smiled, “I devoured all of them under a week,” she laughed and Kit immediately wanted to hear that lovely sound again, “I wanted to stop at the first one but could not. By the time they told me I got the role, I am a dedicated fan,” Emilia listened to him speak, her eyes watching him unblinkingly and a shadow of a smile on her lips.

“Let me guess, you’re Jon Snow,” Emilia said cheekily.

He furrowed his brows, feigning a frown, “why would you say that?”

Emilia laughed, “you behave just like him! Or at least how I imagined him to be,”

“And you are exactly how I imagined Daenerys to look,” Kit blurted. It was the truth. Tamzin was an amazing actress, extremely dedicated but she was not how Kit envisioned Daenerys. She did not have the look in her eyes like Emilia did. Kit thought Daenerys, no matter the hardship and pain in her life, would manage to keep some of that twinkle in her eyes, so full of youthfulness and life; something Emilia seemed to possess naturally. In a way, keeping that spark was a strength too and Kit saw that in Daenerys and could see that in Emilia now.

Emilia blushed and her cheeks reddened prettily. _Fair and beautiful._ That was how Daenerys was described in the book. _Implied to be the most beautiful in Westeros._ Kit realised what he had said but he was not going to take it back when it was the truth. She _is_ strikingly beautiful, “thanks,” Emilia muttered, “I honestly have no idea what they saw in me,” she gestured at herself. Kit’s eyes ran over her long brown locks and down to her clothes. She was wearing an oversized woollen jumper and black jeans, “Daenerys is supposed to be tall, willowy and blonde,” Emilia said in feign exasperation, “I’m short, round and brown,”

They laughed and Richard shook his head, “nonsense, you look great and besides, they will be getting you a wig, won’t they?”

Emilia forced a smile, her eyes softened and her brows rose in the middle, furrowing, “yeah, I just hope it looks natural. I’ll be doing the contacts as well,”

“The violet ones?” Alfie asked.

She nodded.

“You’ll be great,” Richard beamed, “I can see you as Daenerys already,” he smirked.

Emilia giggled loudly and she gazed softly at Richard, conveying her appreciation, “thank you,” she said and Kit felt a bitter taste in his mouth. But her eyes then fell on him as well, “and you, Jon Snow,” she smiled sweetly.

“No problem, Dany,” Kit replied simply and he felt a smile spread across his face, one that made his eyes crinkle around the edges as Emilia laughed.

They spoke late into the night, ordering two more rounds of drinks before Alfie and Richard opted to retreat for the night, still needing to recovery from their flight. They bid them goodnight and as they watch Richard walk away, Kit turned back to her.

They fell into an easy chatter and some light banter. In the beginning, they both seemed to be skirting along the edges, testing the boundaries of the other with hesitant tease, jokes and laughter. But with another round of drinks, it saw them laughing themselves into some really painful stitches and Kit clutched his middle as he watched Emilia choke on her drink at his latest risqué joke, reaching for a napkin and pressing it to her nose and mouth.

Kit did not know what has gotten into him. He supposed it could be the alcohol but he felt it was Emilia. He normally did not tell bawdy jokes or tease about it, especially to women. Rather than shoot him reproaching looks or be completely stunned by them, Emilia laughed at them. She took his humour as it came, even the cold ones that usually fall flat with women. No matter what he said, she could make it something that boded more conversation or even something funny. Things were easy with her.

Soon, Kit lost his filter and had forgotten to think through what he wanted to say. He said the first thing on his mind and he could see Emilia did the same. It was liberating.

He gazed at her as she laughed heartily at his joke that made her choke on her drink. Then he warmed as he realised he would have this, for years; if this show was renewed. And even if it was not, regardless of what happened to the show, Kit knew he must have this for years. He will have her; as a friend and maybe… _Stop it. She will never want you that way. Look at her._

Kit did and he felt his middle flutter and a lump form in his throat.

“You’re ridiculous, Harington!” she chortled, “it must be rubbish-“

“No,” Kit chuckled, “I assure you it is not. It is what I was told,” he said solemnly, “it is good for the person inside-“ he lost his feign seriousness at the sight of her look of disbelief, her expressive brows raised. He laughed.

“You’re lying to me,” Emilia furrowed her brows but the edge of her lips was turned up.

“No,” he shook his head, “alright, I don’t know if it true in Italy or not but I genuinely do it, every time I see an ambulance,” she giggled, “habit I guess,”

“That will be inconvenient when you’re on a hot date,” she teased.

Kit smirked at her, “maybe it’ll turn my date on,”

She raised her brows, “to see you scratching your balls in the middle of the streets? Let me assure Harington, it won’t,”

“So you’ve been on a date with a man who’s scratched his balls in front of you?” Kit asked, challenging her.

“No,” Emilia replied smoothly, “I have better taste in men than that,”

Kit feign feeling hurt, placing his hand on his chest. He scowled at her. Emilia’s smile faltered just slightly, uncertain if she had crossed a line then and Kit instantly said, assuring her she hadn’t, “well, let’s say what if your date did that, since you have already established feeling turned on will be the last thing on your mind?”

Emilia gazed at him a moment longer before she smirked and Kit felt his heart skip a beat at the sight of it. He held his breath as she leaned closer and lowered her voice, “I might just help him with that itch,” Kit, only a man, felt his mind begin to wander. At this proximity, her perfume was intoxicating. It smelt of flowers, sweet, and there was a hint of citrus. It drew him in and Kit found his eyes trailing the wave of a lock of her brown hair to her face. Her green eyes seemed darker in the dim light, fixed on him. Then suddenly, she giggled and sat back, folding a leg under her, “you are ridiculous, Kit,”

Kit blinked and smiled, “glad my superstition amused you, Clarke,”

She pursed her lips at him, the smile still visible regardless. Out of habit, he reached for his beard and scratched it. Her eyes darted to his hand then and her brows furrowed as she reached for it. She took his hand from his face in one of her small one. She brought his hand to her and she let him, examining his finger in the dim light, “are you alright?”

He glanced to his finger to see a deep cut on it, “oh, it’s nothing. Cut myself shaving,” Kit did not move to remove his hand from her and neither did she let him go for a moment.

Just as he thought it, she released him and Kit stilled his disappointment at the loss of the warmth and feel of her hand. Emilia nodded knowingly at him, “ah, I know that feeling, too well,” she sighed.

Kit raised a brow, glancing over her hands to see them perfectly uninjured.

Emilia must have seen him looking then because she raised her hands and said, “nope, Harington. Not where you can see,” he was confused for a moment before he caught on and felt his cheeks heat up. She winked at him, “not tonight at least,” she chuckled as he reached for his drink and drained it.

Kit turned to her, a retort on the tip of his tongue when Emilia’s eyes darted behind him. He turned to see the bartender approaching, “Sorry, we’re closing soon, would you like any last orders?”

Kit startled and looked down at his watch to see that it was 2am.

“Oh we’re sorry!” Emilia shot to her feet instantly, “we’ve gone and held you up from knocking off haven’t we?” she dug into her bag and Kit fished out his wallet quickly from his pocket. Before she even got her wallet out, Kit was handing the bartender a large bill, telling him to keep the change. He tucked his wallet back into his jeans to see Emilia looking at him with a small smile, “thanks, for buying,”

Kit shrugged, “see it as a ‘welcome to Westeros, Daenerys Targaryen’,”

Emilia giggled and puckered her face at that as they walked out of the bar towards the lobby, “I don’t think I will ever get used to that name. Her name is everything mine is not,”

Kit matched her pace, content with the slow walk to the lobby. Beside her, he realised she was positively _tiny._ The top of her head came up only to his nose. Kit hid a smile as he noticed. He was little for a guy as well, “what do you mean?” Kit asked, struggling to keep up with the conversation with his mind swimming as he took in the sight of her in better light.

She turned to look at him and his breath caught as he saw that her eyes weren’t green at all. They were an alarming blue and around her pupil, her irises were golden, “No name today is more common than mine,” she said, “and shorter, although-“

Kit nodded admittedly and he cut her off, “suits you,”

She paused, blinking before she scowled well-manneredly and slapped him on the arm with the back of her hand, “did you just call me short, Harington?”

“You’re little,” Kit said, looking her up and down deliberately.

She straightened but still looked at him, “so are you,” she shot back cheekily. Kit laughed, “I’ll have you know I have middle names,”

“So do I,” Kit replied simply.

“What is it?” she turned curious then, seeming to have forgotten that she was trying to get back at him for insulting her.

 “Catesby,” Kit said.

Emilia snorted, a smile on her lips as she said, “it’s rich, a man with a shorter name than mine calling mine short,”

“My name is Christopher but I have always been called Kit,” he found himself telling her. Then he smiled at her as he said, “I didn’t even know my name was Christopher until I went to school and my teacher looked at me like I’m stupid, writing ‘Kit Harington’ at the top of my work,”

Emilia looked at him in disbelief, laughing.

He softened at the sight and sound of her laughter, inwardly pleased with himself. Her laughter shook her petite frame and the room lit up when she laughed. Kit smiled unwittingly, “so, I told you mine, what is your middle name?”

“Are,” she corrected, “Middle names,”

Kit raised a brow.

“Are you ready?” Emilia asked excitedly and Kit stared at her, deadpanned and teasingly unwilling to play along. She giggled at his bored, brooding and unamused expression that he knew he executed to perfection, “my name is…” she paused and took a breath before she said it all in one, “Emilia Isabelle Euphemia Rose Clarke,”

 _A beautiful, extraordinary name. For a beautiful, extraordinary person._ “Whoa,” Kit said, deepening his voice.

She laughed, “ _whoa_ ,” she seconded. They came to the lobby and she hit the button, “imagine my dismay when I had to learn to write my full name,”

Kit chuckled and shook his head, “poor little Emilia,”

“Poor Emilia,” she corrected.   

The lift came and Kit held the door as she walked in. She hit her floor and turned to him expectedly as the doors closed, “I’ll walk you to your room,” Emilia neither replied nor looked away. She gazed at him and for a face as expressive as hers, Kit could not decipher the look in her eyes, “it’s late,” he added, explaining.

She smiled a small smile at him, nodding. They rode the lift in silence. Kit glanced at her to see her hands by her side. His own, the one closer to her, was tucked into his jeans pocket, a habit. For a moment, he wanted to reach out and touch her hand, to feel the softness and warmth in his again. The lift came to her floor all too soon and Kit held the door for her as she walked ahead, a small smile on her lips as she passed him.

For all the conversation they had, the silence that fell over them since in the lift was comfortable. He gazed sideways at her. Everything with her was easy and he has just met her today. _Is she real?_

“This is me,” she stopped outside her door and turned to him. She seemed to hesitate for a moment before she held his shoulders and got on her tiptoes. He tensed, freezing. He felt her warm soft cheek on his and he took in the scent of her perfume he had come to love over the night of lovely conversation. He felt her kiss him lightly on his cheek and he forgot to breathe. All too soon, she pulled away, “thank you. For the drinks and the company,” she smiled warmly, “it’s a good ‘Welcome to Westeros’, Jon Snow,”

Kit chuckled, nodding, “glad to be of service,” he removed his hand from his pocket and glanced about for something to say.

“Well,” she backed from him and Kit felt panic grip him for a moment, his head scrambling about for anything to prolong this, “see you tomorrow?” she asked, retrieving her card from her bag.

Kit nodded, _too quickly_. Then he gestured to her door, letting her know he will watch her enter. She nodded and flashed a bright smile at him before she turned from him. He heard the beep of her door as it clicked open. She opened the door and walked inside, “I can show you around Belfast tomorrow morning if you’d like,” he said quickly.

Her eyes darted up to his, her hands stilling from closing the door. She was evidently surprised he had spoken. Kit watch her surprise melt away into a smile, “I’d like that. Maybe we can do that coffee run for that morning coffee you can’t live without,” she winked at him. Kit chuckled and nodded.

She made to close the door but then a thought came to him and he stepped forward hastily, “wait,” she stilled, “I-uh-I don’t have your number. Um I’ll need it to contact you for tomorrow mor-“ he rubbed the back of his head, pausing when he saw her upturned, offered hand. He looked at her to see her smiling, amused. He dug into his back pocket and drew out his phone. He unlocked it and handed it to her.

She took it and Kit watched her thumbs fly across his screen, punching in her number, “you do realise we have a groupchat, don’t you?” she looked up, a smirk on her lips. _The tease._ Truthfully, Kit had forgotten and had appeared daft to her again.

Kit matched her smirk, brimming with confidence, “my mother always said it is good manners to ask a lady for her number, in person,”

Emilia nodded, feigning to look impressed as she handed back his phone.

“Shall we say…9?” Kit asked, “for the coffee run,” they had to be at the hotel for the pickup at 9.30am to head to the studios the next morning.

Emilia thought on it for a moment before she said, “let’s make it 8, if you-“

“Sure,” Kit said.

She smiled, “at the lobby?”

“I’ll see you right here,” he told her, “to pick up exactly where we left off,”

She nodded, chuckling in amusement. Kit stepped back from the door and he glimpsed her smile as she closed the door softly. As it clicked shut, Kit stared at the brown door for a moment before he turned from it and headed to the lift.

The lift still smelled like her and Kit felt lighter; exhilarated and he was sure the alcohol had nothing to do with it. All the way to his room, his night, filled with her, was all he could think about; her eyes, her laugh, her smile, her smell, her touch. He wanted to know all about her; her family, her friends, her life, how she came to be in acting. From tonight, he already knew she was practically fresh out of drama school, like he was. And she was the same age as he. But he wanted to know more. And he will.

Kit entered his room and peeled off his shirt and jeans. He tossed them over a chair and slipped under the sheets. As he lay in bed staring up at the ceiling, Kit realised he had brought cigarettes and his lighter down to the bar, intending to take a smoke break or two, but he had completely forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if I will continue this but if you would like to read more, do let me know in the comments below and I just might have more to come ;) if not, hope you guys enjoyed this!


	2. Coffee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe the most special year was the first. We weren’t being recognised in the street, we didn’t know what we were doing, we were having a great time.  
> \- Kit Harington (The Guardian, 2017)
> 
> I didn't get to play Juliet or the ethereal characters (in school). I got like the Jewish grannies. (in a jewish accent) I work too hard on my years to be treated like dirt.  
> \- Emilia Clarke (the Late Show with Stephen Colbert, 2016)

_July 2010_

_The next morning…_

**Kit**

He opened his eyes, rubbing at them to rid the sleep from them. For a moment he was confused, staring up at the unfamiliar ceiling, before it came back to him. He was in Belfast. They were going to start principal photography for season 1 of Game of Thrones. And _last night_ …

Kit caught himself smiling broadly at the ceiling. He rolled over and grabbed his phone from the bedside table. He yanked off the charging wire and looked at the bright display, squinting against the light. 7.01am.

He was supposed to meet Emilia at 8. He had suggested 9am; considering that they have returned to their room past 2am, he thought she would prefer to sleep in a little. Even though, inside, he did wish they could meet a little sooner so they could talk some more before they had to go for some last minute costume fitting and a final script read through. Kit was surprised when Emilia, as if reading his mind, had suggested 8am instead. Kit then surprised himself when he, never a morning person, had agreed without a second thought, his mouth making the decision for him before his head could catch up.

And now, he was up before his alarm; set for 7.30am.

Kit quickly scrolled through his contacts on Whatsapp. A…B……E… _Emilia Clarke_.

He clicked on her number and an empty chat on Whatsapp popped up. He glanced up at her name to see that she was not online and had switched off her last seen.

**Good morning.**

His thumb hovered over the send button. _She is probably still asleep._ Not wanting to wake her on the off-chance that her phone was not on silent, _and not to seem like a creepy bloke texting her the moment he woke,_ Kit was about to lock his phone when he glimpsed her name shift. He blinked and looked to see the word under her name: online _._

_She’s awake._

He smiled. Reading his text again, he added ‘ **: )** ’. Staring at it a moment longer, his thumb went towards the send button again. He paused again when he saw _typing…_ under her name.

Kit felt his heart pounding as he stared at the empty chat screen. He clicked send and watched the ticks appear on the green bubble. She was still typing and his stomach sank at the thought that she could be cancelling on their crazily early, little coffee run; when the alcohol cleared from her mind. _It’s just a coffee run anyway-_

**Good morninggg!!**

Kit felt a grin spread over his face as he stared at the little white bubble. Reading that her text, he felt he could hear her already.

 appeared beneath it and he chuckled.

He typed a reply and sent it before he could spend too much time staring at it. **See you later.**

He waited and saw her typing.

**Should we meet at 7.30?**

Joy leaped into his chest and he rolled onto his side, burying half his face into his pillow, his eyes fixed on the bright screen of his phone. He began typing: **Sure**

But before he could send it, another message popped up.

**Since we’re both awake.**

Then another.

**It’s alright if you want to sleep some more though!**

Kit laughed and deleted his message. He grinned as he typed instead: **you’re cruel. I want my sleep.**

He waited, staring at the words underneath her name: _typing…_

She was beginning to take a while and Kit started to type when a message popped up.

**More than my amazing company?**

He laughed to himself in the dark hotel room and eagerly typed, sending it: **of course**

Emilia’s reply was almost instant.

Kit stared at the screen, grinning as he kept her waiting. She was still online. Then another message popped up: **really?**

He chuckled. He typed: **not.** He continued. **Accidentally sent that before I could finish typing.**

Kit watched the screen, anticipating her reply. He could almost see her feign scowl and for a moment he wished he could actually see it; or just her face. Even if he would also be slapped on the arm by her, as she did, multiple times, last night when his jape got crueller as he became bolder, more at ease, with her.

**You’re horrible!!!**

Kit laughed and locked his phone. He rolled out of bed, tossing away his covers as he headed for a shower. He made it quick, popping in his contacts over the sink and proceeded before the dressing table in only his towel. He dried his hair hastily before he going to his wardrobe. He reached for his trusty black t-shirt that he always wore but for some reason he hesitated. For a moment he wondered how he would look next to her, wearing that. He loved it for the comfort but it looked worn. He dug under it to see that all the clothes he brought with him were all of his favourite; the ones he had worn since his teen years.

He had already met most of the cast in the pilot and was not looking to impress anybody. _She_ changed everything. Kit stared grudgingly at his pathetic collection of clothes. _She wouldn’t care._ A voice said in the back of his mind. _It’s Emilia for goodness’ sake! The same girl who laughed at your stupid, cringe-worthy polar bear joke AND at your dirty superstition rather than be disgusted._

With that thought, Kit grabbed his black t-shirt and put it on. Then he pulled on his old navy jeans. He picked up his phone then: 7.23am. He rolled his eyes. He had taken longer than usual to get ready. There was no other messages from Emilia and Kit sat on the bed, putting on his shoes. Then he grabbed his wallet, tucking it into his back pocket before he ran out the door.

He drummed his fingers on the railing in the lift, feeling absurdly nervous. He glanced at his watch. 7:26am. The lift stopped at her floor and Kit walked down the corridor to her room. He stared at the room number for a moment. Then he took in a breath and knocked. He lowered his hand, feeling excited but the nerves were beginning to get to him. _It’s not like you’ve never been on a date-_

_Kit Harington! She never agreed to a date. This is a coffee run. Just a coffee run between friends, colleagues-_

“Just a minute!” He heard her shout from within. Then he heard a crash and a muffled string of curses. Kit frowned in worry but could not stop the snicker. Then the door flew open.

Kit smiled as he gazed softly down at her. _She looks lovely._

“Good morning!” she greeted warmly, a childlike excitement in her voice and eyes. She had a wide smile on her face as usual, “you’re on time,” she said, looking over him. She was already dressed; wearing a pair of jeans and white tank top. She dressed simply and Kit pursed his lips against an amused smile, at himself for having taken the time to contemplate wearing something different from what he usually wore.

She was not carrying her bag and Kit replied, “you’re not,” he glanced at his watch. 7.30am.

Emilia rolled her eyes and turned to go back into the room, “just let me grab my bag!” she said back to him. Kit held the door open with his foot as he waited. He heard her approaching before she appeared again. She carried a small bag and was wearing a white floral translucent cardigan. He smiled at her as he pushed the door open and she stepped out. He pulled the door shut behind her and they proceeded down the corridor towards the lift.

“You’re horrible,” she told him, repeating her text he had ignored. Kit laughed as he held the lift door open for her. She shot him a look of reproach but her lips were curved into a smile and it was all that mattered to Kit in that instant. He would always want to see that on her face; every moment of every day, even if he must cross a continent to put it there himself, he would.

As they came into the streets of Belfast, Kit considered bringing her to the posh café down the street that he knew was more than decent for a date and was nice and quiet for a good chat as well. As he pondered, Emilia spoke, “which coffee spot are you taking me to?” she glanced into the shops as they passed, some of which had the intoxicating fragrance of coffee wafting from them. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath of it.

He smiled sideways to her, “it’s a secret,” he replied when in truth he has not decided.

Emilia rolled her eyes, pursing her lips against a smile, “is it?” she challenged, raising a brow.

As he gazed at her then, Kit decided to bring her to his favourite café just down the street; it was neither posh nor overly popular and that was how Kit liked it. That and they made a mean latte that lights up his mornings, especially while they filmed the pilots. Something told him Emilia would enjoy it as well, “to a café, to grab that coffee I need,” Kit said simply, keeping up his ruse of secrecy and Emilia furrowed her brows.

“You’re a terrible tour guide,” she wrinkled her nose at him. Kit raised a brow at her at her admission but opted to remain quiet, “you don’t talk much in the morning, do you? Not a morning person I take it?”

He blinked, surprised she noticed, and so quickly. With her, Kit found it hard to grasp that he only met her yesterday. He nodded slowly and she smiled knowingly. He asked then, “and you are, I take it?” he leaned in and mirrored her question, bumping her shoulder gently.

She chuckled and nodded, turning to grin at him, “there is too much to do in a day to start it feeling glum!” Emilia turned to him with a wide smile. She grabbed his arm, stopping him. Kit frowned, confused. She stepped closer to him and Kit tensed, keeping still as she held his face in her hands. Her hands were warm and they were softer than he remembered from last night.

It took him a moment to notice that her thumbs were tugging at the corner of his lips and Kit pursed his lips, thwarting her attempts. Her brows were furrowed deeply, her lips pursed. Her eyes were an incredible blue colour, the golden around her pupils stark against the blue in the light. She burst into giggles then as she failed to pull his lips into a smile. At the sight and sound of her contagious giggle, Kit chuckled unwittingly.

Emilia laughed in triumph, “there you go! That wasn’t so hard, was it?” she shot him an arrogant look that Kit knew, even if he did only just met her, was awfully uncharacteristic of her. She turned from him sassily and walked ahead. He gazed at her theatrical exit, an amused smile on his lips. _Consider my morning made, Clarke._ But after her show of arrogance, there was no way he would admit that to her; or he would never hear the end of it, “come on Harington!” she shouted back to him, her British accent gone and replaced with a southern drawl, “we haven’t all day!”

The few people in the streets glanced to them curiously. Kit flushed and smiled sheepishly to them before he jogged to catch up to her.

He watched her as he brought her into his favourite café. He swore by the coffee and food but the place could use a makeover. Kit cringed as he opened the door for her and was hit with a face full of the smell of a sinfully greasy breakfast. He knew how much girls hated that, from his days in school and from the girls he dated. He turned to Emilia, about to apologise and tell her they could visit the other café down the street; their coffee was not as good but they were posh and did not smell like a kitchen.

Emilia had her hairband between her teeth, her hands reaching for her hair. Kit watched as she tied her hair up in a loose ponytail, pulling it over her shoulder. She then looked up at him, blinking to find him looking at her. _She looks completely unbothered_ , “what?” she asked. Kit shook his head, “so what’s good here?” she looked up at the menu over the counter.

“The latte,” Kit pointed, “is really good,” he said.

Emilia fished her phone from her pocket and glanced at the time before she said, “it’s early, maybe we can have our breakfast here as well?” she asked, “I’m starving!” she placed a hand over her flat stomach, her brows shooting up in extreme, exaggerated distress.

Kit looked pointedly at her, “you didn’t look hungry just now when you were badgering me,”

“I didn’t smell the food just now,” she shot back. Kit hid a smile as they walked to the booth by the window and sat opposite each other. A waitress came, handing them their menus.

Emilia eagerly picked it up and looked through it. Kit glanced down at his, furtively watching her look through the menu. _How can someone be so constantly beautiful?_ He flustered when she looked up suddenly and blinked, surprised. _Busted._

A small sweet smile spread over her lips before she folded her lips in, and asked, “you’ve decided already? That was quick-“ she caught herself then and rolled her eyes, “well, of course, you’ve probably been here a million times to be recommending it,”

Kit shook his head and said honestly, “I have only had breakfast here once. Most of the time I just grab the coffee,” _never could wake up early enough before shooting to eat the breakfast…_

She smiled then, “what are you-“

“Are you ready to order?” The waitress asked, a notepad and a pencil in hand.

Emilia smiled warmly at her, raising a questioning brow at Kit. He had no idea what he was getting but no reason to keep Emilia from her food any longer. Kit shrugged and nodded, “yes,” Emilia said to the waitress.

Emilia glanced to him and Kit made to gesture for her to go ahead and order first but she hesitated and Kit spoke, “a fry up please,” they ended up ordering in unison and Emilia blinked at him. They laughed.

The waitress smiled and said, “two fry ups. Anything else?”

“Two latte please,” Emilia said, still smiling from earlier, “that’s all thank you,” the waitress nodded before she took the menus and left. Emilia turned to him.

“Do you like fry ups?” Kit asked.

“I LOVE them,” Emilia said, her eyes lighting up, “they always make my day. Especially if my dad makes them. No one makes a fry up like he does,”

Kit smiled as she chattered and asked him as much as questions as he did her. Their conversation flowed as easily as it did the night before and Kit was glad it was not merely the alcohol talking. They begin to exchange stories. Emilia told him about the gap year she took travelling Asia because she didn’t get into drama school on her first try. He told her about his theatre experience on War Horse.

“I’ve always wanted to do theatre!” Emilia sighed.

“You can,” Kit smiled, “you’ll be amazing on stage,”

Emilia laughed, “you haven’t even seen me act!”

“I will when you get there, which you will. You’ll be so great it’ll sell out, so please remember to keep a ticket for me,” he told her, smiling but his eyes solemn.

Her laughter quelled as she seemed to notice he had meant it. Her brows rose and her eyes softened. She smiled a small smile at him and said, “thanks Kit. I wish I saw you in War Horse,”

He chuckled and shook his head, “I’m glad you didn’t… I was still in drama school at that time and had a lot to learn,”

Emilia snorted, “rubbish, I’m sure you were amazing! Are you going to take up theatre again?”

“I’ve always loved theatre so I’ll definitely take it up when an opportunity comes knocking,” Kit replied, “if and when they don’t mind me completely mucking it up and losing all their audiences,”

Emilia shook her head, “they won’t lose all of them, I’ll watch it! Every night if it means you get an audience,”

He laughed, “now you’re being silly, you’ll bore yourself to tears-“

“No I won’t,” she grinned, “I’ll watch whatever you’re in. Even if you’re going to be a rock, on a riverside. You’re my champion,” they laughed about it. When their laughter died down, they gazed at the other for a moment and Kit felt a, now becoming, familiar lump form in his throat. He wondered idly if he would ever get used to being around her, “it’s a deal, Harington,”

Kit nodded, smiling.

Just then, the waitress came with their coffee and fry-ups. Emilia’s face lit up like Christmas morning. She dug into her food, completely oblivious as he chuckled at her eagerness. Over breakfast they exchanged drama school stories and Kit was once against found clutching his stomach from the stitches as Emilia recounted her experience in the ‘trauma center’; which she termed her school where she was constantly casted as the jewish grandmother instead of Juliet.

He was about to tell her one of his experiences when he felt his phone on the table vibrate. He glanced down to see Alfie’s name. Kit frowned, puzzled. Then he glanced to the time at the top corner of his phone and startled. 9.31am.

“Fuck!” He exclaimed and opposite him Emilia startled. He glanced to their plates to see them already almost empty, “we’re late!” he said. Emilia checked her phone and her eyes widened. They both quickly shoved the remains of their fry-up into their mouths. Kit reached for his wallet as he shoved his last spoonful of sunny side-up into his mouth but Emilia was already tucking a bill enough to pay for both their meals under her plate

He made to object but Emilia rose, grabbing her cup of coffee, “come on, let’s go!” Kit grabbed his own cup of coffee, thankful they were given in those takeaway cups. Emilia shouted back her thanks to the staff and Kit hurriedly did the same. They walked quickly back to the hotel, only for the sake of not spilling more of their coffee.

They arrived back at the hotel to see a van that Kit recognised to be the one which fetched the cast members from the hotel to the studios. In his haste, he took her hand and all but towed her to the van.

“Sorry guys!” he said, panting as they came to the van.

“Oi, where have you been?” Alfie asked.

“Just…grabbed some c…coffee,” Kit was still catching his breath when he turned back to look at Emilia. She was hunched over, panting as well. She looked at him then and burst into laughter. He chuckled, stepping back from the door of the van. Holding her hand, he helped her into the van. Emilia apologised to the driver and the cast in the van; Alfie, Richard, Sophie and Maisie, as she took her seat. He hopped in after her, pulling the door shut behind him.

Sitting in the vacant seat beside her, he glanced to see her sipping her coffee. When she met his eye over the cup, she stopped sipping, her eyes twinkling with mirth, her lips pressed together. Then he remembered and reached for his wallet.

“Don’t,” she touched his arm, stopping him, “my treat,” she grinned, “you’ve already treated me to the drinks last-“

“So,” they startled when Alfie started loudly from behind them. They turned to see Alfie leaning towards them, “coffee?” he raised a suggestive brow at both of them.

Emilia nodded nonchalantly, “it’s really good,”

Alfie smirked, “I’d bet, Kit’s favourite spot ‘innit?” Emilia looked to be chewing the inside of her mouth.

Kit scowled, “bugger off Alfie,” he shoved him back. Alfie laughed and sat back, nudging Richard. Behind, Sophie and Maisie laughed, “I was just showing her around Belfast, being a good, welcoming co-star,” he shot them reproaching looks.

Richard chimed, “yea… what a good bloke, Kit,”

Kit rolled his eyes and reached over his seat to punch Richard in the shoulder but he avoided it. Beside him, Emilia giggled. He looked over at her and caught her eye, chuckling as well.

* * *

Kit emerged from the dressing room.

“How does it feel?” Michele asked him, “can you move well in it? We can make a few adjustments if you need it,” Kit swung his arm, stretched his shoulder and tried squatting.

“It’s a little tight around the shoulders,” he said. Michele came over and went over his shoulder to have a look.

“Stretch a little and I’ll see how I can adjust it,” she said. Kit hunched and stretched his shoulders. As Michele took down the adjustments that needed to be made, he heard a familiar voice.

He turned, a little too quickly, and found himself staring.

Emilia was wearing a long grey dress that left her shoulders, most of her chest and back bare. She was talking to another person from the costume department. As the woman squatted to adjust her dress, Emilia looked up and caught his eye. She was not wearing her wig yet, her brown locks tumbling over her shoulder. Kit smiled instinctively at her and she beamed at him.

“Wifey!”

Kit blinked and turned around to see Jason approaching. He has met Jason briefly while they were filming the pilot as well. The man had been extremely warm and friendly and easy to talk to. Kit had a few drinks with him back then and some good laughs. He liked the man.

Jason was wearing his costume that left his muscular torso bare. He only wore his Dothraki leather pants and a golden medallion belt over his hip. On his forearms, he wore leather vambraces. He looked noticeably different from the pilot. Jason grinned at him as he passed, “hey bro,” he patted Kit’s shoulder. Kit smiled at him but Jason had already passed him, “hey you!” Jason greeted Emilia warmly.

“Hey you,” Emilia smiled at him. _They've met._ Kit realised. As Jason approached, he towered over Emilia; her head barely coming up to his chest. Jason grinned and swooped in, wrapping his arms around Emilia’s waist and lifting her clean off the ground. She shrieked and laughed, her arm going around his broad shoulder, “put me down!” Emilia snapped but she was smiling a smile that made her eyes disappear, the edges of them crinkling.

Jason laughed before he did, “you’re so tiny but you’re so heavy,” he teased. Emilia feign a scowl and punched him in the gut. Jason doubled over, holding his abdomen in ‘agony’. Emilia laughed, punching in him the arm but he blocked it this time and soon, they were caught up their own play boxing match. Jason caught her punch and pulled her in, wrestling her.

“Kit?”

He blinked and turned to see Michele looking at him, amused, “I’m sorry, what?”

“I’m done with this, you can change,” she said.

“Okay, thank you, Michele,” Kit forced a smile. He glanced over to see Jason’s arm around Emilia’s waist. Kit turned away and slipped into the dressing room to change. Kit knew Jason had a wife and two kids but he could not help the feeling of bitterness to see Jason so close to her, so touchy; even if a part of Kit knew it was just Jason being Jason, how he always has been. He heard Emilia giggled loudly then.

Kit pulled on his shirt and emerged from the dressing room.

“So eager Jason?” David came into the room, folding his arms as he watched Emilia and Jason untangled themselves from each other.

Emilia blushed as David waggled his brow at both of them. Jason flipped David off.

“We could schedule the wedding sooner y’know,” David grinned.

Jason rolled his eyes, “no thank you, I prefer my woman to enjoy the sex,”

David laughed, “the love scene then,”

“Now that’s what we’re talking about,” Jason smirked.

Between them, Emilia shook her head, burying her burning face into her hands. Jason nudged Emilia, grinning and she shot him a glare but she was smiling.

“Kit, don’t worry, you’re next,” David glanced around and spotted him.

Kit blinked before he chuckled, knowing that David was referring to the wildling that Jon got involved with in the second book. David handed out their schedules to them then before he left with Jason, both of them discussing some arrangements for Jason to have his family with him as they filmed.

Kit looked over his schedule to see that most, if not all, of his scenes will be shot in Belfast. He looked up to meet Emilia’s eye. She smiled at him and approached, so beautiful in her costume.

“Hey,” she smiled, “how’s your schedule?”

Kit shrugged, “in Belfast, you?”

“Mostly Belfast,” she smiled but there was something about it that told Kit she was suppressing it.

“Mostly?” Kit peered over at her schedule to see she would be spending about a little over two weeks in _Malta_ , “Malta,” Kit gaped.

Emilia grinned, “yes!” before Kit even realised what was happening, her arms were around his neck, her cheek pressed to his, her body against his. He froze, staring at nothing in particular. His arms automatically came up to hug her.

She withdrew, her hands on his shoulders, grinning up at him, “for work,” he reminded, trying to look stern.

“Yep,” she nodded, “for work,” she gazed up at him for a moment, her lips pursed. Then she squealed excitedly and Kit laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys asked for it :) Hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> And I do try to get the details right in my stories. That being said: the research in writing RPF is REAL (and a little creepy). So any hardcore fans out there, don't hesitate to let me know if I got them wrong; I might've missed it! And so yes, most of the things relating to Kit and Emilia are real/ things they have said before about themselves in interviews/ magazines. Hopefully it makes the story more enjoyable! 
> 
> To those who want to know... this will be a story of drabbles of Kit/Emilia moments but I will try to keep it chronological. Thanks for reading you guys!


	3. Kitten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Season one had a couple of… challenging scenes that I’m sure I don’t need to… explain in any further detail (Kit smiled).  
> -Emilia Clarke (in a Golden Globes joined interview with Kit in 2013)
> 
> (link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O0WX9D0KUY0)

_August 2010_

**Kit**

“And…CUT!”

Kit relaxed and stepped back.

“Good job everyone and that’s a wrap for today!” The director yelled.

Josef and Mark whooped and hi-fived. They proceeded to change out of their costumes. Today has been a busy day for Kit. They barely had time for lunch today, grabbing a sandwich from the cafeteria before returning for the shoot. Kit did not see Emilia the whole of today since the morning, even when they dropped by the cafeteria. He supposed her team was busy shooting today as well.

“Hey Kit, we’re going to catch the van back to the hotel, coming?” Mark asked as they pulled on their shirts.

Kit turned to them, “uh, you guys go ahead, I’ll see you guys there,”

Josef nudged Mark and grinned, “you shouldn’t have asked man. He have another van to catch, with the dragon unit,” it was the unit Emilia was filming with today. They sniggered loudly.

Kit rolled his eyes. Their constant teasing was annoying Kit but he knew it was not without reason. He and Emilia were always seen together since day one. They were almost inseparable; having breakfast together, seeking the other out to grab lunch and eventually, dinner.

Most times, they were joined by other cast or crew members, Emilia inviting whomever they meet on the way to wherever they are going. Sometimes, whether because the crew and cast members all had other plans or because they decided to eat out, it was only the two of them. Kit loved their cast and enjoyed the time they spent together as a group but for Kit, he always enjoyed Emilia’s company alone more.

In those times, he knew her a little more and he felt closer to her. He learned that she had the ‘biggest sweet tooth on the entire planet’, she could play the guitar and the piano, she thought she was a terrible driver, she wished she had taken after her mother and been born a blonde, she had worked multiple jobs before she got Thrones, she liked to take a shower in the morning but a bath every night and like him, she was brought to plays from a young age and enjoyed them immensely. They inspired her to get into acting but for Kit, the inspiration only hit, pushing him to enrol in drama school when he was 17.

Sometimes, they would go to the bar together if they felt up to it after a long day of work. Other times, they grabbed a drink in the hotel bar and turned in early. Emilia’s call time was at an ungodly hour no matter what time they were scheduled to start shooting for the day. It took her two and a half hours in the makeup chair every day to put on the blonde wig; resulting in her latest call time being 6am and her earliest, 4am. She complained and whined to him but she did not turn away from spending time with the cast and crew after work because of it. Every time Lena, Richard or Alfie invited her for drinks, she would be there and she would always bring with laughter and her wicked sense of humour.

And again, tonight was one such night apparently; Kit realised as he fished out his phone and saw that Alfie had suggested for them to go out to the nearby bar tonight for some drinks and pool. And Emilia had given an extremely excited reply almost instantly. Kit punched in his reply: **Sure** and watched his reply emerge under Emilia’s. Then he grabbed his bag and left for the stage the Dothraki scenes were normally filmed.

“Hey Kit,” the crew were just packing up for the day and they smiled and greeted Kit when they saw him. He had never filmed with Dragon unit but they all knew him; and for a good reason. Then Kit saw the reason. He watched as she said something to Jason and Jason roared with laughter. Jason was still in costume but Emilia had changed out of her wig. In her arms, she held Jason’s daughter on her hip. They looked almost a family and Kit felt an uncomfortable lump form in his throat at that thought.

He swallowed and approached.

Emilia and Jason was similar in their sense of humour and their love to have a laugh and to always have fun. Through that, they bonded and their bond in real life showed up on screen. The directors they have filmed with over the past month had nothing but good things to say about their onscreen chemistry; how good they looked together, how comfortable they are around each other. Between the two of them, dragon unit always had a good time shooting; constantly filled with laughter.

Kit felt extremely comfortable around Emilia and she him, but when he was in a conversation with both Jason and Emilia, he felt he was intruding for some reason; always getting uncomfortable when Jason pulled Emilia to him or became overly affectionate in his words to her, which was often.

“NO, you didn’t!” Emilia shouted, a bright smile on her face as usual, her hand on Jason’s arm.

Jason laughed and nodded, “of course I had to!”

Kit came to Emilia’s side, “hey,”

She turned to look at him, a smile on her lips, “hey,”

“Hi man, good to see you,” Jason patted his shoulder heavily and Kit forced a smile at him. The conversation died then and Jason glanced to Emilia before he said, “alright, I’ll get the little one and put her to sleep, she’s nodding off already,”

Kit turned to see it was true, Jason’s daughter was getting sleepy. Jason reached for his daughter and took her of Emilia. Kit looked away as Jason kissed Emilia on the top of her head soundly before he headed off, calling a loud and warm goodbye to his ‘wife’ over his shoulder. Emilia giggled and turned to Kit.

Kit could not help but ask, “is Jason coming tonight?”

Emilia shook her head with a sad smile, “no,” Kit felt horrible to feel relief fill him then, “he’s spending some time with his wife and children tonight,” Kit nodded quietly, glancing towards Jason’s retreating back, “busy day today?” Emilia asked.

He turned to her to see her gazing up at him curiously, “yeap, why do you ask?”

Her gaze softened as she touched him on his arm and Kit get his skin tingle at the feel of her warm hand, “you look tired,”

Kit smiled and shook his head, “I’m fine. We should catch the van before we miss it,”

“I have to get changed. Wait for me?” she asked.

Kit nodded. Wrinkling his forehead, he said softly, “for you, I’ll wait forever if I have to,” he smirked.

Emilia laughed, rolling her eyes, “don’t be dramatic, Harington!” she snapped before turning for the costume department, “I’m the drama kid, not you,” he chuckled.

Soon they were all packed in the van, ready to be driven back to their hotel. It was a short journey, about fifteen minutes to twenty minutes. Kit sat back and relaxed, his shoulder touching Emilia’s as they cramped in beside each other. He glanced to her, wanting to ask her about her scenes today but her eyes were drooping. Kit held his tongue and watched her eyes slowly drift shut, her head lolling forward. He pursed his lips against a smile as he sat straighter. Gently, he touched her chin and guide her head towards him, resting it lightly on his shoulder.

He turned to gaze down at her. His nose over her brown hair, he subtly breathed in the sweet scent of her shampoo and of her. A smile spread across his face then as his middle warmed nicely. He glanced to her hands in her lap and his fingers twitched, tempted to take her hand in his, to feel her soft warm skin. His fingers inched closer as if they had a mind of their own. Then when he was close enough to touch her, he allowed the back of his finger to brush hers.

The van came to a stop then and Kit looked up, blinking. The crew stood and began to disembark. They were at the hotel already. Kit gazed at Emilia and gently took her hand, squeezing it, “Milly,” he said hoarsely, in his effort to wake her softly.

She stirred and straightened. He let go of her hand as she lifted her hands to her eyes.

“We’re here, at the hotel,” he cleared his throat.

Emilia blinked a couple of times before she rose tiredly. Kit smiled sideways at her as she hopped down from the van. She caught his eye and returned his smile but she was tired, he could see it in her eyes. Today had been one of those 4am call times for her. Then she stared at him, realising, “you called me Milly,”

Kit nodded tentatively, “um…yeah….yes I did,” he rubbed the back of his neck with his hand, “if you don’t like it I can-“

“It’s fine,” she waved it off and Kit looked at her to see she was smiling _that_ small sweet smile at him. He smiled and opened his mouth, intending to suggest for her to skip the trip to the bar tonight so she could rest.

“Look, if it isn’t Khaleesi!” Alfie said as they entered the hotel.

Emilia laughed and greeted the cast who were already there with warm hugs. _How does she keep this up; hiding her fatigue away to spread joy and laughter to those around her?_ Kit thought as he watched her interact animatedly with the cast. 

They were about to leave when Emilia said, “shit, guys, I have to grab my coat, I left it in my room this morning,”

Richard shrugged, “go get it then we’ll wait right here,”

“I’ll be but a minute!” Emilia shouted back as she made her way to the lifts.

“No pressure Em, just the entire cast waiting for you!” Alfie shouted, grinning.

Emilia shot him a mock glare over her shoulder as she begin to run, stumbling over the toe of her shoes a little. Kit chuckled and shook his head. It took Kit a little more than a week of knowing her to learn of Emilia’s clumsiness, especially in her excitement. He watched her enter the lift, pressing the buttons quickly. Then he turned to Sean and they started talking about their shoot for the day; Kit taking the opportunity to ask Sean on his opinion on some of the scenes.

“What’s taking Em so long?” Richard asked then, glancing at his watch. Kit glanced at his to realise he was right, Emilia had been gone for quite some time.

Kit frowned, “I’ll go check on her,”

Richard nodded and Kit began walking to the lift.

“You guys go ahead! We’ll catch up,” Kit said and the cast members turned to walk away.

He pressed the button to Emilia’s floor and tapped his toes impatiently as he watched the number on the lift. When it opened at her floor, he quickly walked down the corridor and came to her door. He found her door latch holding the room door ajar. Kit frowned, feeling even more worried, “Clarke?” he called but there was no reply. He pushed open the door slowly and peered in.

He has never been in her room before. Kit was instantly hit with a soothing scent of lavender. He glanced around, looking for her, when he saw her. She was sitting at her dressing table, her head on her folded arms; fast asleep.

Kit walked quietly to her. He placed his hand on the table and crouched before her. There was a small furrow between her brows and her lips were in a slight pout. He chuckled, raising a hand to shake her awake but he paused. _She must be dead tired to have fallen asleep when she was supposed to grab her coat and join them back downstairs_. He did not have the heart to wake her then. But he knew he could not possibly leave her to spend the night like this, the ache in her neck will be enough to make her sob tomorrow away.

Kit glanced over her and stood as he made his decision. He gently placed an arm around her shoulder and with his other hand, guided her to lean back from the table and onto his arm. Emilia went willingly enough, not stirring from her slumber. Kit then slipped his other arm under her knees and lifted her into his arms.

He glanced to her then to see that, to his dismay, she was stirring. Her eyes opened sleepily, “Kit…” she murmured before she turned to bury her face into his shoulder. He chuckled at her, feeling inwardly pleased that she trusted him so. The sound of his laugh seemed to remind her then. Her eyes flew open, “fuck!” Kit startled. Then she began squirming to be let down, hopping from his arm, “I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to fall asleep-“ she stopped and immediately went to her wardrobe, no doubt intending to grab the coat she came for in the first place.

“Emilia-“

“I’m so sorry, so so sorry, I-“

“Emilia!” she paused and stared at him, “I told the cast to go ahead to the bar while I looked for you. And that we’ll catch up, so don’t worry, they aren’t waiting,”

She paused for a moment before she said, “sorry, I’m sorry, for holding you up,” her brows rose, panicked, “sorry,”

Kit shook his head and chuckled, “stop apologising Milly,”

She bit her lips and turned to grab her coat.

He quickly approached and when she turned, he was standing right next to her, his hand on her shoulder, “hey, it’s just one night. You can stay and turn in early you know,”

She blinked up at him. Then she paused, chewing her lip, no doubt feeling her fatigue eating into her, “alright… I will,” she placed her coat back on the hanger slowly, “you should go though,” she said, glancing back to him, “don’t stay away for my sake,”

Kit chuckled, shaking his head, _there is no way I am going leave you here all alone; everyone else is at the bar,_ “I don’t think I’ll be going…” she frowned and Kit said quickly, “I’m feeling tired as well and maybe one night of abstinence from alcohol might be a good for me,”

Emilia turned to him. Her eyes softening and Kit knew she knew he was staying here for her, to keep her company, and whatever he said were only excuses; she was always perceptive and knew him well by now. She probably wished he did not but he could see she appreciated his sentiments all the same. Then suddenly Kit’s stomach growled loudly. Kit flushed and Emilia laughed, “since you’re not going to the bar… we can go down to the restaurant to grab dinner or…” she looked at him, a twinkle in her eyes, a hint of a smile on her lips.

“Room service,” they said decidedly together. Both of them blinked at the other, evidently surprised. Then they laughed. It was decided then. They both went to the table by the phone and flipped through the room service menu eagerly. Emilia then picked up the phone and placed their order of dinner and a bottle of wine with the restaurant while Kit texted in the group chat to tell the cast they would not be joining. While waiting for their meal, Kit returned to his room for a shower while Emilia did the same in her room.

He showered quickly and pulled on his pyjamas; pyjamas pants and a white t-shirt. Grabbing his room card and his phone, Kit went back to her room. While in the lift, Kit realised, in his absurd, nonsensical rush to get to her room, he had forgotten to blow his hair and it was dripping down his back. He would have to borrow Emilia’s hairdryer then. Kit knocked on her door.

“Who is it?” he heard her shout.

“It’s Kit!” he rolled his eyes.

“ _Shit_ ,” he heard her curse, “give me a minute!” Kit chuckled. He reached back to squeeze the water out of his hair. Just then the door flew open, “gods Kit you bathe _too_ fast!” he heard her complain before he saw her.

When he did he stared. Emilia stood in the doorway in nothing but a towel. Her long brown hair was hanging around her face in wet tendrils, now darker. Over her face, bare chest and shoulders, there were still droplets of water on her pale smooth skin. His mouth and throat dried, “s-sorry,” he managed to croak out.

She laughed and stood back to let him enter. Kit managed to move his feet and remembering himself, he quickly averted his eyes from her as he entered. She let the door close behind him as she went back into the bathroom to finish her bath. His eyes fell on her retreating back no matter how much he willed himself to avert his eyes. His eyes took in the shape of her bare shoulders, no doubt the image of it was burnt in his mind then, before they dropped to the hint of the delicate curve of her bottom under the towel and his face heated up. _Kit Harington, you fucking wanker! She’s your best friend._ He chided himself and turned away, hearing the door to the bathroom click shut.

To distract himself from lingering thoughts of her wet body in nothing but a towel, and his suddenly, wild and vivid imagination, he asked, “Milly, can I borrow your hair dryer?”

“Sure, it’s in my drawer!” she shouted.

Kit turned to her dressing table and opened the drawer to see the hairdryer. His hair was almost dry by the time she emerged from the bathroom.

“Do you always shower so quickly?” she asked. He turned to look at her, switching the hair dryer off and tried to tame his wild curls. He paused. Her hair was still wet and hanging around her face. She was patting it dry with her towel. She was wearing a beige camisole that left her shapely shoulder bare. She wore an oversized black joggers than hung low on her hip. He stared as she wrapped her hair up in her towel, lifting her arms and her camisole rode up to reveal a hint of the pale skin on her abdomen, “Kit?”

He blinked and quickly recalled her question, replying, “do you always shower so slowly?”

She mocked a glare at him. Then the doorbell rang. Emilia did a little cheer and turned to the door. Kit grinned at her excitement as he followed her. They took the trolley from the staff. Emilia pushed it before the bed and dragged a chair opposite it, “bed or chair?”

Kit narrowed his eyes at her and sank heavily into the chair.

Emilia grinned at him and dove into bed, scrambling to the edge before her food. Kit chuckled, opening the bottle of wine. They dug into the food hungrily and when they were done, Kit pushed the trolley out the door and into the corridor. When he returned, he paused. Emilia had lay back on the bed, her eyes drooping as she stared at the ceiling, “I feel so full,” she lamented, not looking at him.

Kit hesitated but eventually sat on the other side of the bed, on the edge, looking at her. When she realised he had not replied her, she turned on her side towards him, her hands before her face on her pillow. Her eyes were blue in this light, the golden in them barely visible but Kit knew they were there and he could see it, _if I got closer…_ “you should turn in early,” he said.

She only looked at him, the indecipherable look in her eyes again.

Sensing a shift in the atmosphere, to one that was strangely solemn and uncharacteristic of Emilia, he asked, “what are you thinking?”

“Kit…” she murmured, her eyes drooping. Kit thought she was going to sleep but then she said, “I’m scared,”

He raised a brow, thinking he misheard her. But she did not continue, her eyes closed now. He scooted onto the bed, closer to her so he could touch her arm gently, “what of?”

She opened her eyes and her eyes fell on his hand on her arm. She did not speak.

“Milly,” Kit murmured and her eyes darted up to him, “you can talk to me,” he said weakly, hating how worried and powerless he was at this moment.

He saw her swallow before she said softly, “tomorrow…” he waited, “we’re filming the rape scene,” _her first ever nude scene on screen, and one of such brutal nature._

His throat constricted and a protectiveness overtook him then. He felt an impulse to pull her into his arms, wishing with all his heart he could tell her she needn’t do this if she didn’t want to. But he cannot do either of those things. Kit closed his eyes.

“I mean, Jason has been nothing but kind to me and I’m lucky I feel extremely comfortable with him at this point. We have talked about it too and I know he will be nothing but as gentle as he can be and will never take advantage of the situation but…I’m probably being such a wuss about it. Actors do this all the time and I literally have to just lay there and give a few expressions, I don’t even have any lines, and it’s not even really happening. Just take a few thrusts and look meek,” she said, getting angrier, at herself no doubt. Kit cringed at her crude description. He gazed into her eyes, alarmed to see tears welling up. His heart wrenched at the sight, _no please don’t cry-_ “I’m a bad actor,“ she said thickly, her eyes wide and panicked, “and Dany will only go through so much more … How can I do her justice when I can’t even go through this-“

He shot forward, his hands gently taking her face between them in his instinct to comfort her, “Emilia, no…” he said softly but no less seriously, meeting her eyes, “you’re not a bad actor,” Emilia scoffed in disbelief and turned, making to withdraw from his hands as her tears begin to fall but he held her firmly, giving her no escape to avert her eyes from his, “I mean it. The…scene you’re about to do isn’t easy for any actor and especially for a young, starting actor…do you even know how brave you are, for even agreeing to this?” she met his eyes slowly as she heard him. He brushed her tears away gently, “and I know you will play Dany beautifully, you will show her fears and you will show her strength to absolute perfection. You know why? Because you _are_ Dany. With all her vulnerabilities, her fears and her shortcomings, you are dedicated, determined, so strong and hardworking. That and this is just the beginning. You’ll get there, Emilia, I know it,”

Emilia gazed up at him, awe in her eyes. Her jaw tightened before she nodded, her eyes softening, “you always know what to say, Kitten,” she said softly.

Kit blinked and laughed at the nickname, “Kitten?”

“Yeah,” she smiled confidently and Kit knew that even if he objected to it, Emilia was calling him that regardless; and he could not have been more pleased.

“That is probably the least manly nickname for a man,” Kit said, feigning a frown.

“Manly?” she jabbed his abdomen with a finger, “you’re the softest person I know,” Kit scowled, shying away from her finger. She knew he was ticklish. Then she looked at him and said, “and the kindest. Gentlest. The most loving. The best. Thank you,”

Kit felt his chest warm at her words. It was easily the nicest thing someone has ever said to him and the fact that _she_ said it, Kit knew he would wear a smile for the rest of this day and the coming days for at least a week, “well, you did say I am your champion, the least I can do is act like one,”

Emilia giggled and Kit smiled, _she’s herself again,_ “I did and you really are,” she grinned and Kit chuckled at the sight of her eyes disappearing behind her cheeks and the lovely crinkles around them. He broke their gaze for a moment and accidentally caught a sight from her camisole dipping lower than it should. He quickly averted his eyes and saw her lips; rosy and full. He felt an impulse to kiss her then and he gave in to it. He inched closer.

He glanced to see her staring at him. She did not move away as he lowered his lips to hers and Kit was surprised. At this proximity, he caught a hint of the scent of the alcohol on her breath from the wine. Kit paused then. _No._ He thought. If he kissed her, they would no longer be merely friends and Kit wanted nothing more than that; to be more than friends. _But what did Emilia want?_ She drank more of the wine than he did, her cheeks flushed from it, and Kit did not want to kiss her now and have her regret it when she woke the next morning. He could not bear the thought of her avoiding him or even the thought of her regretting this. _No. I will not risk ruining it like that. Not tonight._

Her eyes were closed, their lips so close he could feel her warmth on his. His lips ached for the feel of hers and he would die happy if he could just taste her lips. _No._ Kit whispered then, “sucker,” he grinned and pulled away.

She opened her eyes, blinking, and scowled, “prat!” she punched him in the middle.

He laughed and dropped onto his side on the bed, his head beside hers on the pillow. Her pillow smelt strongly of lavender. He sniffed it and Emilia laughed, “why does your pillow smell so good?” he wondered aloud as he rolled onto his back.

Emilia nudged him viciously in the ribs, “because it’s _my_ pillow,” she grinned, looking up at the ceiling.

Kit rolled his eyes and followed her gaze.

Then she finally said, chuckling, “I have a pillow spray,” she admitted.

“A pillow spray?” Kit frowned.

“Yeah, like a scent for the pillow-“

“I know, I mean, why?” Kit asked and he glanced to see Emilia raising her brow.

She eventually replied, “I can’t sleep sometimes,”

Kit was quiet for a moment. _Emilia Clarke…_ She was always so happy. But Kit knew, it was to make herself happy as much as it was to make others happy. She would do pretty much anything to bring joy to everyone; even if she was tired, or troubled, apparently. _How could someone be so quietly giving?_

He shifted so his head bumped into hers lightly and Emilia giggled. He turned his head to face her, “Milly, you can tell me anything you know. Whatever it is, whenever it is, I’ll be there to listen,”

She looked at him for a moment with her large doe eyes. Then she smiled, “I’m fine, Kit. Don’t worry, I sleep well enough, most days! The pillow spray is more a sort of habit now-“

 _There she goes again, not allowing people to worry for her even if it meant she got the care and concern she needed; what any normal person would need._ “I know,” he said quickly, and holding her gaze, he told her, “I just want you to know that anyway. I’m here for you, I will always be here for you,”

She opened her mouth to say something in objection again but he shot her a look and she paused. Biting her lip, she nodded eventually, “thank you, Kitten,” she said softly.

Kit chuckled and shook his head at the embarrassing nickname, “you’re welcome, Milly,”

Then their conversation proceeded as it always did, easy and filled with laughter, both of them laying on their backs staring at the ceiling and shooting the other occasional sideways glances, their heads touching.

One thing led to another and before he knew it, Emilia had gotten him to open up to her about his breakups before she promised to open up about hers. He sighed dramatically and Emilia chuckled. He stared up at the ceiling as he started, already dreading her relentless teasing after, “well, I was about 13. We have been going out for about 3 days. And it was mufti day at school; so we can kind of wear whatever we liked. I came in socks and sandals and she sent her friend to come and dump me. It still hurts,” he turned to her when he was done. And he paused.

Emilia was lying on her side and sound asleep.

For all the effort she put in to get him to open up about his embarrassing relationships, she fell asleep when he finally did; and on his most embarrassing one. He chuckled at the thought of how frustrated she would be when he told her tomorrow that he had told her his breakup stories, while she fell asleep on him, and he did not intend to repeat them for anything in the world.

He turned on his side and gazed at her, his eyes softening at the sight of her face, so peaceful. Kit wished it could always be like this; her here beside him where he could keep her safe and protect her from anything that would hurt her in this cruel industry while she slept peacefully, soundly. For he knew, and she did too, this journey they are going on won’t be easy. It would be filled with harsh and sometimes personal criticisms, rejection, stress, from the media, from fans, from the public eye. It would be filled with hurt.

But they had both chosen to go on this journey despite the warnings and Kit found himself glad that at least, in this journey, he had her. In an industry rumoured to be filled with deception, betrayal and endless lies and gossips, he had found her; someone so pure, so kind, so giving. She would never betray him or hurt him; and him, her. She would protect him and he swore, now, to protect her.

He raised a trembling hand and brushed her cheek gently with his thumb. Feeling bold, since she was asleep, Kit rose slowly and leaned over her. He allowed his lips to brush her cheek, kissing her. He lingered a moment longer before he pulled away to gaze at her.

_Milly._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Kit's story is real and it is hilarious! Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F3ngSIJ3CJg
> 
> This is probably the chapter that has the most amount of made-up content without any evidence it happened (which we won't have, even if it did ;D). Hope you enjoyed it regardless! And yes, those Emilia facts are real HAHA she reveals quite a bit about herself (e.g. taking a shower in the morning and a bath at night and her pillow spray). Let me know if anything is off/ untrue! 
> 
> Oh and guys, I'll be doing this in chronological order so if you want to see any scene between Kit and Emilia around this period (2010 season 1 etc), just put them in the comments so I can include them!


	4. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Pictures are NOT mine. If they are yours and you want to be credited, let me know and I will :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (interviewer: you’re not a good liar, look at that) Yeah I know. No I’m terrible. I’m a really bad liar.  
> \- Emilia Clarke (Extratv 2015, while trying to lie about Jon Snow’s death)
> 
> (interviewer: Since you lied so well then, how can I believe anything you just told me?) You can’t (grins) I might change my mind about anything I’ve just said. But that’s my privilege, I guess.  
> \- Kit Harington (the guardian 2017)

_October 22 nd 2010_

**Kit**

Kit flipped through the magazine in his room listlessly, not really reading it but trying to distract himself while waiting for time to pass. He was already dressed. He tapped his toes, trying to release some nervous energy. When that did not work, he dug into his pocket, ready to light a cigarette to help him relax. Then his phone vibrated and he tucked his packet of cigarettes and lighter back into his pocket. He picked up his phone and opened the message. It was from Emilia. A smile unwittingly crossed his lips.

**Lobby?**

They had arranged to tour the city today since Emilia was done with work for the day, only having a morning shoot, and Kit only had late night shoots later today. Upon Emilia’s suggestion, Kit had made a half-hearted effort to ask the rest of the cast and crew along but they all had scenes to film today. Kit loved the cast, some of whom he was close friends with but just today, Kit wanted it to be about Emilia.

Emilia was given a day off from work for her birthday tomorrow and she was flying back to London tonight to spend her birthday with her family and friends. Curiously, David and Dan had given her the afternoon and evening off and Kit had this day free as well. Whether it was David and Dan joining the cast and crew in teasing them, Kit could not care less, he was merely thankful for having the time to celebrate with her.

Kit tucked his phone into his pocket, grabbed his bag and camera and took off from the room. He ran to the lift and on her floor, he raced to her room. As he came to stop outside her door, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He ignored it. Grinning, he waited by the wall outside her door. His phone vibrate again. He waited. It was not long before the door opened.

She emerged, looking down at her phone. He pursed his lips against a smile as she pulled the door close and turned, bumping into him. She shrieked in fright.

Kit laughed. In her shock, she stepped back and tripped over her heel. He caught her quickly around her waist, holding her to him, already expecting her to stumble.

Emilia blinked, her face frozen in fear. Then she scowled, “that’s childish, Kitten!”

He smiled down at her, “not as childish as the one who started it,” she rolled her eyes at him. A few days ago, Emilia had hid in the loo and gave him an awful scare; one in which he pissed himself a little owing to the totally unexpected nature of her prank and his genuinely full bladder. Emilia had collapsed with laughter, laughing into tears and stitches, whenever she saw him that day, “are you ready?”

She nodded. He released her then and they walked to the lift. Beside him, there was a bounce in her steps and he smiled at her, “where are we going?” she asked, then she added, “and don’t say it’s a secret,”  

Kit replied, “the Botanic Gardens,” Emilia’s face lit up, her eyes twinkling with excitement. _Today is going to be a good day_ , Kit already knew before it began.

**Emilia**

It’s her birthday tomorrow.

She did not tell anyone, not even Kit. But somehow, everyone knew. David and Dan have even given her a day off for it, arranging the tight filming schedule around her birthday. At work this morning, she had received birthday greetings from almost everyone she met. She was chuffed to bits but also a little overwhelmed with all the love she was receiving. Just when she thought the day could not get any better, she received a text from Kit as she was just about to start filming.

Emilia had been surprise to see a text from him but only because of the time; 6.30am. Kit _never_ woke up this early when he was not filming in the morning. He had asked her what time her flight to London was. She told him 9.30pm and sent the message before she went to work. She had bought it thinking she would be filming for the whole of today, only arriving in the morning to realise she was only scheduled to shoot for half a day. When she was done for the day, she had returned to her phone to see Kit’s text: **tour Belfast with me?**

She had agreed quickly. Then, hesitating, feeling guilty, she urged Kit to ask if anyone else, cast or crew, would care to join them; it was everyone’s first few months in Belfast after all and they could all use a tour. Upon arriving back at the hotel, she headed to her room to shower and change.

Emilia knew she was extremely lucky; to be casted in a HBO show, to have the opportunity to do what she loved every day, to be surrounded by and get to work with such lovely people, to have met friends she knew she would stay friends with for a long time. And _Kit_ …

At the thought of him, she turned to her side, fully expecting to see him standing beside her as they strolled down the garden path. But he wasn’t there.

She furrowed her brows and looked around.

Then she turned around to see him taking a photo of a flower, in full concentration. His brows were furrowed, his lips pursed as he looked at his camera. A dark curl fell over his forehead into his eyes as he looked down. She smiled and approached. When she came to his side quietly, she heard him click the camera before she nudged him with her hip. He was evidently surprised and stumbled to the side.

When he looked to see her, he shook his head and chuckled, walking ahead. She caught up and came to his side as they followed the path of the garden. It was beautiful; the garden, the flowers, the palm house, the weather, and the man beside her. Emilia stopped once in a while, taking out her phone to snap a photo of the flowers as did Kit but she never took as long as he did.

She stopped and waited for him to get his shot before changing the settings and taking another shot. As he straightened, gazing down at the photo he just took, Emilia felt an unexplainable urge to talk to him, for him to look at her and talk to her, “do you like taking photos?”

Kit looked up. They have not spoken much since they entered the gardens, settling into a comfortable sort of silence that was relaxing after a morning of work for her. He slung his camera over his shoulder by the strap and smiled, nodding, “it’s an art in a way, kind of like acting. It’s a form of expression,” she listened as they began strolling down the path, entering the palm house.

Emilia already knew. She may be the drama kid but Kit was undeniably artsy. He enjoyed any sort of art; theatre, music, poetry and even, apparently, photography. She had badgered him to show her some of his poems he wrote but he had refused obstinately.

Kit glanced sideways at her and she turned to him. His eyes stayed, gazing at her softly. His dark brown eyes bore into hers and Emilia found herself drawn into those dark chocolate pools. She loved them. Kit did not smile a lot and in those time, he looked aloof and brooding. But his eyes were always warm and gentle and from them, Emilia could see Kit was very innately kind. And there was something else; his gaze made her feel as if she was the only person he saw in that moment, “and I don’t want to forget,”

She pouted, shooting him a reproaching look. He was being serious and brooding again and Kit smiled wanly at her; he knew what she thought, always reminding him to smile more. She shook her head and chuckled then, “what are you like 70? You’re not going to forget things for a while, Kitten,”

Kit smiled softly at her as he always did whenever she called him that. And it only made her want to call him that more often, just to see him smile like that, at her, “I’m starting my collection for when I turn 70,”

Emilia laughed, shaking her head, “some good forward planning,”

Kit gazed at her for a moment, a shadow of a smile on his lips and a twinkle of mischief in his eyes. Then abruptly, he lifted his camera to her.

“No,” she objected, gently pushing his camera and turning away.

“Hey!” she heard him call to her from behind her before he jogged to keep up, “just one,” he said firmly.

Emilia pursed her lips against a smile, “no,” she shook her head.

“Please Ms Clarke, I’m a big fan,” he whined.

She laughed, turning to him. He had a small pout on his lips, his brows rose in pleas, his dark chocolate eyes widened. In his hands, he held his camera. She gazed up at him for a moment. Then she smirked and said simply, “no, talk to my agent,”

Kit blinked. He had evidently thought he had her with those puppy eyes and Emilia laughed inwardly at having gotten the better of Kit. He said then with a hint of a smile on his face, “Milly,” he raised his camera to his chin, “please?”

She looked at him. Emilia had never been camera shy. She loved the camera and being in front of it, she loved the attention. But somehow, as she smiled obligingly for Kit and he took the picture meticulously, his eyes intent on her through the lens, she felt her cheeks begin to heat up. Kit snapped the picture, lowered the camera and looked down at the picture, adjusting the settings. She walked to him and looked down at the picture.

She paused, surprised, “what do you think?” Kit asked. She glanced to him to see a small smile on his face.

“It looks nice,” she admitted and it was.

The picture was focussed on her face. With the rare sunlight that blessed their weather today, her eyes were blue and gold in the light and her cheeks flushed against her pale skin.

Kit’s gaze stayed on her a moment longer before he gave her a smug smile and walked away. She rolled her eyes, “that’ll be ten quid, Ms Clarke,” he said back to her.

“Go rob a bank, Harington!” she shot back and he grinned back to her. The rest of their garden stroll went by too quickly with some light hearted conversations that brought a smile to Kit’s naturally brooding visage and many photos being taken.

Emilia was admiring the photo she just took on her phone of the palm house when she heard a shutter click, too close by. She looked up to glimpse Kit quickly dropping his camera, looking at her innocently, “anymore and I am suing,” she said sternly. This was the second time she caught him, since the first photo. The first time she caught him, he had quickly proceeded to take a picture of a flower, avoiding conversation for a while.

Kit laughed, “go ahead,” he grinned and she rolled her eyes, “come on,” he gestured her towards him, walking towards the exit.

She approached him, tucking her phone into her pocket. He slung an arm across her shoulder and she nudged him viciously in the rib with her elbow. She, satisfyingly, heard him suck in a breath before she told him, “next time, at least tell me when I am coming as a model for your photos instead of your friend and fellow tourist,”

He told her smugly, “I have higher standards for the models in my photos,”

Emilia shot a hurt look up at him, only half feigning.

Kit laughed and he squeezed her around her shoulders gently. She fit nicely against his side and she was instantly warmed up from the cold winds. Her arm came up around his waist automatically, “I’m joking,” he whispered, pressing a firm kiss to the side of her head, “you’re too good for my photos,” he muttered against her hair, “I’m not yet good enough a photographer for you,”

She looked up at him, “your photos are beautifully taken,” she told him.

He chuckled and shook his head, disbelieving, but Emilia could see in the way the edge of his eyes crinkled as he smiled, his eyes lighting up; he was pleased.

“Where are we going now?” she asked him as he released her to glance at his watch and she stepped away from him, already missing his warmth. _Just the warm_. She thought as the cold winds came.

Kit smiled at her, “time for tea?”

**Kit**

“Really?” he chuckled.

Emilia laughed, nodding, “I can’t, I really can’t,”

Kit furrowed his brows at the new, ridiculous, information of Emilia, “you’re an actor for goodness’ sake!” he stared at her and told her, deadpanned, “it’s literally what you’re paid to do and what you _should_ be bloody good at,”

“I know,” she whined then she giggled, “but I can never keep a straight face long enough for it,”

Kit shook his head in disbelief, “unbelievable, Clarke,” he said and teased, “how have you been shooting your scenes? Oh god and to think I’ve been putting my neck out for you, saying you can act-“

“Those are different!” Emilia sat straighter and said defensively, “I mean that’s work and it’s not really lying!”

Kit frowned, “it’s as good as, like playing pretend,” he said, “so you pretend it is the truth and you tell it to people,”

Emilia laughed, “you’re actually trying to teach me to lie,”

Kit rolled his eyes, “well I bloody wouldn’t have to if actually learn to as you develop a theory of mind,”

“Oh, so someone’s an expert at lying,” she teased and Kit shrugged nonchalantly. He was actually pretty good at it. He liked to keep people guessing after all, “tell me a lie or a truth and I will be the judge of that,”

Kit grinned, “I love video games,”

Emilia narrowed her eyes at him, furrowing her brows before she said, “truth,” Kit chuckled and shook his head, “you’re horrible, a professional liar,”

Kit wrinkled his nose, “I wouldn’t say horrible, I actually hate lying,”

She studied him for a moment and Kit laughed as she tried to puzzle out if _that_ was a lie as well, “lie,”

“Wrong, truth,” he said.

She chewed on her lips and his eyes flittered down to it before he hurried averted them. She asked eventually, “is _that_ a lie?” Kit chuckled, shaking his head. Before she can say anymore, their tea arrived. Emilia reached for her milk and poured. Feeling his eyes on her, she glanced at him, “don’t judge, I’m a milk-first kind of girl,” she bit her lips as she sipped at her cup of earl grey. She then reached for her sandwich and Kit subtly reached for his camera.

The whole day he had been battling the urge to take photos of her: to capture all her emotions which were all on her face exactly as they were in her heart; to capture _her,_ in all of her beauty. So he did. He took one photo of her with her reluctant agreement and Kit was bowled over with how beautiful it turned out. Then, unable to help himself from looking for her every time he looked through his lens, he took a whole load more without her knowledge. She only caught him in two such instances and Kit was relieved.

He brought the camera to his face and found her through his viewfinder again. She was sipping at her tea. _How could someone so beautiful be so reluctant to take photos?_ Then she made to look up and he hurriedly lowered his camera to the food.

Emilia giggled, “what are you doing?” he lowered his camera from his face to see her bright smile, mirth in her eyes.

“Just taking photos,” he said simply.

“Of the food?” Emilia laughed, biting into her mini sandwich.

“Well, if someone allowed me to take photos of her, I wouldn’t have to resort to this,” he said.

She shrugged and he paused.

“Really?” Kit asked.

“Take it with me,” Emilia replied and he peered at her to see she meant it, “we can ask the staff,” she did not wait for him to agree and waved for the staff. When the waitress arrived, Emilia asked, rising from her seat, “can you help us take a photo please?”

The waitress agreed, smiling and Kit changed the setting before he handed the waitress the camera. He rose from his seat as Emilia rounded the table. Kit opened his arm to her and felt his heart skip a beat when Emilia came to stand beside him, naturally coming to his side, her arm around his waist. He rested his hand gently on her waist. She was tiny and fit against his side comfortably; when with most girls, their shoulders bumped against his awkwardly. Kit smiled down at her. 

“1, 2…” Kit looked up, already smiling, “3,” the waitress snapped the photo, “one more alright?”

Emilia nodded, “please,”

“1,” He glimpsed her grin widely at the camera, “2,” he glanced to her just as she moved closer, her head against his cheek and Kit smiled, “3,”

“Thank you,” Emilia smiled.

“Do you want to have a look at it?” the waitress asked, “before I go,” Kit thanked her as he took his camera and glanced through the photo. He told her it looked good, thanking her again, “you’re a beautiful couple-“ Kit felt a lump form in his throat as Emilia opened her mouth to correct her but before she could, the waitress continued, “where are you from?”

“We’re from England,” Emilia smiled.

“Are you here on your honeymoon or…?”

Beside him, Emilia blushed, “oh no, we’re not…”

The waitress blinked, “oh, I’m sorry, I thought-“

“We’re just friends,” Emilia nodded, smiling and Kit glanced to her, catching himself wishing they could just accept the compliment.

“Are you here on holiday?” The waitress asked.

Emilia hesitated. They were not supposed to reveal filming details, although the producers were not so strict about it yet; not expecting them to be approached or asked like this. Kit chuckled, shaking his head at her hesitation, probably trying to formulate the lie in her head now, “yeah,” he nodded.

“How long will you be staying in Belfast?”

“Oh we’re visiting a relative of mine so we’ll be staying here a little longer, about 2 months,” he smiled.

The waitress nodded, smiling, “hope you two have fun and enjoy the city,”

“Thank you,” Kit replied and she walked away. He turned to Emilia to see her staring at him, “what?”

“You lied to her, literally, without batting an eye,” Emilia said, taking her seat again.

Kit smiled, “well, I have no choice and I just treat it kind of like acting, like writing a script and playing it,”

Emilia rolled her eyes, “I feel guilty,” she said, “she’s so kind to us. Can you even imagine how she will feel when she watch the show to find out we lied to her?”

Kit shrugged and dug into the cakes. Opposite him, Emilia sighed and dug into the cake with her spoon.

The sun was about to set by the time they were done. Kit glanced at his watch, 4.30pm, “what’s next?” Emilia asked when she saw him looking at his watch.

He turned to her, “hotel for a nap,” Emilia laughed, “what?” Kit feigned a scowl, “I was being considerate in case you got tired,” Emilia quelled her laughter before she nodded, trying very hard to look appreciative and serious. Kit looked sideways at her before he continued, “or… we can catch the sunset from Cavehill country park,”  

Emilia’s eyes lit up and she grinned, “definitely the sunset,”

Kit glanced at his watch and said, “alright, sunset it is,”

“Let’s go!” she slung her arm through his, towing him onwards and Kit grinned.

They were walking for some time and Kit glanced to her as he lowered his camera to see her hugging herself. The winds were getting stronger as they walked up the trail. And with the sun setting soon, it was getting colder as well. She was wearing her jumper, probably not expecting to be hiking today. Kit handed her his camera, ignoring her puzzled look, and placed his bag on the floor beside him. He pulled off his jacket.

“No-“ she objected when she realised what he was doing but he put it over her shoulders nonetheless. Taking his camera from her and slinging over his shoulder, he helped her put it on. It was overly large on her. Kit tucked it close in the front and looked to see her smiling at him, “thanks, Kitten,” he chuckled, rubbing her arms before he picked up his bag and they went on their way.

They walked for a while more, meeting people who were descending rather than ascending at this hour and Kit got worried, “we should watch the sunset from here before leaving before it gets dark,” he told her.

Emilia glanced up at the sky to see the sun about to set. She shook her head, “it’ll be fine, we’re almost there,” she said, walking ahead, no sign of worry or fear of being stuck in the wilderness after dark. Kit watched her go, chuckling. For someone so little, Kit was slowly learning she was braver than most. He followed her, catching up quickly with longer strides.

As it turned out, Emilia had no idea when she told him they were almost there and they were not and could miss the sunset. Kit took longer strides at that thought and it was evident she was falling behind, struggling to keep up. Kit said then, “come on,” he stopped and she bumped into him.

“What-”

“Hop on, it’ll be quicker,” Kit said, crouching.

“I can walk-“

“And we’ll miss the sunset,”

She paused before he felt her wrap her arms around his neck. He handed her his camera before he hooked his arms around the back of her knees and stood, “you’re freezing,” she accused, her hands touching his neck where his jumper did not shield from the wind and cold.

“I’m fine, I barely feel it with all the walking,” Kit replied simply. Emilia huffed. Kit froze, his steps slowing when she tightened her arms around him and he felt her cold cheek against the side of his neck, “ _you_ are freezing,”

She giggled in his ear and he chuckled, picking up the pace. Emilia sat quietly for a moment before she flicked his camera switch and began taking pictures through the viewer and showing them to him, changing the settings as he instructed when necessary.

**Emilia**

Kit let her down and caught his breath as they decided to stop on a grassy slope that faced the setting sun. She tugged him off the path and onto the slope. They sat and she glanced at him. Kit was panting as he glanced around them. Then he looked to her. When their eyes met, both of them burst out laughing. Upon quelling their laughter, Kit turned to set his camera to shoot the sunset while Emilia watched it slowly descend.

She heard him snap a few shots before he put it away. When she looked curiously at him, wondering why he was not taking pictures anymore, Kit replied her before she could ask, “I don’t want to forget but I don’t want to miss it either,”

Emilia grinned, nodding, “nothing beats seeing with your own eyes,”

Kit nodded, gazing at her, “yeah,” he agreed and they turned to watch the orange orb descend, spilling its magnificent colours all over the blue of the sky and white of the clouds.

Then she heard a shutter click and turned to see Kit’s camera aimed at her.

She glared, reaching to push it away but he leaned back, out of her reach and snapped another photo, “stop!” she whined.

“Alright,” Kit grinned, lowering his camera and gazed her, “nothing beats seeing with my own eyes,” he echoed, teasing her.

She laughed, feigning a scowl as she shoved him.

“Hey hey, stop! We’re missing the sunset,” he said and she turned to see the sun rapidly approaching the horizon. She stared, almost forgetting to breathe as she took in the sight. The orange hue of the sun painting the skies and the beautiful city below.

Not for the first time today, Emilia found herself counting her blessings. She was here, because of what she loved and with the person she adored; her heart was full.

Then a thought came to her, “Kitten,” she said, not taking her eyes off the sunset.

“Yeah?” he replied quietly from beside her.

“ _We_ will get there,” she told him, mirroring his words to her back to him. She turned to find him already looking at her, “as actors. We will make it together,” realisation filled his gaze as he listened quietly, “promise me,”

“What?” he asked but the look on his face told her he will, no matter what she said.

“That you will work so hard to make it and before that, you won’t give up, no matter what,” she said, turning back to gaze at the setting sun; it was starting to disappearing over the horizon, “because you deserve it, Kitten; you deserve the best,” _so kind, pure and talented._

“I promise,” Kit replied, his voice quiet, brooding. Then he said, “happy birthday, Milly,”

She smiled, feeling her heart warm at his voice, “thank you,”

“I know you will but promise me the same anyway?” he asked.

Chuckling, she nodded, “I promise,” she said quietly, gazing at the sun. Then she pondered and blurted, “Thrones will be amazing… it’ll get nominated, Kitten, in big awards; like the Emmy, or the Globes,” she turned to him, feeling excited at even the thought of it and Kit blinked, “I know it,”  

Kit laughed, “slow down there, Clarke, we haven’t even finished filming the first season,”

“It’s a wish, my birthday wish,” she said, “don’t laugh at me!” Emilia whined, pursing her lips against an involuntary smile as she watched the lovely crinkles form at the corner of eyes in his mirth.

“I’m sorry,” he tried and fail to quell his amusement, “and yes, we will,”

Emilia glanced sideways at him and said, “don’t you patronise me,”

“I’m not,” Kit said honestly, “I just… I don’t have your faith and optimism. I wish I do but, I really don’t,”

Emilia grinned, “well, lucky for you, I have enough for the show and the both of us,” she exchanged a smile with him before she placed her hands by her side on the grass and leaned back, looking at the setting sun. It was almost half gone and Emilia marvelled at the way the light streamed through the clouds near it. It was magical.

Then suddenly, she felt his larger hand over hers on the grass beside her. Her heart leapt into her throat and she could not seem to breathe then. Not daring to meet his eye, she looked down at their hands. His thumb caressed the back of her hand before his fingers slipped under hers, holding them gently. Her hand looked so little in his and she had never felt safer.

“Emilia,” he said, his voice deeper, softer.

She froze. Her eyes rose tentatively to meet his. When they did, she saw the same hesitation in them as she felt and knowing he felt that way too, she relaxed. Then, she saw beyond the hesitation in his soft gaze to see, undeniable, love. But she had always known Kit loved her; Kit cared about her and he never hid it. They were best friends and they have and would always have each other’s backs.

His gaze fell to her lips and that was when she realised he was inching closer. _Were we ever just friends?_ Emilia was not blind and of course noticed in the first instance how handsome he was, how attractive he was to her. And they got on, exceptionally well. He made her laugh and in all her struggle and uncertainty for her first huge job, he was there, saying all the things she needed to hear when she needed it. He was almost perfect for her, they matched in every way two people could match.  

But through his attentiveness and kindness to her Emilia felt that was how Kit is, as a person; so caring and loving towards his friends. Every time she allowed herself to entertain the thought of them being more, Kit had been the ‘best friend’ and an awful tease about it; once even teasing to kiss her before leaving her high and dry. So she had dismissed any thoughts of them possibly being more.

She leaned away and Kit stopped in his advance. A small furrow formed between his brows and hurt seemed to flicker over his soft dark eyes then. He parted his lips to say something but Emilia beat him to it, asking, “what are you doing, Kitten?”

Kit held her gaze with that look in his eyes that made her feel as if she was the only person in the world. Then he told her softly, “I’m falling in love with you, Milly. And I _really_ want to kiss you now. May I, please?”

Emilia’s heart sped up and she sucked in a sharp breath at his words; it could not have been plainer than that. She searched his gaze, looking for the familiar twinkle of mischief in them or a hint that he was teasing her, as he did before. She asked then, “truth?” every inch of her being wishing she would be right. Just this once, she wanted so badly to be right.

Kit frowned, puzzled momentarily before he realised she was trying to catch him in a lie, as in the little game they played at the café. He chuckled and seeing his smile, with the crinkles she loved, she smiled involuntarily with him. He closed his eyes and whispered, “truth,” his voice was sincere, honest. And when he opened his eyes to meet hers, his heart was open for her. She nodded then, a barely noticeable nod but he saw for Kit smiled, inching closer to her and she stopped breathing.

When his lips brushed against her tentatively, she could not resist whispering, “we’re missing the sunset,” echoing his words back to him in a jape.

Kit chuckled, “Milly, I really couldn’t care less about the sunset now,” he replied and an uncontainable giggle bubbled from her, completely ruining the moment.

“Sorry,” she managed in between her giggles. Kit huffed, sighing before he kissed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO... Here's a chapter for Emilia's birthday on Valentine's day! Hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and all your lovely comments on the last chapter! Do feel free to request for any scenario you want to see them in in 2010/2011; can be totally made up with no evidence/ only rumours or even better those with some evidence :)


	5. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Photo's not mine! If it's yours and you want to be credited, let me know :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [about the graphic scenes with Emilia] It’s hard. It’s one of the hardest things I’ve ever had to do, because I love Emilia, she’s someone that I love and adore to this day. You have to kind of separate [yourself from] it. There were lots of kisses and ‘I’m sorry’ afterwards.  
> \- Jason Momoa (MTV, 2011)
> 
> The first time I met Jason Momoa was in a hotel lobby, in Belfast. And I walk in and I’m like exhausted, and I have my bags and I’m really tired and it was really late and I walked in. And from the other side of this enormous lobby, I hear ‘WIFEY’ and this huge Hawaiian man comes bounding over to me, picks me up and genuinely gets me in like a rugby tackle, to the floor. It was only when he picked me back up and kind of dusted me off and I was like ‘who are you?’  
> \- Emilia Clarke (Rolling stones, 2017)

_October 28th 2010_

**Emilia**

“No please don’t,” she laughed. Jason cackled before he grinned and reached for the tray beside him; filled with bloodied fake horse innards.

Today they were filming the wedding scene. She had arrived in Malta three days ago, a day after returning to work from the day off she had for her birthday and three days after Kit had kissed her for the first time, on a grassy slope with a light chilly breeze before a beautiful sunset. It was everything a young lady dreamed a kiss to be like.

A blush coloured her cheeks as she recalled. She could remember everything, so vividly like it happened yesterday and Emilia knew she would always remember it. She has been kissed before but not like this. Most of the kisses she received were from teenagers, boys who were young, curious and eager. Their kisses were passionate, hurried and almost hungry; full of promise and demand for more. Kit, on the other hand, was patient and gentle. His kiss was unhurried, deliberate and lingered as he showed her the truth of his words and allowed both of them to completely savour the moment. It was a kiss she imagined she would receive from a man. They had parted reluctantly in time to glance the tip of the sun completely disappear beyond the horizon.

They had returned to the hotel afterwards, Kit having to rush for his night shoot while Emilia caught her plane. Outside her hotel room, Kit had enveloped her into his arms, holding her for as long as they could afford. With her cheek against his broad muscled chest and his arms firm but gentle around her, she had never felt more loved. She had left for home later, returning for a full day shoot the day after before flying off to Malta. They had not spoken in earnest about their relationship yet but Emilia could tell Kit wanted to. And she knew they will when she returned from Malta, in two weeks.

“Jason!” Emilia giggled as Jason pulled a face upon picking up the prop innards and showing it to her, threatening to hand it to her. She wrinkled her nose in disgust. The prop looked very real and there were real flies about it, “don’t be disgusting,”

“Hey you have to get used to it babe,” Jason teased, “the horse heart may taste like gummy bears but it ain’t gonna look like one,”

Emilia rolled her eyes, shooting him a glare. They were scheduled to shoot the scene where Daenerys would eat a whole horse heart when they return to Belfast and Emilia had been dreading it. That was until she has just been provided with a small taster for the heart, being assured it would taste like gummy bears, which suited her sweet tooth well. She had tried it and it was too little to really have a good taste but it tasted sweet, “all for _your_ baby,” she complained. Jason grinned and tossed the innard back into the tray and there was a loud sickening, wet sound as it hit the tray. He rose.

He stood before her and Emilia looked up at him. He towered over her when she stood. Now, with her sitting, he was looking unbelievably large and fearsome with his Dothraki make up and costume but she felt nothing but fondness for her co-star. She shrieked when he wrapped a large arm around her waist, pulling her into a hug.

“Watch the hair!” Emilia giggled when she heard someone, who sounded like Candice, shout from behind them.

Jason ignored her but minded her wig as he gave her a fierce hug that nearly lifted her off the chair, “Aww…and you know I love you for it babe,” he kissed her forehead firmly before releasing her with a grin. Then he went off to wash the fake blood off his hands. Emilia chuckled after him.

Jason was an incredibly warm, loving, funny and fun-loving person and Emilia loved him for it. Emilia never really did mind, or read too much into his tendency of being overly affectionate; knowing it was just who he was. He lightened the moods on set many times and it was a relief especially during their more difficult scenes. Despite his own discomfort, he was extremely sweet and caring towards her as well. The rape scene they filmed in Belfast had been followed by many hugs and kisses from him after. It was to soothe any offense taken, hurt or potential psychological scarring as Jason knew Emilia took portraying Dany extremely seriously and immersed herself completely in her scenes. Having Jason as a co-star for such a difficult first big job was truly a blessing.

Emilia reached for her phone then, sighing. They have been waiting for the crew to get the place set up and for the extras to get briefed and get ready for the wedding scene. When they first arrived, Emilia had been stunned by the beauty of the place, from the clear blue water that shimmered in the sunlight to the amazing rock formation that will be the backdrop for the wedding. They had shot some of Jason’s and her close ups and now, they were just waiting for the other scenes to be shot before they could proceed.

Emilia hopped from the chair and shuffled to the edge. Lifting her phone to the beautiful rock formation, she begun taking photos.

She took a couple of photos, smiling to herself as she got excited looking through them. When one she took of the rock formation, the Azure Window, turned out extremely well, forgetting where she was for a moment, Emilia turned to her side, ready to show Kit her photo. But of course he wasn’t there.

Emilia paused. Then she chuckled to herself, shaking her head. _Of course he is not here…_ She chewed the inside of her mouth as she opened their chat.

 **Hey**. She hesitated. Then she deleted it and instead attached the photo of the Azure Window she just took and sent it.

While waiting, she proceeded to take more pictures of the sea. As she gazed at the photos, deciding which one was the better one, she realised this was uncharacteristic of her. In the past, she was the kind that took one photo of one thing and was not really particular about the lighting perfect in it or the colour. But Kit did. And now, so did she.

Emilia smiled as a message notification popped up. It was from Kit. She pursed her lips against a smile, glancing at the busy crew before she read the message.

**…**

She frowned. She began typing but then another message came through.

**I’m disappointed.**

Emilia pouted. _It’s not that bad…_ She typed out: **don’t be an arse.** She sent it and typed another: **the view is beautiful even if my photography skills could use some work. Not to mention I am trying my best out here.**

Kit was typing and she frowned, staring at the chat.

**I expected the photo to be more beautiful.**

She rolled her eyes. She just could not seem to catch a break from Kit’s japes and constant teasing but she enjoyed their little good-natured banter more in person; when she could actually see the twinkle of mischief in his dark eyes and glimpse the edge of his lips twitch up in an almost smile. They made suffering his teasing almost worth it. She began to type but he sent another message.

**…I honestly thought you were kind enough to send me a photo of you, Milly.**

Emilia paused, realising that those words weren’t meant to insult her photos; they were meant to compliment her. _Clever man._ He actually did both, leaving her clueless as to what to feel. She bit her lips, fighting a smile as she typed. **Why, do you miss me?**

She waited.

**So badly. You can’t even imagine.**

Emilia was surprised. In their usual banter, with his unusually large ego he liked to portray, she would expect him to tell her no, deadpanned, or to turn the question back on her. Emilia felt her heart flutter at his admission, grinning.

 **Sucker.** He added then.

She rolled her eyes but could not wipe the grin off her face. Kit was typing a lot more than usual, his multiple texts without waiting for a reply looking quite like hers actually. From that alone she knew he missed her, as he had admitted and probably regret admitting the moment he sent that message.

Deciding to go out on a limb, she typed: **I miss you too.**

 **Really?** Kit asked.

Emilia grinned, an idea coming to her, as she replied. **Sucker!**

 **Not funny.** He said. Emilia laughed. She could imagine his unamused stare already.

For a moment she stared at her phone and asked: **what are you doing?**

 **Lunch, with the cast. In the cafeteria.** Kit typed, sending it in multiple messages. Then when she was about to reply, a message notification from a group chat popped up. It was from the Thrones cast bar hangout group and she glimpsed her name in the message.

Curious, Emilia clicked on it. She laughed when she saw that Lena has sent a photo of Kit. Kit was wearing Jon Snow’s black Night’s Watch outfit. He was sat at the bench in the cafeteria between John and Sophie. His dark curls fell into his eyes as he looked down at his phone. His eyes were fixated on it and the edges of his lips were turned up in an almost smile, his thumbs on the screen, typing. At the sight of the hint of a smile that she knew was for her, her heart fluttered and she smiled at the photo a moment longer before she noticed Lena’s message below.

**Emilia, stop it. Jon Snow has been smiling at his phone for a past 10 minutes and it’s fucking creepy.**

Emilia laughed at the message. Then before she know it, another message by Harry came up on the group with a photo. She downloaded it to see herself, standing where she was standing now with the beautiful sea and rock formation behind her. It seemed to be taken just a moment ago when she was laughing at Lena’s message.

Emilia looked up to see Harry approaching, typing furiously on his phone.

**On my end as well. Kit, please stop.**

“Harry!” Emilia grumbled as Harry stopped beside her.

“Emilia,” Harry greeted, grinning cheekily and she shoved him.

“You’re only playing my older brother, you’re not supposed to be as annoying off-camera,” she snapped. Harry only smirked. They both looked down at their phone as another message came in.

It was Kit. **I’m suing for having my photo taken without consent.** Emilia rolled her eyes. Those were her words to Kit a few days ago at the botanic gardens.

Lena’s reply was instantaneous. **Sure, Kitten.**

Emilia laughed. Lena had overheard her nickname for Kit once and has been relentless in teasing them about it, especially Kit. He had, rightfully, blamed her but Emilia could tell he liked it when she called him that.

Then a message came from Kit in their private chat. She glanced to Harry before she clicked on it.

 **Now that’s the photo I wanted to see.** She pursed her lips, with great difficulty, against a smile. **God, Milly. You look...** Emilia grinned, waiting, expecting a compliment. **better as a brunette.**

She frowned, rolling her eyes. It was so much like him to confuse her like that with a compliment and an insult, to Dany and he just had to do it twice in one short conversation. **Fuck you, Kit.** She said cheekily.

Kit replied without missing a beat. **I wish you would.**

Emilia burst into giggles, unable to help herself. Beside her, Harry raised a brow at her. She buried her face into her hand then, turning away in embarrassment. _Kit Harington… you are something else._

**Kit**

He missed her.

Kit felt her absence in the little things. Apart from the 3 meals and their after-work bar hangout, Kit missed the scent of her about him every morning, mixed with the smell of coffee, he missed seeing her sit beside him as they caught the same van from work, he missed seeing her sweet face; her eyes, her many expressions that could lift his heart as well as it could wrench it, and her smile. _God I miss her smile._

Just as he was chewing grudgingly into the dry chicken he was having for lunch, pondering that smile that even the thought of lifted him a little, convincing him he will get through another tiring day at work, he felt his phone vibrate in his lap.

Kit had hurriedly picked up his phone. He has not heard from her since she went to Malta. He saw that it was her and quickly opened her message. His heart pounded when he saw that it was a picture and Kit waited impatiently as he downloaded it; knowing it was unlikely but wished, all the same, that it was a picture of her.

He saw the beautiful photo of the rock formation, the blue of the sky and sea, but he could not quell the disappointment of not seeing her. He smiled nonetheless and decided to tease her about it. As if Emilia did not already feel perfect for him, she took his practical jokes on her in her stride and even laughed them off. She even pulled some of her own which were pretty good, he had to admit; he has met his match. She was absolutely always up for a laugh, or giggles, and Kit could not love her more for it, even if the timing of her giggles could not be more inappropriate at times; like just before their first kiss.

He enjoyed a couple of minutes of light banter with her before the relentless teasing from the cast descended. Kit had snapped at them but could not stop the smile on his lips. Lunch finished too quickly and Kit dropped Emilia a text to let her know he was going back to work but she did not reply and he assumed so was she.

Work went by quicker than it did in the morning with Emilia never far from his mind. He could not get the vision of her in the photo out of his mind no matter how hard he tried and he had forgotten his line or lost himself in the middle of a scene for it. In the photo Harry took, her flushed cheeks were bunched up as he remembered and loved, her eyes disappearing in her mirth. And there was that big smile on her face. She looked beautiful in that grey dress, the sight of her forming a now all too familiar lump in his throat.

Kit changed out of his costume and grabbed his phone. There was no message from Emilia yet and made to open their chat to text her. Malta was an hour ahead and they should be wrapping for the day soon, seeing as they had no night shoots yet. Kit began typing when a notification from the group chat popped up.

Kit hit it to see it was a video from Jason. Downloading it, Kit grabbed his bag and stood waiting for the other guys to take the van back to the hotel together. Not knowing what to expect, Kit played it.

It was Jason, holding his phone in front of him. He was wearing his Khal Drogo outfit with some blue straps painted over his broad muscular shoulders, “Heyya guys!!!” Jason greeted, “check out the view,” Jason turned on the spot to show the beautiful surroundings in the background and Kit wished he was there to share that with Emilia. As he thought of her, he saw her in the background, still in her costume and wig. She was talking to a crew member. It was evident the crew was packing up the place as well. Jason stopped turning when he saw her. He backed towards her, “and look, if it isn’t my lovely bride,” Kit felt his stomach sink, “wifey!”  

Emilia turned to look at the camera. She blinked, surprised for a moment before she broke into a grin, “hi dear,” she greeted Jason in an American accent.

Jason laughed before he reached back and pulled her to him, “come ‘ere!” Emilia giggled as he held her against his side, her head coming to lean back on his shoulder, “bye you guys, we ain’t going back to Belfast for a while, gonna enjoy our honeymoon while we can. Malta is amazing, isn’t it babe?”

“Well, there’s sun-” Emilia laughed.

“Yeah,” Jason grinned, “there’s that,”

“And stars,” Emilia finished, looking up at him meaningfully.

Jason laughed. Kit glimpsed Jason leaning down to kiss her just as Jason lowered and stopped the video. Kit found himself staring blankly at the screen even as the video ended. _He has a wife and two children, Kit. Don’t overthink it._

Kit found himself doing exactly that as he returned to the hotel. Sophie and Maisie had joined him in the van, coming to sit beside him in the three people seats but Kit barely spoke to them. He stared at the phone in his hand. Emilia has not texted him and Kit could only imagine what she was busy with; how happy she would be right now. She and Jason always had a good laugh when they were together, totally in-sync with the other. Tall, dark, handsome, muscular, funny, confident Jason Momoa. Almost everything Kit wished he was.

When they arrived at the hotel, the cast was too tired to go to the bar today so they decided to give it a miss. In his hotel room, Kit stared at the ceiling from his position on the bed. Just as he was contemplating to leave his room to continue his moping in the bar, with some heavy alcohol, his phone vibrated.

Kit glanced to it, his fingers twitching to open it. He knew it was unreasonable but he could not help but feel some resentment towards her. _Why had she taken so long to text after work was done? Was she completely oblivious to how I must be feeling after watching that video? Does she even care about me?_

Kit growled in frustration. He drew a cigarette from the packet and sat in the chair in the balcony, lighting it. He took a long drag, closing his eyes as he waited for his body to unwind and relax as it always did when he smoked. But it did little this time, his body still wound up. Kit glared at his phone on the bed, knowing it was the only thing that would unwind him now. A moment passed before he shot to his feet and grabbed it. Unlocking it, he slumped in the chair in the balcony again.

He took another long drag as he opened the text from Emilia. There were multiple, as usual.

 **Hi Kitten!!** His heart skipped a beat at that nickname. He could hear her voice saying it. 

**How was work today?**

**What are you up to tonight? Bar with the cast?**

**Malta has been great!!!**

**But.**

**(you are going to tease me for this, I know it)**

**I :(**

**Wish :(**

**You :(**

**Were :(**

**Here :(**

Kit paused. The sinking feeling in his stomach eased and he felt he could breathe easier now. He held the cigarette between his lips, taking a drag of it, freeing his hands to type.

 **Work was busy. Nothing on tonight.** He hesitated to reply to her sweet admission. Truthfully, it made his heart sing to read it and Kit knew, as Emilia said, it would be expected of him to tease her for it. But with the heavy feeling on his chest, Kit could not find it in him to neither pull practical jokes nor could he bring himself to reciprocate her affections at this point. _Not while knowing she could very well be in his arms as she typed that._ Kit sent the message, leaving it unanswered.

She was online and typing in an instant and Kit stared at the chat. It was evident she has been waiting for his reply.

**Are you very tired? :(**

Kit paused before he replied: **not more than usual.**

She did not reply for a moment and Kit clicked his phone shut, taking his cigarette from his lips. He knew he was being unreasonable and probably childish but Kit could not stop that bitter taste in his mouth and the heaviness of his heart. When he took his second drag of it, his phone lit up with her message. He opened it.

**What’s wrong, Kitten?**

He stared at it. He felt guilt sink deep inside him then. _What are you doing, Kit Catesby Harington? How can you behave this way and call yourself a man? How can you do this to Emilia; sweet, kind Emilia who has been nothing but perfect?_ Kit was disgusted at himself then. _How can you even think to have her when you take your insecurities out on her?_

Kit felt angry tears well up in his eyes at that thought. Then his phone lit up with Emilia’s sweet smiling face that he had set as her profile photo. She was calling him, with facetime. He picked up his phone, eager to finally be able to see her and talk to her; face to face in a way. But his thumb hovered over the pick-up button, hesitating. _I will pick-up, I will smile, I will tease her, I will be my usual self. There is no need to let her know what I had felt; I was being stupid,_ Jason practically has a wife already and was only calling Emilia that and being so affectionate to her because of the show; probably too deep in the role of Drogo. _Smile, Kit._

He picked up quickly before the incoming call could cease. Forcing a smile on his lips, Kit took a long drag of his cigarette as he waited for the screen to pop up.

When it did, he sucked in a breath of fresh air. _There you are._ A small, genuine, smile curled into his lips then. Emilia was looking at him, an almost sad look in her eyes. Her long brunette locks was swept to the side, over the side of her face and tumbled over her shoulder. From her bare shoulders, Kit could see she was wearing her camisole. Her face was bare of make-up and her skin was pale. Her lips were pink, full and Kit lingered on her lips a moment longer, watching a small smile creep into them as she saw his smile.

“ _Hey Kitten_ ,” Emilia’s usually loud, rambunctious greetings was now in a calm almost-whisper.

He felt some of the weight lift off his chest as he heard her voice, “Hi Milly,”

Emilia, not taking her eyes off him, curled and hugged her legs to herself, resting her chin on her hand over her knees before she said, “what’s wrong, Kitten?”

Kit forced a wider smile, “nothing,” he took a drag of his cigarette. He was forcing it so much his cheek was starting to ache.

She pulled a face, her nose scrunching up and his heart swelled with adoration, “lie,” she said, the absence of a smile painfully stark to Kit. _The first moment I saw your smile, I promised myself I would always put a smile on your face. And here I am, making you frown._  

Kit raised a brow and chuckled, “you’re getting better at lying, I hope,”

She shook her head slowly, “I just got better at looking at you and actually seeing you,” she gazed at him, that look he could not seem to decipher in her eyes again, “rather than the bullshit you always pull on others,” Kit allowed his thumb to trace the curve of her jaw on his screen then, “tell me what’s wrong, Kit.”

Kit swallowed, stubbing his cigarette on the tray. She waited quietly and Kit shifted uncomfortably.

“Kitten…” she whispered, a sort of plea in her voice.

He averted her eyes and stared at the dying tendrils of smoke from the tray, “Milly…” he took a breath, “I wish I am there,” he said, replying the message he ignored earlier, “with you,” Emilia smiled a small smile but did not say a word. She did truly know him for if she had spoken, the courage would have left Kit and he would have kept it to himself. Kit took a breath then and said, “I’m sorry, I just… the way Jason behaves with you, it bothers me,” he croaked. Emilia’s lips parted for a moment, in surprise. Then she blinked and made to speak, probably to tell him how silly he was, but Kit quickly said before she could begin, “I know he has Lisa, and their beautiful children. But I can’t help feeling… uncomfortable with the way-“

“I know,” she said quietly instead.

Kit paused, surprised that she wasn’t explaining or dismissing his admission, “y-you do?”

Emilia nodded, “Jason is… very affectionate,” she admitted, “did I tell you; he literally shouted ‘wifey’ to me when he first saw me and took me in a rugby tackle to the floor. All before he introduced himself,” Kit chuckled bitterly, “I was rightfully appalled,” he forced a smile but did not say anything for a moment and she continued, “silly Kitten, Jason doesn’t see me that way. And-“ she paused, hesitating for a moment, “I don’t feel that way for him, Kitten,” she said then, so quietly Kit barely heard her.

“What way?” He asked, equally quietly.

She gazed at him for a moment, the same look in her eyes as she told him, “the way I feel for you,”

Kit stared at her. He felt some part of him had always known, felt, but dared not believe, that there was a good chance Emilia felt the same way for him as he did for her. He had told her how he felt on that grassy slope and she had permitted him to kiss her after, which was telling, but none more telling than her own words she uttered to him. He felt his chest swell, about to explode with sheer joy. An involuntary, wide, smile spread over his lips then.

A moment of comfortable silence fell between them as he smiled, gazing at her as she did at him. For a moment, Kit felt an impulse to make it official with her, to ask her now. But Kit held his tongue; realising first and foremost, if this was to happen, he would want to do it in person, when he could actually hold her hand and kiss her. And also, he wondered if this was merely a moment of impulsivity, even if every inch of him screamed that it wasn’t and he was sure this was what he wanted and would always want; it was too soon to really know. With those thoughts, Kit squashed the idea.

“I can’t believe you got jealous over Jason,” Emilia teased then, obviously seeing his smile and recognising it to be genuine.

Kit rolled his eyes, “and I can’t believe I told you,”

She grinned, “I will never let you live that down,”

“I know,” Kit sighed, burying his face in his hand, grinning when he heard her giggle.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Fun/sad fact - the Azure window collapsed in 2017.
> 
> Thank you guys for reading! Do let me know in the comments below what you think of this chapter! :)


	6. Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Okay so… the heart. I had a taster of the heart when we were filming another scene in Malta. They assured me if would taste of “gummy bears”. I, having the biggest sweet tooth on the entire planet, ever, I mean I can just eat pick’n’mix all day long, was overjoyed at this and was just thinking the whole time, how can I do some good acting to make this look like it taste really gross. Then the days comes around and it tastes really gross!”  
> \- Emilia Clarke on GoT season 1 episode 6 commentary
> 
> Emilia is so sweet, so giving, but she also has a filthy, filthy mind when she wants to  
> \- Kit Harington (Elle, 2017)
> 
> Season 1 where I was covered in blood doing that scene. And I got stuck to the loo seat, no joke! (Kit: did you? *nudge her) I stuck myself to everything ‘cause it was sticky blood (Kit: yeah...). So I stuck my knee to my knee, and myself to the loo.  
> \- Emilia Clarke (Game of Thrones press conference, 2012)
> 
> (https://youtu.be/6pwNJkquVrs?t=98 for the behind the scenes of that scene - Emilia did really use the spit bucket)

_End November 2010, Belfast._

**Kit**

“Enough!” Kit snapped, “he yielded,” Kit marched forward and picked John off the ground.

“Looks like the Bastard’s in love,” Owen said. Kit shoved John to the side, “alright then, Lord Snow. You wish to defend your lady love, let’s make it an exercise,” Owen nodded and gestured to two others to step forward, “three of you ought to be sufficient to make lady piggy squeal. All you gotta do is get past the Bastard,”

Kit furrowed his forehead at Mark, “you sure you want to do this?”

Mark glanced at Owen, shaking his head, “no,”

A moment passed.

“CUT!” Brian yelled, “good take guys, we’ll break for lunch and come back to film the fight scenes, boys get ready by then,” he said.

Kit turned to John and they exchanged a smile.

“Sorry about that Kit,” Owen came forward and said, as he always did after every take.

Kit smiled, patting him on the arm heavily, “nah, you were great Owen,” he replied.

“You too,” Owen smiled and walked away to join the cast and crew for lunch.

Mark paused, “Kit, you coming?” he turned back to see Kit removing the plate they wore for the scene.

Kit looked up and shook his head with a small smile, “no thank you, you guys go ahead,”

Josef, who played Pyp, grinned and Kit closed his eyes knowing what was coming. He nudged both John and Mark and predictably, he said, “he doesn’t need us guys,” John and Mark exchanged knowing smiles, “our bastard’s in love and his true lady love is waiting for him,” Josef said. The cast and crew sniggered.

 “Shut the fuck up,” Kit snapped, a smile spreading over his face despite his annoyance. They laughed and left. Kit removed his gloves and handed them to the costume department.

Today, Emilia was filming a scene she has been very excited over since the beginning when she read it. It was pretty much the first time the audience will realise that Dany was not merely a scared little girl. This scene showed the strength of Dany; the potential Dany had to lead and inspire others. She was pretty much born to lead and rule; a ‘badass’ basically, in Emilia’s own words. That, coupled with Emilia being told that the horse heart will essentially taste like gummy bears, her excitement was uncontainable. It kept up last night; which in turn kept Kit from his sleep as well, a logic that escaped Kit but made complete sense to Emilia. They have chatted at the hotel bar until it closed and continued their conversation over the phone in their respective hotel rooms till Kit had accidentally fallen asleep.

When Emilia returned from Malta, Kit had been unsure how to behave about her. They had, after all, took a big leap in their relationship just before she left for work for two weeks; thus having no time at all to talk about it. Kit has been worried, before he was to meet her for their usual coffee run. But Emilia had greeted him at her door with her usual grin and a lingering kiss on his cheek, over his growing beard. Later, they established they were both open to just casually dating at the moment to get to know each other better. But between their busy work schedule and them not sharing any scenes, nothing much changed between them; they were still best mates. Both seemed careful and deliberate and that was how Kit preferred it; Emilia was too important to him.

He left the stage they used for Castle Black and walked the familiar route towards where they usually filmed the Dothraki scenes. Kit marvelled as he entered the stage; like he did when he first entered it. It was like entering a completely different world. The one he came from was all snow, blue and black in colour. This one had an orange hue to it that gave the impression of a hotter climate than it really was here in Belfast. The huts were built of wood and straw.

As Kit approached, he could hear chanting. _They are still shooting._ Kit came forward slowly, afraid to have accidentally walked in on a shot and ruin the entire take. _It wouldn’t do to have Jon Snow be present at the ceremony for Drogo and Daenerys’ child._ Kit mused. The chanting got louder as he neared. Then suddenly Kit heard someone retch. It was so realistic Kit would have been anxious if he did not know what scene Emilia was filming and knew she will execute it beautifully.

“Cut!”

“I’m so sor-“ another retch. Worry gripped him when he recognised the voice and realised the retch was not staged. Kit quickly entered the largest hut from which the chants were previously heard from. A crowd was gathered, looking at something in the middle. Kit shouldered his way past the men, who as usual, were taller than he was, blocking him.

“It’s alright, Emilia,” Daniel, the director, said, “why don’t we take our lunch break and resume after. Be back at 1.15 please!” he said then and murmurs of acknowledgement rose from the crowds and they begin to disperse. As Kit came around the last man, he saw a platform in the middle of the room. Kneeling on the platform was Emilia, her head hunched over a large bucket. Beside her, Jason patted her back. She retched again, vomiting into the bucket, and Kit winced.

A crew member came to them and asked, “hey, lunch?” she asked hesitantly, looking at Emilia.

Emilia looked up from the bucket and shook her head, chuckling bitterly, “you have got to be kidding me,” Emilia managed in an American accent. Jason chortled and Emilia turned to him, “go with them, don’t miss lunch for my sake,” she pushed him, forcing a smile.  

“Will you be alright?” Jason raised a brow.

“Yes,” Emilia said firmly, “I think I’m done,” she cringed as she glanced into the bucket, “I just need a moment,”

Jason hesitated then he glanced up and saw Kit. Kit approached then.

“Hey man!” Jason greeted.

Emilia turned and Kit’s stomach dropped, his heart clenching in worry. Even if some part of him knew it was fake, it was very realistic and the sight frightened him. She was practically drenched in blood, her painted vest soaked with it. Around her mouth, nose and cheeks, there was blood and it dripped down to her chest. Her hands were bloodied up to her elbows as well.

“Hey,” Kit greeted Jason with a quick smile before he turned to Emilia and his gaze softened as he smiled a small smile at her, “hey…” he crouched beside her. She forced a smile at him. Kit glanced to Jason and the crew member, “I can be here with her,” he said.

They nodded and Jason shot Emilia another worried look, “you want me to get you anything for later, babe?” Emilia smiled at him and shook her head. Jason patted her shoulder before he left for lunch with the crew member.

Emilia was, strangely, not looking at him when Kit turned to her, her fingers clutching the edge of the bucket. He placed a hand on her back gently, his fingers feeling bare smooth warm skin that made a lump form in his throat.

“You should go for lunch,” she said softly, staring at the bucket.

Kit glanced around for a moment before he said, “I had something to eat already,” he lied. She looked up at him and shot him a withering look. _Lie. And she knows it, as usual._ Kit straightened, “no, really. I was hungry so I grabbed a bite with the boys before I came over to invite you to join us,” he said without missing a beat.

Emilia’s eyes lingered on him for a moment before she nodded, deciding to play along rather than engage in a banter to expose him for his lie. Then she said, uncharacteristically quietly, “you should go back before they wonder what happened to you,”

He shook his head, “they won’t,” he stroked her back gently, drawing circles on her bare skin. He reached for her hand then but she shifted away. It might look like coincidence with the minute shift but Kit knew it wasn’t. He furrowed his brows, confused with her withdrawing from his advances. She doesn’t-

“You’ll ruin your costume,” she told him, “imagine Michele’s confusion and dismay when she can’t get the blood out of your vest,”

Truthfully, Kit could not care less at this point. He would happily receive a telling-off if it meant he could give Emilia the hug she looked like she badly needed now. But looking at her, something told Kit her withdrawal was more than about staining his costume. With all the time they have spent together, Kit felt he knew Emilia for years and her him but when he asked himself how or what he knew, he could not say; it was just an instinct, a niggling feeling in his gut that told him now, something else was bothering her.

He sat down beside her, folding his legs as he gazed at her, trying to figure out what she was thinking. He had never been met with this side of Emilia yet. She could be serious when the situation called for it and she wanted to be but she looked sad now. And the sight of her quiet and unhappy, broke his heart.

He bit his lips before he said, “I guess it doesn’t taste like gummy bears then,”

Emilia looked at him, confused for a moment. Then she laughed. And he smiled, inwardly pleased with himself. She shook her head, “no, it doesn’t. It tastes like bleach and dried pasta,” she sighed. Kit followed her gaze to the blood platter where a half-eaten piece lay. Kit winced. It was realistic for a heart.

“How many of those things have you eaten?” he asked, cringing.

Emilia shrugged then as if talking about her reminded her of its taste, she leaned forward and spit into the bucket. As she sat back, her eyes slowly raised to meet his. Her lips parted and she hesitated. Emilia rarely hesitates to speak, usually speaking her mind and Kit enjoyed her for it. She was fun, smart and witty and he never had to second guess her. If anything, her hesitation made him worry even more. Kit was about to speak when she said, “I wish you didn’t see me like this,”

Kit froze. Of all the things that he thought was bothering Emilia at this point, what with her nausea and probably feeling awful for ruining one too many takes, especially with so many people involved, it never crossed Kit’s mind that his being here and witnessing the dismal, less glamourous state, was one of them. _She actually cares about what I think of her and thinks that me seeing her like this, I would think less of her?_ He laughed at the absurdity of it.

“Gods I knew you would laugh!” Emilia cried the complaint loudly, regret on her face and deep in her voice.

He shook his head, “you look _great_ ,” Kit smiled.  

“Shut the fuck up!” she snapped, pressing her lips together. Kit chuckled. He looked down to see his hand, hanging over his folded legs, close to hers. Grinning, he nudged her hand with a finger. He felt disappointed when she moved away. Emilia muttered, “don’t, it’s sticky and super hard to wash out,” he looked up at her to see her trying and failing to hide _that_ small sweet smile at him. The sight of it always go straight to his heart, “really,” she said.

“You look gorgeous,” he told her solemnly, “still absolutely beautiful,”

Emilia stared at him for a moment, all hint of her smile gone as she tried to figure out if he was telling the truth. She didn’t need to ask him anymore, Kit knew she would see the truth, she always did with him now. But for some reason, Emilia seemed to think she was less beautiful than what everyone saw, thought and told her. She always brushed it off dismissively or straight up told them they needed glasses or they have not met enough beautiful women.

He sighed, opening his arms to her. She stared, looking to be tempted before she shook her head, “your costume-“

“It’s black, don’t worry. Come on, Clarke,” he huffed, “don’t leave me hanging,” he tugged her to him. She came willingly enough and Kit wrapped his arms around her tightly just as he knew she liked it. As always, he felt her petite frame, initially tensed, begin to relax against him. His heart pounded in his chest as it always did when he realised his touch was allowed now, and even welcomed. He felt her arms around him, her hands curiously felt absent and Kit had no doubt she kept it off him, still worried about staining his costume.

As he held her, Kit closed his eyes, cherishing this moment as much as he was trying to comfort her. Then he said quietly, “you look…like Dany would in this moment. You look strong, determined, badass and absolutely amazing,” he told her softly over the top of her blonde head.

He peered down at her. Her forehead was pressed to his chest and he glimpsed her cheeks bunch up in a smile that she hid from him. Determined to see the smile this time, Kit reached for her chin and with the crook of his finger, he lifted her head for her to look at him. She pursed his lips, hiding her smile as she gazed at him, “I don’t feel like any of those things…” she muttered, “and I still wish you wouldn’t see me like this,”

Kit narrowed his eyes at her before he leaned forward, determined to kiss her if that was apparently what it will take to convince her.

Alarmed, she withdrew hurriedly, “you’ll get it all over your face and it’ll take hair and makeup forever to get it off,” Emilia gingerly held her arm against his chest, trying not to get the fake blood on him and stop him from advancing on her.

“I don’t care,” Kit muttered.

“The whole cast and crew would know then…” she said.

Kit’s eyes rose from her lips to meet hers. She was looking at him, uncertain. Kit pondered on it a moment, “I think they already know,” he replied nonchalantly, “did you see the looks Alfie gives us?”

Emilia giggled then, pulling away from his embrace. Kit let her go, disappointed. She teased then, “that’s because you claim to be very good at lying but can’t keep your eyes and hands to yourself,”

It was true, Kit would not deny. Since she returned from Malta and they have decided to casually date, Kit had caught himself reaching for her hand more than once, stopping himself midway. And when he felt particularly confident no one was looking, he would take her hand, squeezing it, or stroke her arm or at least brushed her hand as subtly as he could. He smiled, his gaze fixed intently on her, “do them knowing bother you?” he asked.

“I think it’ll be better to keep it from them for now,” she said, “until we know we want to be serious about this,”

 _I am serious, like I have never been with another girl. I have always been serious, about you._ Kit wanted to say but he held his tongue. He already knew and accepted that he felt strongly for her. But Kit also knew these feelings could cloud his judgement at the moment about what he really wanted in the long term; if he wanted to be serious with her. And he has long learned that feelings for another could wax and wane. So he would be patient and wait and see. _No reason to rush into it while still feeling giddy at her touch and risk what we have._

Kit nodded, a small smile on his lips, “okay,” he said, then glancing at the horse heart, he asked her, “what happened exactly?”

Emilia followed his gaze and sighed, “I can’t keep it down,” she swallowed then as if recalling the taste of it, “I mean Dany is supposed to retch but I keep retching sooner than I should or throw up for real when I am not supposed to,”

“Are you supposed to eat the whole thing?” Kit frowned, his hand coming up to caress her bare shoulder.

The edge of her lips twitched as she glanced to his hand before meeting his gaze, “no, Daniel is trying to keep the takes short so they can just give me a smaller piece when they cut to another take, to make it look like I’ve eaten down to it,” she then scrunched up her nose in disgust, “but I always still have to take that last massive bite and I just…” she sighed in frustration, “god…and there was this one take where I actually did the horse heart right only to fuck up my badass Dothraki speech,” she closed her eyes and hung her head, “I don’t think I even remember my lines at this point,”

“Hey,” Kit muttered, leaning closer and she looked up at him, “I can only imagine how hard it is… to really be eating something disgusting for a scene and actually keep it down…” he smiled a small smile at her then, “you’re doing beautifully,”

Emilia forced an appreciative smile, “I fucked up a lot of takes already-“

“We all do,” he said slowly but firmly, “and you have been in more difficult scenes… you get through them eventually, delivering beautiful performances in all of them,” Kit told her, ignoring her frown of disagreement for he knew it was true. The directors she filmed those scenes with commended her for her grit and immersion into the character; especially when Dany was in such a difficult place and Emilia was brave enough to still completely put herself in it, “and you will do the same with this,” Emilia looked at him for a while before she nodded, resigned. _It was not like she had a choice._ Kit knew he could not help her with the horse heart but with her lines, he could. He straightened and asked, “where is your script?”  

He knew Emilia had struggled with the language, often obsessively listening to the audio tapes but there was only so much she could do when she received them so late; while she was already in Belfast and it was her first time doing this.

“There,” she pointed towards the general direction of the camera. Kit got up and went to get it, “on my chair, in my bag,” he found it and returned, sitting down beside her. It was already on the right page and Kit had no doubt she had been studying it intently before they started shooting. There were notes all over her script and many pages were folded, marked. She had obviously went through them a couple of times.

He looked at her expectantly then, “come on, we’ll revise your ‘badass speech’,”

Emilia’s brows rose slightly, in surprise, before she nodded. She started hesitantly, “Khalakka dothraka-“ she shook her head, knowing it was wrong from the numerous times she heard it on tape and went over them. And that was also why Kit was sure she already knew her lines and only had problems getting this one out with the way the words sounded, probably, “Khakka-“ she shook her head again, “Khalakka me dothrae-“

“Try it in English first,” Kit urged, glancing at the English lines on the script above the Dothraki.

“A prince rides inside me,” Emilia recited. Kit nodded, “And he shall be called Rhaego,” he looked at her and nodded. Then she straightened slightly and looked away from him and around the empty room, “A prince rides inside me! And he shall be called, Rhaego!” she added in the pauses and intonation she intended to use.

“It’s very good,” he said, “now in Dothraki?”

Emilia looked at him and hesitated. He shot her a meaningful look. _You can do it. You’ll get there, Emilia._ He had told her before and he meant it. _She will._ She took a deep breath and said slowly, deliberately, “Khalakka dothrae mr'anha,” she paused and continued, “Ma me nem ahakee ma Rhaego,”

Kit tried to follow the script but lost where she was at, not knowing the sound of the words. He looked at her, raising a questioning brow and Emilia, realising he had no clue if she said it right or wrong, chuckled. She nodded and he grinned at her. He urged her to try it again and she did, a couple of times.

“See!” Kit gave her a smug smile after she completed one rehearsal, with the tone and the expression she intended. She grinned at him, so happy with that successful rehearsal that she allowed him to gloat and gloat he did, “told you so,”

She laughed. Then she looked down at the heart in the tray beside her, sighing before she smiled and said, “at least one good thing will come out of this,”

Kit asked, “what?”

“Probably a very strong stomach to swallow and good control over my gag reflexes,” she smirked at him, a meaningful look in her eyes, “this is more practice than I have ever had in my entire life,” Kit’s mind almost instantly connected what she was implying and he felt his cheek heat up; he could no longer look at her without risking his mind wandering off into a tangent and stirring a storm in his trousers. One he had no idea how he would sort out. She laughed at the look on his face.  

Just then, the cast and crew returned from lunch and Kit turned to her to see her bite her lower lip, _nerves probably_ , he leaned closer and said, “go get them, Dany,” he was rewarded with a dazzling smile and he smiled a quick smile to her. He placed a hand on her arm before he stood and left the platform.

He pulled out his phone and glanced to it to see he still had 10 minutes till he was supposed to be back at his set. They were rushing the Dothraki scenes here due to their tighter schedules from having gone to Malta; which meant shorter lunchtimes than the other team. Kit hid in the back, determined to stay to watch; it would be his first time watching Emilia really act and Kit felt nervous for her and excited to really see what she could do. He glimpsed the crew pour more blood over the heart in the tray beside Emilia.

He watched Emilia close her eyes momentarily, murmuring, probably giving herself a pep talk. _That’s my girl._  

“Hey Kit,” Daniel said as he took his seat by the screen, “no shooting?”

“Hi,” Kit smiled, “still lunch time,”

Daniel nodded as he wore his headphones, “ready, Emilia?” Daniel asked.

Emilia picked up the half piece of the horse heart, examining it. Kit felt an anxiety creep into him as he saw that thing. It was larger than Kit had thought from seeing it in the tray. And Emilia looked especially tiny with that thing in her hand. Emilia looked up at Daniel and nodded. Her eyes went to him and Kit shot her a furtive smile, giving her a wink.

He watched in triumph as Emilia pursed her lips, trying and failing to suppress a giggle. They have already established he did not know how to wink to save his life and Emilia never did let him live that failed attempt down; when he had tried to return her wink once over a lunch with the cast. He watched, amused, as she quickly bite back her laughter and put on a solemn expression.

“Roll camera,” Daniel called and the camera operators replied, “marker,” he said. Kit found the camera focussed on Emilia’s face. She swallowed, composing herself, “action,”

Kit watched in awe as Emilia’s demeanour changed completely. There was a fierce look in her eyes as she bit into the heart, the blood from it flowing over down her chin and onto her chest, more of it over her hands and dripping from her elbows. 

She was looking straight at Jason as she tore a piece from it fiercely. Jason smiled a small smile to her and nodded once.

Emilia chewed the heart and swallowed.

Then she tore into it again, taking another bite and then another.

Before Kit knew it, she was on her last mouthful. She put it in her mouth and place a hand over her mouth. She chewed, her body heaving as she breathed heavily with the effort not to throw it up. 

Kit watched in awe. _This amazing girl._  

She retched then, as written in the script, falling forward on her hand, her other hand over her mouth. Kit gritted his teeth, his stomach sinking, knowing the retch was real. She was not supposed to have thrown up. If she really did, they would have to reshoot this take. Emilia coughed and whimpered, her hand over her mouth. Then, deliberately, she removed her hand and slowly, pushed herself off the ground with both hands. She chewed her bite, the last piece of the horse heart.

She looked at Jason then, a fire in her eyes as she swallowed it, smiling at Jason.

Kit turned to the screen then to see Jason’s eyes softened as he smiled at her.

Kit glanced down at his phone to see he had to leave now. _But not yet, Milly’s not done._ He looked up to see Emilia getting to her feet. She looked around at the room full of people then, looking a leader already despite her petite build. _You can do it, I know it._ “Khalakka dothrae mr'anha!” her voice resounded, strong, fierce, around the silent hut, sending chills down his spine. She turned as she declared, “ma me nem ahakee ma Rhaego!” her eyes fell on Jason. Kit felt pride blossom in his chest as he watched her act; with her voice, her eyes, every inch of her face and body, and all of her heart. In that moment, she was one and the same with Daenerys. 

_You’ll get there, Clarke… you really will._

Kit turned and ran from the hut, already running late. As he exited the hut, he finally allowed himself to grin like a proud idiot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, added this scene because of this interview (https://youtu.be/VJxtFvlIw5E?t=646) Kit did not look surprised and even smiled when she mentioned that scene (and agreeing that the blood was sticky when Emilia mentioned it). It was only when Emilia mentioned the getting stuck to the loo seat did Kit seem surprised. 
> 
> So... yeah could be me being delusional and reading too much into it but :) nahhhh. THIS HAPPENED.


	7. Spaniard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (favourite thing about Ireland while you were there) the Spaniard. In Belfast. It’s a pub. Should I say that aloud?  
> \- Emilia Clarke (daily edge, 2015)
> 
> [raves about working on GoT and says it’s like going off to Hogwarts every time they start filming again] Me and Alfie and Emilia, we’ve all grown up together and we’re all so excited about being in it. But the first season we had too much fun. One day I remember thinking, “You can’t be this hungover.” I’d never really done filming before, only theatre, where you could maybe get away with it because you had a whole day to recover. But hangovers show on camera, there’s no make-up in the world that can cover that up. You’ve got to be pretty self-disciplined to not get into trouble with the producers.  
> \- Kit Harington (Evening Standard, 2014) 
> 
> Dan: We were having a lot of fun and laughing and it was funny. Then I remember looking at David and saying, ‘dude, look at your hands,’ and his hands had already started to swell up, because Jason is 250 pounds and so fast.  
> David: That was the problem; I thought, ‘he’s big, but I bet I’m quicker.’ But I was not. So I went home — I’d been away from home for about a month, my wife is taking care of the kids with no help from me. I come limping in the door and my hand is swollen up like a catcher’s mitt, and she’s like ‘what the fuck is that?’ And I said ‘oh, I was playing the slap game with Jason Momoa,’ and she was just so disgusted with me.  
> \- David Benioff and Dan Weiss (South by Southwest Festival, 2017)

_Beginning of December 2010_

**Kit**

Filming was almost over. It also meant they were going to part ways and it could be for a long time, even forever, if the show did not fare well next year April and HBO did not renew them for a second season. Everyone knew this and this resulted in everyone trying desperately to spend as much time with each other as possible before filming wrapped in the middle of this month.

For Kit, he was feeling a mix of emotions. On one hand, he was sad it was ending and he would not see his cast mates, or even some of the crew members that he had gotten close to, as often. On the other hand, Kit was not feeling too sad for he knew he would get to keep his biggest takeaway from this one season of Game of Thrones; a petite, ‘five foot nothing’ girl, as she herself often put it. And he had the holidays to look forward to with her.

One such desperate attempt to spend more time together was tonight and Kit found himself sitting on the arm of Emilia’s chair in the hotel lobby as they waited for everyone to gather before they proceeded to the Spaniard, their go-to bar after work.

Emilia was typing on her phone, as she has been for a while. Kit glanced to her, nudging her arm with his hip. She smiled before tilting her face up from her phone, her eyes still on the screen as she typed. When she was done, her eyes darted up to him expectantly. Kit shrugged and she rolled her eyes, smiling, “anything wrong?” he asked her, his eyes glancing to her phone. She rarely texted in presence of company unless it’s urgent, normally occupied with and preferring to talk to those around her.

Emilia shook her head, “my mum’s asking if I’ll be back for the holidays,”

“And?” he asked.

She gave him a look, as if it was obvious, “I told her yes of course,”

“ _All_ of the holidays?” Kit pouted and Emilia laughed, leaning back into the couch, her shoulder brushing against his leg.

“Have we made plans that I have forgotten?” she asked, a twinkle in her eyes and a small smile on her lips. _Gods, this girl, she knows I want to spend the holiday with her and she’s making me say it now._

Kit agonised over it for a moment before he said, “we haven’t but we can,” his voice hopeful, meaningful.

She nodded slowly and raised a brow in feign confusion. In one of those rare moments off camera, Kit could genuinely see why she was an actress. _Tease…_

Kit chewed on the inside of his cheek, “Clarke,” he stared at her.

Emilia pursed her lips against an evident smile and his eyes darted to her lips. Kit glanced to the other cast members in the lobby with them, Sean, Mark, Iain and Michelle, all looking at their phones, sitting at another area due to the lack of space. They don’t normally partake in teasing Kit and Emilia anyway. Feeling bold, Kit hunched over her.

Emilia was visibly surprised as he neared but she did not withdraw from him and merely looked up at him. He momentarily toyed with the idea of kissing her and his lips hovered inches from hers. Kit heard her suck in a sharp breath quietly and he grinned in triumph, “Miss Clarke, will you go out with me over the holidays?” he asked quietly, his voice deeper than usual in his effort to keep his voice in an undertone.

She gazed at him, her eyes darting between his. He held her gaze, “maybe,” she smirked, “let me check my schedule-“ Kit cut her off with a quick but firm peck on her lips before he pulled away and just in time. He straightened to see the lift doors open and Alfie, Richard, Lena, Peter and Harry emerged.

He glanced down to see Emilia pouting up at him, evidently disappointed with the sorry excuse of a kiss. Unable to help himself, his eyes glanced over her lips again, the taste of them lingering on his. His tongue darted out to moisten his lips, sneaking a taste of her sweet lip balm and his heart pounded.   

“Hey Kit, Em!” Alfie waved and approached. Kit blinked and looked up.

Emilia smirked at him before turning from him to greet them, “hi!” she stood, looking completely unfazed.

They proceeded to the bar and sat around a long table, each with their drinks before them.

They roared with laughter at a story Jason just told them. Kit glanced at Emilia, his heart skipping a beat, as he saw her; she was laughing with the others, her eyes disappearing as it always did when she was genuinely happy. The laughter died down and Emilia glanced to him, meeting his eye. She paused and allowed her gaze to linger, trying and failing to hide a smile at him. His stomach fluttered as he hurriedly tore his gaze away before the teasing descended.

He turned to rejoin the conversation to see Jason glancing between them. His gaze was intent on Kit before Kit looked away and it unsettled Kit, for some reason. _Jason saw us_. Kit had no doubt. But he had no idea what Jason was thinking or what that look from Jason meant. Then Jason turned to Lena and they resumed their conversation. Kit sipped at his drink.

David and Dan joined them a little later and with alcohols running deep, they started playing games.

“Alright, come on!” Jason grinned, pulling up his sleeves over his muscled biceps. All around the table, they laughed.

“David, you really shouldn’t,” Emilia laughed. Jason turned to her and smirked.

“Oh yeah I should,” David rolled up his sleeves as well, his face flushed from the alcohol, “you may be strong Momoa but I bet I’m faster,” _This is going to be interesting,_ Kit mused and watched, sipping his drink as Jason and David geared up for the hand-slap game.

Jason made quick work of David, his hand swelling by the end, amidst the roar of laughter from the cast.

The night grew darker and Sean, Mark, Michelle, Iain, Peter and the producers bid them goodnight, the latter reminding them not to stay too late or drink too much; there was still work tomorrow. Jason left a little while later, telling them he promised his wife he wouldn’t linger too late. The drinks and games continued and between Emilia, Alfie and Lena, there was never a dull moment at the table.

Emilia then called for the game of the Ring of Fire. Alfie pulled out a deck of cards he brought while Emilia pulled the half jug of beer to the centre of the table and they spread the cards, face down, in a ring around the beer. Each armed with their drink, Kit went first. He flipped a card. Two.

He knew the game by heart and knew what he had to do. Emilia said then, “pick someone to take a drink,” and apparently so did she. Kit grinned at her and she shot him a feign warning look, pursing her lips against a smile.

He glanced to her drink, “go on,” Kit urged.

Emilia mocked a glare at him.

Beside them, Lena chided, “bad Kitty,” Kit rolled his eyes at her and Emilia, and the rest, laughed. Emilia picked up her drink and meeting his eye over the rim of her glass, she downed it without breaking his gaze. Her intent, almost sultry, gaze made him subtly try to adjust his trousers as it got uncomfortable and he could have sworn she glanced down, over the edge of the table, at him. _It’s the alcohol._ Kit told himself firmly. Whether in Emilia’s systems or his that made him see things that weren’t there, Kit did not know.

Then it was Alfie’s turn and he picked a card. Eight.

“Mate, pick a mate and that person will drink whenever you drink throughout the game,” Kit told him. Emilia met his eye then, raising a brow. He smiled, turning to Alfie. Alfie grinned, eyeing each of them around the table.

“Em,”

Emilia groaned, “what’s up with this, guys?” she rolled her eyes.

Richard chuckled, “that is us secretly resenting you for having 2 weeks of _honeymoon_ in Malta while the rest of us slog our guts out in Belfast,”

“You didn’t take it out on Jason while he was here,” Emilia complained, “he had way more fun than I did with his _family_ being there,” she shot them each a meaningful look, her gaze lingering on Kit.

Alfie grinned, “that’s because you don’t have the size or the muscle to take your revenge,” Emilia pouted, “don’t be a baby, Em,” Alfie teased. Emilia sighed.

“Alright, my turn!” Lena reached for a card then, flipping it. Six.

Kit and Richard groaned collectively. Kit then said, “Boys, bottoms up,” Alfie grinned, wagging his brow at Emilia. She sighed and as Kit drained his mug of beer, he watched Emilia drink a mouthful of her drink. Her face scrunched up as she felt the burn of the alcohol. He placed his mug down, watching her worriedly but she caught him looking and grinned at him, assuring him. She then turned to Richard, eager to see what he drew.

He flipped it. King. Richard grinned and poured his drink into the half-filled jug in the middle. The game proceeded for several rounds with Alfie, Kit and Emilia finishing quite a bit of drinks, Emilia only because she was Alfie’s mate and had to drink when he did.

It was Richard’s turn again and Richard picked out a two then and pointed to Alfie with a smirk. Emilia rolled her eyes and reached for her drink.

Kit, beside her, gently placed his hand on her knee. She turned to him. _Are you alright?_ He frowned, concerned. Emilia smiled at him before she nodded subtly and finished the last mouthful of her drink as Alfie, already flushed, drained his mug. She said something to Richard then and giggled. But Kit did not hear what she said. His eyes were fixed on her. Her cheeks were flushed pink and probably warm. Kit, his head already hazy, wondered how Lena, Alfie and Richard would react if he cupped her cheek, feeling their warmth for himself, and kissed her now.  

Emilia then reached for a card. She flipped it. King. She groaned as they roared with laughter. It was the last King of the deck, the Kings drawn before prompting the others to pour their drink into the jug in the centre. And the last one… meant she had to drink it all. Alfie pushed the full jug to her, grinning, “bottoms up, Em,”

“This cannot be happening to me right now,” she complained but Kit knew she would drink it; always a good sport, especially if it was in the name of fun. Lena grinned and cheered Emilia on. Richard patted her shoulder sympathetically. Emilia reached for the jug then, “what the fuck is in this thing anyway?” she peered into it. The concoction was dark, a mix of 4 different drinks.

“Don’t be a sore loser, Em,” Alfie warned.

“Shut up,” Emilia snapped, “you’re not about to down this, are you, Alfie?” she mocked a glare at him and Alfie guffawed. Kit straightened in his seat as Emilia took the jug in her hands. It was a big jug and it got him worried at the thought of her finishing it. He was about to offer to drink it for her when she sipped at it. Her face scrunched up in disgust then, “this is… strong,” she winced. Then she took a deep breath and without another word, she tipped the jug back and began drinking.

Alfie and Lena whooped.

Kit frowned. _She’s going to drink herself sick._ He reached for the jug then, snatching it out of her hands, spilling some on the table. He glanced at it to see it was still three quarters full.

“Kit! What are you-“ she said but he was already draining the jug.

**Emilia**

“Oi! Not fair!” Alfie called while Richard and Lena laughed.

She watched in disbelief as Kit drained it quickly, placing the empty jug down heavily. She watched him worriedly as he closed his eyes, a deep furrow between his brows as he leaned on the table. She felt a giggle bubble from her belly at the sight of him despite her concern for him, “are you alright?” she placed a hand on his back.

He mocked a glare at her giggle, “fine,” he said, pushing away the empty jug as they resumed the game. It was his turn. But Emilia knew he was putting up a strong front. The alcohol content in that jug was extremely high from what she tasted. Emilia knew she would not be able to finish it but did not want to be a spoilsport.

Kit reached to the middle, his gaze unfocussed as he picked up a card and flipped it, “four!” he shouted and Emilia giggled at his loud, uncharacteristic demeanour now, “all the ladies, drink up!”

By the time the game ended, with the ring of cards being broken, Kit was talking extremely loudly and assertively to them. He was gesturing more than he usually did, his gestures so wild they hit Alfie a couple of times. But Alfie did not mind, in his drunken haze, Emilia doubt Alfie even noticed. Glancing at the clock then, Lena said they should return to the hotel and they agreed.

Richard came around to help Alfie get up from the table. Emilia hopped from her stool, “come on, Kitten,” she took Kit’s mug from his lips and extracted it from his hand.

He blinked at her, “what?” he slurred, “where are we going?”

Emilia giggled. Kit’s cheeks were red under his growing beard and his eyes were unfocussed, not really looking at her, “we’re going back to the hotel,”

“What hotel? So soon?” Kit asked loudly and she hushed him as the remaining patrons of the bar glanced over, amused, “it’s still early!” he protested, frowning.

“No it’s not,” Emilia said, “we still have work tomorrow,” she hook her arm around his and tugged him to his feet. To her relief, Kit rose from the chair despite his objections that he grumbled under his breath. His face was puckered in a deep frown, looking grossly displeased at having to leave and Emilia giggled at his child-like petulance.

“We do?” he asked, looking down at her as he stood. He teetered on his feet, holding the table for balance.

“Yes,” she looked up at him, saying firmly. Her mind was foggy from the alcohol as well but apparently, she still had her wit about her, unlike Kit. She was beginning to doubt he even remembered his own name at this point as he attempted to reach for his mug again. Quickly, she took his reaching hand and tugged him to walk out of the bar, “come on, Kitten, let’s go,” he resisted her pull, glancing back at his drink longingly, “let’s go home,” she coaxed.  

Kit’s gaze dropped to her, the drink forgotten. His eyes focused on her then and he stared. His face split into a smile, “okay Milly,” he said then, too happily. Emilia laughed at his tone. She was beginning to enjoy this new, completely unrestrained Kit. He slung his arm around her shoulder then, leaning heavily on her. Emilia yelped as she sidestepped, unable to take his weight. Then on the other side, Lena grabbed Kit’s arm to steady him.

Emilia shot her a grateful look as she steadied herself.

Kit hunched his head towards her and she felt panic flittered through her, thinking he was about to kiss her. On his other side, Lena was looking ahead as they exited the bar and Emilia hoped she would not notice if Kit did kiss her. But Kit merely leaned his head on hers, his eyes closing happily. As they stepped out of the bar, Kit seemed to feel heavier by the moment and she said anxiously, “Kit! Don’t fall asleep now,” he blinked his eyes open blearily. He straightened himself momentarily before he slouched again.

“Gods! Fucking hell,” Lena huffed as she slung his arm over her shoulder, “he’s fucking short and looks skinny but hell he weighs a bloody tonne,” Emilia giggled as they began walking back to the hotel.

“Kitten, come on, keep up,” Emilia said softly to him whenever he began dragging his feet, reluctant to walk. And every time, his eyes would open fully and he would listen but it was a moment later before he was dragging his feet again, his eyes half closed. They made it back to the lobby and Richard turned to face them as he hit the lift button.

“Milly…” Kit muttered under his breath. She turned to him to see his eyes closed and his head hanging forward. She caught Lena’s eye over Kit. Lena smiled knowingly, raising a brow at her. Emilia felt her cheeks heat up then, thankful her cheeks were already flushed from the alcohol, and shot a withering look at Lena. Lena rolled her eyes, opening her mouth to say something. Then the lift came. Emilia took a subtle breath of relief, turning to the lift. _Please shut up, Kit and don’t say anymore._

People waiting with them filled the lift and Richard stepped in, holding Alfie up. There was a spot for one more but barely enough for three of them. And with Kit drunk and volatile like this, Emilia did not want to risk him hitting someone in the lift, “go ahead,” she nodded to Lena, “I’ll get Kit to his room no problem,” Emilia said.

Lena frowned, “you sure-“

“Yes,” Emilia said firmly.

Lena shrugged and nodded. With a grin, she said, “I’ll leave you two lovebirds alone then,” Emilia rolled her eyes, opening her mouth to object that it was not what she had meant but Lena let go of Kit’s arm then and stepped into the full lift. She winked at them, “don’t sleep too late,” the lift doors closed.

Emilia raised a brow, chuckling in amusement as she pressed for the lift again. Beside her, Kit lurched to the side, almost sending them both sprawling on the lobby floor, “Kitten!” she hissed, annoyed. Kit opened his eyes and turned to her. His eyelids were heavy and his eyes bleary. He stood still then and looked around them, confused. Then Emilia felt guilty. He was only in this drunk because of the jug he drank on her behalf. And being drunk after a long day of tiring work that commenced since 6am this morning was definitely a terrible feeling, “just stay awake a bit longer,” she said softly, “once we’re back to your room,”

Kit gazed at her then, nodding slowly. The lift came and they staggered into the empty lift. Emilia reached for Kit’s floor when his finger beat her to it, pressing her floor with surprising precision, “I’ll send you to your room,” Kit murmured. His eyes were still half closed.

“There is no need, you can’t even walk straight-“

“I will!” Kit said assertively, in a sort of declaration. Emilia paused, not sure how she should handle this new Kit; the more assertive, loud and less reasonable than usual Kit, who still tried to sound reasonable. She giggled at him. He smiled then as she did not make to object anymore and he gazed at her. His eyes were still unfocussed although more alert than before. He lifted a hand to her cheek then and she froze. His large hand cupped her warm cheek gently, “are you alright, Milly?” he asked, his voice surprisingly soft, “you have had so much to drink tonight,” he said, his eyes closing a moment too long for a blink.

She laughed, “I’m fine. You’re the one who has had too much to drink,”

Kit smiled at her dreamily, “I couldn’t let you finish that jug, you’ll drink yourself sick,” he told her firmly, the furrows between his brows too deep for this to be a mere conversation about alcohol at a drinking game.

Her middle warmed nicely. Emilia knew Kit cared about her; he was a nice person and good to her, especially to her. There was no point in denying that anymore after they agreed to date, even if it was casually, and Kit had literally told her point blank he was falling in love with her. But truthfully, he needn’t tell her and Emilia only had to look to see. He fretted over her more than any of her ex-boyfriends do, he protected her, like how he did tonight, and the way he looked at her; it was enough to convince her he thought she was the best thing he ever laid his eyes on. It still made her blush, even after a whole month of secret dating between all the filming.

The lift door opened and they walked unsteadily to her room. She retrieved her card from her pocket and opened the door. She looked up at Kit then, expecting him to say his goodbyes. He was leaning against the wall by her door, his head against the wall; his eyes closed. Sighing, Emilia took his hand and tugged him into her room. Kit straightened, blinking. He was visibly confused but he went obediently, his bleary eyes on her.

She guided him to the bed and pushed him to sit, “I’ll get you something to drink,” she said and turned from him. She heard a loud thump as she let him go and turned back to see him flat on his back on the bed. Emilia laughed, “Kitten!” she tugged him up to sit, “don’t sleep yet, get undressed for bed at least,”

Kit grinned a silly grin then, looking absurdly happy, “are you telling me to strip?” he asked loudly.

Emilia giggled, rolling her eyes, she shot back, “and if I am?”

He stood abruptly, taller than her in an instant, “pay me well and I will,” he grinned and began unbuttoning the top of his shirt to pull over his head. Emilia laughed. Kit reached for her then and pulled her to him, abandoning his clumsy attempt to remove his shirt. She gasped in surprise as she fell against him, her hands between them as he held her to him. She looked up at him to see Kit staring at her. With her hand over his chest, she could almost feel his heart pounding, “Emilia,” he leaned down to her. Their lips touched and Emilia welcomed the feel of it against hers.

His lips melded against hers perfectly and she pushed against him. She parted her lips to him, deepening the kiss. She could taste the bitter taste of alcohol in his mouth as she knew he would in hers but it did little to dampen her desire for him. His kiss was fierce, passionate and Emilia matched with a fervour, tugging on his curly locks. All too soon, he pressed his forehead to hers, pulling his lips from hers. She allowed it momentarily, for him to suck in a deep breath of air before she claimed his lips again.

She took his lips between hers and kissed him fiercely, pressing herself to him. Kit began to lose his balance and stepped back. He gasped, breaking their kiss as they fell back onto the bed. She shrieked. When they settled and got over their initial shock at falling, they laughed, Emilia propping herself up with her hand on his chest. He placed a hand on hers, over his heart, and his other arm came around her waist, “Milly,” he grinned, in a drunken daze of happiness, “let’s get together,”

Knowing he was drunk and probably won’t remember this tomorrow, she giggled, “we are together, remember? We’re dating-“

“No,” Kit shook his head, that giddy smile still on his face, “I mean _together_ together,” he sang, his eyes closed, “like dating _exclusively_ ,”

Emilia stared at him. _Kit Harington… do you mean it?_ Kit was a good man, she knew that but sometimes even with him sober, Emilia wondered if he was serious about this; if he was teasing her or if he really thought this through. _Did he really want me? Or just the novelty of it? What if he realised this is not what he want when he really got to know me?_ And that has always held her back with Kit; through all the times her heart wanted to just fall, thoroughly and irreversibly, into the wonderfulness that was Kit. She wanted to bask in all the care and concern Kit showered her and in return, give him all that she could offer. But she hesitated as she did now.

“Please?” Kit grinned then, half opening his bleary eyes.

 _Is this the truth? Or is this just you teasing me even while you’re drunk?_ Emilia forced a smile.

“Say yes, please?” he pleaded.

She chuckled then as he pleaded, his brows furrowed, his chocolate brown eyes gazing at her softly. His lips were in a slight pout. _You are so adorable…_ Her gaze lingered on his lips and she kissed him. Through the bitterness of the alcohol, Emilia thought he tasted sweet. He responded immediately, taking her lips between his gently. She pulled away then and told him in a whisper against his lips, “ask me again tomorrow and I will say yes,”

Kit did not reply then and when she opened her eyes, his eyes was closed. He was asleep.

Emilia paused, surprised. She drew back from him. Then she giggled, covering her mouth to muffle the sound. She shook her head, as if it would rid herself of the memory of what Kit had said; all the hope. Emilia rose gently, careful not to wake him. She removed his shoes and socks. Then she removed his shirt, hanging it up knowing he had to wear that tomorrow morning to leave her room.

Kit was snoring softly by the time she returned to move him. Emilia tugged at him, hoping he would shift in his sleep with her tugs but he was dead asleep. Sighing, she gave up. She crawled onto the bed and grabbed a pillow. Going to him, she gently cradled his head, lifting it and slipping a pillow under his head. Kit murmured incoherently before he resumed his soft snore and she stared at him.

His curly locks fell into his face and Emilia brushed them away, barely touching him. Then she removed his glasses. Dropping a kiss on his forehead, she left to take a bath. When she returned, Kit had barely shifted at all. She chuckled. Pulling her pillow beside him, she pulled the blanket over them and lay on her side. She listened, amused by Kit’s soft snores as she gazed at him. Emilia reached to him then, allowing the back of his finger to brush the dark stubble on his jaw and over his cheek.

As she caressed him, she allowed herself to wonder, idly, if Kit was the one for her; the one she would settle down with eventually. If this was the face she would wake up to every morning for the rest of her life. He felt like him; the person for her. Everything felt right to her now; their funny, stupid conversations, the way he made her feel, happy most of the time, the way things were simple, easy and funny with him, the looks exchanged between them, their smiles, their touch.

But he was also her best friend. Emilia has heard that this was how it should be; the one for you would also be your best friend. But when she was finally in it, when she finally found someone who was her best friend and loved her like a lover, she was scared. Relationships were always risky but Emilia was never one afraid to love; she loved bravely and fiercely. But with Kit, someone who knew her only as easily and as well as she knew him, she didn’t dare to fall in love with him. _What if I-we failed? What if we lost this friendship-_

She chided herself then. _Don’t think too much, Emilia. Live in the now. You’re with him now. Whatever happens tomorrow or a year from now, you’re together now and that’s what matters._

At that thought, she found his hand on his stomach and took it in hers. Bringing it to her, she held it and pressed her jaw to the palm of his hand. She hugged it to her as she snuggled down to sleep.

**Kit**

His phone blared in his ear and he jumped, terribly startled. He groaned and switched off his alarm. His phone was placed on the pillow directly beside his ear. Then he glanced around him to notice he was not in his room; the first thing that told him that was the soothing lavender scent of the bed he was in. The scent sent flutters into his stomach and his heart pounded. He made to sit up but was hit full in the face with a huge migraine.

He groaned loudly, holding his head in his hands. He scooted off the bed, throwing aside the duvet. As Kit made to stand, he glimpsed a piece of paper on the bedside table. Squinting, he scooted towards it. He took his glasses from it and put it on.

On the paper was a glass of juice. Kit shifted it and read the paper.

_Good morning Kitten! Bet you feel like you just got fucked in the face but guess what, you have work in, a little, under an hour. Drink that juice, go get a shower, eat the banana and sandwich on the counter and get your arse to work (if you still have a headache then, I have some painkillers in my drawers). See you!!_

_Milly xx_

_p.s. I was afraid you wouldn’t wake to your alarm so I arranged for a morning call for you; do inform the front desk it is no longer needed if you woke to your alarm._

_p.p.s. You didn’t even stir when I dried my hair or when I accidentally closed the door of the loo a little too loudly. Doubt you would’ve woken even if I were to shag you then and there. But then again, truth is, you didn’t, so… ;)_

Kit almost dropped the note then.

Desperate to ease his migraine first, he picked up the juice and drank it. It was sweet and he tasted a hint of honey. As he finished, Kit groaned then, burying his face in his hand. He hardly remembered anything from last night. He knew they went to the Spaniard and they played the ring of fire but after which, nothing. He hadn’t even the slightest clue how he ended up in Emilia’s room instead of his own. 

At he recalled her note, he glanced over himself then. Kit saw that he was topless, his shoes and socks removed but he still wore his trousers from last night. He checked his trousers more thoroughly to see it was still completely done up, the zipper and the button. It _seemed_ untouched.

 _Milly wouldn’t…_ He thought. He had never hated himself for getting drunk and not remembering a thing more than at that moment. _Would she?_

Then Kit recalled the sultry looks she shot him at the bar before he got piss drunk; the way her eyes dropped to his trousers over the edge of the table.

_Fuck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random chapter inspired by Kit's quote: specifically "too much fun" and how he obviously got drunk to realise he can't be this hungover :) 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	8. Homecoming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEWS: On December 2010, a cold front reintroduced a cold, arctic airstream. This cold spell brought further snow and ice chaos back to the British Isles with Southern England, Wales, the Republic of Ireland (excluding the westerly coastal regions) and Northern Ireland bearing the brunt of the wintry conditions. This led to severe disruption to the road and rail network with several airports being closed including London Heathrow Airport for a time. Several local temperature records were broken including a new record low for Northern Ireland of -18.7 °C recorded at Castlederg on 23 December 2010.
> 
> It’s very odd. I didn’t get into this for fame, I genuinely didn’t. I love acting, and I know it’s a cliché, but I didn’t really, I was very naïve when it came to the whole being recognised thing.  
> \- Kit Harington (Collider, 2013)
> 
> [On Jon and Dany romance] I remember being on location in season one, on location in Malta with George R.R. Martin, when he was visiting. At the time, we had no idea what the show was going to turn into. We hadn't gone public yet. He was quite open about what his plans were (…) Even then, he said very early on that this was going to be about Dany and Jon Snow. (…) From the beginning, he knew this relationship was going to be the focus. The actors have known about it for a long time, and seeing them together, they've played beautifully off each other. They know each other so well that it's almost effortless in terms of their performance.  
> \- Alan Taylor (Hollywood Reporter, 2017)
> 
> If me and Jon Snow did meet, ohhhh it’d be interesting. Kit and I talked about this a bunch actually. And um, I think it would be very funny. But I think that Daenerys would ultimately kick his arse. Daenerys would definitely win in a duel. Dude, dragons can melt swords. So… Kit doesn’t stand a- I’m sorry Kit, my darling, doesn’t stand a chance.  
> \- Emilia Clarke (The Hollywood Reporter, 2015)

Mid December 2010

**Kit**

“I’ll miss this, Kitten,” Emilia said softly beside him.

He turned to her. Her brunette locks were fluttering in the wind behind her, her cheeks were rosy from the cold, as was the tip of her nose. Her beautiful lips were parted as she gazed, in awe, at the sunset. Her blue gold eyes were bright, the gold in them exceptionally stark against the orange light of the setting sun.

They were leaving Belfast tonight. The cast had all booked their flights earlier while Emilia and Kit secretly arranged to leave later together. They had wrapped filming earlier in the day and as the cast went to the hotel to pack up, Emilia and Kit grabbed lunch at Kit’s favourite café. Then they bought a cup of coffee to share before spontaneously deciding to catch the sunset.

The rational side of him told Kit it was stupid and reckless to go into the open to watch the sunset when it was so cold; the News reported it to be coldest winter in years. So, when Emilia had said she wanted to catch that sunset again, Kit hesitated. But with a twinkle in her eyes and a pout on her lips, Emilia had teased that he owed her a sunset; having ‘robbed’ her of the chance to catch the last one when he kissed her, for the first time. Kit had argued that she had allowed it and Emilia shot back that he still owed her that sunset and she wouldn’t allow it this time; leaving Kit uncertain if she was joking, wishing she was.

So that was how Kit found himself trekking up Cave Hill Country Park in the thick of winter. The snow had stopped but a thick layer of it coated the ground. Kit prayed it wouldn’t start snowing while they were on the hill. They made it halfway when Kit had stopped her and insisted they watched the sunset from where they got to. It would be too dangerous to keep going when the trail is muddy and slippery from the snow and it would be too dark to be safe to descend then. Emilia had relented when he explained.

“Stop staring, you’ll miss the sunset again,” Emilia scolded gently then, not looking at him, and Kit flushed, in embarrassment at being caught looking at her. It was not the first time but Kit still felt his cheeks heat up whenever she caught him. She looked sideways at him then, a smile on her lips. Then she turned back to the sun.

The sunset was beautiful, exceptionally orange. It turned the dark blue winter sky a beautiful purple but for the beautiful sight and all the breathtaking photos it would make, Kit could not look away from her. He glanced down to see her hands tucked in her winter jacket. Smiling, he gently took her arm and drew her hand from her pocket. She turned to him, puzzled.

Kit removed his glove then and took her small, freezing, reddened hand in his warm one. Emilia smiled at him before turning back to watch the sunset, evidently determined not to miss it this time. Kit grinned then, wanting to tease her and test her resolve. He squeezed her hand gently as he leaned closer, his shoulder bumping into hers deliberately. Emilia glanced to him only momentarily before she ignored him pointedly.

He lowered his head to her cheek, telling her softly, “Clarke, can I kiss you?” his warm breath tickling her.

Emilia pressed his lips together against a giggle as she replied simply, “no,”

Kit chuckled before he pressed his lips to her soft cold cheek, hearing her sharp intake of breath. His lips lingered before he pulled away only to kiss her again, and again; indulging himself until she reacted.

“Kitten, stop it,” she giggled, shying away, “I said no,”

“Kiss me,” he whispered, his lips against the soft skin of her cheek; a plea. It was something he learned to do very well in drama school. He whimpered, “please? I have been a good boy, and I will be good-”

She giggled. Turning to him and feigning an exasperated look, she kissed him chastely and too quickly. Kit was just about to kiss her back when she pulled away to turn back to the sunset.

Kit blinked, “what the fuck was that?” he demanded, feigning a scowl.

Emilia laughed, “it’s a I-am-busy-now-so-stay-tuned kiss,” Kit chuckled, shaking his head. He tightened his hold on her hand as he reluctantly tore his gaze from her. And for a moment, as they watched the orange orb descend, a calming silence fell over both of them. Kit smiled, glancing to her briefly but frequently the whole time, “if Thrones isn’t renewed, will you come back here with me?” she asked.

Kit turned to her to see her looking up at him, his beautiful eyes wide and hopeful. Looking into them, Kit didn’t think he could say no regardless of what she asked; much less a request he himself very much wanted, “of course I will,” he said softly, pleased as she smiled a smile that made her eyes disappear. _This is the place we first kissed._ T _his place will always be special to me because of it_ ; _because of you, Clarke._ He smiled, “we will come here and watch the sunset together, every year, until we’re so old we can’t walk up these slopes- wait no even after; even after when we can no longer walk up these slopes, I’ll think of something. Maybe a helicopter drop,”

Emilia giggled and nodded, biting her bottom lip as she turned back to the sunset. It was dipping over the horizon and he watched her eyes moisten at the beautiful sight, leaning forward as if she could get closer to it. Kit subtly retrieved his phone from his pocket and snapped a quick photo with one hand, the other still holding hers. He looked down at it, grinning, pleased at how it turned out. In the photo, she was against the snowy backdrop of the park, lit in the orange hue of the sunset. _She’s beautiful. And I can call her mine…if I asked her…and if she says yes._

Kit gazed at the side of her face then, wondering if this was a good time; if they were ready, if _she_ felt they were ready to take the next step. They agreed they were casually dating but Kit felt he already saw her as his girlfriend. Despite how casual they were about it, Kit knew he would never go out with another girl; not while he was with her.

Kit opened his mouth, wanting to speak to her about them. Then a particularly cold breeze blew over them and Emilia let out a shaky, visible breath beside him, shivering, “Milly, we should go back, it’s getting colder and darker,” he said. He glanced to see the sun already gone beyond the horizon. Emilia nodded reluctantly and glanced wistfully back to the horizon, “we’ll come back,” Kit told her firmly and she smiled, turning to head back.

He released her hand and reached to remove his gloves, wanting to give them to her but Emilia placed a hand on his, stopping him, “it’s fine, I’ll tuck my hands into my pockets,” she said.

Kit shook his head, frowning at the feel of her freezing hand, “no, you’re freezing already,” he reached to remove his glove.

“I won’t if you hold my hand,” Emilia said quickly, smirking. He paused. Grinning as an idea came to him, he reached for her right hand and pulled his already earlier removed glove over it despite her protests. Then he took her left in his, now bare, right hand. She watched curiously as he pulled her to him and tucked both their hands into his jacket pocket. His pocket was lined with warm fur on the inside and Emilia sighed dramatically beside him, “best idea I’ve had in weeks,” she said.

Kit raised a brow at her, “it’s my idea _and_ my pocket,”

She rolled her eyes at him, “fine, take the idea and I get the nice warm pocket,” Emilia told him and Kit’s brow raised higher. She glanced at him and giggled at the look on his face.

They began walking down the hill, out of the park. It was starting to snow. Kit smiled a small smile as she walked closer to him, hugging his arm to her as it got colder. He gazed at her to see her already looking at him. Snow landing in her brunette hair.

“Let’s go home,” Kit said and she forced a smile and nodded glumly. _Soppy Emilia and she looks absolutely adorable._ He couldn’t help himself as he kissed the side of her head.

They arrived at the airport in time, only to find out their flight was delayed because of the worsening snow storm. Kit groaned as they sat in the designated waiting area. He propped his leg on his luggage before him, sighing angrily. He was annoyed, and felt grumpy, restless. He hated flight delays; it threw a fucking wedge into his plans.

Kit pulled out his mobile phone and scrolled through the news angrily. He glimpsed Emilia sitting down beside him but he didn’t feel like talking now; partly wanting to sulk in peace, partly afraid to snap at her and regret it later. He steeled himself against growing annoyed and snapping at her if and when she tried to engage him; which was highly probable but he hoped him using his mobile phone despite her, a sight she has never seen, would warn her against talking now.

Emilia surprised him when she did not speak at all and he frowned, confused. Then she surprised him when she quietly leaned closer to him, her shoulder against his before she lay her head on his shoulder. He glanced over the top of her head, wondering where her chattiness went. Then he thought, this delay could be annoying her as well. _I mean who wouldn’t it annoy?_ Kit glanced around to see annoyed expressions on the faces on the other people waiting. He glanced to Emilia again to see she has not moved an inch. _Well, that’s just fucking great. A delayed flight and a grumpy girlfriend. Things don’t get better than this._ Kit could not find a better reason not to speak then.

He angrily clicked his phone shut when his news app froze. He sighed and closed his eyes, crossing his arm and jostling her slightly. Kit felt his conscience nudging him for shifting like that with her on his shoulder but he ignored it all the same. He felt her shift beside him but resolved not to open his eyes or react; hell bent on avoiding conversation.

Then he felt a soft lingering kiss on his cheek. Kit opened his eyes, surprised. From the corner of his eye, he saw Emilia was gazing at him, a small smile on her lips. _She wasn’t grumpy in the least_ , as he had thought, “what was that for?” he asked stiffly, still not looking at her.

“I did give you a kiss that told you to stay tuned. Can’t leave my champion hanging, now can I?” she grinned.

Kit felt a small smile spread unwittingly across his lips despite his feeling of deep annoyance. He chuckled weakly; still staring forward, his arms still crossed. She paused and Kit felt a lump form in his throat. _Fuck it._ He closed his eyes, expecting an outrage at his lack of response.

“Kitten,” she said but he did not open his eyes, ignoring her. _Here we go. Deep breaths, Kit._ He honestly could not think of a moment he wish he did not have Emilia beside him until now; he was sure she was going to chat his ear off. And Kit knew he would snap and regret it immediately at the sight of her face then.

He tensed as he felt her hand on his crossed arm. She tugged gently and he resisted for a moment but she was persistent. Eventually, he huffed in annoyance and unfolded his arms. Kit opened his eyes, about to snap at her when he paused. He watched as she raised his arm and put it over her. Scooting closer, she wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him.

Emilia pressed her cheek to his chest, “you look knackered,” she said, her arms feeling surprisingly comforting around him. He froze. _Am I?_ Her warm embrace felt really nice; he hadn’t realised how cold he was feeling. And Kit felt loved. She squeezed him, hugging him more firmly and Kit felt a tenseness he didn’t know he had, leave him. Hesitantly, he tightened his arm which was already around her shoulder, “cheer up, Kitten,” she grinned up at him, “at least you have stellar company while waiting,”

Gazing at her lovely, cheery face, which was unbelievably contagious, and basking in her firm embrace, Kit felt his annoyance and grumpiness ebb away and in flooded the urge to tease her. He pursed his lips against a smile. He glanced around in feign confusion, “stellar company, where?” he asked, “I don’t see-“

Emilia pouted and before he knew it, he felt just a hint of pain in his tricep on his other side, “ow!” he howled exaggeratingly and she shushed him quickly. Embarrassed, she apologised to the people around them who turned to them curiously. He pulled his arm away from her fingers. She had pinched him on the arm, although not as viciously as it could be. But her mercy did little to stop Kit from exaggerating his reaction, “you’re an abusive girlfriend!” he blurted his complaint dramatically, realising too late what he has said.

Emilia’s pout faded and she stared at him, her arms dropping from around his waist, to her lap. Kit was relieved she did not straighten and was still leaning into his side.

He blinked and hurriedly said, “I mean… you will be,” _real smooth Kit._

Her eyes not leaving him, she chuckled and Kit paused. _Does she want this, like I do-_ Emilia said then, interrupting his thoughts, “you deserved that, for being a complete arse, and for being grumpy,”

Kit protested, “not a _complete_ arse,” she rolled her eyes and turned from him haughtily. Her sass, always so well acted, never failed to frustrate him, igniting the fiery streak in him that refused to be snubbed. Still in his embrace, Emilia took out her phone then and Kit stared at her in disbelief that she would ignore him now, even if it was just feigning.

As if reading his mind then, Emilia said, “just a minute, ‘m going to text my mum about this delay,” he nodded, watching, amused that she explained herself without him asking. Then she said without looking at him, “and I know what you’re thinking… what a baby I am, having to text mummy-“

“No,” Kit replied honestly, “that’s not what I am thinking,”

Without looking up, Emilia raised her brows, “oh?” she typed as she replied him.

Kit smiled, as a slight furrow formed between her brows while she typed, “I am thinking just who this beautiful girl is, who happened to be so considerate towards her worrying mother,”

Emilia giggled and Kit glimpsed her send the text before she lowered her phone to look at him. With his arm around her shoulders, his heart skipped a beat at how natural it felt with Emilia leaned into his side comfortably like this; how she fitted in his arms.

Kit allowed himself to take a moment to enjoy it then. This is something they did not have for months of filming. Themselves unsure of where their relationship was going yet, it was a mutual decision to keep this between the two of them for now and hide it from the cast. Thus, both of them had refrained from touching or exchanging too many glances the whole time in Belfast even if they were alone, knowing that they could bump into a cast or crew member at any time. Despite their best efforts, a few cast members had obviously noticed but no one knew for a fact. Now, with filming wrapped and with most, if not all, of their co-workers back home, Kit could not find it in himself to bother to hide it and apparently, neither could Emilia.

Her phone lit up then and Kit thought she would straighten from him but she did not. Adjusting her head so she leaned back on his shoulder, she brought her phone up to look at it. Kit smiled, resting his head on hers and closing his eyes, his entire body relaxing in the seat and against her, “what did your mum say?” he mumbled. He then felt unbelievably tired all of a sudden and Kit remembered on hindsight that he had woken early for shoots this morning. _Milly knew it before I did._

“She offered to come get me at the airport when I land,” Emilia replied. Kit opened his eyes then, straightening his head to look at her, not knowing what to feel and panicking at what he will say when he meets her mum; who he already knew was an important person in her life, as was her family. She met his, probably nervous, gaze and laughed, “don’t worry, I told her there is no need. We have no idea when this flight will take off,”

Kit nodded, “did you tell your mum?” a small furrow formed between her brows, “about us,”

Emilia did not reply for a moment and in one of those rare moments, Kit could not guess what she was thinking. She asked him then, “do you prefer for me to have told her or not?”

He narrowed his eyes at her playfully and she smiled, stubbornly waiting for him to reply her. Kit deliberated on what to reply. Eventually, he gazed at her. _Fuck it. Kit, this is your best friend, you can literally tell her anything. Besides, she’ll probably know if you lied._ He replied gently, “it would make me happy to know you at least told her there is _something_ ,”

Her smile widened just a little before she pursed her lips and asked, “why?”

Kit glanced around them as he thought. Then he said, “well…I know how important your family is to you… and you telling them…means… something,” he frowned when he realised it had not come out sounding the least bit logical, “something good,” he added.

Emilia chuckled before she ducked her head and leaned onto his shoulder again. She said quietly, “I told my mum I met a boy,” Kit felt his heart stutter at the softness in her, rarely, sombre voice. It sounded lower than her usual. It was the voice she used with Daenerys, he realised, amused, “she asked me how I felt about you,” he gazed down at her to see her staring ahead vacantly. Then her eyes focussed and darted up to meet his.

“What did you tell her?” Kit asked curiously, his voice equally soft, almost hoarse.

Emilia smiled sweetly at him and said, “I told her I think I found my best friend; not the kind you got to know better through work, but the kind you meet, feeling like you already know him and he you,”

Then, he felt lighter than he did for a long time and his heart sang, “what did she say?”

“She’s happy for me,” Emilia said simply, “she said it’s really rare,”  

Unable to contain his joy at hearing that, he chuckled, “that’s all you told her, about me?” he narrowed his eyes.

Emilia rolled her eyes, “and of course she asked for a vague description of you, how you look like-“

“And?” Kit grinned, puffing out his chest, his chin up; feigning the confidence that all she could and would say about his looks was the good stuff.

She scoffed, “I told her you look like an egoistic snob who can’t see anyone else past your pretty hair and-“

The grin did not leave his face as he shrugged, “at least she knows my hair is pretty,” Emilia laughed. She shook her head then, setting her head down against his shoulders.

They waited for a long time before their flight was announced to be cleared to take off. He woke to Emilia nudging him gently. He had fallen asleep with his head on hers while she used her phone. They quickly checked in their baggage and boarded the plane.

The moment the plane took off and the seatbelt indicator was switched off, Emilia lifted the arm rest between them and burrowed herself into his side again. He opened his arm to her and watched her get comfortable. All the while, he marvelled at the drastic change in Emilia; the Emilia who needed to keep her distance from him to keep their relationship under wraps and the Emilia now, who did not need to hide from anyone. _She’s incredibly affectionate._ Kit found he liked it, very much; everyone wants to feel loved and be loved and nothing told one that than a good hug and kiss. Evidently, a hug and kiss from her worked wonders for his bouts of grumpiness. Emilia nuzzled her cheek against his jumper before she closed her eyes to sleep.

As Kit gently caressed her shoulder and arm, he hardly dared believe this was real. She was in his arms; a beautiful, brave, kind, funny girl and practically the ideal girl he has always dreamed of. Sighing, he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. He thought he glimpsed her smile but she burrowed her face closer into his jumper before he could really see. Resting his head back onto the headrest, he huddled down for a much needed kip as well.

An hour and a half later, their plane landed in London and they disembarked. Emilia seemed unusually quiet when she woke, probably from the fatigue. Kit rubbed her back as they waited for their baggage and earned a smile for it, “knackered?” he asked her quietly and she nodded. He did not blame her, she has been up since 4am this morning for work to put on her Dany wig. He shot her a sympathetic smile then he felt incredibly guilty. And to think, he had almost snapped at her at Belfast airport and he had woken at 6. He said gently, “you’ll be home soon, and in your own bed-“

Emilia grinned, “the best thing about coming home,” she rested her head on his shoulder as they waited, her height convenient for just that. When they finally got their baggage and was about to depart, Kit began to notice this lady staring at them. He frowned, wondering why. For an insane moment, Kit panicked and thought they were being recognised. Then he realised the show has not aired; hell the promotion has not even begun. Emilia did not seem to notice so he ignored it, dismissing it as his imagination. They walked towards the arrival gates.

“Excuse me?” he heard a small voice behind them.

He turned to see the lady standing behind him, “hello, can I help you with something?” he glanced to Emilia to see her furrowing her brows in confusion as well.

“Um,” the lady shifted before she said, “are you Kit Harington?”

Kit blinked, “y-yeah, I’m sorry but do I know you?”

The lady’s face lit up and she said happily, “I saw you in War Horse at the New London Theatre last year, I _loved_ your performance as Albert Narracott; you were so good!”

Kit stared, stunned. He glanced to Emilia to see her beaming at the lady, then at him. All her fatigue was gone from her face in an instant, “thank you,” he replied the lady, chuffed but still trying to recover from the surprise that he was recognised much less approached.

“Can I have a picture with you please?” the lady asked meekly, holding her phone.

Kit hesitated a moment before he said, “s-sure,” he stood there stiffly, his hands clasped before him, suddenly feeling self-conscious of what he was wearing and how his hair and face looked. He did just get up from a kip on the plane.

“I can take it for you!” Emilia chimed in enthusiastically, grinning and the lady smiled, thanking her as she handed over her phone. Kit watched fondly as Emilia tucked her own phone into her pocket and adjusted her bag before holding up the phone to take the photo, “1..2…3, smile!” Emilia said meaningfully and Kit shook his head, knowing that was directed at him. He forced a smile, “I’ll take another one,” she said. Emilia then looked to the phone, trying to take another photo but some problem seemed to crop up with the phone. Emilia’s brows furrowed deeply and she began to panic, “I-I don’t-“ she paused then, “Oh wait, it’s fine now!” she rambled as whatever problem was apparently sorted. Kit chuckled in amusement. She took the photo then, “here you go,” Emilia returned the phone, “have a look!”

The lady looked at it and grinned at them both. She thanked them and left them alone. Around them, Kit noticed a few people looking curiously at them but obviously not recognising them. He smiled to Emilia and they resumed walking towards the arrival gates, Kit pushing their trolley along.

“She recognised you!” Emilia enthused beside him, practically bouncing as she walked, in her excitement.

Kit glanced to her to see her still beaming at him. Pride shone in her eyes. _She’s so happy and to think… it’s over people recognising_ me _for_ my _work and only such a small indication of his success._ He felt his stomach flutter as the thought came to him that he had this now and this was how it could always be. A possible future in which he could always share his successes and of course, his failures with her. And no matter what it was, Kit knew she would be much happier or sadder than even he himself; much more thrilled or fiercely indignant on his behalf. Emilia would make everything that much better, as she proved in their 5 months together but also in just today; at Belfast airport and now.

She then stepped closer, placing a hand on his shoulder and told him smugly, “I knew you were amazing on War Horse, despite what you keep telling me,” she rolled her eyes, “I mean she remembers you from _last year_! I wish I have seen it!” she complained.

Kit chuckled, “I was genuinely not that good, Milly. I was literally still in school at that time,”

Emilia looked at him as if he was dull, “ _and despite that,_ you managed to put up an amazing performance, making such a good lasting impression that a fan recognises you, with a beard and longer hair, a year on!” then she muttered, adding quickly, “she probably has a crush on you too,”

Kit raised a brow, “jealous?” he teased.

She pursed her lips, shaking her head. Then her eyes softened as she told him, “I’m so proud of you, Kitten,” Kit could hear she meant it and he felt some pride for himself beginning to swell in his chest. He smiled at her appreciatively. Emilia added then, “besides, why would I be jealous when _I_ am your biggest fan?”

He smirked then, “doubt it,”

“Hey!” Emilia snapped, “I even have a picture with you to prove it!” Kit chuckled, knowing she was referring to the one they took back in October, in Belfast at a restaurant. Kit had to admit then, if she was a fan, she would be the first ever to ask for a picture with him, “oh my goodness, so many people are going to ask to have a photo taken with you after Thrones airs,” Emilia’s eyes glazed as she thought and Kit knew she was already imagining it. She did have a pretty vivid imagination.

Kit laughed, “we don’t even know if it will be well received,” for all they know, the book readers could hate them.

Emilia shrugged, “well it’s HBO,” she replied and Kit had to admit she was right. No matter how badly received it was, having their faces on such a big network would increase their popularity.

He groaned then, “I can’t even imagine. The lady staring just now…was weird,”

“Kitten,” Emilia looked at him, deadpanned, “you do realise you signed up to be an actor and with success, comes fame, popularity and there goes your-“

“privacy,” Kit finished with her. Emilia giggled and nodded. He sighed, “I mean…I never really considered that,” he scratched his beard on his chin. Emilia frowned at him and Kit said, “honest I didn’t,”

“Do you mind it, if it were to happen?” Emilia asked, her brows furrowed sympathetically. They stopped by the road then, waiting for a taxi.

Kit shrugged, “I guess it’s fine, as long as it doesn’t get too crazy,” he chuckled.

Then catching her eye, he realised she was looking at him with that twinkle in her eyes that was looking awfully suspicious at this moment. He narrowed his eyes and she said, “you and Jon Snow are the kind of guy that girls will swoon over. It will be a mob,” Emilia teased, “I can see it already,”

“Let’s hope not,” Kit told her airily, slinging his arm across her shoulder and pulling her to him, “wouldn’t want you to get jealous over all the girls I’ll have my arms around in those photos,” he grinned.

She matched his grin with her own, her eyes disappearing as she giggled, “don’t worry, I’ll be the one taking those photos and keeping an eye on where your arms land,”

Then it occurred to Kit and his grin faded. His other hand came up to her waist, pulling her to stand before him instead of beside him, “wait,” he said and she paused, “if I get girls swooning over Jon Snow-“ he groaned loudly, “I would be fighting boys to keep them away from Dany,” Emilia giggled. _Fuck. And she’s so breathtakingly beautiful,_ “oh god and to think they would have seen-“ Kit complained, knowing first-hand what would be going through boys’ head when they see a beautiful woman naked; it would not merely be an image, it would almost be a life experience with their imagination. He felt sick and enraged just thinking about it, “and I haven’t,” he finished offhandedly, completely joking. Or was he?

Emilia laughed, “oh you might,” Kit froze, his hands dropping to his side.

“What?” he asked stupidly, his mind blank.

She walked away as a taxi pulled up before them. She winked back at him.

“Clarke! What did you say?” Kit’s eyes widened and he hurriedly push the trolley to the taxi.

“I ain’t repeating, Harington,” she smirked back at him as she opened the taxi door and slipped in. The driver came out to help him load the baggage in the boot. Kit jogged to the other side and slipped into the back, beside Emilia.

She was looking at her phone, typing. She told the driver her address and Kit told him his. Then Kit grinned as he slowly leaned towards her till his shoulder bumped hers. Emilia giggled but did not look up from her phone. He bit his lips against a smile and leaned closer, his head bumping hers. He turned his head and asked quietly, “really?” sounding hopeful.

Emilia laughed, “maybe,” his heart sped up. She put down her phone then and said with a smirk, “y’know… Alan _might_ have mentioned to me that George hinted that Jon and Dany would meet,”

Kit blinked and straightened at the bomb she just dropped on him. She evidently did not have the same thing on her mind that he had on his mind. She was referring to Jon and Dany, “what?!” Kit could slap himself for entertaining the thought that she was suggesting-

She laughed, glancing sideways to him, “didn’t you read the books?”

“I did but George hasn’t written that and-“ Kit froze as the information manifested in his head, “did he say what would happen after?”

Emilia shook her head, smiling at him.

Kit groaned and buried his face in his hands, “wow…” he muttered as he thought, “I mean,” he glanced to her, “I sort of guessed it when I was reading but… it has never been confirmed…” he gazed at her.

 _I would be working with Emilia._ Kit let that fact sink in and he felt an uncontainable excitement fill him at that thought. _Gods, it’s going to be…epic. An absolute dream. She’s so good at being Dany she practically IS Dany and she will only get better._ Kit had no doubt then that she would give so much in their scenes together it’ll be so easy for him to just be Jon. _And she knows me so well already. It’ll be so much fun too, it’ll barely feel like work at all. How short our work days will feel even with all the time we’ll spend waiting for lighting or camera to be set up. And our breaks will feel even shorter._

Kit grinned, “what do you think will happen between them?” Kit reached for her hand in her lap and took it in his. He held it before gazing back to her to see she was not at all bothered or surprised he was holding her hand.

“I think… they are either going to-“

“fight or fuck,” Kit said quickly, with her and Emilia burst into giggles.

He indulged himself, watching her giggle to her heart’s content and his. Then she said, “you’re SO going to lose in a fight,”

Kit raised a brow, “no offense, Dany, but you can’t even fight-“

“I have dragons, I have fire,” Emilia countered smugly, “I will burn your pretty hair right off, for real this time,” she grinned, reminding him pointedly of the prank David and Dan pulled on him last month. The producers have given him a fake part that detailed how Jon got burned and was disfigured and bald. Kit was dismayed, thinking of all the extra time in makeup he would have to put in in the mornings, when David could not hold in his laughter and gave the prank away.

He feigned a scowl before he said, “that illogical conclusion that Jon will lose aside, I think Jon would rather not fight Dany when there is the other option available,” he smirked.

Emilia smiled a strained smile, “I thought a moment ago, someone was jealous that I would be baring it all for the other boys-“

He leaned closer and she paused. Pressing a kiss to her cheek, he whispered, “we could always choreograph it properly so we could cover you up. It would be very tastefully done,”

Emilia raised her brows, “’tastefully’ done?” she giggled.

Realising what she was insinuating what he was insinuating, he rolled his eyes, “you know what I meant!”

“Of course I do,” she licked her lips; an expert at making that look like a coincidental, meaningless habit but Kit knew her better than that. _Fucking tease._ His eyes darted instinctively to her lips and a lump formed in his throat from the image Emilia just inserted into his mind.

Huffing, he said, “my point is, if Jon and Dany do fuck, I’ll be damned if you have to bare it in front of the camera _just_ for the sex,” he said, “and not for some other proper, empowering reason. Like the finale scene Dany have,” she smiled.

“Even if you need to contribute to the arse count on the show?” Emilia mused. She knew he has yet to bare it for the camera beyond being topless.

“Sure why not?” Kit shrugged, “I don’t really care and I doubt anyone would take a second look at my arse,” he said airily, nonchalant before he muttered grudgingly, “on the other hand, those sick fuckers would probably download a photo of yours,”

Emilia watched him grumble with an amused smile, “whatever it is, that’s water under the bridge,” and she was right; he knew she had already got naked and multiple times in just this one season. Then she asked, “you do mind me getting naked for the show, don’t you?”

He met her eye then, serious, “it’s fully your decision and you know I will support you no matter what,” he told her, “but it’s my decision if I punch any guy who disrespects you for it or behaves disrespectfully about it,”

Emilia smiled warmly then, her eyes softening, “and my champion descends once again.” He chuckled. She turned to him in her seat and placed her other hand over his which was holding hers, “thanks Kit,” Emilia said softly, caressing the back of his hand.

He smiled before he told her, “but there is a theory, that sounds genuine, going around among fans of the book that Jon and Dany are meant to be together. So the ‘fuck’ is at the moment more likely than the ‘fight’, I think,”

Emilia’s curiosity seemed peaked then and she peered at him, “what theory?”

“A Song of Ice and Fire,” Kit explained, “Jon is ice and Dany is fire, the whole series is about them,” he saw the beginning of a beautiful smile on her face then, “well, it’s just one theory but… yeah, it’s the one that sounds the most…” Kit paused, finding the right word. Then his gaze settled on her, “desirable, personally,” Emilia tried and failed to quell a giggle, “it’ll be a good story,” he squeezed her hand.

“It will,” she said in agreement.

“Imagine that,” Kit chuckled.

Emilia nodded, “a whole series of books about violence, incest, sex and death,” she said then, her eyes fixed on him meaningfully, “an epic love story at the heart of it,”

“Exactly,” he grinned, “I like it. Love at the heart of all that suffering. George can’t pull a better plot twist than that on those readers that are in it only for the violence and senseless fucking,”

She giggled and said then, “so you see, my point for telling you what Alan said is that Jon and Dany just might fuck in the end. Not soon but eventually,” Emilia smirked and Kit raised a brow, “so you’ll get your turn,” she said, referring to their earlier conversation on other boys seeing her naked.

Kit nodded slowly, trying to keep his cheeks from heating up from the fact that he had thought of something else entirely and how quickly he had jumped to that conclusion. Glancing at her, feeling bold, he asked, “so…” he shrugged, teasing, “maybe we can get started on rehearsals?”

She choked and laughed, turning away from him to look out the window. Kit grinned as he glimpsed a blush colour her cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapters feel a little different for me; with no particular theme running through this chapter but them going home to London and loads of random conversation!! Hope you guys enjoyed it anyway! 
> 
> Well, we're on mid December now; so y'all know what's next ;) I'm so excited for you guys to read that!!


	9. Boxing Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My birthday is the day after Christmas. So it’s always the same. My whole family just descends on my birthday and I get no attention. I like attention. So I always end up getting really grumpy and selfish on my birthday. I just don’t get enough attention. But then I never get enough attention, just generally. 
> 
> \- Kit Harington (W magazine, 2016)

_December 26 th 2010_

**Kit**

He glanced to his phone, disappointed to see that there were no messages.

Emilia had dropped him a text yesterday, very enthusiastically wishing him a Happy Christmas. He had been over the moon then. He has not seen her since they arrived back in London from Belfast a little over a week ago, after he sent her home. At first, they had spoken almost every night over the phone. But with the holidays approaching and both of them not being big on texting and staying on their phone all the time, they have not spoken for a while.

Kit scrolled up to their conversation yesterday wistfully.

Yesterday, while he watched his mum and brother arrange the presents under the tree, Kit found his mind wandering to her and he was just about to send her a text when her text came in. **KITTEN! HAPPY CHRISTMAS <3<3<3 xx**

 **Happy Christmas Milly.** He had replied her text happily.

 **Guess where I am heading to tomorrow? ;)** Kit’s heart had pounded as he read it, wishing with every inch of his being that she would be coming to Worcester.

But as usual, he decided to tease her, guessing everywhere but where he really hoped for. **Back to Belfast for reshoots because they realised on hindsight you screwed up.**

**NO, fucking wanker.**

**Los Angeles.**

**TRY HARDER.**

**It’s a trick question. You’re staying at home.**

**:( you are being horrible and difficult, as usual.** Kit pursed his lips against a smile, sensing her exasperation even through her messages. **I’m coming to Worcester tomorrow!**

Kit had grinned then, unable to hide his smile at the thought of finally seeing her again. **Really?**

**Really, my mum wants to visit some old friends of hers near Worcester. Would you be alright to slip away from your family in the afternoon to meet me?**

Kit instantly typed: **of course.** He vaguely remembered that some family and friends would be coming over on that day but judging by the crowded and chaotic situation every Boxing Day, Kit was sure he would not be missed. They never noticed him anyway, beyond the chorus of birthday wishes. And he always hated when it got crowded in the house. It would be more than a relief to pop out of the house to meet her; it’ll be a treat.

**I’ll see you then!!! xx**

Kit had replied **xx** and that was where their conversation had ended. _Afternoon…._ Kit glanced at the clock: 11:14. _It’s technically still morning._ Kit was spread on the sofa, staring at his phone. He has been awake since 8am this morning, surprising his mum for getting up so early. She had remarked that she has not seen him wake so early for Boxing Day since he was 11. Then, as usual, she left with his dad to grab some groceries for the family meal later.

Today was Boxing Day but it was also his birthday. And he was going to see Emilia again. The day has barely begun and Kit rolled over, grinning, feeling already like this was one of the best birthdays in a long time.

“What are you grinning about?” Kit scowled as Jack, his older brother, pushed his feet off the armrest of the sofa and perched on the edge.

“None of your business,” Kit snapped.

“Happy Boxing Day, Kit,” Jack smirked, as usual rubbing it in his face that his birthday was overshadowed by Boxing Day. Kit scowled, kicking at his brother, who ducked. He ignored Jack then and glanced to his phone. Still nothing. Kit sighed and closed his eyes to rest.

Then the doorbell rang and Kit groaned loudly. _Here comes the family… for Boxing Day and early._ Kit glimpsed Jack going to get the door, which was strange. Kit then waited for the usual loud greetings of his uncles and aunts but there was nothing. He rolled onto his shoulder and got up, puzzled who it was. He was about to stand from the sofa to go to the door to take a look when he felt someone come up behind him.

Before he could turn, he felt a pair of arms wrap around his neck and shoulder. The first thing Kit noticed was the familiar floral, citrusy scent of a perfume that sent his heart into a frenzy; beating a mile a minute. He dared not believe she was really here, now, even as he felt the softness and warmth of her cheek against the side of his head, “Happy birthday Kitten,” said the voice he didn’t realise he missed terribly until now. He felt her press a soft kiss to his cheek but Kit could not help himself as he pulled away, eager to see her.

His eyes softened then. She was looking gorgeous, as always. Her brunette locks were parted at the side, looking windswept. She was wearing a thick black jumper. Her nose was pink from the cold and her cheeks were flushed prettily.

Kit grinned up at her, “fancy seeing you here,”

Emilia laughed and Kit basked in the sound of it. He missed her more than he had thought. He rose from the sofa to kneel on it, facing her. He opened his arms and enveloped her into a firm embrace across the backrest, “I missed you,” she murmured so quietly into his shoulder Kit wondered if he imagined it. He smiled, pressing a kiss to the side of her head.

“You’re welcome, little brother,”

Kit looked up to see Jack leaning against the wall, watching them with his arms crossed before him and a smile on his lips.

Emilia pulled away sheepishly, glancing at Jack before she looked up at him, “Jack helped, a lot, for me to find my way here,”

Kit smiled at her, “consider my birthday present to you, this year, delivered Kit,” Jack said.

“You stopped getting me presents 3 years ago. Fuck off Jack,” Kit rolled his eyes but he was smiling good-naturedly at his brother. Emilia giggled as Jack left, muttering about ungratefulness.

Kit looked down at her then before he grinned and let go of her to walk around the sofa. Emilia watched him curiously.

As he stood beside her, taking her hand, Emilia glanced around the house and asked quietly, “do you want me to say hello to your mum and dad?” she chewed her bottom lip, saying quickly, “I mean- I didn’t mean to impose it on you for me to meet your parents and all, I actually haven’t thought about it while planning the surprise and now, it will just be rude not… I mean it’s fine if you don’t want them to meet me…” she rambled quickly, cringing.

He grinned. The truth was, he would not shut up about her to his mum since he returned home but Kit would not tell her that; lest she got a bigger head than they both can manage. Instead, he grinned and said softly, “I would love for my mum and dad to meet you,” _they will adore you; everyone adores you._ She looked up at him, the uncertainty chased away by a tentative sort of joy. Kit did so love how she wore her heart on her sleeve like that, “but they went out to grab some groceries. Maybe later,” he smiled. Emilia nodded, “come on, I’ll show you around Worcester. Have you been here?”

Emilia shrugged, “once or twice, only to visit friends and family. But it’s bloody freezing out there, Kit,” Emilia complained.

Kit laughed, “I won’t let you freeze,” he said, “and you wouldn’t want to leave Worcester without first having the best hot chocolate in the world. I’ll go get changed,” he told her and turned from her but she held on and tugged on his hand.

“I want to see your room,” she grinned. Kit rolled his eyes but relented. As he walked up the stairs, her hand in his, Kit found himself wondering idly if his room was in a mess; he could not seem to remember. Emilia went straight to his photos on the dresser the moment she entered, giggling at his crew cut that he had when he was a teen and thought it would look cool. He smiled, pleased to see her in his childhood room, in a space he called his. She fitted right in as she did in his heart when he first saw her.

Kit shut the door before he went to her. Emilia laughed as he turned her to hug her firmly to him, an arm around her waist and another gently palming her head. After a moment, he pulled back, cupping her cheek gently, “I missed you too,” he told her. Her blue eyes softened then, a smile curving into her lips. _Such a beauty._ His eyes flickered down to her lips. They were rosy, moist and Kit was caught between wanting to trace a finger over them to feel the softness or taste the honeyed sweetness that he remembered. He inhaled sharply as he watched her lips part, just slightly, giving him a better view and better access to their fullness.

Inexplicably drawn to her, Kit dipped his head to her. He slowly leaned closer before he brushed his lips against her and took her bottom lip between his, kissing her lingeringly. Emilia kissed him back, her soft lips melding with his tenderly. They parted and Kit swallowed a lump in his throat, reminding himself to resume breathing. Their eyes opened and met.

In that instant, a spark passed between them and into his body and Kit went to her as she did to him. Their lips clashed with a sort of frenzied urgency. Her lips were relentless against his; alternating between passion and gentleness and was demanding and giving. Despite her fierce kiss, her touch were painfully gentle on his cheek and chest, barely touching him and Kit melted into her tender touch.

His blood pounded in his ears as his hands grasped her by her hips on their own accord and pulled her firmly against his quickly hardening member. She hummed approvingly into their kiss and Kit’s heart sped up. Against her sweet lovely lips, Kit was intoxicated. _She’s amazing._ Her sweet taste, the feel of her soft petite body under his hands and firm up against his and her alluring scent… He wanted this; he has wanted this for as long as he can remember now. His fingers dug into her hip meaningfully and they pushed their hips against the other in unison. Kit swallowed a groan as the grind of their hips together squeezed and rubbed his swollen member. She gasped, her hands resting on the nape of his neck, holding him close and keeping their lips together.

Then a knock was heard on the door. They tore apart, panicked. Kit turned to the door but it was still closed. He tried to calm the rapid pounding of his heart and ease the aching hardness in his pyjamas pants before he swallowed and spoke, “yeah?”

“Mum called to ask if you wanted anything from the grocery store,” Jack droned from behind the door.

 _Of course Mum could not have more impeccable timing._ Kit rolled his eyes before he glared at the door, “no,” he snapped angrily, “I don’t want anything from the fucking grocery store,” _I want this girl in my bed, under me, naked._ Emilia giggled, covering her mouth to muffle the sound. He glanced to her, his annoyance overshadowed by a sort of fond amusement. The edge of his lips twitched in a hint of a smile despite himself.

There was a pause before Jack said, “okay,” Kit expected to hear departing footsteps but there were none. Then Jack spoke again, “sorry lil bro,” he sniggered then they heard him depart. Kit groaned inwardly before he turned to her again.

She was standing by the dresser, looking at him with a twinkle in her eyes, her cheeks brightly flushed and her lips red, looking thoroughly kissed. Kit felt a twitch as he saw. Emilia was trying to contain a sweet smile that Kit wished she wouldn’t hide. Blinking and meeting her eye, he chuckled, shaking his head and she giggled, “you were supposed to get changed to show me around,” Kit sighed and nodded. She walked away from the dresser and Kit was about to pull his pants down when he noticed her settling on the tip of his bed, staring at him. He raised his brows questioningly and Emilia said, “go ahead,”

“I’m going to change to take you out, not for us to stay in this bedroom for the rest of the day, Milly,”

She laughed, “we won’t,” she nodded her chin for him to begin changing.

He grinned at her, “if I start with my sexy strip tease, we will,”

Emilia scoffed, “you’re confident boy, aren’t you?” Kit smirked and attempted a wink again, and evidently failed. Emilia howled with laughter, clutching her middle as she collapsed onto his bed in her mirth.

Kit rolled his eyes. _At least I got her in my bed._ She eventually relented and promised to close her eyes as he changed quickly. Soon, they were descending the stairs. Jack was in the living room watching the telly, pointedly avoiding eye-contact and Kit had a feeling it was only because Emilia was here; if she wasn’t, Kit could hear Jack badgering him for details and teasing him already.

“I almost forgot!” Emilia said as they came to the bottom of the stairs. She let go of his hand, dashing out the door. Kit followed her curiously to see her run out into the driveway to an unfamiliar car that was evidently hers. He waited for her at the door, shivering as the cold hit him. She took out a large bag from the back of the car and walked carefully back to the house. He closed the door behind her before turning to her, “happy birthday!” she handed him the large paper bag.

He grinned, “thank you,” he leaned down and she met his lips halfway in a soft, chaste kiss. He placed the bag on the table and peered in, “what is it?” he asked but was instantly met with the mouth-watering fragrance of cookies.

Emilia sat at the table, watching as he reached into it and drew out two large jar of cookies. And at the bottom, he took out a large paper box. Placing it on the table and carefully opening it, he saw it was a cake. It had cream white frosting with slices of lime around the rim. In the middle, it wrote ‘Happy Birthday Kit!’

Kit grinned, looking to her, “not Kitten?”

She giggled, shaking her head, “didn’t think you would like to be teased by all of your family for the remainder of the holidays,”

He feigned a sigh of relief, “thank you, for mercy, Ms Clarke,” she laughed. He began wondering what flavour it was before he looked up, occurring to him only then, “Milly, did you bake this?” he had assumed it was bought when he saw it.

Emilia smiled, nodding proudly and he chuckled, “I didn’t know you could bake,” she raised a brow. They have spoken about this before, “this well I mean,” he added and she mocked a scowl and he laughed.

Emilia shrugged then but Kit could see his praise, no matter how indirect, pleased her, “the recipe was really simple,”  

Kit leaned over and sniffed at it, lighting up as he smelled some alcohol, “alcohol?” he asked.

“A mojito cake,” she replied, “thought you’ll need some on Boxing Day, for the hangover from Christmas,”

“Alcohol to cure a hangover,” Kit grinned and drew her to her feet, pulling her to him and she giggled, “you know me so well. Thank you,” he muttered, kissing her between her brows, “and the cookies?” he picked up the jar and raised a brow to see the odd shape of them.

“They were supposed to be in the shape of a wolf,” Emilia said sheepishly and Kit burst into guffaws. She rolled her eyes at him, “needless to say… it didn’t happen. And it’s your Christmas present,” Emilia pointed out, “it’s boxing day after all,”

Kit nodded sagely, “wow look at that, getting that shit out of the way; Christmas, birthday done. Girlfriend duties over for a year, until next Christmas,”

Emilia giggled and nodded in agreement, “ain’t that the truth!” she said smugly, in an American accent and Kit chuckled. _I love this girl._

*

Emilia turned to him as she pulled up the handbrake. She laughed. Kit was staring ahead, feigning a dazed expression with his hand clutching the grab handle. In truth he was teasing her; what with Emilia insisting that she was a terrible driver, Kit had allowed her to drive with him giving her directions to the hot chocolate place, curious to see it for himself. He actually thought she wasn’t that bad, when she wasn’t panicking from her confusion of roundabouts, but it was more fun to tease her like this.

Emilia giggled as she released her seatbelt and leaned over to him. She cupped his cheek and turned him to face her, “are you alright?” her brows shot up in some concern but she was looking mostly amused and trying to suppress an outright smile.

He gazed at her. She always laughed when he teased her, never angry with him because she never took him too seriously and Kit felt completely at ease with her; not having to worry about offending her, “that was…” he feigned to gape.

“A once-in-a-lifetime experience?” Emilia teased back, “hey you’re alive and we’re here. That is what’s important, Kitten,” she said as she left the vehicle. Kit chuckled before exiting. He met her at the bonnet of the car, reaching for her hand as she reached for his; almost habitually and Kit hid a smile. Kit pushed open the door, letting her enter as he held it. She smiled at him appreciatively.

He took her hand again as they entered. Kit felt his stomach rumble as the smell of chocolate hit him. Emilia made a beeline for selection of cakes on display and gazed at them, her eyes bright. Kit chuckled at her childlike eagerness, “can I interest you in one of the cakes from our finest selection, Ms Clarke?” he straightened, puffing his chest out with one arm bent before him and the other behind his back; the perfect waiter.

Emilia giggled, taking his hand in hers and forcing him out of his little act, glancing at the people in the café, “what’s good here?” she asked him back.

In truth, everything was good in this place but knowing her ridiculously sweet tooth, Kit said, “let’s get the peanut butter stack, the toblerone slice and a set of afternoon tea,” he said.

Emilia laughed, “can we finish them all?”

“I’m feeling hungry and I’m sure you are too, with the way you’re already devouring the cakes with your eyes,” Kit replied.

“Clever man,” she giggled and Kit nudged her to take a seat while he went to the counter. He made the order quickly and paid. When Kit turned, tucking his wallet into his pocket, he paused.

Emilia was sat at a small table. She was leaned over the side of the chair, make faces at a toddler sitting at the table beside hers while his mother watched on with a relieved smile. The toddler’s face was flushed and damp from tears but he was no longer crying, currently transfixed by Emilia. Kit smiled as the toddler squealed and burst into giggles at one of her faces, reaching for her. At his mother’s encouragement, Emilia tentatively rose and picked the baby up. She sat back down with the baby in her lap.

Kit approached, unable to wipe the smile off his face, as Emilia tickled the baby and blew a raspberry on the baby’s cheek. The baby screamed and laughed in delight. For a moment, Kit felt his mind wander and he allowed himself to indulge in his own vivid imagination; the sight of his wife and his child just enjoying an afternoon tea together.

 _Milly will be an amazing mother._ Kit then allowed himself to dream of a life in which every day, he could return to a house of laughter and never-ending giggles; it will be incredibly messy, probably head-splittingly chaotic and _definitely_ _loud;_ but happy, with moments of sweetness that Kit knew he would savour and would make all the headaches worth it.

He sat in the vacant chair beside her, leaning towards the baby. Emilia glanced to him, grinning. The baby followed her gaze, his face in a half tentative smile. Kit smiled warmly at the baby, tickling his sides. The baby squirmed, laughing. Kit then turned to Emilia to catch her blinking and turning away from him and back to the baby, slightly flustered. Before he could tease her, Emilia smiled at the mother and handed her baby to her, “he’s adorable,”

“Thank you, but only when he’s not on one of his tantrums. Do you have children of your own?” the mother smiled, looking between them.

Emilia stared before glancing to Kit. He glimpsed her blush before she said, “no-”

The mother said kindly then, “you will be a good mother,”

Emilia laughed a sort of nervous, flustered laughter as she did whenever she was given a heartfelt praise. She accepted it graciously nonetheless. The mother smiled and turned back to feed the baby. Emilia turned to Kit then. Still leaned towards her from his chair, he grinned at her and nodded in agreement to the mother’s comment. She shot him a reproachful look as her cheeks reddened further, if possible.

Then their food arrived and Emilia smiled at the staff, grateful for a distraction. Kit chuckled at her as he stirred their hot chocolate while Emilia, unable to wait any longer, reached for the chocolate sample that came with the hot chocolate and made to pop it into her mouth. But before she could eat it, she paused and glancing at him, she offered it to him. Kit grinned, knowing how _British_ she was, Kit knew Emilia was just being polite and it would be expected of him to reject politely. Instead, he quickly ate it from her fingers, “thank you,” he said, feigning nonchalance and ignorance as the chocolate melted in his mouth as he remembered.

Emilia blinked in surprise and she pouted. Kit grinned at her and she rolled her eyes, knowing he was teasing her. She took the chocolate sample from his hot chocolate and ate it. Then she took a sip of her hot chocolate and moaned, “this is reeeaaally good!”

He grinned, “told you so,” he said smugly.

She rolled her eyes, “careful, Kit, you wouldn’t want to destroy this lovely café with that ego which couldn’t possibly fit in here,”

Kit laughed as he reached to cut a piece of the cake. As they dug into their food, Emilia spontaneously and animatedly began telling him all about her holiday. Kit listened, amused as she managed to make a mundane day spent at home with her parents and brother setting up for Christmas seem like an exciting day. After which she asked him about his.

She laughed at an old story he told her of how his mother badgered him for years to wear pants when he was younger and always went without them because he hated wearing them. As Kit gazed at her wipe tears of mirth from the corner of her eyes, he couldn’t help but ask her, “can we spend the New Year together?” But she could not seem to answer or hear him, still giggling.

He chuckled, amused, and waited until her mirth died down before he asked again and Emilia looked at him, surprised. She said, “sure, I think. I just have to tell my mum,” she said and Kit felt a thrill at the prospect of spending some quality time with her, “oh for fuck’s sake, I’m always talking about my mum, aren’t I?” she complained.

Kit smiled, shaking his head, “I have to tell my mum as well,” Emilia gave him an appreciative look, knowing he always tried to make her feel better.

“How should we spend the New Year?” Emilia asked then.

He scratched his beard in thought, “a holiday would be nice,”

Emilia’s face lit up and Kit grinned upon the sight of her contagious excitement. But her face fell as suddenly as it lit up and she suggested sheepishly, “maybe next year?”

Kit frowned, “why? What’s wrong?”

She shifted uncomfortably before she replied glumly, “I have to pay for the rent with what I earned from Thrones…”

“Milly…” he knew before thrones she had worked six jobs upon graduation to pay for her daily expenses and her rent. Even then, she barely scrapped through; what with her helping her friends she rented the flat with whenever they needed it. Kit sighed, offering, “I can pay for the holidays-“

“No, absolutely not, ” she said firmly and Kit only had to look at her to know this was not up for discussion. Then her eyes softened and she said, “thank you though and I’m sorry, Kit,”

“Next year’s fine,” he told her gently, “in fact, let’s save up and wait a couple of years to go on a longer trip together. We can stay in London this year,” _I know I’ll enjoy myself no matter where we are. Because you will be with me. And because you are lovely. In every way._

Emilia smiled. She reached for his face, scuffing his growing beard, gently with the pad of her thumb, a fond look in her eyes, “thank you Kitten,” she said thickly, “where would you want to go?” she asked curiously.

He grinned as he pondered, “Greece,” he said, surprised when she said the same thing. She laughed, “and Italy,” Kit added.

She nodded in agreement, “we’ll go there,” Kit smiled, reaching for her hand, “Oh wait,” smiling then, she turned and dug into her bag and Kit dropped his hand, chuckling. He watched curiously as she drew out a wrapped box from her bag, “here,”

He took it, puzzled.

“Your birthday present,” she grinned.

Kit frowned, “you already gave me the cake,”

Emilia rolled her eyes, “that was not your present. That was your birthday cake,” she smiled, “ _this_ is your present,” she glanced to it and leaned forward, pecking him on the cheek lightly. His heart skipped a beat as he felt her soft lips. He could still remember how they taste like and he yearned for another taste of them again. Emilia pulled away and made a face, “I was supposed to _buy_ your birthday cake but the ones I think you’d like, I can never afford,” she sighed.

He chuckled, “the cake is more than sufficient as a present and I would love to try a cake that you baked yourself, more than any of those expensive cakes you buy,” Emilia’s face softened as he told her. Then Kit grinned, “as long as I don’t get sick eating what you baked-“

She scowled and slapped him on the arm but her lips were curled into a smile. Kit laughed, withdrawing from her, “open your present before I change my mind and take it back!” she snapped.

He smiled at her as he sat properly and gently opened his present. Kit knew whatever Emilia got him, he would love and treasure it. Because she gave it to him. It would always have a special place in his heart, as she would. He glanced to her to see her arm propped up on the arm on her chair by her elbow, her fingers against her lips as she watched him. He could see a smile in her eyes but her brows furrowed nervously as she watched the gift wrapper fall away. _Silly Emilia, I would love anything you get me._

He looked down as he peeled away the wrapper. Kit’s eyes widened as he saw the red box and the brand on the front, recognising it immediately, “no…” he muttered, staring at her in disbelief, “this is a joke… it’s just the box, isn’t it?” he allowed some doubt to fester in his mind simply because it was easier to bear with Emilia teasing him than her being so unconditionally giving, to him. She shrugged and nodded to the box, urging him to open it. Kit’s heart was pounding as he opened the box. In the box sat a beautiful watch with a stainless steel bracelet. The watch face was simple, a deep, chrome blue that shone as he tilted it against the light.

__

_An Omega watch. A fucking Omega Seamaster Aqua Terra watch._

“Fucking hell, Milly,” Kit looked to her, his eyes still wide in disbelief. Kit had fallen in love with the classy design of the Omega watches but could never seem to put his foot down and spend that amount of money on it. Kit had convinced himself, instead, that he had no need for such an expensive watch. _How did she even know?_

She laughed, “and that was the reaction I was waiting all month for,” she grinned, “put it on!” she urged but Kit only gaped at her, then he looked down to the watch again. _Is this a dream? Is there really an Omega watch in my lap?_ Raising a brow when she realised he was still stunned and physically unable to put the watch on himself, Emilia feigned a deep sigh as if he was the most burdensome person she knew. She reached for the watch, pulling it from the box and removing the tag, a small smile on her lips. 

All the while, Kit could only gaze at her in disbelief. _Wasn’t she just saying she couldn’t afford a holiday that she obviously wanted so badly, because of her rent? Was this_ really _why? Because she bought a watch for me that costed her in the thousands?_ She gave, so unconditionally, to him and Kit felt his heart rent. _Are you real, Milly?_

He felt Emilia’s hand in his, tugging his arm to her. He tore his eyes from her as he felt and heard her clasp the watch over his left wrist. It fitted him like a glove. Emilia adjusted it. She smiled as she admired the watch on his wrist. Then she looked at him.

“Why?” he managed, tongue stiff and unable to form but that one word.

Emilia giggled, “well…” she deliberated, letting go of his hand, looking down at the watch, “we don’t know if Thrones will do well but do we know HBO will definitely sell it hard. So in the next few months, there will be publicity events, among others, for you to go to,” she explained, “and in the future, you’ll be attending those big events and celebrities’ parties. It seems only right for you to be wearing a fitting watch,”

Kit stared at her, “Emilia-“ he started.

“Oh great don’t you dare say I sound like your mum or aunt or grandmother,” she warned sternly but there was a twinkle in her eyes.

 _Oh Milly…_ Closing his eyes to calm himself so he don’t fuck it up and hurt her all because he was still in shock, Kit said slowly, “don’t get me wrong, I- this is incredible,” he gazed down at the watch, “thank you, I love it and I _really_ appreciate it. And I mean _really_ ,” Emilia smiled at him, “but… this is really expensive, isn’t it?” he asked quietly.

Her smile did not falter, “it’s alright. Still affordable,” she teased then, “totally worth it if you’ll actually be on time for the rest of your life,”

He did not smile, completely serious, “I’m never late with you,” his gaze from her did not break as he told her softly.

Emilia paused, her smile becoming more muted and her gaze dropped to the watch, “you’re right,” she admittedly.

Kit watched her quietly trace the bracelet of the watch with her index finger for a moment before he sighed, taking her hand in his, “Milly…” he waited till her blue eyes met his, “I love it, thank you,” her eyes lit up and she grinned at him. _I love you._ He thought. _Do you love me?_ But Kit glanced around the café, packed with old couples and a loud family in the other corner, and he knew: _not here._ He said instead, “don’t do that again though,” he warned.

She rolled her eyes, “now you sound like my grandmother,”

Kit chuckled, squeezing her hand. Then an idea came to him and he asked, “do you know how to skate?”

* * *

_She looked like an angel. She really does._

Kit stared as Emilia skated beside him, her brunette hair and her cream coloured scarf streaming behind her. She closed her eyes for a moment, enjoying the feel of the cold air whipping through her hair and against her face before she turned to him. With snow all around them, the gold in her eyes were breathtakingly light.

He slipped and flailed on the ice.

Emilia shrieked when he clung onto her hand, pulling her down. Emilia spun to stand before him and Kit grabbed her other hand in his panic. She held him up as much as she can, her arms going around his torso and he held her shoulders.

It has not taken Kit long to realise she was better than him by a mile at skating but that did not stop him from pretending he can skate better than he actually could. When they were steady again, Emilia laughed and he managed a small, embarrassed, chuckle, “you’re welcome, Kitten,” she smirked. _Great. Now she knows._

Kit rolled his eyes and said, “I was distracted,”

Her smirk did not falter, “what could have distracted Kit Catesby Harington, the Olympic skater, and made him slip?”

He paused and stared at her. Her smirk faltered, “I was letting you be the hero for once,” he told her teasingly, “I have had to catch you when your toe caught on the cobblestone-“

“Oh drop it! That was just once, Harington!” she cried in protest, her face red. _Why is she so kissable when angry?_ He wondered idly and dipped his head to kiss her, not allowing himself the time to overthink and hesitate and probably end up not getting to kiss her. He gently took her upper lip between his and a thrill ran through him as she kissed him back. They parted for a moment before he kissed her again. Kit allowed his tongue to skim her bottom lip, decisively. Her tongue met his almost instantly. He swallowed a moan as he tasted the sweet chocolate from earlier.

His hands dropped to her waist, pulling her closer, surprising her. She giggled as she skid forward on her skates and fell against him but Kit silenced her impatiently with his lips. He doubt he would ever get enough of her soft, sweet full lips. As he took her upper lip gently, tugging, she bit his bottom lip a little harder than he expected and he felt a sting. He shuddered in surprise and pulled back, blinking.

She giggled loudly then at the surprised look on his face, “that’s for trying to shut me up,” she fumed but the edge of her lips were turned up. _How can someone so little be so fierce?_

_God, I love her. I really love her._

Kit mocked a glare at her before he reached for her, holding her face between his hands, “Emilia…” he started, all mirth and humour gone in light of his revelation to himself, almost a realisation.

She seemed to notice the shift in his demeanour. Furrowing her brows, she looked between his eyes, almost worried, “what’s wrong?”

“I want to be with you,” he blurted before his courage could leave him, “I want you to be my girlfriend,”

She stared at him.

He panicked, having no idea what she was thinking or feeling with that blank, surprised expression, “Milly?” he paused. Swallowing, he took a breath and caressing her cheek with his thumb, he asked, “will you be my girlfriend?”

He glimpsed her swallow before her lips parted. _Say yes, Milly, say yes._ She closed her mouth without a word and Kit was feeling so tensed then his shoulders were starting to ache. Her eyes dropped from his and he watched them dart to the side before a small smile, that she tried and failed to suppress, curved into her lips. His heart fluttered as he saw her smile and he mirrored her smile instinctively with his own nervous one. Kit allowed himself to hope as she looked up at him. He glimpsed her tongue dart out to moisten her lips before a flash of mischief and confidence filled her blue gold eyes. She grinned and told him, “if you can catch me,”

_Fuck._

He reached for her but it was too late when she turned unbelievably quickly and skated away, “how old are you again, Clarke?!” he shouted after her. She threw a smirk back to him and Kit growled in part hair-pulling exasperation, part absolute adoration for this girl. He skated after her but Emilia was _fast_. And she skated fearlessly; unafraid to fall and probably uncaring, reckless, “it’s my birthday!” he howled in objection.

Emilia laughed, shouting back to him, “you are horribly greedy!”

It was true, he was always grumpy, selfish and greedy on his birthday because it never seemed to live up to his expectations. This year, it’s a special year and it has exceeded his expectations in every way… but there was just one more thing Kit wanted, and it will be perfect. _Yes, I am greedy._

But Kit knew there was no way he could catch her. Dejected, Kit slowed, watching her skate. Emilia glanced back to him before she skid to a stop, spraying ice as she spun and straightened to look at him. She giggled, “keep up Kitten!” He huffed, struggling to keep his balance as he skated over to her quicker than he can manage. Kit was indignant, he did know how to skate but he wasn’t nearly as good as she was, yet. He rolled his eyes as she slowly skated backwards, away when he neared. _Tease._

“Milly,” he frowned and she pursed her lips against a smile as she slowed to a stop. Kit watched her warily as he skated to her. When he came before her and she did not skate away, he slowly allowed his finger to hook her little finger tentatively. When Emilia did not move, he took her hand in his. His eyes raised to meet hers to see her cheeks were flushed, from the cold or otherwise, Kit did not know. Gently, he tugged her closer and she snaked her arms around his waist, hugging him tightly.

“Yes,” he heard her whisper. The exhilaration that filled him then made Kit doubt if he ever really knew happiness. _Now I have all I wanted and more for my birthday._ He felt an impulse to laugh then but he refrained.

Though unable to contain a wide grin, he asked teasingly, “what was that?” he looked down at her, struggling to get a glimpse of her face.

But Emilia giggled, burrowing the side of her face into his winter coat. She shook her head, her voice muffled, “if you didn’t hear it then I take it back-“

“Whoa! Wait, I heard it!” he interrupted hurriedly, “you can’t take back something like this!” he protested loudly and she laughed. He coaxed her face away from his coat to press his forehead to hers, holding her hand to his chest, over his heart. He gazed at her but she averted his eyes. At this proximity, her eyes were almost unreal; the gold slowly fading into blue.

“You are so spoiled on your birthday,” Emilia muttered, complaining, still stubbornly avoiding his eyes. But Kit thought that wasn’t too bad, he didn’t think he could breathe properly if those eyes gaze directly at him at this proximity.

“Thank you for indulging me, Milly,” Kit said softly, smirking.

She sighed dramatically, “overindulging,” she corrected. Emilia’s eyes finally met his momentarily before she burst into uncontrollable giggles, withdrawing from him. Kit rolled his eyes, starting to realise Emilia Clarke was too giggly with him to do his type of romance properly. As if proving his point, she barely managed to tease him through her giggles, “you really _are_ soft, Kitten,” he mocked a scowl at her. She skated back to put some distance between them but this time, Kit held firmly onto her hand. Emilia laughed as she felt his firm grip on her, “and clingy,” she teased, “I’m starting to regret this already,” Kit was dragged along as she skated back.

Kit furrowed his brows and pouted.

She huffed, “don’t pout,” her eyes darted distractedly to his lips but she quickly averted her gaze and met his eye. She begin to skate back quicker and he clung onto her hand, feeling his grip slipping through their gloves.

He cried out in objection and some fear as he lost his grip on her and began careening forward uncontrollably. Kit knew how to skate but he knew little about how to stop, especially while he was going this quickly. He held his hands out in front of him, his knees bent, afraid to fall on his arse and embarrass himself in front of her, “Milly, come back!” he feign a dramatic plea, whining as he reached for her futilely.

Emilia laughed and Kit thought she was truly a sight then; strikingly beautiful against the ice and snow. Her eyes crinkling, disappearing in her mirth and her lips curled into a wide, bright smile. When her laughter quelled enough for her to speak, she teased a sort of assurance, equally dramatically, “don’t worry Kitten, no matter how far away I go, I’ll always come back to you,” she giggled.

Kit chuckled. _I’ll hold you to that, Milly._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About Kit’s watch: I noticed Kit has been wearing a similar watch (the ones when he’s out and about and not in photoshoots/ at events since those might not be his) since 2011 to present day.  
> Him wearing the watch in 2011 comic con:  
> https://media.gettyimages.com/photos/actor-kit-harington-is-photographed-for-tv-guide-magazine-on-july-21-picture-id146302636  
> Stalker alert but in my defence, it is research for this story! But anyway, I’m not saying it’s exactly the same watch even now (2018) even though it could be, but yeah, this is not the last you will hear of the watch between Kit and Emilia! 
> 
> And if anyone happens to be interested, the mojito cake (just a random cake I chose): https://www.olivemagazine.com/recipes/baking-and-desserts/mojito-cake/
> 
> Huge chapter here, hope you guys enjoyed it! Let me know what you think!!  
> As usual, if any facts are dead wrong, please feel free to let me know!!!


	10. New Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: HEAVY SMUT.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [While studying, he lived in a shared flat in Belsize Park, with a bed on a high mezzanine floor with only a ladder for access] So every morning my best mate Dan would walk in, bleary-eyed, move my ladder, then go and have his shower.  
> \- Kit Harington (Evening standard, 2014)
> 
> [Esquire description of Emilia’s house, 2015] The kitchen looks cooked in. There's a big cast-iron oven where the chimney used to be and a cookbook lying on the counter, still sticky with ingredients. She makes her own granola, which sits half finished in a tall preserving jar. It turns out she also has a lot of tea. She opens a cupboard, she pulls out a drawer, both of them overflowing with complicated varieties.
> 
> [talking about how he wants to raise his children] they get brought up in London, hopefully, and see a very multicultural society, and hopefully go to a state primary school, and have the first 11 years of seeing the city I love. Then get the beauty of going to the country and being given space and air, and have the beautiful halcyon memories that I have. It’s the sense of space, the big open sky that in those years can be good for thinking and emotions  
> \- Kit Harington (the Guardian, 2017)
> 
> Yes, I want babies (…) I do want to find a human that you'd want to create a family with. I grew up with ducks in the garden and a stream. We used to go mushroom picking in the fields. My first plays were done inside of trees. And if I manage to push out a few sproglets, I'd like them to have that experience as well.  
> \- Emilia Clarke (Elle, 2017)

_December 31 st 2010_

**Kit**

“Wouldn’t Dan mind?” Emilia asked for the second time since he picked her up in a taxi. He chuckled. He reached for her hand as she reached for his, the taxi which dropped them off at his apartment driving away behind them, “I mean he’s not in but does he know I’m staying over-“

“It’ll be fine Milly. I’ve dropped Dan a text and I’m sure he wouldn’t mind,” Kit assured. Dan had returned home for the holidays, returning only after New Years. At first, Kit had been reluctant to bring Emilia back to his apartment; it was small, cramped and probably smelled funny as it accommodated two grown men, neither whom were that much concerned about cleanliness. But as usual, Emilia had brushed it off and insisted they could clean up a little if it was that bad.

Emilia looked expectantly at him and squeezed his hand. Kit forced a nervous smile as he brought her into the building. They came to the door of the apartment and he fished his keys from his pocket. As he pushed open the front door, he watched her face closely. Emilia smiled at him before she stepped in. Kit instantly cringed as he smelled the musty air. It was a small apartment and from the door, she could see all of it. There was a small bedroom to the side, where Dan slept while Kit slept on the mezzanine above. Opposite Dan’s bedroom was the kitchen; a small sink, a stove, a small oven and a fridge and a counter, complete with two bar stools as their table. Beside it, a small sofa was cramped in front of a telly. And behind it, the loo.

“It’s… not much…” he mumbled as Emilia took in all of it curiously; there wasn’t a grimace or even a hint of disgust on her lovely face. Kit cursed when he saw that random articles of clothing littered the floor and over the barstool. He hurried passed her, placing their bags down on the sofa. He snatched up the clothes and threw them in a laundry basket beside the loo door. Emilia giggled as Kit pushed open the window beside the loo, hoping to let out the musty still air, “sorry,” he muttered, plucking a pair of socks off the ladder and tossing it in the laundry basket.

“It’s fine, Kitten,” Kit looked up to see her looking amusedly at him, “where do you sleep?” she asked, peering towards the small bedroom.

Kit smiled sheepishly at her, pointing to the mezzanine. Emilia’s eyes lit up and she came towards him, turned and looked up. He chuckled as she adjusted the ladder and climbed up eagerly, “careful,” he said, smiling as she peered into his ‘loft’ as Kit preferred to call it. She climbed down then. Kit grinned and stood at the bottom of it, holding the ladder. She stepped off it, unaware he was this close. She startled as she bumped into him, “welcome to the man cave, Ms Clarke,” he said in feigned seriousness, his lips by his ear. He tensed as he caught a whiff of her floral citrusy perfume.

Emilia giggled, “has no woman ever invaded this cave?”

He pondered and shrugged, “one or two,” she pouted up at him and he flicked the tip of her nose gently with a finger. Emilia blinked in surprise and he chuckled, pecking her chastely on her lips, “I don’t usually bring them here,” he admitted, “girls tend to be less than impressed with man cave such as ours. Dan does though, sometimes; he’s the one with the room,” Kit rolled his eyes.

She laughed, teasing him, “poor you,”

Kit shrugged, “well, make yourself at home,” he gestured, rubbing the back of his neck.

Emilia stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the corner of his lips, “I will,” she smiled before she turned and went to the fridge. Kit watched her go, amused to see her navigate her way around his small apartment. She looked unusually comfortable in such a cramped space that was looking downright dismal around her beauty. Kit felt a pang of abhorrence that he brought her here. Emilia deserved more; he _wanted_ to give her more than this. Sighing, Kit threw his bag up to the mezzanine before he came to join her at the fridge. She was peering in, “do you want to eat out today?” Emilia asked.

He bumped his hip into hers deliberately as he stood beside her and she smiled, turning to him. Voicing his preference to stay in, he suggested, “we can get some takeaways or call a delivery-“

“Or we could cook something,” Emilia lit up. Kit shrugged, “but,” she glanced to the fridge, “we’ll have to go the supermarket,” he followed her gaze, cringing to see the fridge almost empty but for a carton of milk and some leftovers that Kit was sure Dan had forgotten all about.

“There’s Tesco and Budgens,” Kit said sheepishly as he reached into the fridge and hastily threw the leftover into the bin; frustrated as they uncover more and more unpleasantness about his apartment. Emilia furrowed her brows at him before she closed the fridge and stepped up to him. He paused, unsure what she was up to. Then he felt her soft cold hands on his cheeks and he smiled unwittingly at her.

She was looking up at him, serious, as she said, “Kitten, you don’t have to play host and feel responsible for every little thing that doesn’t seem right. I’m having a good time, with you,” she assured.

Kit felt himself relax a little as he gazed at her bright smile, “you are?” he asked, uncertain as he glanced around the cramped, sad apartment. _If anyone could find fun and laughter here… it’s her._ His heart warmed as his eyes settled on her.

Emilia nodded, giggling before she hugged him around his waist, her cheek against his chest, “yes, I am your girlfriend,” his heart skipped a beat, thrilled, “but we’re best friends first, Kit. You don’t have to impress me,” she said softly.

He chuckled, hugging her firmly, “thanks Milly,”

She drew her head back and looked up at him then, her brows furrowed, “I probably won’t be impressed anyhow,” she said sassily.

Kit rolled his eyes. Slinging an arm around her neck, he turned them to the door, “come on, to the supermarket!” he announced in a deep voice and she giggled.

Their run to the supermarket was quick with Emilia complaining about how hungry she already was. They bought the ingredients for a baked pasta Emilia had in mind, two bottles of wine, some crisps, fruits and some things for breakfast tomorrow. All through their time at the supermarket, Kit admired the way she carried herself. He had already discover a lot of things about Emilia during their time in Belfast but Kit was just beginning to realise she was independent as well and when he told her, Emilia took pains to point out his ineptness at getting groceries for a meal.

When they returned to the apartment, Emilia immediately flew to the oven and fired it up. Kit put away the things for breakfast before he came to stand beside her, watching her boil pasta and unpack the spinach, “whisk the eggs will you?” she asked.

Kit smiled and nodded, “so bossy,” he teased, glancing at her. She shot him a glare over her shoulder and Kit chuckled. He recognised that look; it was the look she wore when she was _starving_.

He opened a bag of crisps. Taking a piece, he offered it to her. Emilia lit up at the sight of the crisps, eating it as she tossed the spinach into the water. He chuckled at the drastic change. Kit took a piece himself before he whisked the eggs and added the olive oil to it as she instructed. When she came over with the pasta, he sat on the barstool as he watched her work.

There was a slight furrow of between her brows as she concentrated on mixing the ingredients. Kit subtly reached for his camera at the edge of the counter and snapped a quick photo. She startled and looked up at the sound of the shutter, shooting him an exasperated look which quelled when he grinned at her, “do you always cook?” he asked as he offered her another piece of crisps that she took eagerly.

Emilia glanced to him, chewing it, “yeah, there are only so many takeaways and pizza deliveries you can order before you get sick of it _and_ run out of money,” Kit chuckled, “and we all love a good home cooked meal sometimes, at least at my apartment,” he smiled at her, not saying anything in reply, “what?” she furrowed her brows but returned his smile.

“I think I got the better end of the deal in this relationship,” he grinned.

Emilia scoffed, “tell me about it,”

He decide to give this one to her, realising he enjoyed her sass today. He smiled, watching her for a moment before he said, “did I tell you, my dad practically ate all the cookies you baked,” Kit made a face, recalling the way he snatched them over to find the jar already mostly vacant, to his dismay when he returned.

Emilia laughed, evidently pleased and so was Kit, “they are really easy to bake though,”

“And the cake,” Kit moaned at the thought of it, his stomach rumbling as his mouth watered.

Emilia giggled, “what’s up with you?” she asked as she pushed the large bowl into the oven and nudged it close. Kit raised a brow, “you’ve been uncharacteristically…” Emilia frowned, washing her hands in the sink, “nice,” she grinned.

On his birthday after they were done skating, Emilia had left to meet her mum to head back to London while Kit rushed back to the house to spend some time with family. Kit had chuckled at his terrible timing in this relationship; kissing her before she left for Malta and making this serious before they parted for the rest of Christmas. Today was the first day they were spending together as a couple and Kit has been excited but nervous when he picked her up from her apartment. He knew he was being ridiculous, it’s still Emilia, but he couldn’t help it.

Kit feigned a scowl, “I’m always nice,” she raised a brow in doubt, “what? I can’t praise my girlfriend?”

She pursed her lips against a smile as she dried her hands on a tea towel and rounded the counter. She wedged herself between his legs, her arms around his neck. Kit placed his hands low on her waist. Sitting on the bar stool like this, he was about her height. Kit leaned in for a kiss as she did. When she pulled away, she said, “so you’re only praising me because I’m _your_ girlfriend,”

He nodded, “of course, can’t have others thinking I settled for less-“ she laughed and punched him in the chest, hard. He feigned a groan of pain but Emilia was unsympathetic. Kit did not believe he could not get to her, rubbing his chest in ‘pain’. To his surprise, Emilia ignored him pointedly and reached for the bag of crisps on the counter, “you’re cruel,” he muttered.

Emilia giggled as she took the bag of crisps and settled on the sofa, switching the telly on. She was undeniably comfortable and Kit smiled. _Would this be what life would be like? If you were my wife.._ Kit wondered as he watched her flick through the telly, looking for an interesting show. Kit made to join her but Emilia ignored him, refusing to scoot over. Kit grinned, determined to sit nonetheless even if it meant sitting on her. As he lowered his bottom to the seat slowly, he glanced at her to see her pursing her lips against a smile before his bottom got too close for comfort and she howled in objection. Eventually, she relented and shifted. Kit dropped heavily on his side into the small space she afforded him, slinging his arm over her shoulder and pulling her, giggling, to him.

Kit then glanced to the telly to see she settled on a re-run of an old sitcom, “you do love to cook and bake don’t you?” Kit asked. Emilia looked to him, feeding him a piece of crisp, nodding. He muttered automatically before he could process it, “we’ll need a big kitchen,”

Emilia grinned, nodding, “ohhh yeah, and a _huge_ oven. And a place to put all the tea,”

Kit chuckled, speaking in a posh British accent, “so _British_ , Clarke,” she giggled.

They then waited for the pasta to be done. Kit opened a book to read while Emilia watched the sitcom, giggling once in a while. He glanced to her every so often, smiling to himself. Her head was leaned on his arm around her and one of her feet was tucked under her. This felt so natural and for a homebody like Kit, he loved this moment. He tore his gaze from her to read two lines of his book before he felt Emilia shift against his side. He glanced to her to see her looking at him, her chin on his shoulder. Then she craned her neck towards him, kissing him sweetly, “what are you reading?” she asked.

“Poems,” Kit replied.

She smiled. She already knew he used to write poems and loved poetry, “what kind?” she asked.

Kit grinned, “the kind that would ensure I got shagged regularly,” Emilia laughed and he was inwardly pleased with himself, gazing and listening indulgingly to her laughter.

When the pasta was ready, they both got up from the sofa; Emilia grabbing the pasta while Kit prepared the wine. They settled opposite each other at the counter for the meal. As they chatted incessantly over the pasta, an unsaid, mutual agreement passed between them to forgo joining the New Year celebrations in bars, as Kit usually did if he wasn’t with family, in exchange for some time together. Despite Emilia’s usually extraverted nature, always bubbly around people and especially friends, Kit was slowly discovering that she loved staying in, reading, watching theatre and movies as much as she loved long quiet walks surrounded by nature. By this point, Kit has stopped feeling surprised at what they had in common but rather, he felt a heartfelt warmth as the feeling that she was perfect for him was cemented in the little things.

“How was your first kiss?” he asked when they were done with dinner and more than halfway into their second bottle of wine.

Emilia paused, recalling before she chuckled. He drank his wine, knowing it would be a ridiculous story, “it was on spin the bottle and I stupidly asked to kiss him in the cupboard because I didn’t want to kiss him in front of all our mates… it was awkward,” she recounted, half cringing and half giggling to herself. _The luckiest night of that boy’s life. And to think I had to man up and ask for one._ Kit chuckled, shaking his head; recognising it to be something Emilia would definitely do, “hey don’t judge, and I bet yours was not any better, Harington,” she challenged.

He smirked, “it was better,”

“Oh yeah?” she rolled her eyes, not believing him as she sipped her wine.

“Fuck yeah,” Kit said confidently, “I had my first kiss and shagged the girl immediately after,” Emilia spat out her wine and Kit laughed, “we got that shit out of the way,”

She grabbed a box of tissues and cleaned up, coughing, before she stared at him in disbelief, “either you got your first kiss really late or you got shagged really early,”

He grinned, “the latter,”

She giggled, “seriously?”

Kit nodded smugly, evoking another string of giggles from her, “it was at party and I guess we both kind of wanted to just get the monkey off our backs,”

“You weren’t even together?” Emilia shook her head in disbelief.

“Hell no,” Kit chuckled, “don’t even remember her name,” he joked.

Emilia rolled her eyes. “Were you like 14 or something?” Kit did not reply but stared at her in amusement, “WHAT? You’re crazy, Kitten,” she laughed. Between the alcohol and her beauty in absolute, pure happiness, Kit could barely hear her. He was beginning to doubt he would ever get used to how lovely she was.

His eyes darted to her lips and he rose from his stool, leaning over the counter. He placed a hand on the back of her neck, drawing her to him; his eyes trained on her lips, the one thing on his mind. Emilia took in a sharp breath at the feel of his cold hand against the warm soft skin on the nape of her neck but she relented, leaning closer.

He slowly captured her lips with his. He glimpsed and felt her smile as he kissed her. Drawing away, Kit smiled and took her hand from the top of the counter, guiding her to come around it. There was a small smile on her face but she was also biting the corner of her bottom lip almost nervously and he raised a brow. Emilia glanced to his lips, “Kit…” she started and his hand which was stroking her side gently stilled. He took her hand instead. She looked down as he intertwined their fingers before her eyes rose to meet his. Kit saw a shaky breath leave her body visibly, her shoulders sagging almost in defeat, before he felt her lips against his abruptly.

He gasped. Her mouth was hot, sensual, and his hands flattened on her back, pulling her closer. She kissed him fiercely, with a fire that burned a trail down his spine and settled in his trousers. At the same time, her touches were achingly gentle; her fingers carded through his curly hair before skimming the nape of his neck to eventually cup his cheek so tenderly she was barely touching him. He pushed himself into her touch; his skin burning where she caressed him, desperate for more. Kit sighed, happily, and delved deeper into her sweet mouth.

Her tongue brushed his lip and he took it in his mouth eagerly. Emilia pressed herself closer and he let out a hoarse sound of approval, his hands holding her to him; as if her body wasn’t already flushed against his, “Kit,” she breathed as he kissed a trail from her mouth along her jaw, the tip of his tongue sneaking a taste of her skin with every kiss. Her skin smelled and tasted sweet and he was giddy by the time he found the unbelievably soft spot on her neck where he lingered.

She pushed her hips closer, flushed up against the growing bulge straining against his trousers. Kit moaned, his hands slowly sliding down from her back, over the delicate curve of her waist, and to her shapely bottom. He pulled her into his lap then. Emilia shrieked in surprise, “Kit, we’re going to fall off-“ she began to object breathlessly, her voice barely a whisper as he kissed and nipped at the skin on her neck.

He smiled into her skin as he licked the spot he nipped especially sharply and she whimpered. Grinding her hips down onto his, Kit shuddered, electricity shooting through him at the sensation and he felt a sharp, solid twitch against her. _Emilia._ His fingers dug into her hips as an intense desire for her sank deep inside him, the ache in the confines of his trousers growing and Kit was desperate for any form of relief. When he withdrew from her neck, her skin pink from his kisses, his lips automatically found hers again.

Kit felt her hands gently caressing the expanse of his back before they began unbuttoning his shirt. As she ran her hands over his collarbone and shoulders, her hands on his chest pushed aside his shirt. He sighed at the feel of her soft hands brushing over him and settling on his back. Chest to chest with him, she tore her lips from his and dropped a kiss to his bare shoulder. Her hips grinded against his and Kit unwittingly bucked towards her. Both of them hissed at the sensation through their trousers, “Kitten,” she moaned, the deep desire for him in her voice undeniable.

**Emilia**

The needy ache between her legs was almost unbearable. Her knickers were so drenched she wondered if he could feel it as it was pressed against the prominent hard swell in his crotch. She couldn’t stop a moan from escaping from deep within her throat as she felt him.  

Kit pressed a fierce kiss to her neck before he stood. She slid from his lap to her feet and staggered unsteadily as her knees, weak, buckled. Kit, with an arm strong around her waist, held her firmly to him and she giggled. He gazed at her, a small smile on his lips. Her hands against his chest, their lips met in a passionate, fierce kiss.

They began wandering blindly from the counter as her hands went impatiently to his trousers. When the back of her knee hit something soft, Kit eased her back into it, a hand holding and gently letting her head rest on an armrest. Hunching over her on his elbows, he gazed intently at her and there was nowhere else to look but his face. His lips were reddened, swollen from her fierce kisses and his curly hair was tousled from her running her fingers through it. She smiled, pleased at the sight of him like this. Her eyes met his to see his dark brown eyes, now entirely black. There was a maddening desire for her in his eyes and it made her cheeks burn and her core moisten, aching for him.

She glimpsed his eyes glance to her blushing cheeks before a smile graced his lips. He dipped his head to the hollow of her neck, kissing her before methodologically, very deliberately licking the spot with the tip of his tongue. She sighed, running her fingers into his longish hair and gently fisting it by the roots.

Kit unbuttoned her blouse slowly. As he unbuttoned each button, he would nudge the cloth aside with his chin and kiss the soft skin he found, “Kit,” she squirmed under him, melting under his tender loving kisses while at the same time, aching with a desire that made her very impatient. His eyes darted to her at the sound of his name, a hungry look in them. His dark black eyes drew her in and she couldn’t look away.

He smiled against the skin of her stomach before he obliged and rose reluctantly from her. He kissed her softly before he pulled aside her blouse, his eyes falling to her breasts; still in her bra. She shifted uncomfortably under his unblinking gaze. She sat up and Kit let her, leaning back, staring. Ignoring the burn in her cheeks, she quickly removed her bra and tossed it aside, pressing her lips insistently to his. For a moment, his eyes closed but when their lips parted, his awed, dark gaze dropped to her breasts again.

She giggled then, cupping his face in her hands for him to look her in the eye, “so rude to stare,” she chided softly.

Kit had the decency to look sheepish as he told her hoarsely, “you’re beautiful,” almost a sigh. She paused. No other guys she have been with has had the patience to stop to tell her that and here Kit was, not only telling her but showing her how beautiful he really thought she was; in the way he peppered her body with kisses, his large hands gently caressing, and in the way he looked at her.

 _And I am being impatient and ruining it, as usual._ “thank you,” her cheeks burned, “sorry,” she giggled.

Kit sighed, rolling his eyes before he placed a hand over hers on his cheek. His large hand trailed a gentle path down her arm to her rib. Pausing, he brushed her breast with his thumb gently and her breath hitched in her throat. She gazed at him before the pronounced shape in the bulge of his trousers caught her eye, making her suddenly extremely aware of the wetness in her soaked knickers. Unable to help herself, she interrupted his slow, gentle ministration and hooked her finger around a belt loop, yanking his hips to her.

He began to voice an objection but she silenced it with a deep kiss. Kit groaned into her mouth. All the while, she unbuckled his belt, unbuttoned his trousers and unzipped it, removing his trousers and pants in one firm tug, “Emilia-“ he growled a warning that halted abruptly when she palmed him, stroking his warm length languidly. He was extremely hard and for a moment, she marvelled at his restraint. Then she smirked, the cheeky part of her determined to break it.

Kit sucked in a breath from her ministration, his hand gripping the back of the sofa so tightly his knuckles were white. Emilia knew then he wouldn’t be able to put up much of a challenge. As she hoped, with a low groan, he pulled her hand away, pushing her back into the sofa roughly as he unbuttoned her jeans. He tugged at both her jeans and knickers fiercely, dragging her down from the armrest, where her head was resting on. She giggled at his, almost frenzied, eagerness. Kit kissed her bare hip firmly as she lifted her hip so he could remove her jeans properly. He threw aside her jeans. Then he came up to kiss her lips, hard, before he pressed his forehead to hers. Gazing into his dark eyes, her fingers caressed his bare, strong shoulders. _This beautiful man…_

His breaths were heavy, loud and hot; almost in time with hers. He gazed at her intently with _that_ look in his eyes that, in her current state of undress, made her blush like a virgin and at the same time, spark an impulse in her to wrestle him back, straddle him and shag him senseless. Emilia swallowed as a gentle hand brushed aside a stray strand of hair and caressed her cheek. His gaze made her blush but she couldn’t look away. She glimpsed his dark eyes shift. Nudging her legs apart with his knee, Kit thrusted, slipping into her and they both gasped, “ _Emilia_ ,” he growled as he squeezed his eyes shut at the sensation, “ _fucking hell_ , you’re soaked. The sofa-“ Kit groaned haltingly, “Dan will kill me,”

She laughed between pants. He felt so good, in her; filling her, fitting inside her. She made to speak then but he pulled back and thrusted again. Her words died on the tip of her tongue. The next one made her completely forget what she wanted to say, and the next wiped her mind blank of all thoughts but the feel of him, on her, in her. She gasped as an intense, almost overwhelming, wave of pleasure washed over her with each thrust. He doesn’t stop there and began building firm, rhythmic thrusts as he kissed her; licking her, first along each of her lips. Then a thrust firmly hit a particularly sweet spot and she gasped, arching herself closer to him, every inch of her skin against his. Kit’s eyes darkened and he licked her along the edge of her lips and across her parted lips and teeth.

“Kit-!” She moaned, throwing her head back. His lips and tongue found her breasts then and with them, he made her squirmed beneath him, completely at his mercy. She curled her legs around his hips as he drew back for another thrust, her heel digging into the base of his spine. He buried him into her and he moaned deeply and trembled.

She felt the tightness in her lower abdomen build to a peak as he quickened his thrusts, his lips relentless in peppering her lips and skin with kisses, his tongue always licking her where he kissed. She felt his tongue trail across her parted lips then, over her teeth before finding and tangling with hers. She fell from her peak with a loud moan, muffled against his mouth. Her body shook beneath his, clenching him firmly and Kit did not stop but slowed his thrusts. When she recovered, shaking from the ebbing waves of pleasure, she felt his now familiar, arms securely around her, hugging her small frame against his comparably broader one. Her fingers were digging into his back.

Emilia gazed up at him, her chest rising and falling quickly against his. He was already gazing at her. Kit gently lowered her to the sofa, his skin never completely parting from hers as he followed her. He kissed her tenderly and Emilia melted against his lips. She dug the heels of her feet into his bottom then, urging him to quicken his languid pace; eager for him to find his release as well. His eyes darted between hers before he relented, his breathing growing heavier, louder, as did hers. Sweet tension quickly building inside her again as it did in him.

“Kitten,” she mumbled against his parted lips, finding his tongue within its depth. Soon, his thrusts began to lose its rhythm, becoming clumsy and she felt an intense shiver run through his body before he thrusted firmly, burying himself fully and exploded. She gasped at the new, foreign but undeniably pleasurable sensation of his sweet warmth spilling into her. It tipped her over her peak and she felt herself constrict strongly, involuntarily, around him. Kit moaned, muffling it into her neck. She wrapped her arms around him gently, holding his trembling body to hers as he pulsed, twitching, inside her. His arms, holding him up over her, gave out and he leaned against the back of the sofa, keeping his weight off her as much as he could.

They lay there for a moment, their breathing slowing together. She relished in the feel of his heart pounding against his chest, pressed up against hers. Emilia drew small circles into his back, pressing a kiss to his neck and tasting a mix of saltiness and sweetness on his skin, accompanied by a musky scent that she has come to associate with Kit, “Emilia,” he whispered into her skin and goose-bumps erupted over her skin at his tone; husky, guttural and thick with emotion. He bit into her neck then before his tongue darted out to soothe it. She gasped, surprised.

He chuckled and after a moment, she giggled as he drew back onto his elbows to look at her. His eyes were still dark, almost black as he gazed at her. His hands came up to brush her hair away from her face. Smiling, Kit shifted and pulled himself, now soft, from her slowly. She whimpered at the loss nonetheless. Her hands gently brought his face back down to kiss her, their tongues encircling languidly around the other.  

Then she felt warm fluid seep from her, cooling rapidly on the inside of her thighs. Emilia hissed and pulled from him, “Kitten,” she complained, looking to it.

Kit glanced down, “Dan is really going to fucking kill me,” he murmured and she giggled. He glanced to her and smiled. Leaning heavily over her, his hands caressing her abdomen before brushing over her stomach and gently cupping her breast. His thumb absently brushing over the tip and she sighed. Kit kissed her chastely on her lips before pressing a kiss to her cheek. Emilia hummed, happily, satiated.

Then a chill came over her and she snuggled herself closer to him. Despite that, she shifted uncomfortably at the foreign sensation of the cold fluid on her thighs before she stiffened against him at the thought of what the fluid was and meant, her recovering mind finally able to make sense of it. _Fuck. How could they not have thought of it?_

**Kit**

Kit pressed every inch of his body as close to her as possible, not wanting her to feel cold. Then he felt her tense under him and he drew back frowning, puzzled, “what’s wrong?” he grew worried, “did I hurt you-“

“Don’t you use a fucking condom, Kit?” Emilia looked at him in disbelief. He blinked. It hadn’t crossed his mind in the slightest; what with all of it filled with only one name and its person: Emilia.

He laughed, teasing her, “it’s a little too late to be asking that, isn’t it Milly?” Kit knew he should be panicking along with her at the revelation that she probably wasn’t on the pill; if she was reacting like this. But for some reason, as he gazed at her, Kit found himself unconcerned. He knew and trusted her well enough to know she wasn’t sick. And the other problem… didn’t seem like a problem to him at all. In fact, Kit was surprised to feel excited, and almost happy, at the prospect of it. He had never felt this way with the other girls he has slept with, ever. He was always the one caught up with matters of protection, as was expected of responsibility-phobic young men and culturally expected of men in general.

“It’s not funny!” Emilia scowled but Kit could see the edge of her lips twitching in a smile.

His heart pounded quickly as he gazed at her, his breaths shallow. _Milly…_ He kissed the edge of her lips fondly before he turned serious, “you’re right, it’s not,”

Emilia gazed at his serious expression for a split second before she burst into uncontrollable giggles, “prat!”

He smiled at the sound of her giggles, caressing the curve of the side of her breast where her skin was incredibly soft. When her amusement quelled, he asked seriously, “you’re not on the pill?” she rolled her eyes, “not that I considered that before…but I was rightfully preoccupied,” he glanced to her breasts meaningfully.

She giggled, her hand lightly stroking his waist, “no, I didn’t think we would-“ she paused and a blush coloured her cheeks, “I wanted to but I didn’t think It’ll be…not tonight at least,”

He chuckled, “me neither,” he kissed her blushing cheek. In fact, Kit has had grand plans for that night; a nice romantic meal at a restaurant for starters then maybe a nice posh hotel decorated elaborately with roses, some nice scents and maybe even some slow music to set the mood. _Oh well. It was good regardless. Everything, at any time, is good with you._ He said then, “but if you do get pregnant…” he pursed his lips against a smile at the thought, “don’t worry, I’d marry you,” he grinned. _And maybe even if you don’t._

Emilia blinked at him, surprised.

Catching her look of surprise when he thought, hoped, she would be happy, Kit hurriedly said, “what I mean to say is I will be there if anything happens and not to scare you off but-“

She smiled, “it doesn’t scare me,” then she raised a brow then, “but who said I would want to marry you?”

Kit grinned, “who else would you marry then? You’d be carrying _my_ child?” Emilia rolled her eyes. He kissed her on her temple, “you do want kids, don’t you?” he asked, “maybe not now, but in the future,”

Her gaze softened, darting between his eyes, “of course I do,” she whispered, “do you?”

“Yes,” he told her firmly and suddenly excited with the prospect, he found himself rambling, “I have even thought of how they are going to be raised,” he gently rested his cheek on her forehead, “first in London, because it is a lovely city where they will learn to treat people of diverse backgrounds with respect and realise they are not any different, then they can grow up in the countryside where there’ll be fresh air, greenery for miles, a stream maybe and even d-“

“Ducks,” Emilia finished and he rose to see her gazing at him, “and they can pick mushrooms in the fields,” she took the words right out of his mouth.

He held her curious, almost awed, gaze. He nodded and smiled at her. He could already imagine life in the countryside; the kind he would be happy to retire in even after the children moved away eventually. He wondered if she could see that kind of life in her future. _Am I there, with her-_

“Kitten,” Emilia sighed, “go out and grab some morning-after pills, please?”

He frowned, glancing to the clock. 12.03am. Then he grinned and told her, “we literally fucked into the new year,” she laughed, “it’s going to be fucking good one,” he added, grinning as her body shook with mirth, “Happy New Year, Milly,”

She grinned, “Happy New Year, Kitten,”  

Then he paused and asked, “wait, you’re not going to send me out to grab them _now,_ are you?”

She nodded solemnly, “you wouldn’t have to if you remembered to put on a condom,”

Kit huffed, “fine, blame it on me,” he sighed before he straightened, “but I can’t leave now,” he shifted and snuggled closer to her, “you’ll freeze,” he nuzzled his face into her neck, pressing firm kisses to the soft sweet skin he found there.

Emilia giggled, shying away, “I’ll manage without you,”

“Milly,” Kit pouted and whined, not wanting to leave her now. He drew back to look at her, “can you even imagine? People are out celebrating the new year, watching the fireworks, drinking beer, hugging and snogging their hot date, and wishing their mates all the best for the new year and there’s me-“

“Kit Harington, buying birth control pills. Yes,” she smiled, “I can imagine that and so can you once you are at the counter paying for it,” she shoved him off her, giggling, “besides, it goes to show what a good time you have had while people are getting piss drunk and counting down pointlessly into another day,”

He refused to get off obstinately, it was way too warm, soft and comfortable where he was pressed up against her to move. He tried a different approach; one of reason, since appealing to her kind sympathies wasn’t working, “it’s the _morning after_ pill. You can have it first thing in the morning, I’ll go get it,”

“It is morning,” Emilia pointed to the clock.

“It’s midnight, my darling Milly,” he sighed. She paused at the endearment, pursing her lips against a pleased smile and Kit watched her try to hide it, amused, “besides,” he kissed her on her lips, “this is not all for the night, is it? You owe me one for being impatient and interrupting my very romantic plans of actually making love to you instead of senselessly fucking,”

Emilia blushed, “you did though,” she muttered. He frowned, obviously questioning the sex she has had if _that_ was more than romantic enough for her, but she doesn’t say more and instead teased, “but… the night might still be far from over,” she smirked, “if you can keep up,”

Kit scoffed, “you’ll regret saying that,” he told her confidently as he pressed a firm, promising kiss to her bare shoulder.

She rolled her eyes, “make me. And let’s hope you can still walk tomorrow morning; I still need that pill,”

He shrugged, “if I can’t, I think I can live with that. It’ll be another day in bed, with my wife-to-be, sounds perfect,” he smiled at her.

She laughed, “you’re so fucking lazy, Kit! You’d really rather get married then get out of bed?”

 _No. I’d rather get married; to you, full stop._ Kit lowered himself to kiss her again, ready to finish his previously interrupted ministrations. She giggled, shying away. A thought came to him then and he paused, “oh and Milly,” she gazed up at him curiously, “let’s move this up to the mezzanine?” he glanced to the sofa, already dreading the clean-up that will commence the next day. Laughing, she nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About Emilia’s quote, the full quote is: “Yes, I want babies. I don't know about marriage. That's probably quite a painfully millennial thing to say. But I do want to find a human that you'd want to create a family with. I grew up with ducks in the garden and a stream. We used to go mushroom picking in the fields. My first plays were done inside of trees. And if I manage to push out a few sproglets, I'd like them to have that experience as well.”
> 
> But her quote was from 2017 and I think when she was younger, she wanted to get married and had romantic notions once; till some things and experiences changed her mind about it and there are some quotes from her that hints to this. Besides... you kind of need to have the right guy to want to get married ;) So anyway, I took out part of the quote for this chapter (that is set in the early days) that imo might not apply yet. 
> 
> Anyway, drop me a comment to let me know what you think of this chapter! Have a great Monday you guys; hope this chase away the blues!


	11. Valentines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: no smut but... dirty date (and I mean DIRTY).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Interviewer: When do you wear red lipstick] Well, it’s not good on a date; that much I know. [I: From experience?] From experience! When they’re like ‘oh you look really good, but I want to kiss your face and I can’t’ ‘cause then they look like clowns and it just ruins the moment. Like literally! [I: It’s happened?] It’s happened and it like DEAD ruins the moment.  
> \- Emilia Clarke (Violet Grey, 2016)
> 
> I do think a first date should be intimate. So I’d choose a nice dinner somewhere cosy, not too crowded, with good wine.  
> \- Kit Harington (Glamour, 2013) 
> 
> I do like a guy being chivalrous, I am slightly old fashioned at heart when it comes to that kind of thing. Someone opening a door for me is hugely appreciated […] So my idea of an ideal first date would probably be old school old fashioned, dancing.  
> \- Emilia Clarke (GQ, 2013)

_14 th February 2011_

**Emilia**

“Lola, you are not helping!” Emilia complained exasperatedly. This was the 8th dress she has tried on and it doesn’t look right on her. Emilia was so close to just going into town to buy a dress for tonight and she told Lola as much.

Emilia glimpsed Lola roll her eyes at her in the mirror, “Milly you’ve fucking shagged the bloke already-”

She felt her cheeks heat up, “I regret telling you, I really do,” Emilia sighed, closing her eyes momentarily.

“I don’t think whatever dress you wear will bother him. Whatever you’re wearing, you know blokes, he’ll probably prefer you without it or would spend the night thinking up the ’10 ways to rip the dress off a bird’,” Lola guffawed in the background. Emilia ignored her best friend from drama school and adjusted her dress. It didn’t feel right, not for this night. She frowned at herself in the mirror before unzipping it to try on another one, _or maybe that green one from before-_ “Oh stop it Milly,” Lola got up from the sofa and stood beside her in front of the mirror, “you look gorgeous as always, in all eight hundred of those dresses,”

Emilia smiled at her friend appreciatively but it did not ease the furrow between her brows, “thanks Lola,” she muttered, “but I just don’t _feel_ right,”

Lola grinned, “maybe you just need to see your little Kitten to start feeling right,” she teased, “maybe you just miss him,”

She scowled and swatted at her friend, who left to get herself a snack from the kitchen. Lola had overheard her conversation on the phone with Kit after she returned from California, for a Game of Thrones panel with the winter television critic association; marking the beginning of the publicity for Game of Thrones. David and Dan had asked Kit if he could make it to the event but Kit excused himself for his brother’s birthday. When she returned, she instantly returned his calls that she missed and could not seem to find the time to return while in California. They spoke for hours that day with Kit asking her out on a ‘proper date’; today, on Valentine’s Day. It would be their first proper date; like at a restaurant.

She truly did miss him. The last time they really spent some quality time together was New Year’s. The thought of it brought a blush to her cheeks.

_Emilia woke around noontime, after an entire night of lovemaking, to the heavenly smell of bacon. She stretched across the empty bed, feeling the sweet ache in her muscles._

_Emilia climbed down from the mezzanine, naked because their clothes were downstairs, near the sofa, on the floor probably. She quickly grabbed his shirt from the floor and put it over her, buttoning it hastily. She found Kit standing before the stove, making fry-ups for them in nothing but his trousers; looking almost as delightful as the fry-up that she could smell._

_“Good morning darling,” Kit greeted without looking up at her. She smiled at the endearment but it wasn’t just about the word, it was the way he said it; it made her blush and warmed her. He shifted the eggs in the pan a little before he looked to her. His eyes softened and he smiled, “did you sleep well?” he asked._

_Emilia came to him, pressing herself to his back, her cheek against his shoulder blade as she whispered, “yeah,” she loved how he smelled, recognising a faint hint of his cologne; a woody amber scent. She smiled, pressing a kiss between his shoulder blades._

_She felt his body tremored with mirth, Kit chuckling, “hungry?”_

_“YES,” she groaned._

_“It’s almost done,” Kit told her._

_Emilia peered at the counter to see he had almost everything done, “we didn’t get bacons and sausages yesterday did we?” her mouth watered as she saw them on a large plate._

_“I bought this earlier today,” Kit replied._ That explains the cologne. _He then reached to his right and handed her a box, “and I got these,” she took it to see that they were plan B pills._

_“Thank you,” she grinned, pecking him on his cheek, “need any help?”_

_“Oven the toasts?” he asked. She popped the toasts into the oven and poured the milk into two glasses. She sipped at it and over the rim, she saw Kit gazing at her, smiling._

_“What?” she asked, lowering her glass of milk; suddenly very conscious of the fact that she had no make-up on and probably looked terrible, having just woke._

_His smile widened before he shook his head, looking down at the pan, “nothing,” he grinned. She feigned a frown and approached him, leaning her hip on the counter beside him, waiting expectantly. Kit glanced to her and chuckled before he said, “you’re beautiful, Milly,”_

After which, they spent one more day together before she left to go to her apartment to pack for that panel in America while Kit went on a long holiday with his family. He had returned late last night and had left her a text to let her know. Emilia glanced to the cloak to see that he would be here at any moment. She panicked, looking at herself in the mirror. The red seemed too much-

“Go with the black, Milly!” Lola yelled from the kitchen, “you look fucking hot in that,”

Emilia looked towards the kitchen, smiling. Lola did know her well; she had thought that was what she looked best in as well. Looking at herself in the mirror to see her dishevelled hair and face still bare of make-up, Emilia quickly pulled off the red dress she had on and wore the black.

Lola strolled in as she was struggling to reach the zip behind her, “do me up will you?” Emilia turned her back to her.

Lola did a little wolf whistle as she snapped the strap of her lacy bra. Emilia yelped as her skin stung sharply, “show the bloke some mercy, Milly,” Lola chided but Emilia could hear the amusement in her voice.

Emilia giggled, “oh he doesn’t need it, he has very good restraint,”

“Oh?” Lola zipped up her black bodycon dress, “so you decided to pull out all the stops tonight? A little determined, are we?” Lola stepped up beside her, a grin on her face, as Emilia turned to look herself in the mirror.

Emilia felt her cheeks begin to heat up then and she snapped, “no! This was on the top of the pile-“

“No it’s not!” Lola sang, walking away.

“Hey!” Emilia turned to her, shouting after her, “have you gone through my underwear drawer again?”

“I don’t need to, to know this bra and the matching knickers is kept at the bottom, for special occasions!” Lola shouted back. Emilia blushed then, glancing to herself in the mirror. Lola was, sort of, right. She had deliberated on her bra and knickers more than she usually would, eventually pulling on a black lacy one she rarely wore. Adjusting her dress, she started her makeup. Just as she put on her red lipstick, the finishing touch, she heard Lola shout, “Milly! He’s here!”

Emilia almost dropped her lipstick. Emilia had told him to let her know which restaurant is and she would meet him there but Kit had insisted on coming to get her before going together. Inwardly, she smiled, chuffed but mused how old fashioned and romantic Kit was, especially when he wanted to be. Glancing at her clock, she muttered a curse, “why is he early?” Emilia glanced over herself in the mirror before she quickly ran to the door. Absurdly, her heart was racing, pounding against her chest. She took a breath, ignoring Lola who was watching from the sofa. She pulled open the door.

Kit stood behind the door and was looking very dapper for the evening. He was wearing a white dress shirt, unbuttoned at the collar. Over it, he wore a black pressed suit and black trousers. She has never seen him in formal wear, not even knowing he owned a set of it. His hair, longer than she last remembered, was curlier as well. His eyes were dark but Emilia knew by now they were just a very dark shade of brown; dark warm pools that she felt she could gaze into forever. Overall, he was looking very handsome and she wanted nothing more than to walk into his warm embrace and feel his soft tender kisses that made her weak at the knees.

Instead, very conscious of Lola’s curious eyes on them behind her, Emilia willed herself against throwing herself into his arms. As usual, her face naturally split into a wide grin at the sight of him. His eyes softened and she was pleased when his normally downturned lips spread into a smile; a small smile but a smile nonetheless and Emilia counted her victory.

“Hello,” Kit greeted, his voice throaty, soft.

She smiled, “hello,”

Expecting him to say more or take a step into the apartment, she stayed quiet for once and Kit just stood, gazing softly at her. His eyes glanced over her dress and she felt her face begin to warm and she shifted on her feet uncomfortably. When his eyes met hers again, she saw him swallow visibly and she glimpsed his tongue as it darted out to moisten his lips. Emilia found herself wishing it was her tongue, across his lips before she would busy herself with his. Those very lips she gazed at parted and he spoke, “these are for you,”

Emilia has been so busy looking at his face she hadn’t notice he has had both hands kept suspiciously behind his back. She blinked as he presented a bouquet of red roses on a bed of white pink Peruvian lilies to her.

“I hope you like flowers,” Kit muttered, his free hand coming up to rub the nape of his neck, “you seem to like them, back at the Botanic Gardens-“ _he noticed. Sweet, observant, romantic Kitten._ Emilia smiled at him. _He’s nervous._ She noticed and rightfully so for they have never spoken of flowers before so he didn’t know for a fact. But she absolutely loved flowers and loved receiving them.

She stepped up to him, taking the bouquet in both her hands; her fingers brushing his. Getting up on her tip toes, still wearing her bedroom slippers, she leaned in to press a kiss to his cheek but Kit turned towards her at the last moment and she met his lips instead. Kit kissed her softly and she smiled into the kiss, resisting a giggle at him for stealing a kiss even before their date began. She was sure he will be chiding himself after the kiss for not doing it the _proper_ romantic way.

Emilia stood back on her heel as they parted, her heart skipping a beat at the lingering feel of his lips on hers. She opened her eyes and took one look at him before she burst into laughter. Kit frowned, puzzled. Letting him hold the bouquet, still laughing, she cupped his face in her hands, “my lipstick,” she giggled, reaching to wipe it off his lips but only managed to smear it further. Her body shook with mirth as she laughed.

Kit rolled his eyes and he snaked an arm around his waist, pulling her firmly to his side, “Clarke,” he feigned a growl and she tried to squirm away but failed. He pressed his forehead to her temple.

“I didn’t mean it, I’m sorry,” she giggled loudly, making her apology less than sincere.

“Are you?” Kit whispered against her ear but she could hear the amusement in his voice. She nodded but her mirth could not be quelled; sparked in full force every time she glanced to him to see his lips, smeared with her red lipstick, “this won’t do, if I’m going to turn up at dinner looking a clown-“ she giggled, “you’ll go with the mark of my lips on you,” he leaned to kiss her on her neck and she shrieked, giggling as she squirmed strongly from him.

She cupped his face in her hands, holding his face and lips at bay, “I’ll wipe it off, just let me get my wipes-“ she dissolve into fits of giggles, “you do look like a clown though,” she pursed his lips against giggling but to no avail. Kit stared at her, his lips turned down, unamused, but she could see the twinkle in his eyes and the way they were still soft as they gazed at her. She took the bouquet when he offered it to her and she turned on her heel to fetch her wipes, “come in,” she said back to him.

Emilia glanced back to see Kit hesitating at the door, looking down at his shoes and probably wondering if he need to remove them. She opened her mouth to tell him there was no need when Lola said, “oh just come straight in,” Kit looked to her, nodding uncertainly and looking exceptionally uncomfortable and self-conscious. _Probably the lipstick._

Emilia stifled a giggle as she came to his side and introduced them, “Lola, Kit, Kit, Lola,” Lola waved, pursing her lips against her mirth as she looked at Kit and Kit waved back, forcing a smile. Beside her, Kit flushed, his neck reddening under his collar. Emilia felt an impulse to brush her fingers over his heated skin then. But an awkward glance from Kit stopped her and she said, “she’s one of my best mates from drama school,” Emilia said and paused. Kit did not reply, shifting uncomfortably, “alright come on,” she brought him to her room then. When Emilia glanced back to Lola, she caught Lola winking at her.

Rolling her eyes, Emilia went to her room. She grabbed the wipe off her cluttered dresser. When she turned, Kit was staring at the large pile of dresses on the bed that she has tried on since after lunch.

She flustered, “sorry about the mess,” she stepped before him, cupping his cheek with one hand and wiping at the lipstick smear, trying to stifle a giggle, “and I’m sorry about this,” she snickered and quickly pursed her lips, determined not to look into his eyes for she will definitely crack up then; making her apology less than sincere, “I’ll kiss you to apologise but- yeah,” she giggled and met his eye.

Kit was gazing at her quietly, listening to her ramble. Her giggles died down as the soft look in his eyes made her breath catch in her throat. Kit was looking at her like she was the sun in the winter and it made her blush. Swallowing subtly, she blinked and continued wiping the smears away from under his lip.

When she was done, she smiled at him and lowered her hand but Kit caught it before she could. His hand was large, warm and gentle. Emilia found herself unable to look away as he held her gaze, brought her hand up to his lips and pressed a soft lingering kiss to the back of it. She smiled. _Always so gentle, so loving-_ Kit straightened then and glancing down at her hand, he smirked, “thanks, just checking if the stains are gone,”

Emilia blinked. She mocked a scowl at him, reaching for his arm to inflict some pain for his ruthless teasing but Kit shifted away before she could, grinning. Emilia pouted and turned from him to pick up her small handbag, slinging it on her shoulder. When she turned, she yelped as she bumped into him, stumbling back but Kit had his hands firmly on her waist. Before she knew what was happening, Kit trapped her flushed against him. He always had a knack for doing that; stepping up behind her to startle her when she turned.

He lowered his face to hers, holding her gaze as he told her, “you look absolutely gorgeous,” his hand caressed the small of her back. She felt herself smile unwittingly, her cheeks burning. She averted his eyes as she basked in the heartfelt compliment.

“Thank you,” she muttered before she looked up to meet his eye again, “and you look very handsome,”

Kit smiled before he whispered, “thank you, makes the itch at the collar totally worth it,”

Smirking, she replied, “don’t worry, Kitten, I’ll make sure this shirt and suit is off you before this night is over,” she felt his body tensed against her, his eyes widened just slightly in anticipation and she giggled.

* * *

“You should be honoured, the last time I wore a suit, and probably an overly large one, was probably at school formal,” Kit furrowed his brows as he recounted.

She smiled, “and who was your lovely date?”

They were seated in the back of a posh fine dining restaurant. Emilia had been pleasantly surprised, expecting to have to speak louder than they usually would at a fine dining restaurant because of the Valentine’s Day crowd, or in the very least, have to bear with the noise. But the seat they were at was in a quiet cosy corner with the couple nearest to them an old couple who was enjoying their meal quietly.

They have ordered their meal and a nice bottle of wine, as recommended by the staff, to share. Their meal was over far too quickly with conversation flowing endlessly, effortlessly, between them; alternating between funny anecdotes, light-hearted practical jokes and some normal conversation in between that did not involve both of them bowled over, clutching their stomachs in mirth.

Emilia missed him in their time apart, she genuinely did and as she gazed at him while he cut his steak, she smiled. _This is how I want every Valentine’s Day to be._ The past few months of holidays was their only time spent together that was not constantly marred by the fatigue of work or the guilt of not inviting their co-stars along. And Kit has been wonderful; almost unreal to her. Sometimes, she woke wondering if he has been a dream, just someone she dreamt in her hopes of finding someone who knew her, loved her and wanted her like he did. And that made her scared- _no, not tonight Emilia. You won’t think of that tonight. Tonight is only for love, no doubt, no fear, no second-guessing. Not tonight._

Kit made her feel good about herself and for once in her life, since she grew to become conscious of her body image, Emilia was comfortable in her own skin. She was comfortable with the way she could not seem to shut up and spoke constantly; the way she would smile too widely, to the point of being unsightly, when she laughed; the way her eyebrows would go crazy (or so she was sometimes told) when she got too excited; the way her loud, raucous giggles turned heads and sometimes invited disapproving looks from the more conservative Brits. In whatever she did, even if Kit was mocking a scowl at her, his eyes were always soft, warm and adoring as he gazed at her. And with that gaze, whenever he told her she was a capable actor or that she was beautiful, despite all her self-doubt, Emilia believed him; or at least that he meant it.

Kit’s faith and support meant the world to her and as she gazed amusedly as he looked up to her, catching her gazing at him, she wondered how it could all feel so right and so easy. _So unlike how it was with all my ex-boyfriends._ With them, she found herself struggling with who she really wanted to be, trying too hard to be liked and even constantly trying to hide how fat she felt she was. But she has never had to share them with Kit because he soothed all her insecurities before she told him.

With him, she knew who she was and who she wanted to be, a successful actor and a wonderful girlfriend to him; she did not need to try to be liked, she could see it in his eyes that he already did; she did not need to worry about her body when she has saw his gaze as he looked at her body with such raw desire, and felt his tender but firm caresses. How his fingers had dug into her thigh as if they weren’t too large and how he cupped her bottom, groaning with deep want for all of her. How lips had felt on her breasts, kissing them as if they were absolutely perfect…

Emilia felt a wetness pool between her legs and she shifted in her chair, uncrossing her legs and crossing them the other way. Kit glanced down over the edge of the table as she shifted her hips against the chair and she glimpsed him swallow subtly. Pursing her lips against a smirk, she allowed her feet to brush his leg. He dropped his fork onto the plate with a loud clank and beside them, the old couple looked up, startled. Emilia glanced to see that the table cloth reach and brushed the carpeted floor, concealing the reason for Kit’s fluster.

“Sorry,” Kit muttered hurriedly and Emilia giggled. He shot her a subtle reproaching glare when the old couple turned back to their meal but it did nothing to make her remove her feet from his leg. A furrow formed between his brows as he gazed at her, seeming to try to figure what she was up to. She held his gaze with a confidence she usually did not have but tonight was special; she wanted it to be special for the both of them. That being said, this wasn’t merely to unsettle Kit; it was also a sad attempt to ease the aching wetness between her legs.

She trailed the top of her feet up the side of his leg slowly, watching satisfied as Kit sucked in a sharp breath as quietly as he could.

“Milly,” he said in a low tone, a warning.

“Kitten?” she replied, her tongue darting out to moisten her lips instinctively and his eyes dropped to them. Emilia breathed through his parted lips as his eyes rose to meet her; dark, almost black when before it has been brown. He was looking at her with _that_ look, the same one as when he saw her breasts for the first time and when he cummed into her, for the first time as well. Her efforts to ease the burn between her legs was instantly rendered moot; the fire intensifying, the wetness soaking into her knickers. Acting based on her own desires, she trailed her feet between his legs. Brushing the top of her feet up his left, she allowed the heel to scrap his right.

“Emilia,” he croaked and her feet paused at his knee. His lips were parted. He drew soft, quickened breaths through them and Emilia felt the urge to feel his hot exhalation and soft lips on her face, her neck, her breasts, her abdomen and on the inside of her thighs-

“Can I interest you with dessert?”

They blinked, breaking their gaze and Emilia dropped her feet from his leg. She looked up the waitress. She was looking to Kit and Kit was not meeting anyone’s gaze, occasionally glancing to Emilia but other than that, his cheeks were flushed and his face turned down to the empty plate.  Emilia cleared her throat and the waitress looked to her, “what would you recommend?”

“Oh we have a fantastic dark chocolate mousse cake if both of you-“ the waitress glanced to Kit and Emilia followed her glance to see Kit reach for his red wine, pointedly avoiding anyone’s gaze, “are chocolate lovers,”

“Is it rich?” Emilia asked, her gaze not leaving Kit. His chest, peeking from his unbuttoned white shirt, was flushed, as well as his ears that were partially concealed by his curly hair; exactly as they had been on the night of New Year’s Eve. Emilia looked up at the waitress to see her nod. Emilia hid a smile as she said, “we’ll get one,”

Kit’s eyes rose to meet hers then as the waitress nodded and turned away; but of course, not without another glance to Kit. Emilia smiled in amusement. _Me too._ She thought sympathetically after the waitress. Emilia remembered thinking how cute he was when she first met him too; that, and his curly hair and broad shoulders, “I can’t believe you just did that,” he muttered.

She raised a brow, “what?” genuinely puzzled as he glanced at the departing waitress. Something told her he was referring to the mousse cake she just ordered, “you don’t like chocolate-“

“No, it’s a fucking aphrodisiac, isn’t it?” Kit hissed.

Emilia paused. _Oh. It is._ She laughed.

“That’s not funny, Milly,” Kit growled.

“Yes it is,” Emilia shot back.

Kit sighed and buried his face in his hands. She glimpsed him wearing the watch she gave him and she felt a warm fill her at the memory of that day; the day he asked her if they could date seriously. Nothing has changed between them since then, apart from the addition of some _very_ intense pleasure that Emilia more than welcome, “Milly…” he muttered behind his burning face and she gazed amusedly at him, “how do you expect me leave this restaurant? With my dignity intact.”

She barely heard his muffled words behind his hand but when she did, she burst into giggles. Glimpsing the glances from the elderly couple, she shot them an apologetic look before placing her hand over her mouth, “you’ll manage,” she grinned. Kit looked at her through the gaps between his fingers and he closed his eyes, burying his face in his hands again.

The dark chocolate mousse cake arrived with two fork and two separate plates for them to portion it out but as it was placed between them, both of them reached for the fork, paying no mind to the extra plates. Emilia eagerly dug into it and slipped the piece between her lips. The rich dark chocolate melted on her tongue and she moaned at the taste and feel of it, “this is soooo good-“ she looked to Kit to see him staring at her; or more accurately, at her lips.

His adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed and he quickly averted his eyes down to the cake. Emilia suppressed a smile as she dug down into the cake for another piece, Kit doing the same.

When he ate it, she asked, “it’s really good isn’t it?”

Kit nodded mutely before he glanced distractedly into his lap and she knew what was troubling him, “I probably shouldn’t have anymore-“ he started.

She giggled loudly, “think about something else,”

Kit mocked a glare at her, “how can I think about something else when you sit opposite me-“ she raised a brow at his low guttural whisper, “ _so_ beautiful and so _fucking_ desirable in that dress,” he leaned forward, “and you just had to-“ he paused and shifted in his seat, “and you ordered an aphrodisiac for fuck’s sake,”

She raised both her brows at how riled up he was, “if you need me to leave so you can…” she giggled, “sort it out, I can pop into the loo for-“

“No, I need you to come sit in my lap so I can fuck you hard,” he whispered at a barely audible volume but Emilia heard every word, loud and clear. And each one of them made her heart pound and her legs, crossed under the table, tighten.

Emilia said nothing, pursed his lips against a smile and ate a bite of cake off her fork. She could still feel his intense gaze on her. With a huff, Kit dug into suit pocket and drew out his phone. Emilia raised a brow. He typed on it for a moment. Then he brought the phone to his ear, his dark eyes fixed on her the whole time as he spoke softly on the phone. She caught some words but could not make out what the whole conversation was about. Then he hung up and tucked his phone back into his pocket, “what was that?”

Kit gazed at her a moment longer before he whispered, “how do you feel about not going home tonight?”

She blinked before she chuckled, expecting him to chuckle along and exposing his joke but Kit only looked intently at her, not a hint of mirth or mischief on his face, “what?” she managed.

“I booked a hotel-“

Emilia stared at him. Caught between a nervous giggle, sheer disbelief and some shock, she whispered, “you’re so crazy,”

Kit chuckled then, a small smile on his lips, _and so handsome-_ “well, we can’t go to yours, your mates are in tonight and Dan is in as well,”

“Where did you-“

“Claridge’s,”

“WHAT?!” Emilia shrieked. Kit chuckled, gesturing for her to lower her voice, “sorry!” she cringed, looking to the couple beside them, “you’re crazy, Kit Harington!” she hissed.

Kit gave her a wan smile, “so I’ve been told,” then he fixed her a meaningful look, his eyes dark, “when I get desperate,” his voice lowered, his face almost a scowl.

Chuckling, she said, “you could’ve chosen a more affordable-“

“It’s Valentine’s Day, Milly. They’re fully booked,” Kit shot her a deadpanned stare. Then Kit hurriedly dug into the cake. Emilia giggled before she joined him. They made quick work of the cake before Kit paid for the meal. He adjusted himself for a while before he stood and Emilia hid an amused smile as they left the restaurant, Kit shifting uncomfortably as he walked. He placed a gentle hand on the small of her back as they walked out, his other hand in his pocket. She glanced down to see a noticeable bulge in his black trousers that he was trying to hide with his hand and she laughed.

Kit took her hand in his firmly as they proceeded out into the streets. A lovely melody made her stop in her tracks and she could not help but look to it. In a small open area, a busker was singing old love songs on his guitar. In front of him, a few couples have gathered to slow dance; a rare sight in London but it was a special night. A smile spread unwittingly over her lips as she watched the couples dance; they were so in love and it’s beautiful to see-

“Come on,” Kit tugged her and she blinked, her feet following him.                                                                                                     

Then she realised he was bringing to where the couples were dancing, “Kit what-“

“Dance with me, Milly,” he said.

Emilia felt some panic as she glanced at the people watching the couples dance, a small crowd was gathering. Emilia has been told more than once what a horrible, unsightly dancer she was so it would definitely take more alcohol than that bottle of red wine to get her dancing and in public, in front of a crowd, “Kit-“ she begin to object but they were already on the edge of the ‘dance floor’ and her objection died in her throat as Kit stood before her. He was so close she caught a whiff of his scent; amber, cedar and _him_.

Some tension left her at the scent of him. Kit gently took her hand in his and placed a hand lightly on the small of her back. She stepped closer, almost instinctively with a want to be closer to him, to be in his embrace where she knew it was nice, warm and where she felt the safest, and the most beautiful. Resting her arm over his upper arm, her hand on his shoulder, her body pressed to his, she giggled as she felt him, hard against her abdomen.

“Not very romantic but it’s the most I can manage,” she heard him sigh, referring to his hard-on, before he led her in a slow dance. He leaned forward, dipping his head so his lips rest just short of touching the shell of her ear, “that’s your fault,”

She hid her giggle in his shoulder. Kit chuckled and she felt his hot breath on her cheek. As they danced, she forgot about the crowd. This man before her occupying her every thought and every one of her senses. He pressed his forehead to her temple and his nose brushed her cheek. Smiling, she leaned back from his shoulder and gazed into his dark eyes.

But Kit leaned closer and brushed his nose against hers; his intent to kiss her written all over his face. As his gaze dropped to her lips, he paused, “fuck…” he muttered and Emilia giggled, remembering her red lipstick and evidently, he remembered it as well, and the consequences. His face scrunched up in almost visible agony before he groaned under his breath, dropping his head to her neck.

She sucked in a breath as he pressed a kiss to her neck, his hot breaths short and sharp over her skin.

“Emilia…you’re so beautiful. Fuck,” Kit murmured, “you smell so fucking good,” he groaned, almost a growl. She giggled and leaned into him.

She could not stop grinning as they danced quietly, enjoying the music and each other. By the second song, Kit began softly singing along with the song. When she giggled, teasing him for his awful tone deaf singing that she knew he was feigning, a twinkle of mischief flashed in his eyes before he pulled her closer and sang terribly to her right in her ear. Emilia could not stop laughing, “I love you but you’re awful!”  

Kit stopped singing then. He withdrew from her to look at her and she could see that he was stunned. She smiled up at him and Kit returned it, a small, easy, handsome smile. _If only he would smile like this in photos, and every day._ Then he blinked and said, “it’s not awful and you should be paying me for that special rendition!” he declared.

She rolled her eyes, “believe me, Harington. You need to make this actor thing work, because you aren’t going to have a career in singing,”

Kit glowered at her but his lips were still in a small smile, “get your ears checked, Clarke,” she huffed in annoyance and she glimpsed a grin cross his face before he leaned towards her and kissed her on the soft spot under her ear, his lips lingering on her skin. The feel of it set every inch of her nerves alight and she smiled into his shoulder, feeling joy beyond measure fill her. Emilia couldn’t say what it was but everything about Kit made her comfortable, safe and happy. When she was with him, she could easily forget all the insecurities and fear in that moment. He made her giggle and laugh until her stomach hurt and he only had to be here for her to smile. She was always happy with him.

Until Kit started singing again.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright the dirty dirty is getting out of control and so are the length of the chapters ;) And before you guys ask, no, I am not leaving you guys hanging. Part 2 is coming for sure. 
> 
> Let me know what you guys think of this chapter! 
> 
> Oh yes, and a little revamp in the title because it's now part of a large 'this love' series and you guys can probably guess where part 2 is going :( Sorry if the change of title confused you guys!


	12. Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: the smut, as promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m a hopeless romantic, maybe to a fault at times, because it’s gotten me into trouble. But I love romance. I think it’s one of the greatest pleasures in life. It’s about giving each other something, it’s giving something away and it should be a most unselfish act.  
> \- Kit Harington (Page Six 2015). 
> 
> [Talking to 18 year old Emilia] You’re going to feel some serious heartbreak. You’re gonna feel some like some proper things. And the reason why it is going to hurt so much, it’s because that heartbreak is going to make you doubt yourself. You put yourself out on a plate and you bare everything and someone says that they-they don’t really like that; so that makes you feel like you’re not worth it.  
> \- Emilia Clarke (Teen Vogue, 2016)
> 
> [about presents for a girlfriend] I think you should leave off jewellery until a good year in, unless it’s love at first sight and you really need to make a statement.  
> \- Kit Harington (ASOS magazine, 2014)

_February 14 th 2011_

**Kit**

Emilia glanced to his groin as they walked to the pick-up point where he had called for the hotel chauffeur service. She met his eye and giggled, seeing that he has tucked the hand, that she wasn’t holding, into his pocket in a sad, unsuccessful, attempt to hide his burgeoning manhood. But thankfully, it was night time, his trousers were black and the people on the streets were either too busy gazing sappily at their date or looking down at their phones.

At the sound of her giggle, he was not amused. Not in the slightest; not this time; not when his member was throbbing painfully in his pants, straining uncomfortably against the fabric. The dance has not helped his predicament; with her lovely breasts pressed up against his chest and her abdomen rubbing against his swollen member as they swayed to the music.  

As they walked, Kit fell a step behind for he could not help himself but drop his gaze to her arse. He swallowed as he found himself unable to look away. He stared. In her heels, her hips swayed gracefully as she walked and her back was arched making her shapely bottom look absolutely spectacular. A lump formed in his throat as he took in her delicate curves. Why he put himself through that when his trousers was already stretched taut, Kit hadn’t a clue but he instantly regretted it when the sensual sight evoked a sharp aching twitch in his groin.

Emilia stopped walking suddenly and he very nearly walked into her; which he very much wanted to. Instead, he stopped, his shoulder bumping against hers. Kit blinked and saw that there were where the chauffeur should pick them up. She looked at him when he bumped against her, evidently surprised she had stopped. Emilia laughed, “you’re awfully distracted, aren’t you Kitten?” she raised a hand and briefly caressed his cheek.

Kit did not smile. Instead, his eyes dropped to her dress. That thing was the bane of his existence the entire night, since he saw her at the door of her apartment. It hugged her curves like it was made just for her and Kit, having seen her beautiful body before, _much too long ago,_ could not stop imagining her beautifully nude body under that dress; the perfect curve of her waist, hip and arse. He grunted as he felt his pants moistening just slightly, “fuck, I am going to rip that dress off you the moment we-“

Her smile faded, her hand fell from his face and she howled, “this is one of my favourite and it’s expensive so don’t you dare!”

He rolled his eyes, “I hate that thing,”

Emilia shot him a glare, “judging by what is stirring in your trousers, I thought you like it,” Kit rolled his eyes. Glancing around then, she palmed his groin suddenly and Kit hissed, withdrawing. His member had twitched fiercely and threatened to pulse almost painfully from her touch. She blinked, dropping her hand as she looked up at him, “Kitten,” she giggled, “I’m sorry,” her brows furrowed in sympathy but she was chuckling, “but if you really rip my dress, you’ll be stuck seeing me naked all night-“

“That’s not so bad,” Kit shrugged.

She rolled her eyes, “you’re mental if you think we’re still going to fuck after that, or even kiss,” Kit groaned, “in fact, you’ll be sleeping on the carpet,” the edge of her lips twitched in amusement as a look of horror flashed over his face.

He felt a flint of panic pass through him and he stepped forward hurriedly, pouting, “I won’t rip it,” he said quickly but solemnly, “I promise,” he added.

She took one look at him, gauging his sincerity, “truth,” she took a guess, her lips in a smile.

Kit rolled his eyes and grinned, “truth,” he nodded. Emilia pursed her lips before she turned from him and looked out to the streets. Kit stepped up behind her, placing his hands on her hips. He felt her tense as he nosed her hair from her ear, taking a deep breath of her intoxicating perfume. With his lips over her ear, he confessed, “I just cummed a little just looking at your arse in this dress,”

He kissed the shell of her ear and her ear reddened, as did her cheeks. Her lips were pursed against a smile, “oh really?”

“Real-“ Kit started to reply but before he could, he felt Emilia arch her back, grinding said, spectacular arse, firmly against his groin. Kit refrained, highly aware they were still on the streets, but he moaned all the same. His lower abdomen burned and his balls tightened, telling of their state on the edge of his peak, “fucking hell, Milly, don’t,” he hissed, trying to put some distance between his member and her arse, the object of its desire, “I’ll cum if you-“

Emilia huffed and turned to him, her brows furrowed in evident distress, her eyes dark, “My knickers are soaked, Kit,” she all but snapped.

Kit almost cummed then and there at merely her words. _Emilia Clarke you’re killing me, slowly, and there is nothing I want more._ He gritted his teeth and averted his eyes from her beautiful face. But thankfully, Emilia had stilled.

When he was sure he wasn’t going to, Kit turned to her to see her watching him, amused, “did you?”

He stared at her, unsmiling. Then he grabbed her hand, “fuck it,” he murmured. He spotted an approaching taxi and raised his hand to flag it.

“What are you doing?” Emilia giggled as he tugged her to it.

“I’m not going to wait for that fucking chauffeur service-“ Kit said just as a black sedan pulled up by the curb in front of them.

The driver, wearing a white shirt with a black vest, stepped out, “Mr Harington?”

Kit nodded stiffly and murmured, “about time,” he turned from the driver and quickly opened the door for Emilia.

He turned to her to see her smiling at the driver, “thank you. And sorry about that,” she glanced to him, “he’s drunk,” she said quickly before she hopped in. Kit shut the door and rounded the sedan, getting in on the other side. He settled beside her, their shoulders touching. Kit glanced to her legs and his gaze fell onto her bare, smooth thighs, transfixed. He curled his hands into fists in his lap, refraining himself from allowing his hand to creep up her thigh; to see for himself just how wet- Emilia giggled then and Kit looked up to see her looking at him, evidently catching him staring. With his cheeks already flushed from his arousal, he couldn’t find it himself to blush at having been caught in his mad lust. On the contrary, Kit was grateful for the distraction. His thoughts currently were almost toxic.

She smiled at him and even in perpetual darkness in the back of the sedan, Kit’s heart stuttered at the beautiful sight. He swallowed and glanced longingly to her beautiful lips. In all honesty, he loved the red lipstick on her, it suited her; bright, bold, beautiful. The only and huge drawback being the fact that he was unable to kiss her without embarrassing himself for the rest of the night, “Milly,” he murmured, his eyes lingering on her lips before he met her eyes, “you’re perfect,” he whispered.

She paused, blinking before she averted her eyes. He frowned, watching her eyes dart to the carpet of the sedan. That was not the reaction Kit had expected. For someone who always prided himself on being extremely perceptive of others, just when he thought he knew how she would react, Emilia would do the exact opposite. And Kit found he loved it; wanting to peel off the layers of her, to truly get to know her overtime. He gently reached for her and took her small hand in his.

“What’s wrong?” Kit frowned.

She swallowed before she met his eyes. The light from the streetlamps lit her lovely face at an angle that made her breathtakingly beautiful and Kit had to remind himself to breath, “but I’m not, Kit,” she said, her voice unsteady, low. It was one of her rare moments where she was being serious and Kit needn’t look at her to know, he could tell solely from her voice. He frowned, “I’m not perfect,” she told him firmly, “I-I’m far from it,” he paused but only to choose his next words carefully. Emilia’s gaze fell and he felt her begin to pull her hand from his.

He panicked and tightened his hold on her hand, “Milly…” he started and her eyes met his, “I know that,” Kit paused and gauged her reaction. She did not even blink, “I know that,” he said again, an assurance, “I know it from the beginning; when I know you, and I mean that in the least offensive way possible,” Kit smiled a small smile at her, hoping to coax one from her. _Milly, my beautiful Milly._

Emilia came through, as always, and the edge of her lips turned up in a, albeit, forced smile.

“You are the most real, honest, genuine girl, with the purest heart, I have ever been lucky enough to know. Do you remember when you told me you told your mum you met me feeling like you already know me?” she nodded, “well, I felt the same,” she smiled then and Kit felt his face melt into a wide smile, “I never meant it like you don’t have any flaws when I said you’re perfect,” Kit said. Seeing her soft, happy expression, Kit teased, “well, you’re strikingly beautiful, fucking hilarious, you’re sweet, so so, ridiculously brave, unconditionally kind and giving-“ a blush formed on her cheek and Kit leaned closer, “so shy and you blush. And yet you possess such a filthy mind and turned out to be a little minx in the sheets-” her cheeks reddened further, “well, you can’t lie to save your life but I think I can live with that and-“

She pouted, blurting and rambling, “yeah because you’re such a compulsive liar, you lie enough in one day than me my whole life probably,” 

Kit ignored her and continued, cupping her cheek, “that’s pretty close to perfect to me,”

Emilia glared but Kit knew she could see the twinkle of mischief in his eyes as he said that and she was trying to suppress a smile, “I thought you were supposed to assure me how imperfect you know I am,” she whined.

He smiled before he sat back and opened his arm to her. Emilia immediately scooted into his side, finding _her_ spot, where she fitted perfectly, her shoulder under his arm, her head on his shoulder and her arm draped over his abdomen. Kit caressed her arm, pressing a kiss to her forehead as he told her softly, “when I said you’re perfect, I didn’t mean it to sound like I am completely oblivious that you are only human and you have flaws and make mistakes too. I meant you’re perfect _for me_ ,” he gazed down at her to meet her eyes through her lashes and his heart skipped a beat, “we match; in every way two people can,” her eyes moistened and a lump formed in his throat at the sight. Swallowing, afraid he will tear as well, he feigned a pout and complained, “but it’s such a mouthful, Mils,”

She rolled her eyes, “Kitten,” she huffed, a smile on her lips, “lazy?! God forbid you praise a lady in full complete sentences or even bother to say her full name, or even her full nickname, while you’re at it,“

Narrowing his eyes at her, Kit pressed his forehead to her temple, kissing her cheek firmly, “Emilia-“ he continued, kissing her, “Isabelle-“ she giggled, shying away from every kiss he pressed to her cheek as he said a name, “Euphemia-“ a kiss, “Rose-“

“That’s not what I meant!” she laughed.

“Clarke,” he finished with his lips on her cheek and he grinned as he continued, “you are absolutely, and almost unbelievably, perfect for one, Christopher Catesby Harington; and I don’t mean that-“

“Stop!” she lamented before she giggled, “piss off!”

“in any naïve sort of way even it sounds very fucking dramatic, childish and naive,” she laughed. Kit’s smile faded as he gazed at her; snuggled against his side in his arms and so filled with joy. _Milly…_ He could feel the tremors of her laughter in her petite frame and he treasured it; the sight, sound and feel of a pure, absolute joy. _Happiness suits her,_ “and you are so. Fucking. Precious. To me,” he gently took her chin in his hand. _I love you._ Kit gazed into her eyes. Instinctively, he lowered his lips to hers.

“Ah ah,” he felt a gentle but firm hand on his chest, stopping him as she leaned back, withdrawing from him, “clown, remember?” she giggled.

Kit sighed, “I don’t fucking care-“

“Oh you will when you have to walk into Claridge’s like one,” Emilia said sensibly and Kit sighed. He did so hated it when she’s right. _Always a tease,_ he stared at her lips, _even accidentally._

The sedan pulled to a stop and the driver exited. Kit glanced out the window to see they were here. Kit flashed her a grin as the doors were opened for them. Kit turned and exited before he quickly ran around the sedan and offered an arm to her as she was getting out. Emilia straightened, glanced up at him and giggled at his feign seriousness.

She took his arm nonetheless, her hand resting lightly on the crook of his arm and Kit pursed his lips against a smile as they proceeded into the hotel. Kit whistled under his breath and they passed the fourth chandelier and a grand staircase that looked like it came right out of the Titanic.

He whispered that to Emilia and she giggled, “that was what I was thinking!” she whispered excitedly back to him. He proceeded to the counter but Emilia tugged on his arm, stopping him, “Kit, this is really expensive, are you sure you-“

He frowned, “are you fucking kidding me? _Of course I’m sure_!” Kit looked at her in disbelief before he proceeded to the counter with her on his arm. She giggled and followed, “I made a reservation, Kit Harington,” he said and waited impatiently as the lady over the counter checked. With his mind occupied, and away from the sex, during their conversation, he had softened slightly, _thank god._ Kit glanced around the well-lit lobby and knew for sure he would be the centre of attention with such a prominent bulge in his trousers. His eyes unwittingly found Emilia again.

She was glancing around the lobby curiously. There was a sort of wonder in her eyes as she took in the grand English style design of the prestigious hotel. Kit himself has never been here much less stayed here and he doubted she has as well. As she turned to gaze up at the chandelier, Kit stared. Her eyes were green in the light of the lobby, her moist red lips parted just slightly. His gaze fell to her black bodycon dress. _Oh fuck, not again._ Kit felt blood rush to fill his semi-hard member.

“Here you are, Mr Kit Harington,” the lady looked up and Kit blinked, quickly averting his gaze, “the Claridge’s Suite is it?”

“Yes,” Kit nodded. He glanced to see Emilia’s eyes widened and she stared at him, stunned.

“Here are your keys. The check-out timing is noon tomorrow. Please feel free to call the front-desk if you need anything or would like to extend your stay,” she smiled and handed the keys over. Kit smiled, nodding, “if there is anything else you’ll need?”

Kit smiled before he said hurriedly, “no thank you,”

“Your personal Claridge’s butler would show you to your room,” she gestured and they turned to an older man, dressed sharply in shirt and vest. Emilia was still stunned beside him, unable to form the words as Kit glanced to her. He chuckled and offered her his arm. Dazedly, she slung her arm through his.

“Welcome to Claridge’s, this way please,” the butler led them to their room. All the while, Emilia was unusually quiet. Kit thanked the butler as he showed them to their suite and watched him leave before he turned to Emilia.

“Ms Clarke, would you like to do the honours?” he offered the keys.

Emilia stared at him, a furrow between her brows, “a suite? You’re fucking crazy, Kit,” Kit laughed and handed her the keys. She opened the door and they both gaped. Their suite had a sitting room before an ornate fireplace. 

As they entered, Kit glanced to see a large king-sized bed and he felt a lump form in his throat.

He turned to see Emilia touching and smelling some fresh flowers in a vase in the sitting room.

Kit smiled, creeping up on her. As he neared, he grinned, wrapping his arms around her quickly, firmly. She startled and shrieked, very nearly knocking the vase over, “Kit!” she cried. Grinning, he burrowed his face into her neck, taking in all of her sweet alluring scent. He kissed her softly, his tongue darting to lick her soft warm skin.

She sighed and Kit felt her relax in his arms, her body flushed against his, “Kitten…” she murmured, her eyes closed and Kit was suddenly very aware of her arse. He gritted his teeth as he felt his trousers start to become uncomfortably tight again. Nuzzling his cheek against hers, he gently caressed her curves with his hands, setting on her hips, “oh…” she arched her back, grinding her bottom against him.

He groaned, pulling her closer to him; she has never seemed close enough. Roughly, he turned her around and pulled her by her hips to him. He pressed his forehead to hers, his eyes fixed on her parted lips as his hands wandered from her hips to her bottom. He grasped her arse, feeling a thrill run through him at how it fitted in his hands, and squeezed lightly. She sighed, her arms around his neck. He whispered, “Emilia…”

A grin spread over her lips, “not ‘Milly’?” she whispered, her lips brushing his.

“Wouldn’t want to be lazy with you,” Kit teased. She laughed and before Kit know it, she was gone. He blinked and he found her going straight to the loo. He groaned, “where are you going now?”

Emilia glanced back at him, laughing, “getting my makeup off,”

He rolled his eyes, his feet following her automatically. She entered the loo and looked around in awe. Kit joined her. The bathroom was full marble and beautiful. There were two sinks and a spacious shower stall as well as a large bathtub. On the wall, there were two thick comfy white bathrobes.

Emilia went to the sink and Kit followed her, his body finding its place, and fitted, against the back of hers instinctively. His arms encircled her waist, his hands caressing her abdomen.

Kit glanced and saw their reflection in the mirror. Emilia did the same and for a moment, they gazed at themselves in the mirror. _We look…like two parts of a whole._ Both of them were wearing black, him in his black suit and her with her black bodycon dress. In her heels, he was still taller than her and he dipped his head over her shoulder and brushed his cheek to hers, her flawless alabaster skin against his slightly darker skin. Both their hair dark brown, their eyes met the others’ in the mirror; blue-gold eyes that seemed green, meeting brown. Their breathing slowed and seemed in-sync in that moment as Kit drew every shaky breath with her. For an insane moment, Kit was convinced their heart was beating together. _Milly, look… we match…_ His arms tightened instinctively around her, pulling her to him.

She chuckled then, “so clingy,” she muttered a teasing complain. Then she tore her gaze from them in the mirror and applied some moisturizer to her lips. He ignored her complaint and busied himself, nipping at the deliciously soft bare skin he found at her shoulder. She said, “I’ll probably shower-“

“We should,” Kit replied immediately, perking up.

He met her eye in the mirror and she giggled, “I-“

“No,” he shook his head adamantly, “there is no way you are kicking me out of the loo, not while you’re in it…naked-“

She laughed, “you are _so_ clingy, Kitten!” he knew she was only complaining half-heartedly so he hummed, nuzzling his face in her neck. He glimpsed her wiping at her lips. The moment she lowered her hand, Kit brought his finger to her chin to guide her lips to his. Giggling, she turned to him and said, “Kit-“

He kissed her fiercely. _God, I missed your lips, so much._ Her lips were sweeter and softer than he remembered and Kit growled, nipping her bottom lip roughly. She moaned into his mouth and tantalising vibrations reverberated from her throat to his lips, “Emilia…” he whispered; one hand on the nape of her neck, the other skimming over her curves and settling on her bottom. He melded his lips to hers again, pushing himself against her.

She backed into the sink and Kit’s hand lowered from her bottom to the back of her thigh. He lifted her onto the counter beside the sinks, “fuck it’s cold,” she managed to gasp before Kit’s lips enveloped hers, his lips and tongue eagerly exploring and tasting her mouth. Her fingers, ever so gentle, ran through his curly hair; her nails lightly skimming his scalp and settling on the nape of his neck. His own hands fell from her face to caress the smooth skin of her thighs. He nudged her legs apart as he positioned himself between them. Her dress hiked up, _but still not high enough_.

Standing between her legs, he kissed the lovely dimpled corner of her upturned lips, her cheek, her jawline. Eager to see her writhe in pleasure sooner rather than later, Kit’s hand fell onto the alarmingly soft skin on her inner thigh and crept up between her legs. All the while, his mouth busied itself at her neck, nipping and licking her flushed skin. When his fingers touched her; he gasped along with her. As promised, her knickers were utterly soaked. His hardened member twitched sharply within the confines of her trousers, throbbing with desire. His fingers pushed aside her sodden knickers and explored the hot wetness, “Emilia,” he groaned as his finger delved at the moist entrance. He found the swollen nub at the crest and massaged it, teasing it, with the tip of his finger, coated with her moisture.  

Her hips bucked against him. Her lips were parted in a silent moan and she arched her back, throwing her head back, eyes closed; Kit was mesmerized, “Kitten,” she whimpered towards the ceiling. Glancing to the perfect alabaster skin on her neck, Kit plundered her skin with fierce kisses; sharp nips before his tongue darted out to soothe the pink soft skin. He glanced down and paused. With his forehead against her neck, Kit’s gaze fell into the front of her dress in which her lovely breasts were nestled in her bra. He swallowed the lump in his throat before he dipped his head and kissed the top of her breasts firmly, his fingers tugging insistently at the neckline of her dress to bare more of those breasts that he knew for a fact were perfect.

Emilia giggled, withdrawing, “Kitten, you’ll tear my dress-“ he looked up to see her smile despite her protests. Her eyes were dark; the blue barely visible behind her wide pupils.

_How can someone be so fucking beautiful, sexy and cute at the same time?_

He gazed dazedly at her beautiful face before his eyes fell over the expanse of smooth skin on her chest and neck. He felt almost giddy as his hands wandered around her torso, searching for that one damn thing that would release her from the confines of that _fucking_ dress that needs to be ripped to bare all of her in her glorious beauty to him.

Kit was hyperaware of how hard he already was and he ached to be where his fingers were just mere moments ago. At that thought, his fingers became clumsy and with his mind murky, he couldn’t seem to find that offending item. He furrowed his brows, pressing his lips together in frustration. It took all the restraint in Kit then not sod it all and rip the dress off her; vaguely remembering her threat in his drunk mind.

Emilia giggled. Kit felt her soft gentle hands cup his face. His eyes met hers before Emilia pressed her forehead to his. Her hands skimmed over him, only her fingers touching him; over his face, down to his shoulders, over the length of his arm. He felt her small gentle hands on his wrists, guiding him to the back of her dress; where he finally found the zipper. Swallowing, he gently unzipped her dress; the sound of it making him tense in sweet anticipation.

Kit gently tugged her dress over and completely off her. His mouth dried ashe gazed at her a moment longer than he should. _There you are._

Emilia, finally bare to him, was sitting on the counter by the sink, her legs parted on both sides of him, clad in only a lacy black bra and matching knickers. She’s absolutely stunning and Kit felt his heart stutter as it sped up, “Emilia,” he whispered, delving into her mouth with his lips and tongue as he unclasped her bra, gently removing it. He pulled away from her lips and dipped his head to kiss each of her breasts thoroughly. She pushed her breasts into his kisses and moaned. Kit smiled, his lips around the tip of a perfect mound, his tongue teasing her relentlessly.

“Kit,” she hissed then before he felt her hands clutched his shirt and pulled him up to her. She kissed him roughly on his lips as she pushed aside his suit and unbuttoned his shirt faster than Kit himself could. As his shirt slipped off his shoulders, Emilia’s hands were already unbuckling his belt. Kit pulled her knickers down and glimpsed the sheen of moisture between her legs that made him lick his lips. He reached for her but not before she palmed him through his trousers and squeezed. His hand froze mid-way and Kit’s eyes shut firmly. He groaned, his hardness aching with desperate and almost painful desire for her, “Kitten,” she whispered into his mouth before her tongue met his.

She unzipped his trousers and drew him from its confines. _Finally,_ “Emilia…” he moaned as she gave him a light teasing squeeze. Her hand was incredibly soft and felt so good around his hard length, “don’t-“ he sucked in a deep breath as his lower abdomen constricted and he felt moisture gather at the tip, “if you want this to last-“ he grunted as he gazed down to see her small hand deftly swipe over the tip, collecting the leaked fluid, and she stroked him firmly, “ _Emilia_ -“

Emilia leaned forward then, kissing him roughly before she whispered, “stop calling me that,”

“You said I was lazy-“ Kit protested, teasing her but two quick, firm strokes silenced him, the words dying on the tip of his tongue as his mind blanked. Emilia tugged at him and guided him into her. As he felt her warmth and wetness on his tip, Kit groaned. He leaned forward to kiss her and his hips thrusted as hers came up and forward to meet him. Their moans echoed in the bathroom as their bodies joined in every way two people can meld together.

Leaning forward, he gathered her petite body in his arms. Kit held her to him as he thrusted into her. He willed himself to thrust slowly, letting her adjust to him, and he grunted with the effort of restraint. She was dripping over the counter, down her legs and his, as he thrusted, “Kitten,” she moaned into his shoulder before she bit him lightly, her legs curling firmly around his hips. _God._ He loved it when she did that. His thrusts quickened and Kit found himself missing her eyes. He gently guided her by her chin to look at him and when she did, Kit’s breath caught at the sight of the raw emotions in her eyes; he felt he was looking straight into her heart and he was floored to see himself. _Kitten._ He could almost hear her whisper as she gazed at him.

A shiver ran through him, threatening to tip the seemingly ever-present tension in his groin, and Kit knew he would not last long. Reaching one hand between them, he found her swollen nub and Emilia cried out, bucking sharply against him, against even the slightest touch.

Kit, determined in his ministration, eventually saw her sweet release. At the sight, sound, smell and feel of the woman he loved writhing in his arms from the pleasure he brought her, he followed her. With her name on his lips, he spilled into her and Emilia moaned, her legs tightening around him, holding him firm against her, inside her.

They drew heavy breaths together as they came down from their peaks. She was trembling in the aftermath of her release and Kit tightened his arms around her, pressing soft, albeit shaky, kisses to her sweet lovely face; trying to comfort her in her moment of pure vulnerability. She was so weak, small and open to him in these moments; Kit felt an overwhelming urge to protect her. As he kissed her nose, she giggled, still breathless, “Kitten,” she murmured, brushing her nose against his. He smiled, humming in contentment, bliss. _If only it could always be like this, just the two of us alone; in a place we can call ours_.

She didn’t say more as he had expected and he opened his eyes. She was gazing up at him with _that_ indecipherable look in her eyes and Kit delved into them; wondering for the umpteenth time what it meant. He asked, “what is it, Milly?”

Emilia paused, glancing to the side before she forced a smile, “you’re calling me Milly again,”

 _Changing the subject…_ But Kit didn’t want to push her. Instead, he huffed, “old habits die hard,”

She chuckled, “good,”

“You like being called Milly, don’t you?” Kit smiled as he brushed a stray strand of hair from her face, her skin clammy. He kissed her forehead tenderly, taking the smell of their love-making and _her_.

She was smiling, a genuine smile, when he pulled away to gaze down at her, “I do like being called Milly; by you, especially,”

Kit feigned a frown then, “who else dares call you-“

“My dad,” she cut in, deadpanned.

He blinked and nodded, brows raised, “oh, _Mr Clarke,_ that’s…that’s great!” he enthused and Emilia giggled. At the sight of it, unable to help himself as he pressed his lips to her cheek. When he drew away, he pulled himself, now soft, from her. She gasped sharply at the loss and he cupped her face, worried, “Sorry, did I-“

She shook her head, “just… sensitive,” he inwardly chided himself as he remembered vaguely she has been this way their first time together as well. Kit glanced down then to see their fluids, mixed together, flowing from her. Emilia held his shoulders and hopped down from the counter. Already expecting it, he caught her securely around her waist as her knees buckled. She yelped, clutching his arms.

He chuckled, shaking his head. _She never seem to notice herself,_ “careful,” he muttered as she steadied herself and grabbed some tissues, wiping herself off. Watching her, Kit asked softly, “Milly, are you on the pill?”

She nodded absently.

“Would you rather we use a condom, I could-“

“No,” she replied simply, tossing the tissues into the bin before she came to him. His arms automatically held her to him, his hand resting on her back and another lower, just over the curve of her arse. She hugged him around his waist, grinning up at him, “it’s a real box of tissues, no doubt,” she rolled her eyes and he laughed, “but-“ she paused. Biting the edge of her lip, attracting his gaze instantly, she continued, oblivious to the reaction her little nervous habit garnered, “I like how it feels,” she muttered, her eyes darting to the side shyly.  

Kit’s heart skipped a beat and he caressed the alabaster skin of her back, “with your previous exes, they have never…?”

“No,” she shook her head, “they always used a condom and one seemed to be in a hurry after he knew me a little better and got a shag… so we never really got around to talking about it…” Emilia told him, her tone nonchalant, but Kit knew her better than that. It has hurt her and Kit could see it in her slightly tensed shoulders, the averted, shifty gaze and the way she shifted on her feet.

_Who wouldn’t feel hurt after that?_

Kit held her firmer to him, his blood boiling, nostrils flaring at the thought of her being treated like that. He would have fisted his hands if he wasn’t holding her, “well he’s an idiot, fucking imbecile,” Kit growled. He pressed a kiss to her forehead, his lips lingering and Kit closed his eyes, wishing he could take away her hurt from that.

“Is he?” Emilia asked, amusement lacing her voice. He glanced down, pleased to see a smile on her swollen, thoroughly kissed, lips.

Kit nodded solemnly, “I mean the lovemaking is definitely, _fucking,_ good,” he whispered and she giggled, “but… before and after, the conversations, the touching and the cuddling, are gold,” he grinned.

Emilia gazed up at him, matching his grin, “are they?”

He pursed his lips, his eyes cherishing the sight of her smile, “your touch…you’re phenomenal at giving hugs and cuddling, do you know that? You’re so full of love,” he muttered and Emilia giggled, tucking her head under his chin and giving him one such phenomenal hug. He closed his eyes, feeling a sweet warmth fill him, “and everyone knows what a sterling conversationalist you are,”

She laughed, “they usually describe me as chatty, if they are feeling kind,” she giggled, “and loud and noisy, if they are not,”

Kit nodded sagely, “for someone so little, you _are_ pretty loud-“ he admitted but instantly felt a flash of pain in his arm, “OW!” he pulled himself from her pinch and stepped away from her, out of arm’s reach.

“Don’t be a baby!” Emilia rolled her eyes, “and you deserved that,” 

“No I don’t!” Kit objected, “I have been perfect,”

Staring at him in disbelief, her lips in a smile, Emilia laughed, “perfect?”

“ _Perfect_ ,” Kit spat dramatically.

She giggled loudly. Then she pouted and opened her arms, “come back,” Kit narrowed his eyes suspiciously before he gave in to his own want to have her, so naked and so beautiful, in his arms and stepped closer. He held her as Emilia burrowing herself against him. Pressing a kiss over her hair, he teased, “I hear someone got hit on at the TCA panel,” feigning nonchalance when he felt a twinge in his cheat.

He glanced to her to see her furrowing her brows in confusion. Then realisation spread across her face as she recalled and she laughed, “oh! Yeah…this one guy asked me for my number, in front of the whole panel,” she giggled.

Kit frowned at her, his finger under her chin. She met his gaze with a twinkle of amusement in her eye and Kit’s gaze softened, “for fuck’s sake, the show haven’t aired and they’re hitting on you,” he grumbled, “I’m not by your side for one press conference and the wolves descend,” she giggled, “fuckin’ hell. What did you tell them?”

Emilia raised a brow, “your source didn’t tell you what I said?”

Kit shook his head and frowned, “Jack showed a snippet of a random article to me,”

She nodded slowly before she grinned, “I told them…it’s very flattering-“ the furrows between Kit’s brows deepened, “and about the number…’maybe’,”

He groaned dramatically, eliciting the giggle he wanted to hear and would never tire of. Pulling her to him, a little rougher than he usually did, intending to intimidate as he demanded, “maybe?!” she laughed and squirmed away, not in the least afraid, “you’re a promised woman, Clarke!”

Her brows raised as she struggle to quell her mirth, “I think not!” she mocked a scowl that fell flat seeing as she could not wipe the smile from her face; and neither could Kit.

Kit collected her back into his arms and she let him, her body still shaking with amusement. Burrowing his face into her neck, he pressed a kiss there before his lips found her ear, “I saw the pictures though. I like the jeans and the suit,”

Emilia rolled her eyes, “only because it covers me up, I’d bet,”

“Yep,” he admitted, unabashedly, only half joking, and Emilia laughed, “but you still look so damn beautiful,” he complained.

“It’s your own fault,” Emilia shot back, “for not being there,”

Kit pouted, “I’ll be there at the screening on the 17th,” he said, “armed and ready to fight off any invaders,”

She laughed, “you’re ridiculous, Kit!”

“Well, I have to be when my girlfriend is an absolute babe,” he grabbed her arse and squeezed. She yelped, surprised, giggling.

Pushing him away playfully, she turned, retorting, “you’re delusional,” he shook his head. _How can someone so beautiful be so oblivious to her own beauty?_ She headed to the large shower stall, “I’m going to have a shower,” he took a step after her instinctively but paused and instead, stood watching her; very mindful of the fact that they have not actually showered together and she might not want to. Emilia turned to him when she stepped into the stall, looking at him expectantly, “wash my back for me?”

Kit grinned, chuckling, “only your back?” he stepped into the large spacious shower stall with her and closed the door behind him. Turning to her, his eyes skimmed over her naked body; feeling a stir in his groin. His feet automatically brought him closer to her and Emilia giggled, stepping back. Meeting her eye, he raised a questioning brow, “what?”

“I actually _really_ want to shower, Kitten,” she said, pursing her lips against a smile.

Kit nodded, shrugging, “yeah, let’s shower,”  

She giggled, “really? You don’t look like you want to shower,”

He blinked. If he was being honest, a shower was the furthest thing from his mind with Emilia standing there looking so beautiful and desirable. It was the first time he properly got to see her, standing, under proper lighting and without his own body or sheets in the way.

“You look like you came in looking for a fuck,” Emilia told him, her eyes falling to his crotch.

Kit followed her gaze to see his cock, red, swollen, fully erect. He rolled his eyes and told her, deadpanned, “fucking chocolate mousse,”

She paused and laughed. Turning from him, she started the shower. Kit stared as she adjusted the temperature. When it was the perfect temperature, she tilted her face to the water, raining down on her from the rain shower. He followed the droplets of water that fell onto her shoulders with his eyes, trailing their way down to her breasts before dripping from the pink erect tip. Kit swallowed, “Kitten?” he blinked and met her eye. She smiled, reaching towards him. He returned her smile, taking her hand and letting her tug him over to join her under the rain shower.

The warm water hit his body gently and Kit felt a tenseness in his shoulders leave him. He closed his eyes and tilted his head to the water, pushing his hair from his face. He smiled when he smelled a sweet floral scent fill the stall. When he opened his eyes, Emilia was lathering the soap in her hands. He turned the shower off and gazed softly at her as she reached up and gently soaped his hair. Her almond shaped eyes were large, the edge of her lips dimpled as she concentrated on gathering his curly longish hair. _She’s adorable…_ But already missing her smile, Kit grinned as he crouched to accommodate her stature, “Arse!” she laughed, slapping him sharply on the shoulder. Pleased with himself at the sound of her laughter, he smiled and stood.

She giggling, gently massaged his scalp and Kit sighed, closing his eyes, “I love your hair,” she said softly. Kit opened his mouth to tell her he preferred her long wavy brunette hair to his own curly one when Emilia continued, “I love your beard too,” he opened his eyes to see her grinning mischievously as she brought her soapy hands to his jaw, soaping up his growing beard. She drew back and giggled at her handiwork, “I love your lips,” he chuckled as her eyes fell to them; her smile grew subdued.

“Milly-“ he started but her eyes darted to his then and his tongue grew heavy and clumsy in his mouth as he met her eyes. Her gaze was incredibly soft and her eyes were smiling with her lips, exactly the way he loved.

“I love your eyes,” her voice was barely above a whisper.

Kit looked between her eyes for a moment before he smiled. He wanted to tell her; how much he loved _her_ eyes, her hair, her lips but the look in her eyes told him she wanted this to be about him.  She wanted to tell him so Kit let her and instead, he reached for the shampoo and lathered it up in his hands before he washed her hair. Her brunette hair was thick and soft and Kit smiled as he saw her grin at him.

When she saw his smile, she said, “I love your smile,” her gaze stayed on him; soft and warm. Once in a while, his eyes would meet hers and he would smile at her while he washed at her hair, “I love your hands too,” she told him and caught his hand in hers when he lowered them from her hair. He chuckled and reached over to turn the faucet of the shower. Warm water rained over them and Emilia’s smile widened. With her free hand, she guided him by the nape of his neck to her so their forehead touched. Kit smiled, nuzzling her nose with his, vaguely aware of the water washing the shampoo from their hair, “I love your nose,”

He laughed, “Milly, what-“

“I love your laugh, and-“

“Stop,” Kit furrowed his brows but could not seem to quell his smile; which he usually had problems starting than stopping. With her, stopping a smile was always the only issue. He felt his cheeks begin to heat up embarrassingly as Emilia pushed the limits of his ego.

“And I love you-“

“Milly,” he interrupted firmly. She stopped. Then she glanced to his blushing cheeks and blinked, before she burst into laughter. He huffed, pulling her firm up against him; groaning as he felt her bare breasts on his chest and her abdomen pressed up against his hard sensitive member. He heard her suck in a sharp breath through her parted lips and he kissed her languidly, savouring the feel of her lips and the taste of her tongue.

Emilia pulled away all too quickly, laughing, “you promised me a shower!” she reached for the shower gel and Kit shook his head and chuckled before sheepishly doing the same.

As she reached to soap his chest, he ran his hands over her neck and shoulders. He sighed at the feel of the body; the exquisiteness of the ridge of her collarbone, “you’re distracting me,” he muttered. His hands wandered over her petite shoulders before they glided over the smooth alabaster skin on her chest. His breath hitched as hers did when he gently cupped a breast. Tweaking the tip, it instantly hardened against his fingers. He smiled as her breathing quickened and grew heavy.

As he shifted to cup the other, she spoke, slightly out of breath, “am I?” she pursed his lips against her smile but to no avail; she never could hide it, happy or sad.

“Ye-“ he started to reply but one of her small soft hands started soaping his hard cock, stroking him from the base to the tip,  “Emilia,” he warned. She ignored him, a small smirk on her lips. _She knows exactly what she’s doing to me._ Gritting his teeth, Kit’s hands stilled on her shoulders and he dared not touch or look directly at her or her body. As she stroked him faster, her hands practiced and fingers deft over the almost painfully sensitive head. He groaned, his heart beating quicker, as he felt a pressure build in the base of his abdomen. When Kit felt the first signs of his release, he moaned. Grabbing her wrist to stop her, he gritted his teeth and held it, “no…” he managed, squeezing his eyes shut against it, “Emilia…” he opened his eyes to see her eyes, dark, gazing at him.

She raised her brow meaningfully at him and Kit kissed her, hard. She gasped, backing against the wall of the shower stall. With the warm water pattering on his back, Kit explored the hot depths of her mouth greedily with his tongue while his hands clutched her bottom and lifted her. Her legs automatically came around his hips, his member twitching against her hot entrance. Kit’s hips unwittingly bucked against her and both of them gasp sharply as he slipped into her. She was incredibly soft and warm. As she shifted her hips, thrusting down on him, he matched her pace. It didn’t take long when he moaned, coming undone explosively.

Emilia followed his release, her back arched, her head pressed back against the marble wall. She constricted around him, squeezing every last drop of his release from him. Her legs around his waist shook intensely, “Kit!” she cried, her face contorted almost painfully, “Kitten,” she whimpered.

He wrapped an arm around her back firmly, the other around the small of her back, and he took her from the cold wall and into his warm arms, “I’m here,” he whispered, panting, “I’m right here,” she whimpered, still trembling as she slowly descended from her peak. She slumped against him, her head falling to his shoulder, her face nuzzled into his neck. Her beautiful body was a boneless soft warm mass in his arms against him and Kit chuckled breathlessly. He stepped back and allowed the warm water to wash away of what remains of the soap.

Nudging open the door of the stall, he gently lowered her to her feet, letting go of her only when she was stable on her shaky legs. Kit grabbed a fresh towel and grinned as he draped it over her head and dried her hair before gently dabbing her body dry. He crouched to dry her legs, grinning as he came to the sweet spot between her legs, wiping at the remnants of evidence of their lovemaking. His fingers lingered teasingly over her entrance through the towel and her knees buckled just so, a soft moan escaping her lips. He looked up to see her gazing almost dazedly at him.

Kit threw the towel into the basket for laundry before he grabbed a bathrobe and draped it over her, deftly fastening the robe at her waist. Grabbing another towel, he hastily dried himself, startling when her hands tugged the edge of his towel and dabbed the side of his face and neck. He smiled at her, tossing the towel after hers in the basket. Ignoring his bathrobe, Kit picked her up in his arms. She giggled, her arms slung loosely around his neck, “aren’t you cold?” she asked softly, her voice thin.

He shook his head. They came to the large king-sized bed and Kit grinned, scooting on his knees to the centre of the bed before he gently tossed her onto it. Emilia shrieked, giggling as she nestled into the soft pillows. Still grinning, he tugged at the duvet and pulled it out from under her. He draped it over them as he hunched over her, his elbows on both sides of her.

They chuckled in unison as they came nose to nose. Kit caressed her damp hair from her forehead before dipping his head to press a kiss to it, “Milly, you’re amazing,” he muttered to her skin which smelled sweet. When he pulled back to look at her, he met her smiling eyes, “Happy Valentine’s Day,” he said then, half in realisation. Kit had almost completely forgotten what the occasion was. At that, he jumped up and left the bed.

Emilia sat up, “where are you going?” she asked. He glanced back to see her giggling at the sight of him walking, completely starkers, through their suite.

Kit went into the bathroom and picked up his trousers. Digging into the pocket, he found the box inside. Kit grabbed the complimentary champagne from where it was chilled in a bucket in the sitting room. He picked up two wine glasses beside it and headed back to bed. Emilia had scooted to one side of the bed from the middle and she was tugging at the knot of her bathrobe. When she noticed him walking back, she smirked just as she pulled the knot loose, her eyes locked with his. The bathrobe parted just slightly, revealing a teasing gap of alabaster skin on her chest; the soft curves of her cleavage visible.

Kit’s feet slowed and he felt a lump in his throat. Determined to appear unfazed, Kit swallowed subtly and approached the bedside table. He placed both wine glasses and the champagne bottle on the table. Then he sat beside her on the bed. Trying very hard to avert his eyes from her visible cleavage, he met her eyes, “Emilia, this is for you,” he offered the box, “Happy Valentine’s Day,”

She blinked, “Kit, what-?” she paused, glancing to it before she continued, “a dinner and flowers are more than enough and this hotel-”

“And you deserve all of this, and more,” he told her bluntly. Emilia glanced between his solemn eyes before she swallowed, taking the box, “open it,” he smiled, watching her.

Emilia pursed her lips futilely against a smile as she opened the box. Her face lit up and Kit felt her happiness as if it was his own; his heart sped up and his chest felt as if it could explode with the sheer amount of elation that filled him, “they’re beautiful, thank you,” she gazed at him, her eyes moistening. She snaked her arms around his waist and kissed him on his chest, over his heart. He chuckled, caressing her back.

When she pulled away, she gazed down at the diamond earrings that he thought was something simple enough for her to wear for all occasions but was elegant and suited her. A small sweet smile spread over her lips. He reached and caressed her jawline gently with his thumb. He smiled as he gazed upon her lovely face, “you’re beautiful,” he blurted thickly before the nerves could settle and turn his tongue to mush in his mouth.

Emilia blinked and stared at him, “Kitten,” she chided softly, her cheeks reddening evidently. He chuckled and was about to tease her when she threw herself into his lap, kissing him fiercely.

He groaned, his hands slipping under her bathrobe, cupping her breast gently. Too soon, they pulled apart, gasping for breath, their forehead pressed against the other. He gazed at her to see her eyes still closed. Chuckling, he gently pushed her off his lap and stood. His member was hard, erect but he ignored it and opened the champagne. Emilia settled down under the duvet. As he began pouring it, from the corner of his eye, he thought he glimpsed her hand slip under the duvet. Kit’s head snapped up immediately to see her lovely green eyes fixed on his groin. Her hand was moving suggestively under the duvet and there was no doubt in Kit’s mind what she was-

He startled as he knocked over the glass with the champagne bottle. Emilia startled as well, giggling. He cursed. Picking up the glass, he ran to grab a towel from the loo to clean it up. When he returned, she was lying in bed, clutching her middle in mirth. Rolling his eyes, he cleaned up the spilled champagne. Sipping at his glass, he climbed into bed and collapsed heavily beside her, pulling the duvet over his bare lower half. Emilia laughed breathlessly and seemed to show no sign of stopping soon.

Huffing, he reached for her and pulled her towards him, into his arm. She went to him, resting her head on his offered arm. Pushing aside her hair, he rolled his eyes to see she was still trying hard, and failing, to quell her laughter. He kissed her on her cheek before he scowled, “it’s your fault,”

“No it’s not!” she giggled.

Narrowing his eyes at her, he told her, “I wouldn’t spill it if you…weren’t touching yourself like that,”

Emilia blinked, evidently surprised at being caught. A light blush fell over cheeks and Kit laughed as she rolled over, turning from him. He wrapped an arm around her waist, catching her before she could move away. He grinned and snuggled up behind her, spooning her. His hand caressed the hint of soft skin he found on her abdomen between the parted robes. Emilia said then, “I wouldn’t if you bothered wearing your robe,” Kit scoffed but a smile spread over his lips as she practically told him she could not resist him while he was naked. He made to tell her smugly but Emilia craned her neck back to look him in the eye and he paused. A twinkle in her eye, she said, “and of all things…” her eyes glanced down to his crotch, “the champagne is the last thing I want you to spill,”

The moment he connected the dots, he chuckled, shaking his head. He tried to ignore how what she implied, if possible, made him even harder. Instead Kit nuzzled her shoulder and hid his heating face, “you are insatiable!” he growled, nipping the skin he found between her shoulder and her neck. She laughed and Kit instantly felt how insatiable she was when she shifted her hips and her bathrobe-clad ( _thank god)_ bottom brushed against his groin, evoking a strong twitch.

She dissolved into peals of laughter and Kit tightened his arms around her, holding her close so her back was flushed against him. When her laughter quelled, she turned to him and her lips parted to speak but upon the sight of her sweet swollen lips, he unwittingly craned his neck and sneaked a taste and refused to stop until Emilia pulled away. Meeting his eyes, she bit her lip and giggled, “oh yeah… _I’m_ the insatiable one,”

He ducked his head, burying his red face into her neck as he howled, "I blame the chocolate mousse cake!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I obviously got carried away as you can probably tell from the length of this chapter but I didn't want to leave out the conversations/ emotional part (which I feel is a huge part of their relationship and essential for...the future). 
> 
> I hope you didn't get bored with how lengthy it is! Not completely satisfied with it yet but I decided not to keep you guys waiting anymore! Let me know what you think of this :)


	13. Fools

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [About kind of lady he likes, he mentioned liking someone with a good sense of humor] She's got to be funny. I like a girl who does not take me seriously, you know? It's important to be able to laugh at each other. 
> 
> \- Kit Harington (Glamour, 2013) 
> 
> One thing you don’t do on set is fall asleep cause you get practical jokes played on you. Emilia was the worst. She was the jokester and she was the worst. Like I woke up one time and all the boys were sitting around like this with their cameras and she was putting dessert-like caramel fudge all over my face. I woke up and I had it all over my hands all over my arms and I was in full- I had my whole kit on. I was like “man I gotta shoot!”.  
> \- Joe Naufahu who played Khal Moro (The Lowdown with Diana Madison, 2016)

_April 18 th 2011_

**Emilia**

She nodded off in her seat, “I’m sorry,” she said quietly to the person next to her, glancing at him to see him shake his head dismissively. It was the fourth time she had nodded off, her shoulders bumping into the person next to her.

Emilia had been filming Spike Island, her upcoming movie, since end February and wrapped just yesterday. The boys have thrown a wrap party in the local bar for her as they still had more to film the next day. Her head was pounding from the drinks she had when she woke to catch her train heading to London. The boys had insisted she drink that extra glass that had her tipsy all the way back to her hotel. They were all good fun and Emilia had enjoyed herself for the shoot. She smiled as she recalled the Stone Roses t-shirt they gave her as a wrap gift.

Glancing around, she realised she was reaching to her apartment soon. Lola had replied her text to let her know they won’t be in for this week; having decided to take an impromptu trip away together. Although Emilia would appreciate the peace and quiet to rest and recuperate from the long filming hours, she had felt disappointed; she was looking forward to finally spending a weekend with her mates. Between Kit and work, she hardly spent time with them anymore; work brought her away from town and Kit kept her from her own bed only to take her into another.

After she left in February, Kit left for Canada in March to film his new film; Silent Hill. In the time Emilia filmed, she barely kept in contact with Kit. When she woke for filming, it would be the middle of the night in Canada and when she slept, Kit was in the middle of filming. At first, they would text but the conversation fell dead eventually, as it always did over text between them. Emilia missed him.

She opened their chat to see that the last message was a heart sent by Kit, a week ago. Glancing at the time, she realised it would be around 10am in Canada and Kit would be working. For a moment, she entertained the thought of calling him but knowing she would probably be a bother. Even if he was on break or pointlessly waiting on set, her call would probably distract him from character. She clicked her phone shut then and glanced out the window.

Their relationship progressed quickly but Emilia had to say it did not feel that way. In fact, she felt like she knew Kit for years when in fact, she had only known him for a little less than 9 months; and they were now dating seriously. When she told her mother, her mother hadn’t said much about it other than being happy for her but Emilia could hear the indirect warnings from her mother to take care of herself; and understandably so, after her previous relationship, no one was more careful with her than her. Or so she thought. Until Valentine’s Day; the day she resolved and managed to block out her insecurities and fears.

They made love for the first time on New Year’s. At first, when she realised what was going to happen between them, she felt a trepidation fill her. Thoughts that if they went ahead with this, he would never be the same with her, thoughts of him leaving, went through her mind. She knew first-hand that sex changes relationships with some blokes. But as she had gazed at Kit, she felt she knew him almost as much as she knew herself.

Giving in to her own desires and giving herself to his desires, Kit did not disappoint. After their long night that felt all too short, she fell asleep; her tired body pillowed against his warm broad frame. In his arms and their legs tangled beneath the sheets, her last thoughts as she fell asleep had been a glimmer of hope that maybe this was it for her; Kit was the answer to all of her questions about love that she has had since she first became interested in boys.

Then they had parted ways again, Emilia for Game of Thrones publicity in the States and Kit for a family holiday. In that time, she missed him and she missed herself when she was with him; her better self, the happier, braver, confident self. In more than one such nights they spent apart, Emilia found herself pondering if Kit would eventually come to see who she really was and realise he didn’t like that at all. She began to wonder and doubt him, herself and them. In their time apart, she collected herself; the pieces of her that she couldn’t help but allow to fall for and around Kit. She held those pieces protectively.

Then Valentine’s Day came around and on their first phone call in weeks, Emilia lost herself again in his voice, their shared laughter, his stories and clever jokes; she lost herself to Kit.

He loved her with everything he had but Emilia could not bring herself to do the same. Even when she was with him, when her heart fluttered and she knew she was falling in love, Emilia didn’t dare to. She would chide herself and hold herself back in moments when she could and wasn’t too lost in the wild waves of pleasure Kit evoked through her body, making her toes curl; something he seemed to have a knack for. When she had her wits about her, she watched his face and eyes for a sign that he would finally see something he didn’t like, something about her that would make him turn away from her and leave. She waited for him to leave, to get bored of her or fall out of love with her and hurt her anyway. But Kit never did. Kit was more careful with her than she was with herself. That night had ended in the wee hours of the morning and she drifted off to sleep on dreams of Kit’s whispers of love in her ear.

In a way, she was envious of Kit; how he could bring himself to just fall in love like that, so easily and so willingly. He had the optimism of a Brit (none) but with love, Kit was a hopeless romantic. He believed in love. She could almost hear the silly, clever man saying things like ‘love will prevail’ or something soppy like that. And he loved her. In his love for her that she would always see on his face, Emilia found herself starting to believe in it too. But she also knew the scary part of love, she’s been through it. Looking at what she had with Kit now, she’s not so sure she’s ready or strong enough to endure if it ended. _What if our love ruin everything?_

Now, she sank in the dull aching emptiness that she was beginning to get used to as she thought about the next two months she would have to spend without Kit. Then, at that thought, Emilia found herself pulling back again, going back on those steps she herself took when she was with Kit; to cut away from the ache she felt. _I really miss you Kit_.

As she gazed out the window of the bus, her bag on her lap, the man beside her a stranger and her lover on her mind, Emilia realised this was how it might always be; if things went well for both of them. They were actors, and if they were hired, depending on the show they were filming, they would most probably be working all over the globe. They would be apart for most of it. The possibility of losing this relationship scared her but the thought of losing Kit, even as a friend, frightened her like nothing could.

Sighing as she spot the familiar bend after which would be her stop, Emilia reached over the pressed the bell for the bus, “excuse me, thank you,” she said quietly, smiling as the man stood for her to wedge herself through. As she alighted from the bus, she began walking to her apartment. The weather was dreary today with overhanging clouds threatening rain. She rolled her eyes. _Welcome home._ A light drizzle started and she cursed, pulling up her hood and jogging to her apartment.

She trudged up the stairs before dropping her bag at the door and digging into her handbag for her keys. That was when she saw that the door was ajar. Frowning, Emilia picked up her bag from the ground and cautiously pushed the door open. _Are we being burgled?_ This has never happened in the years they stayed here together. _Or… Lola and the rest forgot to lock the door on the way out…fuck._

Emilia glanced around to see that the place was quiet and seemed undisturbed. Then at the corner of her eye, she glimpsed a stain on the floor that wasn’t there before. Stepping closer, she blinked, realising it looked like blood. She paled, feeling panic clutched at her. _Lola? Mike?_

She followed the drops hurriedly to realise it led into _her_ bedroom, “Lola?” she called, hating the way her voice wavered in worry. She pushed the door open, her hand trembling. The first thing she saw was blood, a puddle on the floor around- _Kit._

Her knees buckled under her and she fell to the floor, hard but she barely felt it. Her mouth was dry and her tongue numb; unable to scream. Her heart seemed to have stopped, as her breathing already did. Her body felt like lead and refused to move even if her head told her she should go and help him. Kit’s chest was covered in blood, two deeply bloodied stains on his chest that could only be wounds. His eyes were closed and he wasn’t moving. _N-no… please…_ A part of her knew whoever did this to him could still be in the apartment but she couldn’t find it in herself to care at this point; she couldn’t look away from Kit even if the sight of him lying there motionless rent her heart. 

She only noticed her tears when it began to blur her sight of him, “Kitten,” she managed a whimper, “Kit…” her breathing was shallow as she wept, her body racked with every sob that tore from her throat, “ _please no_ …” her gaze fell from him as her vision blurred behind her hot tears.

“Emilia…” she heard through her own sobs and whimpers.

She froze, not allowing herself any hope just yet. She blinked, brushing the tears from her eyes, looking up. Kit was now sitting in the puddle of blood, the stains still on his chest but he was sitting and his eyes were wide open. He was looking at her.

Relief flooded into her and fresh sobs rose in her along with the tears. Sobbing, she buried her face in her hands; feeling her heart pounding; beating again.

**Kit**

He heard her at the door and he quickly ran into her room, leaving the door ajar. Everything was set. Then he laid in the puddle he made and added more ‘blood’ over his chest, over the spots he was supposedly stabbed. A shiver of excitement and anticipation ran through him. He waited patiently and heard her call out for Lola.

Kit had been in contact with Lola, trying to figure out when Emilia was going back to the apartment. He has been doing so since April Fool’s, wanting to find a way to catch Emilia when she came home and play some pranks on her. When Lola told him Emilia would return on the 18th, Kit had immediately requested to return to London for a few days as a break, not really giving the producers a choice in the matter. He wanted to prank her but when he boarded the plane for London, it wasn’t the excitement at the prospect of playing a prank that filled him; but the heart-warming feeling that Kit has come to recognise he would feel around Emilia; when he was with her, when he thought of her and even at the thought of finally seeing her again.

He held still, holding his breath as he glimpsed the door swing open. There was not a sound for a moment then he heard a loud thump, presumably her falling in her shock. It took Kit all the restraint he had to hold in his laughter and keep a straight face. He was disappointed she didn’t scream in fright for he hadn’t thought to film it and now he could not see her reaction. It was quiet for a moment.

Just as Kit was about to sit up and frighten her one more time, he heard a whimper of his name that wrenched at his heart. He has never heard her like this. She whimpered for him one more time, pleading and Kit’s resolve to keep up the prank was shattered. He opened his eyes to see her huddled beside the door. Her gaze was no longer on him and Kit was alarmed to see her tears. He heard a raw sob escape her and it ripped his heart. All the fun and amusement to be had in this prank was lost on him as he stared at her, stunned by her reaction.

“Emilia…” he croaked. She looked to him. A huge breath left her and her body sagged against the wall behind her. She buried her face in her hands, sobbing from sheer relief. Kit scrambled to her hastily. For a moment at lost for what to do, Kit settled for what he did best with her. He gathered her petite body to him, in his arms, so she was sat between his legs. His heart broke when he felt her shaking terribly. Guiding her head to his chest, he pressed gentle kisses to her face, desperately trying to soothe her, “Milly,” he murmured against her skin, “it’s okay, everything is okay, I’m here,” he whispered, pressing a kiss to her hair; taking in the scent of her.

“K-Kit…” she sobbed, her fingers clutching his bloodied t-shirt, “are you alright?” her voice sounded smaller than he has ever heard and he felt an ache that he was the one who caused it.

He nodded, “I’m fine, absolutely fine, see?” he pushed her back from him gently and pulled up his bloodied shirt to reveal unhurt skin underneath. Kit felt her small cold hands on his abdomen before her eyes rose to meet his. Her beautiful eyes were red and swollen from crying and Kit wanted to kick himself then, “Happy April Fool’s, Milly,” he managed weakly, forcing a smile.

Emilia blinked at him. Then she managed a watery giggle and Kit heard and felt the sound of it right in his chest, slowly easing the ache. He sucked in a breath as she wrapped her arms around his waist in a loving embrace, her cheek against the crook of his neck, “Happy April Fool’s, Kit,” she muttered. He smiled but it quickly turned into a grimace when he felt a sharp, now becoming, familiar pain in his triceps.

“OW!” he yelped, pulling from her. She had pinched him again, “hey I warned you!” he pointed to the ground between them. It was smudged from when he scrambled to her but it was still visibly written in ‘blood’ on the floor: April Fools!

Emilia rolled her eyes and glared at him, “you are a fucking tosser, do you know that?”

Any ordinary guy would think she was fuming but Kit knew her better than that. She just had her ego bruised from being too gullible and ended up going through an awful fright for it. But that was all; she wasn’t really mad. And as if he didn’t know her well enough, he glimpsed the corner of lips twitch up then and in her glare, he saw a twinkle of amusement. Kit pouted and her eyes glanced down to his lips. Emilia pursed her lips, turning away, petulant, “I’m sorry, Milly,” he said, sounding completely sincere and part of him really was.

He never expected her to be distraught… frightened yes, because of the blood but Kit never expected her to worry over him on first instance like that. And the fact that she did, pleased him. Emilia glanced to him but said nothing.

“Milly…” he muttered, tugging on her pinky with his index finger.

She glanced to him once more and before he know it, he had the breath knocked out of him as she quite literally threw herself at him. Both of them fell to the floor, Kit on his back and Emilia on him. Before he could recover, about to groan as his back hit the floor hard, he felt her lips on his.

He forgot the pain in his back and his mind was filled with nothing but her lips; her sweet, soft, warm, plump lips melding itself against his so gently but insistently. Kit tasted her tears in their kiss and it only made him delve deeper, eager to make it up to her. His hands came up to cup her lovely face, holding her to him. As his tongue tasted her lips, her tongue met his, “Mill-“ he whispered, pulling away but she did not let him, pushing against him firmly. He smiled into their kiss, his hands gently caressing her waist and hips.

When she pulled away, she glanced down to his chest and wrinkled her nose, “what is that exactly?” she asked.

He glanced down to his bloodied shirt before shrugging, “I borrowed it from set,” he grinned, “we are filming a horror film after all,”

Emilia rolled her eyes, “it’s not even April the 1st…” she complained.

Kit grinned, “well we missed that… so I postponed the festivities,”

Her eyes darted down to his grin before the edge of her lips twitched and she smiled, despite her efforts not to. Kit’s grin only widened and he wrapped his arms around his waist, “how are you here? Don’t you have scenes to film?” she asked.

“I asked for a few days off,” he replied, “I missed you…” he gazed at her, his hands caressing her back gently.

Emilia chewed on her bottom lip, once again looking to be trying to hide how pleased she was but failing. She was practically beaming at him in such pure joy and Kit felt…content. Her smile was all that mattered; since the first day they met and even now. Kit remembered promising himself, on the day after they first met, that he would cross a continent to bring to and witness such a smile on her beautiful face. And today, he did, inwardly knowing he would happily do this for the rest of his life. “How many days?” Emilia asked.  

He blinked from his reverie. Afraid to disappoint her, Kit said softly, “until Wednesday, 20th,”

And disappoint her he did for the smile on her face faltered and his heart stuttered painfully but just barely. _My wonderful Milly._ She barely kept a smile as she said, “a few indeed,”

He grinned, “at least, these two days would be ours,” he whispered, kissing her.

Emilia kissed him back for a moment, a smile on her lips, before her eyes flew open and she pulled away, demanding, “did you just get rid of my mates for this?!”

He blinked before smiling sheepishly at her.

Emilia giggled loudly, wrapping an arm around his neck and pulling him to her in a firm hug. An overwhelming sort of warmth and affection surged into his chest as she nestled her cheek against his, her petite warm body soft atop his, “Kit-“ she began, her warm breath making the skin on his neck pimple. She did not continue and Kit frowned, gently pushing her away so he could look at her. She was biting her bottom lip and his eyes fell to it; watching her worry the soft flesh that he very much wanted to taste and feel for himself.

Resisting the urge, Kit swallowed and forced his gaze to meet hers, “what is it, Milly?” he asked gently. She hesitated, still chewing her bottom lip as her gaze seemed unable to meet his, “Mils?” he prompted her, his voice firmer, raising a brow. He caressed her on her waist with both of his hands, revelling in the feel of the lovely contours of her body.

Her eyes met his and Kit felt the now familiar hitch in his breath at the sight of her blue gold eyes. _So beautiful-_ “it’ll always be like this, won’t it?”

Kit blinked, frowning, “what do you mean?”

“Us,” his heart skipped a beat, “being apart for work…” her voice was so quiet, a meek look in her eyes, and Emilia seemed smaller than her petite, tiny, five foot two.

Seeing her like this broke his heart; his beautiful, brave, vivacious Milly, looking uncertain and even afraid. It took not more than a second for him to collect her into his arms, wrapping his body around her small frame as if he could take away all the uncertainty and protect her from whatever she feared. She pressed her cheek to his shoulder and Kit kissed her on the top of her head, “no,” he said; he had to.

“No?” she pulled away, surprised.

“I don’t think I can bear it….” Kit muttered honestly. And knowing himself, he knew he would sooner abandon whatever he was working on and be on the first flight to her than stay and suffer in silence.

“Neither can I…” she muttered so softly Kit wondered if he imagined it. Then he glimpsed her purse her lips before she said, complaining, “that’s practically irrelevant,” glancing to him almost shyly, “work is work,” she said with a soft sigh.

An uncontrollable grin crossed his face, “it is relevant because fuck everything else-“

“You’ll get fired,” Emilia laughed.

“Yes I will,” Kit gazed at her amusedly, “and you will have to feed me, since I lost my job for you,”

She scoffed, giggling, “no I won’t!”

He raised his brow and Emilia’s body shook as she giggled, ducking as he pressed his forehead to hers, “ _what_?!” he whispered and she shied away. He smiled, waiting for her mirth to quell. When it did, she glanced to the side for a moment before her eyes met his. This close, Kit was disappointed that he could not see the colours in her eyes. But with her forehead against his, Kit brushed his nose against hers. _I love you._ The thought came to him as instinctively as breathing did and Kit parted his lips to tell her but before he could, he felt her shift before she was gone.

He blinked and looked up to see her getting to her feet, “come on, I don’t intend to spend our two precious days together lying on the, quite literally, bloody floor,” she offered a hand.

Kit sat up and took her hand, yanking her down to him.

“Kit!” she shrieked, falling into his lap.

He grinned, holding her firmly around her waist to him, “that’s not too bad…” he mumbled against her lips, “I was just enjoying our time together, on the bloody floor,” he kissed her. Emilia returned it obligingly before she squirmed out of his arms and stood.

“Come on!” she smiled, “get out I want to change,” she shoved him towards the door.

Kit perked at up that, “what?!” he rolled his eyes, “why? There isn’t anything I haven’t seen-“

She laughed, “piss off!” she pushed him out and shut the door. Kit stumbled, groaning exaggeratedly. He heard her giggle through the closed door and she shouted, “and change out of that bloody shirt!” He rolled his eyes, peeling it off. She opened the door then, dressed in shorts and an oversized shirt. She paused when she saw that he was shirtless, only wearing his jeans. He grinned when her eyes lingered on his bare chest a moment too long before she turned from him and bounded to the sitting room; feigning nonchalance.

“What are we doing?” Kit asked. She went before the telly, “you want to watch telly?” he frowned, disappointed.

Emilia looked up from the remote, beaming as she said excitedly, “the first episode of Thrones aired yesterday! Don’t you remember?” she grinned at the telly as she scrolled through it, “I missed it and got Lola to record it for me,” she glanced to him then, “you haven’t watched it have you? You were filming-“

Kit grinned, “oh I watched it already,”

Emilia’s smile faded into a pout, “I thought you were filming…” her shoulders drooping in disappointment, “I wanted to watch it alone today and you’re here and I thought we could watch it together…” she muttered. Kit watched her, amused as she continued, shrugging, “oh well,” she forced a smile, “can’t make you un-watch it-“ she paused when she realised the uncharacteristically wide grin on his face, “Kit…” she said warningly.

“Happy April Fools,” his grin widened.

“Git!” she picked up the cushion on the sofa and threw it at him. Kit caught it, mocking a glare at her. A flash of fear crossed her face. Kit ran towards her and Emilia shrieked and bolted. He jumped over the sofa, chasing her around. She giggled as she rounded the sofa and ran towards the dining table. He was catching up easily; she was shorter and slower. Emilia laughed and ran around the dining table, pausing to catch her breath as Kit stopped on the opposite side of the table, “s-stop,” she managed through her giggles.

“Nope, too late Milly,” he shook his head, “you started a war,” he raised the pillow in his hand and threw it at her. Emilia shrieked and ducked, running. The pillow hit the wall harmless and fell to the floor. Kit grinned, running to meet her around the table. Then he heard a loud thud and Emilia yelped. He rounded the table to see her clutching her foot. Worried, he came to her, a hand on her back ,”are you alright?”

“Stubbed my toe…” she muttered through gritted teeth, her face scrunched up in pain. Kit laughed as he stroked her back, trying to be sympathetic. But Emilia did not giggle and instead looked to still be in pain. His amusement died quickly and he pulled out a chair for her, pushing her into it.

Kneeling, he coaxed her hands away. She was wearing her bedroom slippers. Gently, he pulled it off; horrified to see some blood. Her toe was swelling. He gently cradled her foot, “can you move it?” he asked worriedly.

Emilia opened her eyes as he asked. Wincing, she tried and she did. He gently touched the injured toe, relieved that it didn’t seem broken, “is it bad?” she whimpered.

He looked at her to see her frowning, the furrows between her brows deep; too deep for Kit’s liking. He stood and pressed a kiss to her forehead, “no, it’s probably just bruised and you chipped a nail,” She grimaced and Kit laughed, “you’re okay,” she did not smile and seemed to be fixed on grimacing. He smiled, picking her up from the chair and into his arms. She let him, not that she can put up much of a fight while still wincing over her toe. Her arms snaked around his neck loosely. Glancing at her, he smiled as he brought her to the sofa. Her grimace has eased slightly and she was staring sullenly forward, her lips in a default pout. _How can someone be so fucking adorable while being such a baby about a stubbed toe?_

He placed her gently on the sofa, pressing a kiss to her forehead, he muttered, “so clumsy,” he teased her but Emilia did not look the slightest bit amused as she leaned forward to look at her injured toe, grimacing again, “I haven’t watched the episode, well not since it aired anyway,” he muttered, “put it on, we’ll watch it together,” Emilia pouted at him before she rested her chin on her knee. She sniffed. _Such a baby…_ He chuckled before leaving her to wallow in some self-pity. He grabbed some ice, put it in a cloth. Then he took another cloth and ran it under the tap. With both in hand, he returned to the sofa.

She clicked on the remote and the first episode started playing. Kit smiled and sat down beside her feet, carefully lifting her leg and placing it over his lap. She turned to him, the grimace gone as she grinned, “it’s starting,” she told him in muted excitement. Kit smiled. They have already watched it together during the screening HBO had with them in London and only Emilia could still get excited about it. He told her as he gently wiped the blood off her. She protested, “it’s the first time we’re watching it on the telly!”

Kit chuckled and nodded.

The intro song began playing and Emilia watched, transfixed, smiling. He put aside the cloth and gently placed the cloth with the ice onto her toe. Her eyes darted to her toe but she bit her lips, intent on ignoring it and Kit chuckled, amused at her efforts. _She’s afraid of the pain._ He sat back and tore his gaze from her, determined to actually watch the episode this time; having spent the screening gazing across the room at her.

Emilia giggled as he appeared on screen, instructing Bran, Isaac, to shoot an arrow. Kit remembered that day fondly. Despite his best efforts, Kit found himself glancing frequently to her. He bit his lip against a smile when she visibly winced upon the man’s beheading. Then came the pups and Emilia squealed, clutching his hand. Kit chuckled, squeezing her hand back before she let him go to hug a cushion to her. He turned his attention back to the telly, his hand unwittingly stroking her leg in his lap. Her scene came on.

Kit smiled, glancing to see her cringing, covering her eyes, “aaand the worst part of the episode begins,” she groaned behind her hands, “just terrible acting,”

Kit laughed, tugging at her hand, “I’ll let Harry know you just said his scene was the worst-“

“That’s not what I meant!” she howled, dropping her hands from her face. He grinned at her before he turned to watch her scene. As Viserys removed her dress, Kit felt a stir in his jeans and he shifted uncomfortably. At the close up that he was staring intently at, he startled as Emilia shifted her leg just slightly so her calf rested over his burgeoning groin. He was about to glance to her when the camera panned over her bottom and the telly captured his full attention. His jeans was instantly too tight.

Then Kit felt a pang of jealousy, realising men from across the globe would be watching and lusting after her body. But he also felt pride, for Emilia for having the courage to do this; as a young girl and an actor just starting out. He glanced to her when the scene ended to see her gazing at him.

“I’m proud of you, Milly,” he told her quietly.

She smiled a sweet smile to him and he felt a warmth straight in his heart, “only that?” She teased.

Kit raised a brow, confused. He was about to confess the jealousy he felt, thinking that was what she was fishing for, when she shifted and climbed into his lap, straddling him. Her shorts rode up her thighs as she settled onto his hard member and he hissed; feeling her press herself against his achingly sensitive swell, “Milly,” he shifted under her, accidentally causing some friction between them and he moaned, stilling instantly. She grinned, cupping his face. Emilia leaned in to kiss him and Kit met her lips eagerly.

Kit tasted her sweet lip balm, strawberry. He grinned, nibbling playfully on her soft plump lip. She pulled away and giggled before she kissed him chastely on the corner of his lips. She slid back on his lap towards his knees and her hands flew to his zipper. Kit leaned back and admiring her; she was now completely un-shy and at ease as she undid his jeans, tugging it apart. He sucked in a breath as her fingers skimmed tantalisingly over his hard length through his pants; evoking a sharp twitch.

Her blue eyes darted up to him and Kit glanced to meet her eye momentarily before his eyes stared at the way the back of her fingers brush him from the base to the tip before she scrapped her nails lightly over the tip. Electricity shot through his member and settled in his balls, tightening them. He groaned, throwing his head back onto the back of the sofa.

Feeling her shift in his lap, he gazed at her through heavy eyelids, his mind foggy. Her eyes were trained, focussed on her ministration. Her tongue darted out to lick the corner of her upper lip subtly and a large lump wedged itself in Kit’s throat. Ever so slightly, she grinded down on his thigh, squirming and he knew, from experience, exactly how wet she already was; how she would feel. Swallowing, he reached for her. His finger slipped into the leg of her shorts to realise she didn’t wear her knickers. He gritted his teeth as his finger delved into her intense warmth to find it utterly soaked and still exuding sweet warm moisture over his finger. His breath hitched and he stroked her to her swollen sensitive nub and she moaned, her head thrown back, her hips bucking against his finger and leg, “Milly-“ he croaked.

Emilia gazed at him, not breaking eye contact as she drew him from his pants. She rose to yank her shorts off, letting it fall to the floor before she tore her oversized shirt over her head and Kit stopped breathing. She wasn’t wearing a bra either and Kit watched, his member painfully hard, as she straddled him quickly. Taking his solid length in her hand, she lowered herself over him. They moaned loudly in unison as he slipped smoothly into her; sweet hot tightness that made his eyes roll to the back of his head and everything in his life fell away from his mind. She was the only thing that mattered at that moment and will ever matter to him. When he was completely and blissfully buried in her, she pressed her forehead to his, her pupils wide as she gazed at him, “Kitten…” she said, almost a whimper.

A guttural sound left him and he kissed her hard. Emilia hummed into the kiss in approval, kissing him back as fiercely as he did her. He pulled away, glimpsing her red swollen lips, satisfied. Leaning closer then, he press kisses over her cheeks to her ear and nuzzled his cheek to her soft warm cheek. She sighed into his ear happily and at the feel of her warm breath, Kit shifted his hips unwittingly, seeking much desired friction. When he felt it, he moaned, “Milly,” he felt her kiss him on his neck, sucking the skin hard, as she began moving; her hips rising slowly before falling sharply, “Emilia,” he groaned as she arched her back, her hips moving rhythmically against his, “fuck…” he moaned, thrusting his hips up to meet her as she bucked down.

She cradled his face in her hands gently, kissing him clumsily before she whispered, “you’re awfully v-vocal today, aren’t you?” she panted, whimpering as he thrusted hard.

With her soft hands caressing his cheek, her forehead against his, her nose nuzzling his, his hands stroking her thighs on both sides of him and him throbbing inside her, Kit couldn’t, for the life of him, understand what she just whispered to him. He barely heard her with the sound of blood rushing in his ears and only knew she spoke for he saw her beautiful swollen lips had parted and commanded his attention instantly. He kissed her tenderly, his lips lingering, hanging onto hers for dear life, “Milly,” he croaked, “Mil-“ she suddenly let him go and he blinked, confused.

Kit watched as Emilia made to turn from him, still in his lap.

When he realised she wanted a little change of position and what position she was going for, he frowned, cupping her face in his hand and pulling her to him. She furrowed her brows, puzzled, “I thought you’d want-“

“No,” he replied, his voice harsher than he intended, “I want _you,_ like this,” he guided her face back to his, “I want to kiss your face,” he peppered her face with kisses; over her lips, her cheek, her closed eye, her brow, her temple-

She giggled, shying away.

“I want to see your face as I make love to you,” he whispered hoarsely, his mind barely able to form the words. Her giggles quelled and she gazed at him, her lips parted. Letting out a shaky breath, she snaked her arms around his neck and buried her face into the crook of it.

He felt her lips brushing his skin, her tongue darting out, before she whispered, her voice sombre, “take me to bed, Kitten,” he nuzzled her bare shoulder with his cheek. He shifted forward and felt her legs wrap around his waist firmly. With his hands on her thigh and another cupping her bottom, he stood from the sofa and walked to her room. He moaned softly as he felt her wetness trail, from where they still joined, down his leg. She pressed soft lingering kisses into his neck, making it to his shoulder by the time he came to her bed.

Kneeling on it, he gently placed her onto the bed, her head on the pillows. Her legs remained firmly locked around his hips, keeping him in her. He groaned as she arched her hips into his, taking in all of him. His arms cradling her neck and back, he thrusted languidly; relishing the sound of her quickening breaths, the sweet smell of her skin and the feel of her welcoming every inch of him in a firm embrace. He dipped his head and ravaged her perfect alabaster skin with kisses, nips and licks.

 _This woman… this beautiful, kind, sexy woman…and I get to be with her. Fucking hell..._ He withdrew and gazed down at her. Her body was arched into his, her head pushed back into the pillow, exposing the expanse of her soft neck to him. His eyes trailed the delicate contour of her jaw to see that her eyes were closed. Her lovely lips parted then and a low drawn out moan escaped her throat. He hissed, slowing his thrusts as he felt the sweet tension in him threatening to explode at the sound of her sensual moan, “Kitten,” she whispered, almost a sigh and Kit knew instantly what she wanted. But nonetheless, her heel dug lazily into his bum, urging him along. _Bossy too._ He chuckled before he sped up; thrusting hard.

She whimpered, her hands caressing his sides, encouraging him. He pressed a kiss to her lips before he grunted, “I want to see your lovely eyes,” she obliged and gazed at him through heavy-eyelids. His heart stuttered and he sighed, “Milly,” he held her closer to him as he thrusted at an angle he learned she particularly loved. True enough, it took him less than a few thrusts, striking her right in the spot that sent strong shocks of pleasure into her, before she was pulsating around him. She clenched him firmly, gasping his name. As he always did in these moment, Kit cradled her in his arms as ripples of tremors shook her body; savouring the sight, sound, and feel of her unravelling.

He then sought his own release, knowing it would only bring her more pleasure, “Kit,” she whispered, her eyes meeting his. They were burning with a desire and her hand came up to cup his cheek tenderly.

Kit moaned, “Milly, I’m going to-“ she kissed him firmly. He buried himself in her and spilled copiously into her. She whimpered against his lips, her body quivering under his.

His arms grew weak and he made to shift off her but her legs were firm around his hips, keeping him in her. Groaning, he shivered as the last of his release left him, his member twitching and showing no signs of softening. They stayed like this for a moment, catching their breaths and trying to slow their racing hearts.

“Woah…” she chuckled. Their bodies pressed against the other, rising and falling together, their breathing in time with the other.

Kit chuckled along with her, “sorry,” he felt his cheeks begin to heat up, “I haven’t… not for a while,” he panted.

She giggled, her hands coming up to brush his hair from his clammy face before holding his face gently, “mmm, I should be glad to hear that,” she smiled.

Her body was still trembling from the aftermath of her own release and Kit’s arm tightened around her, holding her to him, “you should,” he said hoarsely, pressing a kiss to her forehead, “ghosts and monsters don’t really inspire a hard-on,”

“Good,” she smirked, her eyes slipping shut momentarily and Kit chuckled when he realised she was spent. She opened her eyes lazily and gazed at him, “more for me,” she whispered against his lips. His member, still hard, twitched inside her at her words and he knew she felt it; a shaky breath escaping her before she said, “and there is more yet,” she giggled.

He huffed, “there are no ghost and monsters on your end,” he knew she had a sex scene in Spike Island; that involved a lot of handholding, kissing and the process of taking off clothes.

Her eyes opened fully and darted between his. Emilia knew exactly what he was implying then. She pursed her lips against a smile as she said, “no, there isn’t,” she admitted, “instead, there is a man,” his shoulders tensed, “in bed with me, for half a day,” Kit frowned, “quite like this actually,” she said, looking thoroughly amused and Kit rolled his eyes, knowing she was teasing him but a bitter taste settled in his mouth nonetheless.

He made to pull from her and roll over onto his back beside her on the bed but her legs were tight around him, locking him place. Unable to move and not wanting to force her away, he averted her eye instead and glared grumpily to the side.

Kit felt her hands gently guide his face back to hers, “and yet, not like this at all,” she clenched around him, holding his hard length in a soft but firm embrace, and he groaned. She pressed a kiss to his lips, “not even close,” she dragged her lips from his and brushed it over his cheek before she hugged him down to her, her lips by his ear, “do you know how much I missed this? While I was there, in that moment…” her voice wavered and his heart skipped a beat, “everything felt wrong,” she told him thickly.

He pulled back to look into her eyes, “sorry,” he muttered, realising how difficult it was for her; to be in bed and act like that with a man she didn’t want to be with in that way and definitely not in that setting, “I’m sorry,” he said.

Emilia smiled and he sighed at the beautiful sight of it. She shook her head dismissively, “I’d probably be jealous about it as well,”

He gazed amusedly at her, “what?” he furrowed his brows at her, narrowing his eyes, “you? Jealous?” she rolled her eyes before she averted his gaze altogether and stared to the side. He chuckled before resting his forehead to hers, “you have nothing to be jealous about,” he whispered.  

 “Oh really?” she muttered.

He raised a brow.

“I’ve finished the second book…” she said softly, her gaze fixed on the window by her bed. Kit paused before he realised and laughed.

“Ah… what was her name? The wildling? Ygritte.” Kit grinned. He enjoyed this new Emilia; the possessive, jealous and yet ashamed-to-be-jealous-and-possessive Emilia. Kit was beginning to think there was probably no side of her that he wouldn’t think beautiful or absolutely adorable. She did not reply him but her gaze turned slightly vacant, her brows furrowing just so. He gazed at her lips as she pressed them together into a firm line. Chuckling, he dipped his head to kiss her. Her reply was dismal but she returned it nonetheless, “Emilia…” he whispered against her lips, taking her bottom lip between his teeth teasingly.

She pulled back but he saw the edges of her lips turn up.

“Emilia,” he murmured, nuzzling her cheek, “Emilia,“ he grinned, kissing her cheek soundly. He glimpsed a smile as she shied away but it was gone as soon as he saw it, “Emilia-“

“Kit,” she stopped short of shying away, her gaze settling on him once more. He smiled at her and she rolled her eyes, pinching her lips against a smile, “Jon sleeps with her,” she stated bluntly.

Kit sighed, nodding, “yes,” he mused, “and I can’t stop Jon. He’s a horny young man just sworn into a sacred order that practices celibacy. The regret runs deep,” he said sagely, “and I totally sympathise. My boy has no idea what he’s been missing,” Kit grinned, kissing her neck.

Emilia giggled.

 _Finally._ He grinned at the sound of her giggle, “that’s Jon,” he told her then, his grin fading as he gazed solemnly at her. She met his eyes, glancing between them for a moment and stayed silent. But in her eyes, Kit could see some doubt. And that displeased him. He dipped his head to kiss her, “that’s Jon,” he whispered against her lips, “that’s Jon,” he felt her smile and eagerly withdrew to see the beautiful sight. Gazing dazedly at her lovely smile, determined to keep it there, he grinned, “I’ll find an excuse and they’ll get a body double,”

She laughed, “and what excuse will Kit I-am-really-good-at-lying Harington use?”

Kit smiled as he pondered, pleased he made her laugh, “I could break an arm…” he shrugged.

She scowled, “don’t you dare!” her hand which was caressing his arm clutched him almost protectively.

He chuckled, “how else will I get out of it-“ he kept quiet as she cupped his face.

Emilia bit her lips and shook her head, her gaze never leaving him as she said thickly, “I trust you,”

Kit paused. Emilia had not merely said it. The truth of her words were all over her lovely face; open, honest and sincere. He only had to look into her eyes to see she meant it. He smiled, feeling an overwhelming joy fill him, “thank you, Milly,” he replied hoarsely. She smiled. Her smile reached her eyes and Kit felt his heart begin to pound, breathing became difficult and for a moment, she was all he saw.

 

_April 20 th 2011_

He sighed as he placed his bag on the floor in front of him and took a seat. It has been exceptionally crowded in the airport today and crowds have always made him uncomfortable.

He was flying back to Canada to resume filming Silent Hill. He still had a little over a month of filming to go and Kit knew it will be difficult, as it has been for the past month and a half; without Emilia.

He felt a small smile begin to spread over his lips as he thought of her. Accompanying that, he felt the now familiar ache in his chest. He missed her already. She wanted to send him to the airport but Kit had insisted it wasn’t necessary when in truth, he did not want to be caught tearing in public. Instead, he had teared as he held her in his arms on the sidewalk, breathing in the scent of her hair and revelling in the feel of her body against his; trying to memorise it all. Her eyes welled up with tears as he kissed her and hopped into the taxi.  

He had watched her, turning in his seat, until the taxi took a turn and she vanished from his sights. In the taxi, he felt a tear roll down his cheek and he had chuckled at himself, and her.

 _How hard they have both fallen. This definitely wasn’t part of his plan, to fall in love with this wonderful person. This lovely, beautiful, absolutely, unbelievably amazing woman._ Emilia had crept into his life, literally. He has gone into the filming of the first season of Game of Thrones not entertaining even the slightest thought of finding someone special; seeing as he has already met most of his co-stars in the pilot. As it turned out, Kit has gotten to know the most precious human being he has ever met. And now, nine months later, he was in love with her and she, him.

Kit shifted and sank, thankful, into the seat he managed to snag in the crowded airport. Kit had left Canada for a break in London but the past two days have been anything but restful. In fact, he had probably slept lesser these two days than he did while filming. And Kit could not have been more pleased and thankful for the fatigue and sweet ache he felt.

He pursed his lips against a smile as he sighed and crossed his arms, ready to settle down for a short kip while waiting to board his flight.

He startled then.

~I JUST HAD SEX~

~AND MY DREAMS CAME TRUE (DREAMS CAME TRUE)~

Everyone. Literally, _everyone_ turned to him. Kit blinked, his mind totally blank.

~SO IF YOU HAD SEX IN THE LAST 30 MINUTES~

~THEN YOU’RE QUALIFIED TO SING WITH ME~

It took Kit a moment to realise the song was coming from him.  

~I JUST HAD SEX (EVERYBODY SING!)~

~AND IT FELT SO GOOD (WE ALL HAD SEX)~

“Fuck,” Kit muttered as he realised his phone was vibrating in his pocket and the song was coming from _his_ ringing phone, “fuck,” he dug into the pocket of his tight jeans and wrestled his phone out.

~A WOMAN LET ME PUT MY P-~

His cheeks were burning as he fumbled with the phone and quickly picked up the call. He hadn’t even looked at who had dialled him as he pressed the phone to his ear and leaned forward, his elbows on his knees. He buried his hot face in his free hand, “hello…”

“Kitten!” It was Emilia. At the sound of her lovely voice, he smiled despite his embarrassing situation, “just called to tell you I’ll miss you. In fact… I miss you already. Have a safe flight, love you,” she giggled into the phone and Kit paused. It was the first time she told him that directly; the last time being mentioned in passing during their dance on Valentine’s Day, “and-“ she paused, “Happy April’s Fools!” he heard her chortle before she hung up.

Kit stared ahead, stunned. He slowly lowered the phone from his ear and stared at it. He laughed tentatively, in sheer disbelief.

Suddenly, a pat on his back from behind startled him and he turned to see a bearded man sitting on the chair behind his. He grinned and said, “you sure look it. Good for you mate,” he shot him a thumbs up, his friend laughing beside him. Kit forced a smile, his face burning. Everyone was still staring at him; some in horror, some amused. Kit buried his reddened face in his hands and groaned softly. _Emilia Clarke…_  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Anyone interested, here's the song and the part that played on Kit's phone at the end  
> https://youtu.be/lQlIhraqL7o?t=125
> 
> Let me know what you guys think about this chapter!


	14. Guilt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t handle it when people are upset with me. I’ll get really like…I’m like a child. I’m like ‘nononono! I didn’t mean it I didn’t mean it I didn’t mean it!’.
> 
> \- Emilia Clarke (RTÉ interview for Me Before You, 2016)

May _2011_

**Kit**

“What did you just say?” he breathed, his lips kissing her insistently on her cheek. She giggled, shying away, “Milly,” he whispered and she felt his fingers creep to her sides.

“I didn’t say anything-“ she started but his fingers began tickling her sides relentlessly. She wasn’t normally ticklish but Kit could see she was still sensitive, her face, neck and chest flushed, her skin heated from their in-bed exertion. Emilia looked dazed and extremely happy. It was like being drunk; only it wasn’t alcohol she was drunk on, as soppy as it was, it was love and she was filled with it; the love they shared. Kit understood for he felt the same. When he tickled her gently, she squirmed, shrieking. But it was in vain, for Kit held her firmly beneath the weight of his hips and buried his face into her neck.

He took in the scent of her eagerly, revelling in the smell and feel of her. She was warm, soft and beautiful under him, against him and he felt a smile creep unwittingly to his face. Emilia whimpered and Kit chuckled, “say you’re sorry,” he said smugly, kissing the clammy skin on her neck.

“No, piss off!” she replied between giggles as she caught her breath, “s-stop!”

“Not until you say you’re sorry and didn’t mean that, at all,” he told her.

She laughed and she laced her fingers with his, effectively stopping his tickling. Kit held her hand tighter, “I won’t,” Emilia replied, “not when it’s the truth,” she grinned.

Kit withdrew and mocked a glare at her, “hey!” he snapped, “ _I’m_ your boyfriend,” he said as he slowly lifted her hand and pressed it into the pillow above her head.

She pursed her lips against a smile as she rolled her eyes, “doesn’t mean I can’t say or think how hot other men are, especially if they are!” she protested, “I mean blokes do that all the time with other girls!”

Kit pouted, “I don’t,” he lowered his head so their foreheads touched.

Emilia narrowed her eyes doubtfully, “lie,” she stated confidently.

“No-“ Kit thought on it for a moment, “well-“ he suppressed a smile.

“You checked out that waitress, at the diner,” she cut in.

Kit paused. He did remember that waitress, the tall one with the long slim legs. Her skirt was barely covering her bottom as she sashayed away from their table. He admitted, a defence ready, “well, yes but-“

“SEE!” Emilia giggled and Kit huffed in defeat, rolling his eyes. He flipped his hair away from his face and hovered over her. His hair flopped back.

Emilia giggled as the tips tickled her face, making her flinch as they came near her eyes, “sorry,” he chuckled, trying to comb them back but Emilia shook her head, smiling as she cupped his face, an incredibly soft look in her beautiful eyes, “do you like it?” he asked through the lump in his throat and she gazed at him, her eyes darting over his hair, that sweet smile on her lips, “not that we can do anything about it now that we are renewed another season,” he shrugged.

Her grin widened at that. They have heard they were renewed another season back in April, while they were together when he came back to London and took a break from filming in Canada. It was amusing for him to listen to David call to tell Emilia and a moment later, hang up to call him. Both of them keeled over with laughter by the time Kit hung up. Their celebration together was memorable to say the least and needless to say, consisted less of meaningful discussions regarding the show and more of adoring looks, laboured breaths and plenty of lingering kisses.

Emilia ran her fingers through his long curls, her eyes bright. He sighed, relishing the feel of her gentle, deliberate touch across his scalp, “I love it when you have long hair,” she said. Kit smiled, glad. Then his smile faded as a thought came to him and he opened his mouth to ask. But before he could, she assured, “and short hair as well,” she had answered him. Kit blinked, surprised before he chuckled, pleased. She was slowly getting the knack of knowing what he was thinking by merely seeing a shift in his eyes or a twitch of his brow or lip. Kit was happy about it and mostly in awe for he knew this sort of thing doesn’t happen between everyone, even with time.

Emilia’s fingers trailed over the nape of his neck to his jaw, where he had a rough and now visible stubble. She cupped his cheek, scuffing his stubble with a fond look in her eyes. Kit wondered idly then if Emilia liked her men with beard-

“I’m liking the beard too,” she told him before he could even think to ask and Kit chuckled, feeling a blush over his cheeks. She saw and felt it and Emilia laughed.

Rolling his eyes, he buried his face into the crook of her neck, quickly becoming his favourite thing to do. It was where he would be surrounded by the lovely scent of her. And he absolutely adored her soft alabaster skin which he could kiss and make her squirm most exquisitely beneath him. He felt her mirth in the tremors of her body but he did not withdraw. Instead, he tightened his arms around her bare, petite form.

Emilia craned her neck and he felt her soft full lips kiss him on his cheek and everywhere on his face she could reach. She drew his face away from her neck, holding his face in her hands. Her thumb trailed over his lips and her blue-gold eyes followed her thumb carefully. He smiled, pressing a kiss to the pad of her thumb.

Her eyes smiled with her lips as he kissed her. Her thumb then lingered on the tip of his lower lip, a little to the right. She said quietly then, “you have a little… birthmark here,” she grinned, her eyes twinkling with amusement.  

Kit knew it and he had spent some years hating it. It looked like an annoying mole up-close and a smudge of dirt a little distance away. But he grew out of feeling self-conscious about it, seeing as it was never going away anyway, and he realised no one ever noticed; not his best mates, not the girls he slept with, not even his previous girlfriends. Until Emilia. He admitted though, none of the girls have really looked at him like she did; with that look in their eyes or with such concentration and attention. Kit shifted uncomfortably and bit his lip.

Emilia giggled and righted his lips from his teeth before she tenderly took his lower lip between hers, kissing him right over it, “I love it,” she murmured against her lips.

Kit froze in surprise as she playfully nibbled his lip. He opened his eyes and pulled back, “you do?”

She grinned, nodding, “I do,” she whispered. Kissing his lip one more time, she attempted to shift out from under him. Kit rolled off her and onto his back. He gazed at her lazily from the bed as she stood. Kit’s eyes opened fully then at the sight of her bare bottom. He watched her go round her bed, picking up articles of clothing that they had ripped off the other on their clumsy way to bed.

Kit chuckled as she picked up his pants and threw it to him. He caught it and put it aside, “put on your pants and trousers, I’ll make breakfast,” he did not reply her but gazed at her as she picked up his jumper from the edge of the bed and pulled it on. Kit felt some disappointment as it came down to conceal her lovely bum from him. He was enjoying the view. She put her knickers on before she turned to him. One look to see he has not even gotten up or make to put his pants on, she said, “come on, Kit, aren’t you hungry?”

 _For something else entirely…_ he thought as he gazed at her. Her long brunette hair was slightly dishevelled, her face pale and bare of makeup, her petite form looking exceptionally little under his jumper.

“Kitten,” Emilia repeated, sighing.

He snapped out of his thoughts and closed his eyes, resolving to stay in bed and showing her his resolve. He heard a giggle then soft approaching footsteps. He caught a whiff of the scent of her before he felt her hands cup his jaw gently and her lips on his forehead. Kit opened his eyes to see her straighten, turn and exit the room. She left the door slightly ajar and Kit watched her retreating back dazedly. He hadn’t realise he was smiling until she disappeared from his sight. Sighing, he rolled onto his belly and buried his face into her pillow. He loved her bed. It was all her. On the verge of suffocating, Kit reluctantly turned on his side and pulled the duvet over him, up to his chin. It smelled of her as well. He grinned to himself.

Kit has just wrapped filming the day before and returned only yesterday. Needless to say, neither of them has had much sleep that night. He gazed up at the white ceiling of her room, his face starting to ache from grinning but he couldn’t stop. Just the thought of being with her and possibly waking up like this every morning for the next month filled him with an indescribable exhilaration.

Their holiday was almost over and they would return to Belfast for season 2 of Thrones in July. This holiday has not really gone over as Kit naively thought; spending less time with her than he’d like between Thrones’ publicity, his own family holiday and the filming for both their movies. In between, they have barely spent a few consecutive days together, much less a week. And now they have _a month_. Kit felt so happy he wanted to laugh. Refraining, he threw aside the duvet and sat up. About to leave the room in search for her, he heard his phone ring.

Kit searched for his phone, which if he remembered, should be in the pocket of his trousers; if he can find his trousers. He found it hung up behind the door and dug into the pocket. Recalling Emilia’s genius ringtone prank, Kit chuckled to himself. He has made sure to give her loads of grief during a phone call and Emilia has sounded proper guilty even if she couldn’t stop giggling while he related to her what has happened to him in the boarding area, surrounded by fellow passengers whom he travelled with in an 8-hour flight.

He glanced to see it was his mother. Smiling, he picked up, “Hi Mum!”

“Hello Kit, how are you darling?” Kit felt a warmth settle in him as he heard her gentle voice. He sat on the edge of the bed.

“I’m good, Mum, and you? and Dad?”

“We are great. Are you done with your movie in Canada?”

“Yeah,” Kit replied sheepishly. Upon arriving in London, he took a taxi back to his apartment to drop off his luggage before taking the same taxi to Emilia’s. Kit had resolved to text his mum on the taxi but he had forgotten, busy texting Emilia to find out where she was at so he could go meet her, “Thrones have been renewed for the next season so I’ll be going to film that in July,”

“That’s great news darling!” his mother enthused, “I’m proud of you,”

Kit grinned, “thanks mum. Did you watch it? Season 1,”

“Oh I watched it a little, some parts are horrible, Kit,” his mother replied, “but it all looks very exciting!”  

Kit laughed, “yeah, it only gets more traumatic,” he told her, recalling the books.

“Are you at your apartment?”

He blushed, glancing to the ajar door before he replied, “um, no. I’m…I’m at Emilia’s,”

“Oh!” there was a pause and Kit heard some footsteps on the other end of the line, “Will you come home before July, Kit? And you can bring Emilia along! We haven’t seen you since January, darling,”

Kit considered for a moment before he said, “I’ll try to arrange something with Emilia and see if we can come around sometime this month,”

“Good!” he could imagine her smile already and Kit felt guilt gnaw at him, “I miss you, Kit,”

“I miss you too, mum. I’ll call you again to let you know when we’ll come over,” Kit said, “I love you,”

“Love you too darling,” his mum replied.

“Give Dad my love too,”

“I will. I hope you’re taking care of yourself and eating well, Kit,”

Kit smiled, glancing to the door as he caught a whiff of some very mouth-watering breakfast. _Speaking of eating_ , “yes I am, Mum,” _or at least Emilia’s making sure of it._

A pause, “ok, bye darling!”

“Bye, Mum,” Kit smiled and hung up. Leaving his phone on the bed, he left the bedroom and headed straight to the kitchen. Emilia was before the stove. He made sure she could hear his footsteps, not wanting to startle her and risk her burning herself. She did not turn to acknowledge him and Kit carefully came behind her.

As his body press up against the back of hers, she did not startle and Kit gently touched his cheek to the side of her head, “someone finally got out of bed,” Emilia said teasingly but there was a smile in her tone and she tilted her face to him, nuzzling his jaw briefly.

Kit grinned as he looked to see her frying some eggs, “I smelled the food,” he told her.

Rolling her eyes, she jutted her bum out to push him away. Kit chuckled as he stepped back. She backed from the stove and slid the fried eggs on a plate. As she started on the bacon, Kit came to lean on the counter. Emilia took one look at him and burst into peals of laughter, doubling over uncontrollably. Kit chuckled nervously as he watched the hot pan, “put some pants on, Kitten!”

He looked down at himself; still fully naked. He shrugged, “I don’t like pants and you’ve got my jumper,”

Emilia started a fresh wave of giggles as her eyes glanced down, “you’re ridiculous. My mates could walk in at any time,”

“They’ll get an eyeful,” Kit shrugged and feign nonchalance.

Emilia laughed, mimicking his shrug exaggeratedly as she took out the bacon. Silence fell as Kit watched her cook, “seriously wear some pants, Kit,” she glanced to the stove then winked at him, “we don’t want any accidents. It’ll ruin everything,”

Kit rolled his eyes but thought she has brought up a good point. He walked to the room and grabbed his pants, pulling it on as he went back to the kitchen, “my mum called,” he said, watching her reaction closely.

Emilia smiled, “how is she?” she switched the stove off and turned to him.

“She’s good,” Kit replied, grinning, “she asked if I’m going home before filming for season 2 of Thrones,”

Emilia paused, “that’s in July…what did you say?” she plucked 4 toasts from the toaster and placed them on the plate, “get the orange juice?” she nodded as she picked up both plates and went to the table. Kit turned and grabbed it from the fridge, picking up two empty glass on the way to the table.

“I told her I’ll probably drop by any time before that,” Kit sat at the table with her, pouring the orange juice, “She invited you to come along too,” she paused mid-way reaching for the glass of orange juice. Kit placed the carton back on the table, watching her carefully. They were going into a very subtle next step in their relationship and Kit did not know how she would take it. Eventually, Emilia picked up her glass of orange juice and sipped at it.

She met his eye over the rim of the glass before she placed it down and said, “you told her about me,” it was not a question.

Kit smiled, nodding when he saw her trying to suppress a smile, “of course I did,” _I couldn’t shut up about you over Christmas…_ “so... do you want to meet my mum? And dad,”

Emilia glanced at the food before she straightened and met his eye, “if you want me to, I would love to meet them,”

He grinned, “of course I’d want you to meet them,” he covered her hand, on the table, with his, “they are desperate enough to meet you as it is,”  

She smiled and nodded. She turned her hand over and laced their fingers together. He gazed down to watch their fingers intertwine, her thumb caressing the back of his. Then she froze, “what if they don’t like me?” she asked tentatively, her voice unusually quiet.

Kit chuckled, “they won’t,” he shook his head. _Who could dislike you?_ “they’d love you, I know it,” he told her, brimming with confidence. Emilia regarded him with bright, amused eyes. He squeezed her hand then and leaned closer. His hair fell into his eyes as he told her solemnly, “I know I do,” her smile widened and she reached over with her free hand to brush back a curl from his eyes.

He grinned to her before they parted to dig into their breakfast then, “when are you thinking of going?” she asked airily.

He gazed at her as he bit into a bacon. She bit her lower lip as she tried to pile her fried egg over her toast without breaking the yolk, her eyes trained on it in ridiculous utmost concentration. _She’s adorable…_ Then Kit could not help but notice then how normal this looked; how their lives intertwined around and adjusted to fit the other so naturally. _A few years later and this could still be us; but in our own house, discussing when we should drop by Mum’s_ , “I was thinking maybe soon, like this month, then we’ll have the rest of the holidays to do whatever,” Kit said excitedly. He had spent the flight back planning what they could do; considering even surprising her with a spontaneous short holiday. He knew she’d love that. She’d love anything he did because she’ll just make it enjoyable, for the both of them.

Emilia brought her toast, successfully topped with fried egg, to her mouth and took a bite. As she chewed, Kit smiled, reached over and brushed away the crumbs from the corner of her lips. Their eyes met and they chuckled, before she shrugged, nodding, “I’m good with that but I have a press conference on the 25th at Langham Hotel, with Sean and Nikolaj,”

Kit blinked, “you do?” he knew it was already planned that Mark, Sean, Nikolaj and Emilia would head the publicity for season 1 of Thrones since there were too many cast members but he thought it was already over. She has not mentioned it to him either over their phone call or by text.

She nodded, “for Thrones,” she swallowed her bite, “Dan called me a few days ago to talk to me about upcoming publicity events,”

He immediately noticed the plural, “there’s Comic Con in July,” Kit began warily, forgetting his breakfast altogether as his stomach churned at how things were beginning to sound.

Emilia continued eating, already halfway through her toast and egg as she replied him through a bite, “uh huh, and there is an event in the start of June-“

Kit’s heart sank, “what?” he managed thickly.

“In France,” she took another bite of her toast and finally met his eye, probably hearing his tone and realising something was not right.

“When?” he asked, caught between frustration and disappointment, both of which were rising rapidly.

“I probably have to be there by 6th June,” Emilia glanced and picked up her glass for a sip of orange juice, her eyes never leaving his.

Kit tensed, feeling an unpleasant lump form in his throat. He turned back to the plate before him. Gazing at his food, he swallowed and sat with the frustration. His chest was uncomfortably tight, heavy and it was hard to breathe. They have only just reunited after 2 months and she’s leaving again.

“Kit?” she said hesitantly. He placed his egg on his toast, not meeting her eye or replying her, “Kitten?”

As he took a hasty bite of his toast and egg, he glanced to see her watching him warily. Emilia smiled at him tentatively as he met her eye but he did not return it. Instead, his gaze fell to the table. He heard her chuckle before he saw her reaching for his mouth from the corner of his eye. Kit instinctively withdrew. As he did, Emilia’s hand froze by his cheek, not touching him. He met her eye to see a flash of hurt, her smile fading quickly.

She bit her lip and lowered her hand to the table, beside his fisted one, “Kitten, what’s wrong?”

Kit took a breath and swallowed his bite before he muttered stiffly, “you didn’t tell me about France,”

“I was going to tell you today,” she said, “you just got back,”

He nodded, some part of him knowing she was right and even then, she wasn’t obligated in the least to let him know everything about her schedule. But that knowledge did little to ease the angry pounding of his heart, the pit of disappointment in his gut that only seem to get deeper and hollower as he sat with his feelings. The frustration made his blood rush.

“Kit,” she touched his hand with the side of hers and he tensed, “are you angry with me?”

“No,” he replied bluntly.

“So why won’t you look at me?” her tone, a challenge.

Kit met her eyes then, his gaze a deadened stare.

Emilia flinched slightly, “talk to me?” she asked softly, now glancing around and averting his gaze.

He closed his eyes momentarily, deliberating on what he should say, what he _could_ say. Kit was stuck in a fight with himself; stuck between what he wanted and what he wanted for her; what she wanted. Eventually, Kit decided being honest was the best way to go, as it normally was and what his mum always told him, “I just got back,” he echoed her words back to her.

“I know,” she replied quietly and finally met his eye again. Her hand touched his, this time hesitantly covering his hand with hers, “I’m here now-“

 _She’s_ still _going to leave._ A flash of desperation passed through him and Kit snapped, “must you go?”

She blinked, “to-“

“France,” he said, calmer but colder.

He searched her eyes to see her hesitating and it felt like a stab to his gut. Her lips parted but Kit already knew it wouldn’t be the answer he wanted to hear, “Kitten, I’m sorry,” she said, “I know you want to spend some time together and when Liz called to make the arrangements, I did ask her if I could give this a miss but she said it’ll be good for me to be at the television festival…” she chewed on her lips, “so I agreed and I promised David and Dan I will be there,” she told him, her hand caressing the back of his.

The weight seemed to crush all the air from his lungs and Kit could only stare at her. While he was hesitating between her and himself, _she has already chosen._ Kit felt like the biggest idiot then. He swallowed, trying to swallow his feelings as well. He pursed his lips and asked instead, “how long will you be gone?” his voice was hoarse.

Emilia squeezed his hand, “they’ve arranged for me to do a commentary for the DVDs with Peter and Harry, so I’ll probably be back in London around June 20th?” she said.

_Another month._

Kit stood from his chair abruptly. Suddenly very aware of his state of undress but for his pants, he left the table to the room, “Kitten,” he heard her rise from her chair to follow him. By the time she entered, he was pulling on his trousers, “Kit,” she touched his shoulder, “please don’t be angry with me,”

Everything flooded from him then. He spun on her and snapped, “angry with you? How can I be angry with you, Emilia?” she gazed at him, her eyes welling up with tears and it wrenched at his heart. He paused, taking a breath through his nose before he continued calmly, “I’m not angry. I’m disappointed,” he did up his trousers and began to search for his top only to realise she was wearing his jumper.

“Kitten, don’t go,” she muttered when she realised. She took his hand in hers, looking up at him beseechingly, her eyes wide, fearful.

He looked at her and Kit knew he could do nothing but oblige with her request, “I won’t,” he muttered and her shoulder visibly relaxed but her grip on his hand did not loosen, “I just… need some time, and space to think,” he said and it was what he needed. He didn’t want to be here and say something he would regret later. Wrenching his hand from hers, he went to her wardrobe and grabbed a shirt he left here from last time. Pulling it on, he turned to see her standing at the open door in his jumper, a few sizes too large for her.

She looked so little and vulnerable as she looked at him with wide watery eyes. Two drop of tears escaped and Kit almost dashed forward to collect her into his arms but the hollow, heavy, pit in his stomach stopped him.

Instead, he wedged himself past her, muttering, “I’ll be back soon,” Kit caught a whiff of her lovely scent and he tensed, tearing himself away from her and out the front door quickly.

 

**Emilia**

When the door clicked shut, she stood there a moment longer; frozen but for the tears that streamed down her face, dripping from her chin. He’s hurt and disappointed. She could see both on his face and in his eyes as he looked at her and Emilia wasn’t sure if she would rather that or he be angry with her.

Guilt sank deep in her and she followed its pull to the floor. She didn’t know what she expected from Kit when she told him but Emilia knew she has been putting off telling him. And she definitely did not want to tell him over the phone while he was at work.

When Liz first called to tell her about it, Emilia had instantly blurted, asking if she must go. After all, Emilia has spent the past few weeks counting the days to when she would see Kit again and often thought, dreamt, of spending the remaining months with him after he returned. Then Liz had told her that this opportunity would put her out there for the press to see and get to know her. And it would be good if she went and rub shoulders with the other celebrities and directors she could potentially work with.

 _You’re one of them now, Emilia and it would be good for your career in the long term, to be heard of and seen._ Liz had said over the phone. At her advice and the thought that things could finally pick up and she could make this actor thing work, despite her friends’ evident failure and her dad’s initial scepticism, Emilia agreed.

She then spent the remaining weeks feeling excited at the prospect of going for her first red carpet event while dreading how she would tell Kit she would be flying to France a few days after he returned.

But when she saw how he had reacted; the way his beautiful face fell, the way the light in his lovely eyes dimmed and went out entirely, the way his lips turned down in a permanent frown, her first potential red-carpet appearance, the opportunity to meet celebrities and directors and probably people she idolised all her life, faded into the background. All those things have never looked smaller to her then. They all paled behind Kit’s smile.

And yet, because she didn’t know herself well enough, she has let it happen; she chose her work, herself, over him.

_Fucking hell Emilia. You selfish bitch…_

The realisation horrified her. This was not her. It has never been how she loved. She loved with everything and she loved fiercely. Except, with Kit, she has always held back her love. Sometimes, she would watch him sleep; wondering if one day she wouldn’t wake to his face but only to the coldness of the vacant side of the bed, wondering if they were making a mistake by bringing their relationship beyond friendship. After all, friends were forever, in her experience, boyfriends… not so. And she knew for a fact she wanted Kit forever.

At first, she thought Kit would get tired of her eventually and move on from her. He proved her wrong. He never looked at her different, on the first day and 10 months later; it was the same soft loving gentle look in his dark chocolate eyes. Afterwards, she started getting afraid once he’d get to know her, she would irk and annoy him, one way or another; Emilia felt she would fuck up eventually.

 _And now, I did._ She was unimaginably afraid as she stood and went to her phone on the table; her mind on one thing. With trembling hands, she sniffed, picking it up and scrolling through the contacts. Finding Liz’s number, she called her.

It rung four times. Emilia counted it.

“Hello, Emilia?” Liz’s voice came through the line.

“Liz,” she started. Her voice was hoarse, thick. Emilia cleared her throat and steadied her voice, “Liz, I’m sorry I don’t think I can make the Monte Carlo event,”

“What? Why?” Liz asked. Emilia knew Liz could arrange it and she was only asking out of curiosity. Emilia did not know what to reply and Liz said then, “are you dating someone, Emilia?”

Emilia swallowed. She glanced to the door. _Yes._ She wanted to say. _Yes, I’m dating someone and I think I love him, I want him; more than I want to gain recognition for Thrones or rub shoulders with people in the industry._ Instead, Emilia said, “I need to spend some time with my loved ones, before season 2 y’know,”

“Oh,” Liz said, “alright then I’ll make the arrangements,”

“Thank you Liz,” Emilia let out a breath she didn’t realise she has been holding.

“Are you alright, Em?” Liz asked then, “you sound… off,”

Emilia forced a smile instinctively, as if Liz could see her, “I’m fine! Thanks Liz! I’ll see you around,” she said cheerily.

Liz chuckled over the line, “alright, I’ll see you Em,” she hung up.

She lowered her phone and stared at it. For a moment, Emilia wondered if Kit could forgive her, for having the chance to choose and choosing wrong because she was so afraid to love him; even if she already did.

Emilia could feel it. Her heart sang when he was near and wrenched painfully even at the thought of him leaving her side. He could lift her up with a mere smile and tear her down with a cold look. Every time his skin touched hers, her nerves tingled, already yearning more. Every time he hugged and kissed her, she just wanted to curl herself around him to pull him closer and keep them together. Every time he made love to her, he made her toes curl sweetly and she felt complete. Kit build her up and made her better by pouring his love for her into her and igniting her love for him. How someone like Kit, someone who loved so selflessly, could love _her_ , Emilia could never figure it out but she felt humbled beyond measure.

_Kit is too good for me._

She sank heavily into her bed. Lying back, she gazed vacantly at the ceiling. Then she turned to lay on her side and buried her tear and snot stained face into the arms of his jumper. Feeling her eyes well up with tears again, she struggled to breath in his scent from his jumper through her sobbing.

_I’m sorry… will you forgive me Kit-_

_How dare you even ask that, Emilia? You can’t even forgive yourself…_

She squeezed her eyes shut, feeling the pain and guilt sink their claws into her and dragging her down. The tears seeped into the jumper and onto the bed beneath her head. _Kitten…_

“Emilia…”

She stirred and wanted to open her eyes but fatigue blanketed her instantly, “5 more minutes,” she murmured.

A chuckle.

Her eyes flew open. She looked up to see Kit sitting beside on the bed, one leg folded under him. He was gazing softly at her, a hand on her shoulder, a small smile on his lips, “Kit,” she sat up quickly. His eyes darted over her face and his smile faded. His lips parted but no words came from it. Swallowing, he made to speak but she beat him to it, “I’m sorry,” she said quickly. Emilia scooted closer, afraid he will withdraw from her again but even more afraid that he was only back to tell her he has had enough of her, “I’m sorry,” she murmured as she snaked her arms around his waist. He didn’t shift away and she hugged him firmly, pressing her cheek to his chest, “Kitten, I’m sorry,”

“Milly-“

She looked up at him to see him gazing down at her, his eyes wide with surprise, “I’m not going anywhere,” she told him. Cupping his face, she said, “I’m not going to France anymore, apart from the press conference here in London, we can go visit your parents and we will have a month till the DVD commentary recording,” she rambled hastily. Then a thought came to her and she smiled, “we can have David and Dan arrange for us to record our commentaries around the same time, then we can visit Dublin together,” Emilia’s voice trailed off then as she noticed Kit hasn’t said a word and was merely staring at her, a little stunned, “Kitten?” he did not react. She stiffened her lips as she felt herself begin to tremble. She could not, for the life of her, figure out what he was thinking so she said, “if you don’t like it we can think of something else-“

“Emilia,” he cut her off. Then she realised his tone was that from before their little disagreement; gentle, soft and loving. The stoic, stiff and angry looking Kit was gone. She paused and waited to hear what he has to say with bated breath. He sighed before he said, “I-I don’t know what to say,” he admitted, the edges of his lips turning up nonetheless.

Emilia let out a watery, nervous laugh. She chewed her lip, her gaze breaking from his to glance about for something to say, “you don’t have to say anything…” she sniffed and paused, catching a strong odour of cigarettes, “you’ve been smoking,” she looked up at him. She knew Kit smoked but he rarely did. The last time she actually saw him smoke was back in Belfast when they video-called while she was in Malta. He had been jealous over her, of Jason.

Kit nodded hesitantly, averting her eyes now, “I needed to clear my head…”

Her heart wrenched at the thought of him inhaling something so foul. And she was the one who pushed him to it. Tears pricked her eyes and she ducked her head and hugged him around his waist, “I’m sorry,” she murmured, blinking away the tears that seeped into his shirt, “Kitten I-“

“No,” she felt his hands on her shoulders, pushing her away. Anxiety clutched her heart then and Emilia steeled herself for what he was going to say to her.

_Sorry, Milly, I don’t think this is going to work-_

“ _I_ am the one who should be sorry,” Kit said quietly. Her head snapped up and she stared at him. His gaze was fixed on her, “and I am. I’m sorry, Milly,” his hands left her shoulders to cup her cheeks. His hands were cold from being outside but she revelled in the feel of his large gentle hands on her, cradling her face. Then his eyes grew sad as they darted over her cheeks. The pads of his thumbs gently wiped under her eyes and over her cheeks, getting rid of the tear streaks, “I’m sorry,” he whispered, “I’m sorry I left you alone here,” he drew her to him and her head rested upon his shoulder, “I shouldn’t have,”

Kit’s arms came around her, pulling her close. She scooted over, settling in the space between his legs, her legs slung over his thigh.

He pressed a kiss to her temple, “I’m sorry I asked you not to go,” Emilia peered at him from where her head was propped on his shoulder. He turned to her, his lips inches from hers, “I shouldn’t have. It’s work and Liz is right, you should be at the television festival in France,” Emilia searched his face for any trace of the anger, disappointment and immense sadness she saw earlier but there were none to be found; only a resigned look that wasn’t there before, “it’ll be your first red carpet ever,” Kit smiled, his voice hushed but filled with pride, “and it’ll be good for your exposure as well,”

His eyes met hers. Emilia shook her head. Leaning closer an inch, her lips brushed his and she could smell the cigarette on his breath. Kit pulled away to look at her, a furrow between his brows, “I’m not going,” she told him and buried her face into his neck, “I called Liz already,”

“What did she say?” Kit asked, his hand caressing her spine.

Emilia smiled as she felt the reverberations of his voice in his throat against her face, “nothing much, she said she’ll make the necessary arrangements,” she took a breath and detected a hint of the smell of him she recognised, mixed with cigarette smoke. Emilia surprised herself when she snuggled closer, nuzzling the fabric of his shirt on his chest with her cheek.

She felt rather than heard his chuckle before he said, “Milly,” she looked up at him, “I really think you should go,” he muttered. She furrowed her brows at him and made to object but he said quickly, “I know I asked you not to but- I was… just upset that we can’t spend more time together-“

She sat up, “which is exactly why I shouldn’t go,”

“No,” he shook his head, closing his eyes, “you should,”

“Kit-“

“Milly,” Kit interrupted and opened his eyes to meet hers, “I want you to stay here with me, I do but I know that this… this will be good for you,” he placed a hand along her jaw, caressing her lip, “and I should be proud of you… and not grumpy and bitter that you’re leaving for work,” she kissed the tips of his fingers as they trailed over her lip, “we’ll be okay. It’s a little less than a month,” Kit murmured, “I’ll wait for you, here, in London till you come back,”

She watched him as he said, his eyes darting to her lips before they held her gaze. He was sure, she could see it in his eyes. He has really thought about it and this is what he really wanted, “ok,” she said eventually.

Kit smiled and she unwittingly did too. Emilia leaned closer to him, a hand on the nape of his neck, pulling him in for a kiss. Kit relented and neared but just as their lips brushed, Kit paused, resisting her pull, “no,” he muttered and withdrew. She raised a brow, “I smoked…” he said.

“I know,” she replied simply, amused as his eyes darted between hers, uncertain. She grinned and scooted closer in his lap. Cupping his face in her hands, she dipped her lips to his.

She glimpsed his eyes flutter close as she neared. But he pulled away again, “no, I don’t want you near it; smell it or taste it. It’s toxic,” Kit told her before he gently pushed her off his lap and stood.

Emilia watched, amused as he slipped out of the room and she glimpsed him enter the bathroom, presumably to wash up.

_You know it is toxic and yet you’d take it in your own body without a second thought but you refused to let it come near me. Oh Kitten, I wish you would love yourself as you love me. Until then and even after, my love for you will have to do._

She lay back onto the bed and stared at the ceiling. It was the same bed and the same ceiling. But the heaviness in her heart was gone and now, she felt lighter than ever. She smiled, closing her eyes.

A moment later, she heard him enter. She felt him collapse into bed beside her and her eyes flew open to see Kit, on his elbow gazing at her. His trousers were off and he was only wearing his pants and shirt, “you really hate wearing trousers in the house, don’t you?” she laughed.

He grinned, “my pants too but I didn’t want to frighten you by coming to bed already completely naked,” he teased and dipped his head to her.

Emilia rolled her eyes and her lips parted to retort back to him but Kit covered her mouth with his. She could taste the mint of her toothpaste on his tongue. She giggled at the thought that he had brushed his teeth to kiss her instead of just grabbing some gum or rinsing his mouth. Kit kissed her like a man starved and she was the only one who could quell his hunger. His hand brushed over the curve of her waist before it settled on her hip firmly. _He wants me._ Emilia was starting to recognise what he was telling her with his body, while his mouth and tongue was occupied. As she thought, said tongue gently skimmed over her lip. _He wants me desperately._ His desperation was only matched with her own at that moment. She grasped his shirt, pulling him close as she moaned, melting against his passionate kisses.

When Kit pulled back, she was breathless and dazed, her mind muddled. He smiled at her and kissed her chastely on the dimpled corner of her lips. As she gazed up at him, relishing the kisses he peppered over her face, his hand caressing her hip and thigh gently, she wanted to tell him but her tongue was heavy and clumsy in her mouth, unable to form the words. _I have loved you; all this while, even if I didn’t want to, even it scares me. I love you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I had a busy week and a busier one ahead, so haven’t gone back to reply all your lovely comments from the previous chapter (thought you guys would prefer an update over a comment reply) but I have read all of them and really appreciate them! I'll reply them sometime later today! (:
> 
> Alright so I tried to find out who Emilia’s agent (like a name) and only found Liz Mahoney. So let me know if it’s wrong and you know who her agent is! 
> 
> In case anyone’s confused about Emilia’s schedule she was arguing about with Kit, the Game of Thrones press conference is on 25th May in London and she attended it with Nikolaj and Sean. The Monte Carlo Television Festival was from 8 to 10th June in France. And after that, she went to record to the DVD commentary for ‘Golden Crown’; I assume in Dublin, Ireland, since that’s the company in-charge of sound for season 1, but I’m not sure. Again feel free to let me know if I have my facts wrong! 
> 
> First fight this chapter, even if it is not much of a fight. I would love to hear what you guys think! Let me know what are your favourite parts (or most hated if there aren’t any favourites)!


	15. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [The son of a businessman and a playwright, Mr Harington grew up in west London, and then, from 11, rural Worcestershire. As boys he and his elder brother, Jack, who now works in fashion, were taken frequently to watch live drama, from prestigious productions to experimental pub theatre] “My brother had to be dragged kicking and screaming to it. I loved it. You go one way or the other.” 
> 
> \- Kit Harington (Mr Porter, 2015)
> 
> [When she was still a toddler, her parents took her to see a production of Show Boat; she sat in quiet awe for the entire performance] I think somewhere in my parents' minds, they thought, Ah, we'll just keep taking her to shows. She'll be quiet!
> 
> \- Emilia Clarke (the Wall Street Journal, 2014)

_June 2011_

**Kit**

She looked so beautiful. That was all he could think of as he watched her scrutinise herself mercilessly in the mirror. Kit couldn’t for the life of him figure out what was worrying her; she looked great. And the way she criticised herself was…brutal; to put it mildly. Every time she insulted herself, he would feel a flash of anger and protectiveness and an impulse to argue against it. In this time of slowly getting to know this sweet, amazing person more, Kit was starting to learn that Emilia tended to be her own worst enemy; she thought the worst of herself when no one else thought it.

“Do you think-“ she met his eye in the mirror and asked. Kit has already lost count of the number of times she asked.

“You look beautiful,” he replied softly but firmly, just as many times that she has asked.

Emilia rolled her eyes but she smiled all the same. It was a beautiful smile and Kit loved the idea that he could reassure her, that she seek it from him of all people. He no longer felt helpless as he has once felt, back in Belfast regarding her first onscreen sex scene, in her moments of fear. And it made him feel good about himself _; to be able to do something like that for someone I love..._ At that moment, Kit thought he honestly wouldn’t mind reassuring her for as long as she needed it. Emilia said then, “I don’t know why I bothered. You’re biased,”

Kit stood from the bed. He came to stand behind her in the mirror. She was wearing a red dress. He smiled, placing both hands on the sides of her waist, and caressed her. He loved the feel of her delicate curves. His hands skimmed down her waist to her hips. He glanced into the mirror to see her eyes flutter close and she leaned back into him, her head coming to rest on his shoulder, “you’re beautiful…” he whispered into her ear before nipping the delicate shell of it lightly.

She giggled and opened her eyes to look at him, “don’t you think this is too much?”

He glanced over her in the mirror and shook his head, “no… you could never be too much; there’s never enough of you,” he smirked, nuzzling her temple.

She shot him a mock glare, “charmer,” Emilia laughed and shied away from him, pursing her lips unsuccessfully against a smile, “but I’m always too much; the way I dress, the things I say, how often I talk-”

Kit chuckled, “not to me,” he grinned, “and that’s all that should matter to you; what your boyfriend thinks,” he told her smugly.

“Of course…” she rolled her eyes, “I forgot, I live to serve you, Christopher Catesby-“ with a finger under her chin, he guided her to him and claimed her plump lips. To his delight, she tasted of her sweet honey flavoured lip balm; his favourite of all her lip balms. _And she knows it._

He moaned appreciatively, “mmmm,” he pulled away and sneaked a quick, brief lick of her soft lips. Emilia giggled, tentatively shying away. Feeling encouraged, Kit dipped his head and licked her extensively across the lips, with a dramatic flourish, before she could escape.

She shrieked, “Kitten!” she shoved him back to the bed, her lovely face scrunched up in disgust as she reached up and wiped at her cheek, where he had, evidently, accidentally licked as well.

 _She’s adorable…_ Kit laughed. Unfazed by her obvious disgust, he took her hand and pulled her to him roughly. She yelped, stumbling. Catching her, he settled her in his lap, “you didn’t mind my tongue so much last night,” he whispered into her ear, brushing her cheek with his. Glancing, he saw her cheeks flush, “or the night before,”

Emilia averted his eyes and Kit narrowed his eyes at her. _Clarke, really? Blushing at what I did, after what_ you _did._ As if hearing his thoughts, she said defensively, “I was distracted and hardly noticed-“

“Hardly noticed?” Kit raised a brow, “you loved it,” he teased, “I saw, and heard; mostly heard…”

If possible, her cheeks reddened further, “piss off,” Emilia pushed his face away gently and stood from his lap but Kit wasn’t done with her, his arms tightening around her waist. She sighed and sat back in his lap, “we’re going to be late,” she muttered. Ignoring her, he dipped his head and kissed her soft bare skin on the crook of her neck. Brushing aside her brunette hair, he peppered her neck and shoulders with kisses, “Kit-“ she objected but instead of turning away, she leaned into him.

Her arm slung over his shoulder, her hand resting on the nape of his neck. As she threw her head back, Kit eagerly plundered the expanse of alabaster skin with kisses. When he felt a vein throbbing beneath his lips, his tongue darted out to lick that spot, fully aware of how much she loved it when he did this.

She moaned, her hand on the nape of his neck tightening and pulling him closer to her. He grinned into her skin, “Kitten…” she sighed as the tip of his tongue gently trailed up to her ear.

Temped to linger but deciding to tease her, Kit pressed an insistent kiss on the soft spot just beneath her ear before he pulled away. He chuckled in triumph as he heard a whimper of protest escape her. Her eyes opened to meet his and Kit grinned, “we’re going to be late,” he gently nudged her off his lap and stood to get changed.

Emilia shouted, “fucking wanker!”

“Tsk!” he glanced over his shoulder, “such a foul mouth, Clarke. You surely don’t need me to tell you to keep it contained at my parents’,”

She rolled her eyes at him, “you like my foul mouth,” she muttered indignantly.

 _I do, very much; especially when you’re feeling vocal at that time and you’re about to cum._ Kit thought but outwardly, he ignored her with a nonchalant glance.

Emilia pouted before she smirked. Then she stood and pulled off her dress, leaving her in nothing but her bra and knickers. Kit did a double take and she commanded all of his attention in an instant.  

* * *

“Kit!” Kit grinned as his mother grabbed his arm and pulled him into a hug and a kiss on both cheeks.

“Hi mum,” he kissed her on her cheek firmly before pulling away. He turned to Emilia, who was standing beside him. She looked to him, an uncertain smile on her face. Emilia did not wear much makeup today, opting to leave things natural; just the way he preferred anyway. She wore a casual white dress. Kit hid a chuckle as he recalled how long she took just to pick her dress, fretting about what his parents might think if she wore the ostentatious red dress or the black one that dipped too low over the neckline. He thought she was being ridiculous for he could not imagine his parents not liking her at the first instance but inwardly, he was pleased this mattered so much to her; having his parents like her, “Mum,” Kit placed a hand on the small of her back, beaming proudly at her, “this is Emilia,”

His mother was smiling warmly at Emilia, “so _you’re_ Emilia,” there was a twinkle in his mother’s eye as she glanced to Kit, “Kit couldn’t stopped talking about you while he was back for Christmas,” Kit’s face burned and he started to protest but his mum continued, “and I missed you on Boxing Day,”

Emilia giggled, “Nice to meet you Mrs Harington-“ Emilia extended a hand.

“Oh you can call me Deborah, or Debby,” his mother smiled, shaking her hand.

Emilia nodded and smiled and Kit couldn’t look away even if he tried. Kit did not know why but he thought she looked exceptionally beautiful tonight. He could not really say what was different about her.

“I hope little Kit hasn’t been much trouble,” His mother said meaningfully with a glance to Kit. He groaned inwardly, knowing his mother was poking fun at the fact that, she knew, he stayed over at Emilia’s apartment more often than his own now. Kit shot his mum a look she pointedly averted.

Laughing, Emilia replied without missing a beat, “well, he tries to be on his best behaviour most times but I guess I shouldn’t complain, at least he’s potty trained,”

His mother howled with laughter and Emilia chuckled. Kit tightened his arm around her affectionately, mocking a scowl. She grinned up at him, leaning into his side, and he felt himself smile unwittingly, “I resent that,” he stated deadpanned.

Emilia smiled smugly at him; a look that made Kit want to push her up against a wall with his own body and wipe that smirk off her lovely face with a kiss that will disallow her to even breathe, “as you do, with just about…everything,” she teased, narrowing her eyes at him.

Kit rolled his eyes, grinning at her. As he gazed into her bright mischievous eyes, he almost dipped his head to kiss her. But he paused when he heard his mother laugh, remembering they were still on the doorsteps of his parents’ house. He pressed a kiss to her forehead instead and muttered, “piss off,”

“Kit! That is no way to speak to a lady,” his mother reprimanded sternly and Emilia grinned, smug. Then his mother turned to Emilia and smiled, “oh where are my manners? Come in come in!” she stepped back and opened the door wider.

Emilia grinned, nodding, “thank you,” Kit gestured her before him and she stepped into the house. Kit’s hand fell from her waist but he took her hand firmly in his before she could walk away. Emilia glanced back to him, surprised. He smiled at her assuredly and followed her into the house.

As his mother introduced her to his dad, Kit gazed at Emilia chat amicably with his parents, making them laugh again and they were only at the introductions. Pride swelled in his chest as he saw the way she was; confident, beautiful and most importantly, she was _herself._ His parents were meeting _Emilia_ and truly getting to know her, and apparently love her, within the first few minutes. Kit could not have been happier for it.

When his mother patted Emilia on the shoulder fondly, telling them dinner will be ready in a while, Kit could see how pleased and excited his mother was as well; knowing she always lamented how she was surrounded by boys.

“Oh, I could lend a hand if you don’t mind me stealing a recipe or two,” Emilia grinned.

“Oh no, you’re a guest, I couldn’t have you in the kitchen!“ his mother protested instantly, “relax on the settee, watch some telly, and make yourself at home, darling,”

“I help my mum out at home as well,” Emilia said, persistent, “it’s really only because I could sneak a bite or two before dinner but-“

His dad laughed, “let the sweet young lady help you Debbie since she insists,” 

His mother scrunched her face in reluctance before she nodded and smiled happily at Emilia. Kit knew then Emilia was the best he has done and could ever do. When Kit made to follow them into the kitchen, his mother turned and sternly told him, “no, sit with your father. This is a girls-only area, strictly now,”

Kit rolled his eyes, protesting, “you don’t have a girls-only area in the house,“

“Because I am surrounded by you, your brother and your father. _Boys,_ ” his mum rolled her eyes right back. Emilia chuckled, “now, stay here,” his mum turned to the kitchen but paused. She turned back to him, patting him on his cheek, “don’t worry honey, mum won’t scare her off,”

Emilia laughed and Kit grabbed Emilia’s hand, pulling her to him, “you won’t be able to,” Kit stated, sounding more confident than he actually was, “Emilia’s braver than she looks, don’t let how little she is fool you,” he told his mother but his eyes stayed on Emilia.

Emilia smiled, pushing him away gently, “oh I’m not so sure about that… I could find out some things from your mum that could really turn me off this whole affair,” she said airily as she followed his mum into the kitchen. 

He gazed after Emilia, smiling when his mum chuckled at something Emilia said, her hand on Emilia’s arm. Of all his girlfriends Kit brought home, he has never seen his mother take to the girl as she did to Emilia. _It could be Emilia’s chatty, warm demeanour; everyone adores Emilia and are almost instantly taken with her._ She has this effect on people.

Kit smiled, turning his gaze down into his lap when Emilia disappeared into the kitchen with his mother. Feeling his father’s eyes on him, Kit looked up to see his father staring at him, “what?”

His dad chuckled but before he could speak, the doorbell rang again. Rising from his seat, his dad patted him heavily on his shoulder as he passed, grinning. Kit furrowed his brows, confused but followed his dad.

It was his brother, Jack. They exchanged greetings and hugs. Kit hadn’t realised how much he missed his family until now, “so how are you little brother? Done with your new movie?” Jack slung an arm over his shoulder. Jack was tall, much taller than he was, and was handsome as well; or at least most girls always thought his brother was ‘cute’, with his soft features and dimpled cheek when he smiled. And Kit was always the jealous little brother who wanted to be like his ‘cool’ older brother but that did little to dampen their brotherly relationship or Kit’s confidence with women.

Kit mocked a scowl at Jack and shoved his arm off, knowing Jack intentionally did it to make him feel shorter than he already was, “yeah, done and dusted,”

“Look at our little Kit, a movie star now,” Jack whistled and made to ruffle his long curls. Kit ducked under his hand and jabbed him in his ribs. Jack hissed, doubling over, “you!” Jack growled and Kit laughed, blocking Jack’s punch to his shoulder.

“Alright boys,” their dad walked right through the middle, rolling his eyes as he went to the telly.

Kit and Jack exchanged a glance before they grinned and ran to the settee. They collapsed into it, shoving the other aggressively. As they settled, Jack glanced around, “where’s mum?”

“In the kitchen, preparing dinner,” Kit replied.

“And you’re here… instead of helping her…” Jack narrowed his eyes suspiciously. Kit ignored him, staring at the weather forecast on the telly, “you always help mum in the kitchen… I mean that’s how you even learn to boil water-“ Kit laughed, shoving Jack, “and you’re here,” Jack suddenly leaned closer and sniffed him, “you’re looking suspiciously radiant little brother,” Kit glanced to his father, who wasn’t looking, and flipped Jack off subtly, “Emilia’s here, isn’t she?”

Jack glanced to their father for confirmation to see their father grin and nod.

Jack whistled, nudging Kit with a grin, “you’re really moving fast for the lock and key this time, aren’t you Kit?” Kit flipped him off again when he saw dad turn to the telly, “I mean, damn, she’s… _fine_ ,” Jack whispered. Kit glared at Jack. He had almost forgotten that Jack met Emilia over Boxing Day when Emilia came over with his help to surprise Kit for his birthday, “but I never clocked you as one to go into relationships so quickly and so…willingly. What happened there?”

Of course his brother knew him well. Kit always took his time to make sure the girl was the one; which usually consisted of multiple hook-ups before he’d even entertain the thought of committing. _That is if we even hook-up a second time._ And before Emilia, he has never met a girl he felt so sure about; with thoughts of having a family with her popping into his head unwittingly like that or the way he didn’t have to think twice to bring her home to meet his family, eager for it even, “Emilia’s…different,” Kit blurted before he could stop himself. His heart stuttered as he said it, as if saying it made it reality, in the sweetest way possible.

“I’d bet,” Jack rolled his eyes, “you have never brought a girl home so quickly. I know for a fact too many girls don’t even make it to this stage,”

Kit scowled at his brother before he rose from the settee, intent on breaking into the ‘girls-only area’. He was already missing her and part of him wanted to know what embarrassing things his mum was telling his girlfriend, who did not need to know any more embarrassing things about him than she already did.

As Kit rose, he heard her joyous laughter. Turning, he saw her emerging from the kitchen, holding a large plate of food and placing it on the dining table. Her smile lit up the room and Kit was drawn to her like a moth to a flame; his feet bringing him there unwittingly. His mum emerged behind Emilia, carrying another plate of food, “smells wonderful,” Kit grinned as he placed an arm around his mother. He met Emilia’s eye and she smiled at him before she slipped back into the kitchen, “please tell me you’re not telling her my embarrassing childhood stories,” Kit whispered.

His mother laughed. She patted his cheek and said, “so you do realise those moments are embarrassing? Last I heard you were proud of the time-”

Kit rolled his eyes, “mum… please…” he practically whimpered.

His mother’s hand lingered on his cheek and she looked at him, serious, “she’s obviously not going anywhere, Kit, no matter what she hear from me,”

A hesitant smile crossed his face, “thanks mum,” Kit pursed his lips before he slipped into the kitchen. Emilia was stacking the plates to be brought out. Grinning, he came up behind her, snaking his arms around her. She startled and almost dropped the plates but Kit held it with her, already expecting it.

“Kitten,” she chided softly when she glanced back.

“Milly,” he replied evenly, “everything okay?” he asked softly. Despite his mum’s assurance, and the fact that his mum was a good judge of character, Kit felt uncertain, almost afraid this would be all too much for her. He understood that this could be pretty overwhelming; he knew he’d probably crap in his pants if he was going to meet Emilia’s family.

She grinned up at him, “yep, more than okay,”

Kit let out a breath and kissed her chastely on her cheek, wishing it was her lips, “good,” he released her then, not wanting to get carried away in his parents’ house, when his mum could walk in on them at any moment. He helped her grab the cutlery. As they emerged from the kitchen together, his dad and brother have joined them at the table.

“Emilia!” Jack greeted, “hi!” he stood and rounded the table to properly greet her.

“Hi!” Emilia smiled a smile that reached her eyes as she placed the plates on the table. They hugged briefly.

“You’ve met?” his mum asked, smiling as she sat down.

“Yep!” Jack grinned, patting her back before he left to settle into his seat around the table, “on Boxing Day when she came over with the cake and cookies,”

“Oh, they are delicious, Emilia, thank you,” his mum said warmly.

“Well, they’re for me,” Kit commented pointedly, giving his dad and brother meaningful looks for devouring most of the cookies.

“Now now Kit,” his mum warned.

Emilia giggled and reached over, scuffing his cheek and beard with the back of her finger teasingly. Kit withdrew and mocked a scowl, slipping into the role of the petulant youngest child in the family easily, “don’t be grumpy,” Emilia chided sagely. His mum laughed.  

Jack said snidely, “wow, she knows that side of you already and she’s _still_ here,”

Kit rolled his eyes. Dinner was filled with warmth and laughter and it filled his heart as much as it did his stomach. Glancing at Emilia, he thought she fitted right in, as she always did. People would never guess she wasn’t part of the family. His dad, mum and brother were clutching their stomachs in mirth at the story of her audition for Game of Thrones that she had told Kit before. Kit chuckled, shaking his head amusedly at Emilia’s goofiness and lack of ability to contain herself. But that was what he loved her about her most; how goofy she was and how genuine she always is.

His mum then asked Emilia about her family and her childhood. Emilia eagerly started telling them all about it, “my parents…” Emilia laughed, “my poor parents, I was that loud, wouldn’t-be-quiet child. Like genuinely…I never stop and I never really needed anyone to reply me to go on and on and on. I think at some point my parents wondered who and where I got it from and how they can shut me up,” Emilia rolled her eyes at herself and his mum chuckled, “so when they brought me to a play and I was blown away, absolutely transfixed, I kept quiet the whole time. At that moment, they probably went ‘ah, that’ll shut her up’ so they kept bringing me to plays,”

His parents and brother laughed. His mum grinned then, “Kit was like that as well. Do you remember Dave?” his father nodded, smiling.  

Emilia turned to him, with a fond look in her eyes, “was he?” Kit smiled at her.

Before he could reply, his mum continued, “oh he wouldn’t stop, running around the house all day, demanding we watch him and give him our absolute attention when he haven’t even got pants on,” Kit buried his red face in his hands as Emilia laughed but his mother wasn’t done, “oh and don’t get me started on all the constant chatter…”

Emilia giggled, “I wish he’d talk more now,” Emilia muttered.

Kit leaned to her, “if I do, between the two of us, who’d be listening?” he teased.

Emilia mocked a scowl and punched him on the arm, which he knew was coming and averted smoothly. His parents chuckled at their little exchange before his dad continued, “we used to bring them for plays too,” Jack groaned as he recalled; he had always found the plays boring, unlike Kit, “and that was the only time Kit was quiet as well,”

Emilia laughed, “well…” she grinned at him, “pro-tip to anyone who wants to find out if their child wants to be an actor,”

Kit chuckled, grinning as he said, “loud, wouldn’t-be-quiet, likes attention, energetic and these symptoms only abate in the theatre,” he listed them down. His parents laughed and Kit watched on fondly as Emilia burst into uncontrollable giggles.

“Were your parents pleased when they found out you wanted to be an actor, Emilia?” his dad asked.

Emilia quelled her amusement with great difficulty before she replied, trying to be serious but letting out a giggle once in a while, “they kind of went ‘now that makes sense’,” Emilia nodded her head, imitating her parents; which Kit bet was pretty accurate, “but my dad works as a sound designer with the theatre, so he knows about the job and he’s pretty realistic about it. He was kind of preparing himself, and me for a lifetime of unemployment…”

Kit glanced to his parents and brother. They were listening to Emilia ramble on attentively. He chuckled. Emilia _was_ pretty entertaining; with her expressive face, animated tone in speaking, gestures and accurate imitations. He himself wouldn’t mind listening to her tell him stories about herself for as long as she’d tell them.  

His family burst into laughter and Kit chuckled.

Dinner went by too quickly then. As they stood to clear the table then, Jack escaped the table with his dad, as they always did and mum rolled her eyes.

As Emilia reached for the plates, intent on helping them wash up, his mum stopped her instantly, “no you have already helped me prepare dinner! Kit make sure she’s rooted to the settee,” his mum ordered.

Emilia and Kit exchanged a reluctant glance. Kit, because he always helped his mum clean up after dinner and Emilia, probably because she was just sweet and wonderful. Emilia said then, “no, it’s fine, I actually _reeeaaally_ need to stand around anyway to help digest all the wonderful food I’ve stuffed myself with,” she grinned.

His mum made to argue. Kit cut in then, “mum, just let us do it,” he smiled before he leaned over, “you have no idea how stubborn she is,” Kit said in a loud whisper to which Emilia mocked a scowl and punched him on the shoulder. His mum chuckled then and relented, making sure Kit joined her and giving Kit firm instructions not to have Emilia do most of the washing.

Kit grinned and soon they found themselves shoulder to shoulder at the sink. Kit glanced to her. There was a small smile on her lips as she soaped the dishes, her cheeks still slightly flushed from all the conversation, laughter and that little bit of wine she drank over dinner. His dad has been eager to share his wine when he heard Emilia does drink once in a while.

“Milly,” he said, turning back to the dishes, “did you enjoy yourself?” he asked softly.

He felt her eyes on him before she replied, “I did… immensely. Your family is wonderful, Kitten,” she replied earnestly, her voice warm.

Kit grinned. He already knew that but knowing that Emilia loved them too, he was glad; overjoyed actually, “so… you’ll be happy to be part of said family?” he blurted. Kit genuinely did not know why he had asked; only that it seemed a natural thing to ask at this point for him.

“Oh of course, I mean I have been told on multi occasions I am a wonderful family friend,” Emilia replied airily.

He turned to her quickly only to see her smirking. She met his eye, a twinkle of mischief in them. He scowled and reached for her, his hands still soapy. Emilia yelped and ducked his grasp. Kit pursed his lips at her before deciding they should finish washing the dishes first and not make a mess and risk his mother’s wrath. He lowered his hand and resumed washing. Cautiously, Emilia returned to the sink, “friend?” he finally asked and raised a brow.

A pause. For a moment, only the sound of the tap running filled the kitchen.

“Friend,” Emilia nodded and to her credit, there wasn’t even a hint of smile on her face.

She’s teasing him and he knew it. Kit huffed exasperated, “Milly…” he said warningly, “you know what I mean,” he paused, “don’t you?”

A smile crept over her lips and she gazed down at the dishes, refusing to meet his eye as she said, “I do,”

“And?” Kit asked, absurdly feeling actually nervous about her answer.

Emilia did not reply for a moment. Instead, she stopped the tap and pulled off the gloves. Kit paused, puzzled. Emilia rinsed her hands and dried them before she gently cupped his cheek, turning him to look at her properly. She had a soft look in her eyes and her lips were curled into a small amused smile, “what are you asking Kitten?”

He blinked like a deer caught in headlights. Of course Kit knew the implications of his question; that he felt ready. And inwardly, he wanted to know if she felt the same way. But Emilia was not making it easy to tell, not answering him at all. He averted her eyes, feeling his cheeks burning for absolutely no reason Kit could think of, “I…I don’t know,” he murmured, “I guess… just what I asked…”

Chuckling, Emilia stepped closer, both hands gently cupping his face, “yes, I will be very happy,”

Kit allowed a tentative smile and he nodded, “good,”

“Why are you nervous?” she asked, still not letting him go and holding him so he faced her, “I am the one meeting your parents, I should be the nervous one…”

She’s right of course. Kit had no idea and instead, opted to say the first thing that came to his mind, “I just… want this, us, to work…” he glanced between them. _So fucking badly…_

Emilia chuckled, “me too,” her thumb caressed his cheek gently, skimming over his beard, “me too, Kit,” she leaned closer and placed her head on his shoulder. Kit wanted to hold her but his hands were soapy and holding a plate. Instead, he nudged her head with his jaw and when she lifted her head, he nuzzled his nose to hers. Emilia giggled and got on her tip toes to kiss him slowly, her lips lingering against his. It was a sweet kiss, one that made his heart race and his skin tingle.

She pulled away far too soon, her lips brushing his teasingly. He opened his eyes to catch her sneaking a taste of her bottom lip as she settled back on her heel. But Kit wasn’t satisfied with that. He dipped his head to her, tilting his head and kissing her eagerly. He felt her smile before she pulled away, “Kitten-“ Kit pushed his lips to hers again. Despite her protest, which he interrupted, he felt her kiss him back enthusiastically. He heard the plate he was holding slip into the sink noisily and Emilia leaned away, prompting him to wrap his arm around her neck, holding her to him but keeping his soapy hand from her.

He kissed her thoroughly for a long moment, savouring the sweet taste and the intoxicating feel of her lips. Kit let her go then, only because he was fast running out of air and ducked his head to pepper her neck with kisses.

She giggled, “Kitten, your mum can walk in at any moment-“ she said through her mirth but stopping this now was the furthest thing from his mind. Instead, he was already plotting how he could get her alone, very much aware of the situation occurring in his trousers. The loo could be possible but it would probably be too obvious if his mum saw them exit together. His bedroom was the best option at this point but he has to sneak her past both of his parents and his brother and up the stairs-

“Kit, are you making Emilia do the washing? Why are you taking so long in there?”

Both their eyes flew open and Kit let her go as Emilia stepped back hurriedly. He glanced to see that his mother was nowhere to be seen and has shouted from the sitting room, “no, we’re almost done,” he replied before gazing to her. Emilia’s lips were flushed from the kiss, as were her cheeks. She was looking so good then Kit has half, or all, of his mind bent on kissing her again.

Before he could, Emilia giggled. She took his face in her hands and Kit’s heart quickened in anticipation. But as he leaned in, eager to claim her lips again, she ducked and kissed him over his beard on his jaw lingeringly; her lips so soft, her breath hot and sensual against his skin before she pulled away. She then turned back to the dishes, pulling on her gloves as if nothing happened.

It was moments like this where Kit really envied Emilia; or women in generally. Kit pursed his lips and rolled his eyes, glancing down at the state the passionate, promising kiss has left him in.

* * *

They returned to the sitting room after the dishes were all done and joined the family in front of the telly. Thankfully, by then, the thought of the awkwardness that would ensue with his family has effectively quelled any other lingering thoughts of Emilia and the disaster was averted.

Kit settled into a settee, leaning back and opening an arm for her. Usually, Emilia would not hesitate to settle in _her_ spot, as they termed it. But now, he saw her raise her brows slightly, surprised but sat beside him nonetheless, not leaning into him. Kit chuckled. He knew his mum and dad would not mind a little display of affection between them. It was just how his family was, and Kit has never been one to hide it from his parents; assuming he even could, with Emilia looking as beautiful as she always did.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her to him, pursing his lips against a smile when she relented and leaned into his side just so.

“So, Emilia,” Jack started from the other settee, “if you have any complaints about Kit, now’s the time,” he winked.

Emilia sighed dramatically, “oh so many!” she rolled her eyes. Kit scowled at Jack.

His parents laughed, “do tell,” his mother grinned. To his horror, Emilia began sharing his cruel April fools’ prank on her. Even if his family do get in the habit of celebrating April Fools, his mother has always held some disdain for the more horrific ones. The moment Emilia mentioned it, Kit found himself on the receiving end of his mother’s death glare, “Kit Catesby! I didn’t raise you to frighten ladies like that!” Emilia gave him a smug smile and Kit mocked a glare at her before burrowing his face into her shoulder, hiding from his mum.

Jack grinned, “did you get him back?”

“Oh of course I did!” Emilia giggled, “I mean… he got pretty famous in the airport when he happened to get a call and his phone _happened_ to be set to a pretty explicit song at the loudest volume,”

His mother laughed and Kit rolled his eyes, “it was horrible,” he complained, “I mean…the _whole_ airport was looking at me and I swear, even on the plane… people were sniggering behind their hands,”

“Poor you,” Emilia grinned and despite himself, he smiled. They chatted late into the night with Emilia engaging in some light banter with Jack by the end and Kit giving snide comments when his mind came back to the conversation; mostly distracted with how much of a dream this felt like. Emilia was here, in his family home, getting along smashingly with his parents and his brother. She was completely at ease and they were completely at ease, if more than a little amused. Kit felt so lucky in that moment that everything seem to just fall into place for them like this.

Then Emilia stood and Kit blinked. Jack was going to show Emilia Kit’s more embarrassing photos around the house. Emilia grinned back at him as she walked up the stairs. Kit made to follow but as he passed his mother, she held his hand, stopping him. He paused, “sit down, Kit,” there was a serious look in her eyes but she was smiling.

Kit glanced to the stairs to see Emilia and Jack disappear upstairs. He knew Emilia will manage more than well enough without him. So he sat, peering curiously at his mother.

“You’re very serious about her, aren’t you, Kit?”

Kit blinked, surprised by the question. He glanced to his father, who has finally tore his attention from the telly to listen in. Under both his parents’ intent gaze, Kit nodded cautiously, “yes,” wondering where this was going.

His mum’s smile widened proudly and there was a knowing look on her face. She looked to his dad, “um well,” his dad spoke up, “that’s very good, son,” Kit nodded tentatively, “so your mum,” his dad looked across to his mum pointedly, “noticed how you two behaved around each other…” his dad shifted uncomfortably and Kit shifted as well, glancing to his mother. But she was watching his dad, “and…I guess we just want to make sure if and when you two go on, to a more intimate stage, and maybe you have but we-“

“Oh get on with it Dave!” his mum snapped, “we just want to make sure you are taking the necessary precautions, even if you are serious about this for a long run. We don’t want both of you to be reckless and regret it later-“ Kit felt his face heat up unbearably.

“Mum,” Kit groaned, burying his face in his hands, “don’t you think I’m a little too old for that talk!”

“Well,” his mother shrugged, “your dad spoke to you when you were going into secondary school and started having girlfriends but I thought it’ll be good for a….refresher now that you found someone you want to commit to and is very beautiful; with whom you might… neglect to-“

“Mum please,” he snapped, straightening in his seat and was about to escape when his mother leaned over and placed a hand on his knee.

“Christopher, you will sit until we are finished and we are not finished,” his mum snapped right back.

Kit sighed, sinking back into the settee in resignation. He could not decide if he wished Emilia would descend the stairs now or not.

“So,” his mum straightened in her seat and glanced to his dad, “what protection have you been using? I assume you two have been…” her voice trailed off.

Kit has never wanted to cease to exist as much as he did in that moment under the gaze of his parents, “Emilia’s on the pill, mum,” he groaned through his hands.

He glimpsed his mother raise a brow and slapped his knee sharply, “the least you can do is use a condom regardless Kit and not leave that responsibility to the woman!” she snapped, chiding.

Kit rose from the seat then, unable to take it any further, “Mum!” he said exasperatedly, “we talked about this before and that’s what we decided together. Don’t worry,” he pleaded. _Please let this end._

His mum paused and regarded him with pursed lips for a moment, “you have discussed this?” Kit nodded firmly. She seemed pleasantly surprised but eventually, she shrugged, “Good. Well, if anything, at least I get grandchildren early,” she smiled.

“And bloody good looking ones,” his father grinned. His mum rolled her eyes along with Kit.

“Can I go now?” Kit asked, sighing. His mother nodded. He made to leave but before that, Kit paused and asked curiously, “wait, what did you notice about how we behaved around each other?”

His mother raised a brow and said, “Darling, you can’t seem to take your eyes of the girl and she, you. She’s subtler than you are but she shifts when you do, she listens intently when you speak or when you are spoken of, and for goodness sake, she knows you’re reaching for the potatoes before you reached for it, honey,” she said simply, as if it was the most obvious thing, “both of you are like two opposite poles of a magnet,” Kit pursed his lips against pleased smile and he felt his mother slip her hand into his, “you’re both in love, Kit and I am so happy you found each other. It’s a really rare thing,” Kit gazed down at his mother. _Emilia’s in love…with me…?_

Some part of him has always felt it but being told it, and realising it like this, Kit felt an uncontainable grin stretch his face almost painfully, “thanks mum,”

His mum smiled at him, squeezing his hand before she finally let him go, “I can tell you’re slowly dying every minute you’re away from her, so go on,”

Kit rolled his eyes at the penchant for drama his mother always had in her words; what she got from her job as a playwright, “I’m not,” he objected petulantly, reluctant to be seen as dependent.

She raised a brow, “alright then, stay and watch the telly with your dad and I,” she said and shrugged. His mum always did love to tease him and make him squirm.

Kit pressed his lips together and glanced to the stairs. His dad laughed then, “let the poor stubborn boy go, Debbie,” his mother cracked, chuckling. Glancing between them, Kit rolled his eyes and stood, walking up the stairs in search for Emilia and Jack.  

* * *

 

Kit groaned, tired. He leaned back into the seat of the taxi, reaching for her hand across the seat. They have stayed late to drink at the local pub.

Kit and Jack have told her about how they always spent his birthday; at a local pub with friends, and Emilia had spontaneously suggested they popped by for a drink. As always, both brothers were up for a drink and they have slipped out, telling their parents they were going to show Emilia around town before Kit will send her back home. His mum hugged and kissed Emilia goodbye, letting her know with no uncertainty that she would always be welcomed at their home.

The three of them then had a few rounds of drinks and more than a little laughter and good-natured banter. Kit was enjoying himself, between the laughter and the alcohol. But after a while, Emilia and Jack fell into a conversation about Jack’s work in a fashion company with Emilia getting properly excited about topic. Listening to them talk about it and having absolutely nothing to add, Kit poured more drinks into his idle mouth, feeling a little down.

Later, Kit has called a taxi and they’ve hopped in after making sure Jack was fine going home alone. Kit felt her searching hand lace with his across the taxi seat and he turned to her to see her already looking at him, “Kitten,” she said softly, her cheeks flushed from the alcohol. Kit smiled at her, “were you upset?”

He blinked, “why do you ask?”

Emilia shrugged, “you didn’t smile or talk as much and you acted really thirsty,” she listed, teasing him.  

 _Mum’s right of course_. Kit seriously doubted Jack would notice, even sober. It was a really short moment and one of his least grumpiest and most fleeting episodes. He gazed at her and decided to tell her honestly, “it’s nothing. It’s probably the alcohol and just me being my grumpy self,” Kit half-joked, “about not getting-“

“enough attention,” Emilia finished with him. Kit paused and laughed with her. How she always seem to know what he was getting at has never failed to amuse him. She scooted across the seat and hugged his arm to her. Kit pursed his lips against a pleased smile as his hand rested just above her knee on her thigh. She propped her chin on his shoulder and smiled at him, a sort of dazed drunk smile that made him chuckle. He gently caressed her thigh, his hand automatically slipping to caress the inside of her thigh. He glimpsed her blush before she lightly brushed his hand away, leaning up to kiss his cheek. “you have my attention, always,” she whispered, “silly Kitten,”

Kit turned to her; genuinely surprised she was taking his little grumpy episode that probably had to do more with the alcohol than an actual problem, so seriously. His fingers tracing the smooth skin on her knee, “don’t you think it’s stupid and childish?” he asked, in the opinion that it is.

Emilia paused, staring at him before she shrugged. She chuckled weakly, “no? I guess I understand the attention issue,” she mocked a sigh, “I never seem to get enough attention as well,” she grinned.

He couldn’t help but smile then even if he knew she was teasing him, “you have my attention too, always,” he grinned at her, “even if no one will watch you in the theatre, you’ll always have at least one audience, even if you’re playing a rock,” he echoed her words back to her; the ones she said to him seemingly a lifetime ago on the day after they first met, in the coffee shop at Belfast.

Emilia giggled. She evidently remembered, “thank you. I’ll hold you to that,” she grinned cheekily.

“Go right ahead,” he countered confidently. Gazing into her eyes, a beautiful shade of green in the dim lights of the streets lamp, Kit was reminded of when they first met. Nothing much has changed about her since then. She looked as beautiful then as she did now. Her smile was still absolutely amazing, her giggles, contagious, and both happened as often as that first night at the bar in Belfast. Her wit and humour still made him laugh like nothing else could and somehow, his dry sense of humour still managed to coax at least a giggle from her every time.

But Kit would think of more than a few things that changed too; the changes he welcomed; their constantly interlocked fingers, exchanges of adoring rather than awkward uncertain looks and how her little warm frame was constantly curled around him or leaned into his one way of the other. He grinned as he rested his forehead to hers and nuzzled her nose with his. As he expected and hoped, she giggled but thankfully did not withdraw from him this time.

Instead, to his pleasant surprise, she leaned closer, craning her neck and pressing her lips to his. He could taste the bitter alcohol on her tongue as she kissed him insistently. He chuckled as she shifted closer, practically lying over him as she pushed him back, towards the door.

He felt her gentle caress on his chest, over his heart and Kit took her warm hand in his. As they parted, she giggled at the state of them, almost lying across the backseat. Kit bought her hand to his lips and kissed her over the back of her thumb gently, then over the tip of it before he proceeded to her index, kissing the knuckle before the tip.

Emilia chuckled, almost nervously and he glanced to see her blushing, “Kitten, stop,” she said softly.

He smiled against the soft skin between her knuckles, pressing a kiss there, “why?” she tugged her hand from his grasp but Kit made a mild sound of objection, his fingers tightening over hers and she stilled, “Milly, you make me feel like…” he paused, searching desperately for the right words as he gazed at her, “like I already have everything I would ever want in my life,” he chuckled, shaking his head at how naïve and silly he sounded; for a 24 year old who still has a whole life ahead. Kit ducked his head, adjusting his hold on her hand, he pressed a lingering kiss over the back of it.

She did not reply for a long moment and Kit looked at her to see her gazing at him. Her usual smile was curiously gone. She had a look in her eyes that told Kit there were a million things going through her mind. And Kit wished she would tell him all about it for he has seen that look so many times but couldn’t for the life of him figure out what she was thinking in that moment. He knew she would only change the subject if he asked. She would tell him in her own time and Kit respected it; he respected her, enough to wait until she wanted to tell him.

Instead, Kit asked, his thumb caressing her across her knuckles, “are you happy, Milly?”

An undeniable look of surprise and slight amusement crossed her face then. Her brows furrowed, raising before she said, her voice a hushed whisper, “of course I am, Kitten,” she took her hand from his and cupped his cheek tenderly, her gaze darting over every inch of his face as if she was trying to memorise him.

“Truth,” Kit took a guess, a grin on his lips.

Emilia paused, thrown off before she realised and laughed, “truth. I still can’t lie very well, Kitten,” she grinned, “you’re not a very good teacher-“

He rolled his eyes, “a lot of it depends on the student y’know,”

She mocked a glare at him but couldn’t hold her own giggles in at the look of his unamused expression. Kit felt a pang of adoration for Emilia as he watched and listened to her giggles, her eyes disappearing behind sheer happiness. As her laughter quelled, she gazed solemnly at him, “ _you_ make me happy, Kitten,”

His heart sang at her words. He smiled at her, pleased to see it mirrored on her beautiful lips. His eyes softened with his heart when he saw it. Wrapping an arm around her, he drew her to him. She grinned at him and snuggled close, her head coming to his shoulder and Kit turned and pressed a kiss to her hair.  

“Are you?” Emilia asked quietly, her fingers ghosting over his chest in a soft caress.

Glancing to her, Kit chuckled, “of course I am,” he teased, replying her exactly how she replied him. Emilia giggled, burrowing himself closer to him and she hugged him tightly around his waist. She was the most precious person he knew and Kit felt there wasn’t anyone else who he should feel more inadequate beside. And yet, Emilia found a way to make him _more._

Kit loved himself when he was with her; who he was, how he behaved, how he felt. With her, Kit surprised himself; how instinctively selfless, how confident, witty and so full of love and laughter he could be. He became the person he always wanted to be; he became more than who he was. She made him a better person. For that, Kit couldn’t have been more humbled and proud he could know her, have her and love her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I think I got carried away and wrote much more than I intended. For some reason, this chapter was pretty difficult to write with it being focussed on Kit thinking a little more and deeper into their relationship. Like it? Hate it? Let me know! Oh and I would love to hear if any parts of this chapter stuck to you/ is a favourite part :) 
> 
> Next chapter: what most of you have been waiting for ;) we're going into July!!


	16. Comic-Con Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think the moment I realised [Game of Thrones] could be a life-changer personally was going to Comic-Con for the first time. I’d splashed out on a drop-top Mustang in LA, and I drove with my girlfriend at the time to San Diego. I got out of the car and… flashbulbs!
> 
> \- Kit Harington (Mr Porter, 2015)

_July 21 st 2011_

**Emilia**

She laughed quietly as she gazed to Kit. He was gripping the steering wheel firmly, his eyes trained on the road. But that wasn’t what has been amusing her since she saw him today at the door of her hotel room. He was wearing a _white_ long-sleeved shirt and she, a _white_ dress. They have both noticed the unplanned colour coordination the moment they saw the other and laughed about it all the way to the car.

They were attending Comic-Con today; scheduled for a Game of Thrones panel, some interviews, autograph signings and photoshoots. Emilia has heard of Comic-Con and particularly, of the many rabid fans who would all be there. It sounded like fun and usually, Emilia would be extremely excited about it but she has been incredibly nervous. This would be the first time they would see the fan reaction for the show first-hand. She has heard from friends and family that people liked it and Emilia supposed so, for HBO would not renew them otherwise but she couldn’t shake the nervous feeling. Literally anything could happen.

Glancing to Kit, she felt some of the nerves settle. He was so focussed and serious. And she rarely, if ever, saw that side of him around her. Kit was looking so broody and melancholic while he was being serious and Emilia couldn’t help but chuckle as she gazed at him fondly. Her gaze then dropped to the little smudge of something between a birthmark and a mole on his sweet lower lip. She felt her hand twitch in an urge to caress him just over it and feel his soft warm lips but the thought that she shouldn’t distract him while he was driving made her clutch her hands together firmly.    

Oblivious, Kit glanced to the side mirror then and a curl of his dark hair fell into his face. His hair was getting longer and curlier every day and Emilia thought it looked glorious. At first, when she told him, he was happy about it. But after a while, he just got annoyed that it was getting more attention, in those moments they snuggled on the settee, from her hands than he was. She has begun teasing him that all people would see would be his hair from now on and she hasn’t stopped; to his amusing exasperation.

Emilia glanced to see that they coming to a red light before she gave in to her impulse and reached over to gently brush back the curl that fell into his face. Kit stopped the car before he turned to her, smiling. Emilia grinned. Before she could withdraw her hand, afraid she would get carried away, he took it and kissed the back of it firmly.

“Your hand is so cold,” he frowned and reached with his other hand to turn down the air-conditioning.

She shook her head, “no it’s fine,”

Kit paused, as usual noticing something was wrong and raised a brow at her, “Milly?”

“I’m just nervous,” she admitted, laughing hollowly.

His frown deepened. Glancing forward to see the light was still red, he leaned to her attentively, “what about?”

“Just Comic-Con and meeting fans for the first time,” she replied sheepishly. Kit did not look the least bit nervous, much less as much as she was; and for that, she felt embarrassed. Emilia glanced away momentarily but Kit did not make to speak and merely gazed at her expectantly, waiting.

Taking a breath, she felt his thumb gently caress her hand. Touch usually reassured her more than words could and Kit knew that. Feeling the tightness in her chest loosen somewhat, she managed to say, “I mean…what if they hate me? Or they hate what I did with Daenerys? Or I give a stupid answer to their question?” then Emilia couldn’t stop her frantic rambling, “I mean who would want to hear what I have to say? Oh god and they have all seen me naked, how awkward is that-“

Kit laughed, “that… is why I am here,” he grinned, “I’ll make sure those horny ones don’t get anywhere near you,” Emilia rolled her eyes. Glancing to his grin, she forced a smile, not wanting to be a killjoy, especially not when he had such a rare, wide smile on, “Milly, they’d love you. And you did well with Daenerys, even George’s satisfied with that; what complaints could they have? If they came, sat in the convention hall and asked you a question, I’m pretty sure they would want to hear what you have to say,” Kit narrowed his eyes as he mockingly deliberated. Emilia giggled. _He’s right…he’s_ normally _right_ , she admitted grudgingly until he said, “and I’m sure you can come up with something smart to say-“

“Hey!” Emilia snapped but a wide smile that wouldn’t go was fixed on her lips. Kit grinned at her. She was feeling much better already, having talked about it and felt his comforting touch.

Glancing to see the light turn green, Kit leaned over and she met him halfway. He kissed her tenderly but briefly. Pulling away but never letting go of her hand, he drove with his other hand on the steering wheel. On his wrist, he wore the watch she bought him for his birthday and she felt a nice warmth fill her middle.

Glancing sideways to her, he squeezed her hand, a little smile on his lips as he said, “it’ll be alright, Milly,”

And she believed him. Smiling, she nodded, squeezing his hand appreciatively. _If you say so, it will be._

* * *

Kit stopped the car at the valet and stepped out. She placed her phone into her bag and made to open the door but before she could, it opened. Kit smiled at her and offered a hand. She took it and stepped out of the car carefully. Emilia had opted for a pair of her platform stilettos, the highest she wore with Kit and he has been especially pleased when he realised he still stood taller than her. Kit wasn’t the tallest man she knew; he wasn’t even considered tall for a man but he was tall enough, for her. And that fact seemed more than enough for Kit. He grinned, showing her exactly how pleased he _still_ was about it as she stood beside him now. She shook her head, chuckling.

Then Emilia was suddenly aware of the chaos around them. Cameras were flashing incessantly, fans were screaming as their celebrity idols stepped out of their cars. She glanced around, feeling a familiar anxiety she felt at France come back to her. Her first red carpet has been eventful, at least internally; consisting of near panic attacks and more than a little awkwardness as she learned to pose, stiffly, on the red carpet. Thankfully, now, the cameras were in their general direction but no one seem to recognise them yet-

“Jon Snow!” someone shouted and the cameras turned to them. She was momentarily blinded so when she felt the hand holding hers guide her in the general direction of the convention hall, she followed.

Emilia was mildly aware of being pulled into a room which instantly blocked out all the ruckus when the door closed behind her. She turned to Kit to see him looking at her, silently concerned. She smiled to assure him and express her gratitude for bringing her out of there.

Gently, she squeezed his hand and a small furrow formed between his brows as they reluctantly let go of the other. They have agreed before leaving London that they would keep a low profile about their relationship. After all, they were both very private and both of them felt their relationship is and should be kept between the two of them. They didn’t need the opinions of others, especially fans. Regarding the cast, their friends, both of them were undecided if they wanted to tell them and eventually settled on telling only if they asked.

Kit sniffed indignantly beside her that they were keeping up a pretence from now on. He placed a longing hand on the small of her back, his fingers gently caressing her through her dress. Emilia chuckled and glanced around. It seemed they were early and the cast, George, David and Dan were nowhere to be seen. They proceeded to the corner where the refreshments sat. Kit helped himself to a bottle of water and opened it. Offering it to her, she smiled appreciatively and took a sip. Just as she handed it back to Kit and he was taking a swig from it, she startled, “EMILIA CLARKE!”

Emilia made to turn but came up against a tall, solid figure. Strong arms wrapped around her waist and lifted her in a firm hug, clean off the ground. She laughed, knowing who it was before she saw his face. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a good firm hug, “JASON! Put me down!” she demanded as usual, the mirth evident in her tone as she blushed profusely. Her fingers came to his long hair and she tugged on it affectionately but demandingly.

Jason laughed and, thankfully, did as she asked. As she was placed back on her feet, he leaned over and kissed her soundly on her cheek, “haven’t seen you in forever!” Emilia returned the kiss, her cheek against his rough stubble.

“That’s because you died,” Emilia replied, deadpanned and evidently still bitter about her Khal’s death, “and it’s tradition that we stop talking to you once you’re dead-“ she snapped.

He roared with laughter, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and pulled her to him, “aww I love you, boo,”

Emilia giggled, amused by his overly affectionate antics and thankful for such a big loving mate, “I missed you, you goof,” she patted his arm across her chest.

Pressing a kiss to her head, he said, “we haven’t met over the holidays and whose fault is that-“

“YOURS,” she rolled her eyes, “hiding in Hawaii and Iowa all holiday. I was in Cali for a while,”

Jason grinned, “come to Iowa and Hawaii next time-” his hand rubbed her arm then, “you are freezing,” he withdrew and made to remove his jacket.

“No it’s fine!” Emilia placed a hand on his shoulder, telling him firmly, “I feel fine,” Jason paused, meeting her eye before he shrugged, “thank you,” she smiled.

“No problem, moon of my life,” he grinned, dipping his voice in a low Khal-like rumble. Emilia laughed. Glancing around, he saw and seem to notice Kit for the first time. Jason said warmly, “hey Kit, my man!” he offered a hand and Emilia watched Kit force a smile and clasped Jason’s hand as warmly as he could. Later, Jason left to grab some refreshments and Emilia stepped closer to Kit, realising he hasn’t said a single word while she spoke to Jason. There was an unreadable look on his face.

Standing close to him, she subtly took his free hand in both of hers, watching his beautifully brooding visage. Kit looked at her, a familiar solemnness in his dark eyes, his lips turned down under his moustache. Emilia knew exactly what was bothering him then. _Silly, possessive, jealous Kitten._ She knew what would change the look on his face in an instant but with the room getting crowded with publicists, reporters and such, she refrained. Instead, both her hands held his large one gently.  She laced her fingers with his, her thumb caressing him, “Kitten,” she tugged on his hand, “you know it’s nothing, we’re just friends,” she whispered firmly, willing a smile to his face.

Kit’s dark eyes searched hers, his lips pressed together. Then, to her relief, a small smile spread over his lips and he said, his voice honest, “I know, Milly,” the sad look in his eyes and his tone broke Emilia’s heart; he really was trying to understand and manage how he felt but there was no denying he felt bitter all the same.

“I’m with you now,” she grinned and leaned closer to his arm, almost hugging his arm to her as she always did.

His smile widened but the look in his eyes remained downcast, bitter, and he chuckled, “y-“

“Do you mind a picture together?” a man said and Emilia dropped his hand as he did hers. She turned to see the event photographer holding his camera, looking at them with a smile.

Glancing to Kit, who shrugged, she nodded in agreement, “sure, thanks,” she stepped closer to him as he did to her. They bumped into the other and she chuckled quietly with him. Kit’s arm came around her waist, his gentle hand resting low on the curve above her bottom. She smiled for the camera as it went off, the flash momentarily blinding her.

The photographer glanced down at the camera and said, “one more?” he lifted the camera.

Emilia chuckled, glancing to see Kit barely making an effort to smile. She smiled for the camera, her hand on his back caressing him to coax a smile. The flash went off.

The photographer thanked them before walking away. She turned to him with a meaningful look in her eyes, about to chide him about smiling more. But before she could even begin, Kit protested in reply, “I can’t smile very well,”

She laughed, “yes, you can. You look great when you smile,” Kit smiled one such smile when he saw her laugh, “see! You smile perfectly,”

Kit rolled his eyes, “it wouldn’t look natural if I posed for it…” he complained.

“Kitten,” she muttered as she brushed her hand against his, eliciting a small smile from him, “I _love_ your smile,” she told him.

Kit grinned, “I know, you told me-”

“So…” they stepped back from each other and turned to see Jason screwing the cap shut on his bottle, “what’s going on?” he waggled his brow between the both of them.

Emilia laughed hesitantly and met Kit’s eye. He was smiling, uncertain as he looked to her.

“Are you two together or what?” Jason asked, grinning. Kit did not reply, rubbing the back of his reddening neck. When Jason’s questioning gaze fell on her, Emilia raised a brow subtly at Kit and he shook his head noncommittally.

Kit was letting her decide. Inwardly, she wanted to tell _everyone_ that she was with him; the sweetest man in this world, the one who knew her almost better than she knew herself. Biting her lip, she looked to Jason, glancing to Kit. Both of them were watching her quietly. Eventually, she nodded, unable to contain a grin, “yeah…”

“WHAT? FOR REAL?” Jason yelled, his eyes bugging.

“SHHHH!” Emilia hushed him. She met Kit’s eye across Jason and caught him trying to conceal a smile, evidently pleased with her decision. Sensing her eyes on him, Kit looked up and she saw that his smile reached his eyes, making them brighten just so, “is it really that unexpected?” she tore her gaze from Kit and looked up at Jason.

Jason shrugged, “not really, I guess, but wow,” looking a little dazed, he slung his arm over Emilia’s shoulder and pulled her to his side before turning to Kit, “you lucky fucker,” Jason said, punching Kit heavily in the shoulder. Kit stepped back a little from the force of it, chuckling tentatively, “you better not let me catch you bullying my boo,” Jason warned, darkly, “or I’ll kill you with my bare hands,” Emilia glanced to him to see him looking terrifyingly hostile and uncharacteristically serious. Jason’s eyes, behind his eye makeup and framed by furrowed, defined, brows, were staring intently at Kit, who was looking, now unsmiling, right back.

The atmosphere between them seemed to drop a couple of degrees then as no one said anything for a moment too long. Puzzled but knowing Jason was probably joking, she punched his chest sharply, “isn’t it a bit hard to commit suicide with your bare hands?”

Jason paused before broke his intent gaze from Kit and laughed, all traces of the feigned seriousness vanishing. She met Kit’s eye and knew he was unamused with Jason’s show of intimidation, “c’mon Em, I don’t really bully you-“

“Oh really?” she rolled her eyes. Then she told him, her voice softening, “and Jason, we’re not really telling everyone… unless they ask. So…”

He nodded dismissively, raising his hands in surrender, “oh yeah, I totally respect that. Don’t worry about it, beautiful, they won’t hear it from me,” Jason replied solemnly. Emilia smiled, nodding appreciatively. Soon, they mingled with the rest of the cast; Nikolaj, Lena and Peter. And later, David and Dan joined them as well when their panel was set to begin.

They were guided to the side of the stage and Emilia could hear the George talking and the crowd cheering and laughing from where they were. It sounded like a lot of people. Her palms started to sweat and she could feel her skin heating up already. As she made to lace her fingers together to stop the shaking, she felt someone’s shoulder bump lightly into hers.

It was Kit.

His dark eyes held some mirth in them as he gazed at her. On his lips, there was a small smile, barely noticeable but she knew his face well enough to notice it. _It’ll be alright, Milly._ She could hear him say.

“The Kingslayer, Ser Jaime Lannister,” George announced and the crowd cheered loudly. Nikolaj walked up the steps,”Nikolaj Coster-Waldau,” the fans were wildly cheering and clapping.

She was slightly shaken by how loud it was.

“Next we have…” Kit’s hand touched her fleetingly. His hand was warm on her and Emilia knew it was just her, feeling chilly because she was nervous, “Jon Snow,” if possible, the crowd cheered louder. It did not escape Emilia’s notice that they were mostly shrieks of girls. Kit smiled to her and she tried her best to return it before he jogged onto the stage.

His name was drowned out by the cheers and applause. Emilia found herself gazing at his retreating back, her chest swelled with pride and she clapped along with the crowd. As Kit was lit by the light on the stage, the dying cheers intensified once again. For a moment, she wished she was in the crowd, where she could cheer for him and watch him take the stage, looking so handsome and confident.  

As the cheers died down, Emilia glanced around her to spot Lena. She was already looking to her, smiling meaningfully. Emilia knew Lena already noticed something between Kit and her; since the filming of season one but _bless her_ , she never probed, “the Queen you love to hate, Cersei Lannister, Lena Headey,” she watched Lena take the stage, with an ease that screamed experience. Emilia could only wish she could be as fortunate and attend these events to the point of feeling that level of comfort in front of so many people.

Peter took the stage with as much grace and comfort. Jason patted her on her back gently, “see you on stage, beautiful,”

She glanced up to him and nodded, “if I don’t fall flat on my face, see you,” she forced a smile.

Having worked with her for many months and in many challenging scenes, Jason has learned to read her expressions while he was trying to detect and diffuse any discomfort she might be feeling while shooting the more difficult scenes. Now, Jason probably saw the nervousness on her face and his large rough hand squeezed her shoulder, “I’ll be right there to catch ya,” he grinned, winking, “Khaleesi,”

She warmed, feeling some confidence she has come to associate with that title fill her, “Khal Drogo,” the screams began, “Jason Momoa!” Jason put on his sunglasses and ran up the steps two at a time and Emilia watched him go, waving to the crowd.

Her heart was beating twice as fast now and all she could think of was: _don’t fall on your fucking face, Emilia. DON’T._

“Queen Daenerys Stormborn,” the hoots started and she couldn’t help but smile as she went to the steps, taking a much-appreciated hand of Mara, HBO media relations staff, to go up the steps in her heels.

“Emilia Clarke,” the crowd cheered, screaming. As she dodged past the curtain, she saw Jason, already standing and clapping for her.

She could help but smile as she allowed the deafening cheers, calls and applause for her to sink in.  When Emilia looked out into the crowd, she was floored. The convention hall was huge and it was filled with people, in the multitudes. She raised a hand instinctively to wave back when she saw someone in the crowd waving to her with both hands in the air, cheering.

By the time she found her seat, she was grinning and waving to them. Amidst the awe, she was mildly aware of Jason setting her seat for her and pushing it in for her as she sat, gawking at the number of people cheering for them in this hall. Jason sat down beside her and she brushed her hair from her face, relieved and extremely excited to be there. Her face was burning but she could not stop smiling as the cheers never seemed to end; every time it died down, someone would scream to bring it up again. _For her._

As George interrupted the cheers to introduce David and Dan, Emilia couldn’t help herself and glanced to Kit. He glanced to her, the water pitcher in his hand. Their eyes met only momentarily but he smiled a quick smile at her. His face, and his neck, was flushed.

_We’re here, Kit._

She would have told him, awe-struck, if he was sitting beside her. She would have held his hand while this moment sank in, so he could be her anchor, grounding her in this surreal experience. In her daze, she might have even kiss him, out of pure relief and exhilaration that the show was so well-loved. At that thought, she realised it was probably good that they were sitting almost at opposite ends of the table.

Emilia knew she was probably being ridiculous and very rookie in feeling this happy about fan-reaction when it wasn’t even an academy award recognition or something. But in the short moment their eyes met across their cast mates, Emilia knew Kit felt the same; relieved, proud and absolutely exhilarated.

 

**Kit**

_They love it._

Kit felt relieved; especially after what happened with the pilot. With this being his first huge project and with HBO as well, Kit was thrilled it seemed to be working out. At least because of the fans, Kit knew the amount of recognition he would get for this was going to change his career and possibly his life. As he let that fact sink in, he started getting comfortable in his seat. Kit then unwittingly glanced across the table.

The only thing he loved about his seat was sitting downstream from Emilia, so he could stare at her while George, the acting moderator of this panel, spoke and asked the questions. And even while the rest of the cast, except Nikolaj, answered, he could look at her till his heart’s content. She looked beautiful today, as she does every day.

She has been nervous about this panel, mostly about the reception of the fans to the show and her portrayal of Daenerys. Kit has tried his best to assure her and when he did, she would always smile at him; always appreciative and sweet. But Kit felt she was only assuring him that he had assured her, trying to make _him_ feel better because he would still catch her worrying about it when she thought he wasn’t looking.

It was only when she came on stage and heard the cheers of the fans herself, did a smile etch on her beautiful face and has not yet left. And now, she can’t seem to wipe that lovely smile off her face, even while David and Dan spoke. And Kit could not stop staring at her. He knew this panel could only get better if he was sitting in Jason’s seat, where he could hold her hand under the table or place his arm on the back of her chair and caress her back subtly.

She was listening intently to David and Dan, once in a while her smile widening. Then the crowd laughed as did she and Kit blinked, wondering what the joke was.

 _Fucking hell Kit, concentrate…you can ogle at your girlfriend later._ He shifted in his seat, scratching his beard awkwardly. And he did, for a while, until he looked over to David, who was speaking and she caught his eye again.

Kit was beginning to give in and resign himself to the fact that he just might spend the whole time staring at Emilia, when Jason looked over. Through his sunglasses, Kit couldn’t be sure but he knew Jason caught him staring. Kit forced a smile at him and Jason returned it likewise; a strained smile.

From before the panel, when Emilia had looked over to him, a question in her eyes as Jason asked about them teasingly, Kit wanted her to tell Jason. But he did not tell her for he knew it was for selfish reasons; childish ones that involved irrational feelings of jealousy. When Emilia decided to anyway, Kit swore he saw something shift in Jason’s eye that told Kit he was only half joking, if at all, with that threat. It was no secret that Jason loved Emilia dearly and knowing, by seeing, just how much, made Kit uncomfortable.

The only thing that kept Kit around them as they engaged in their usual banter was watching Emilia and seeing the way she spoke to him and held herself around him. Kit knew her better now than before when she was at Malta with him. And seeing her with Jason, Kit knew Emilia saw him as nothing more than another bloke she took as an older brother who constantly teased her. But still, watching Jason jostle her like that, constantly pulling her to him, Kit tasted something bitter in his mouth and he felt the impulse to stomp away or pull Emilia to his side instead. Thankfully, he managed to suppress both impulses and eventually, as always, Emilia came, all on her own accord, to him.

Kit looked away from Jason and towards the crowd. He leaned back, internally chiding himself for staring again, resolving, for the countless time, not to. And of course, just as he was beginning to succeed, Emilia chose that exact moment to look over at him with a wide smile; for absolutely no reason.

It was a smile that told him how happy, thankful she was. And in her eyes, Kit knew she meant that smile, as much for this panel and convention as for him; what she has her eyes on. It was abrupt moments when affection seemed to pour from Emilia so palpable like that, out of the blue, that made him adore her even more. Kit took a breath, pursing his lips against a grin and turned to the crowd then. _God, Milly, do you still want to keep this under wraps at all? This is agony-_

“Emilia, a question for you,” George said then. Lena leaned forward and Kit craned his neck over her, gazing proudly as Emilia fell into a conversation with George about this being her first real acting role out of drama school. Kit could tell she was nervous, rambling a little, scrambling around for an answer because she thought her previous one wasn’t good enough.

 _How could someone so amazing feel so uncertain about herself?_ Kit often wondered. That is, until Emilia herself sometimes let slip of some of the more difficult times, which she rarely talked about. One of which being this jerk she let into her life before him. Hearing about it made Kit wish he has met her sooner; the Emilia who isn’t yet beaten down by the many abandonment and rejection by people and the Emilia who didn’t learn, absurdly, that she wasn’t attractive. Then he could protect her from all of that.

 _But, she wouldn’t be herself then._ A little voice argued.

“Does drama school really prepare you for something like this?” George asked. Kit pursed his lips against a smile as he recalled her story about that ‘trauma centre’ and what a difficult, but enjoyable, time she had there.

“Noooo, no no no no,” Emilia replied, chuckling. _Fuck no, she’d say if there wasn’t a thousand people watching and if we weren’t warned against swearing._ Kit smiled, amused, “no, there were no dragons in drama school, so yeah,” 

The panel proceeded with George going down the line and asking each of them some questions. It was exciting and Kit was beginning to loosen up, resigned to occasionally sneaking a glance of Emilia when anyone but Nikolaj spoke. Then it was Jason’s turn to answer some questions. Kit laughed, along with the rest of the panel at his answers, which were answered in a fashion so characteristic of Jason; very entertaining and funny.

“How did that scene come about?” George asked Jason then, referring to the scene where Khal Drogo was an absolute badass and ripped out the throat of Mago. Kit crossed his arms, genuinely interested for that scene wasn’t in the books and turned out great on screen and was a suitable addition to the story.

Jason leaned close to the mic as he related the story, gesturing enthusiastically and for a moment, Kit smiled, reminded of how Emilia tended to do that as well, “…the most intimidating thing to me would be to like not even use a weapon, and just take his weapons out. I said something to my wife,” Jason glanced to Emilia, as if relating the story to her, “‘I had a dream, and I wanted to rip someone’s throat out’,” Jason looked deadpanned at the audience, who laughed, albeit nervously.

Kit chuckled, amused. That is until Jason turned deliberately towards him and shot him a meaningful look across the table that lingered, from behind his sunglasses.

It was a moment too long before Jason eventually turned back to the crowd and continued. Kit did not hear the rest, struggling to keep his smile from faltering. He knew Jason was still on about that ‘mock’ threat after he found out about their relationship. Emilia had brushed it off with their usual bickering but Kit felt there was something more to it and seeing that Jason was still on about it did everything to confirm it.

Just as Kit resolved to speak to Jason about it later, Jason ended his answer and looked over. When their eyes met, Jason forced a smile, which Kit returned, before leaning back and placing his arm on Emilia’s chair.

Peter was next and Kit smiled, proud of his fellow cast member for his Emmy nomination. That was when he caught Emilia’s eye. She was turned towards Peter and rightfully so for he was to answer the question but she was staring past Peter and right at him. He recognised the look instantly; the one that told him the panel was the last thing on her mind and she wanted something else, entirely inappropriate at this time and setting, from him.

_Fuck._

He abruptly stopped his mind there. He didn’t need more embarrassment than he already felt at the restaurant on Valentine’s Day. _Clarke, stop it…_ He averted her gaze, determined to stay focussed on what was actually going on, what George was saying, instead of what that look entailed. He stared at the table, trying to get images of her that were entirely out of context, and extremely inappropriate, out of his mind.

From the corner of his eye, he glimpsed Lena peering at him. He glanced to Lena to see her grinning at him. Wondering why, he looked up to see Emilia, smiling widely as she tore her gaze from him with a little shake of her head. There was a small smile on her lips.

Then Emilia nodded, feigning as if she has been listening but Kit knew for a fact she hadn’t.

_That cheeky girl…and her amazingly filthy mind._

Then he glimpsed Jason nudge her with his leg. Kit could vaguely hear him and see him asking her if she was alright. Emilia smiled at him, nodding before she turned her attention to Peter.

Kit glanced to Jason, then at her as Peter finished up his answer. _The things I could do to you if I was sitting beside you-_

“Kit,” George said. He blinked and leaned forward, looking to George and trying not to look at her. Emilia took a sip of her water then and his gaze caught the way her lips curved exquisitely over the edge of the cup, her slender throat bobbing just slightly as she swallowed. What he would give to kiss her there and hear her moan- “you realise that your poster is going up on the bedrooms of thousands of 15 year old girls,” the crowd laughed as his face heated up terribly, partially at what George said and partially at his own thoughts of Emilia.

Glad for the distraction that alleviated the tension in his mind and jeans, Kit replied, “scares the crap out of me,” he was hyperaware he was probably red now with every pair of eyes on him. And Emilia listening attentively and smiling at him proudly as if he was the best thing next to sliced bread did nothing but make his racing heart speed up.

The panel eventually ended about an hour later. They congregated in front of the table to take pictures for the press before proceeding downstage for more pictures. All the while, Kit glanced over at Emilia and Jason. They were laughing, jostling the other, even as they proceeded from the stage. Kit slowed, letting Peter pass him and was about to wait for Emilia to help her down the stairs. But when Kit glimpsed Jason offer her his arm and Emilia taking it, Kit turned and went ahead, trying to ignore the bitter taste on his tongue and the way his chest tightened uncomfortably. He stood between Peter and Nikolaj while Emilia stood at the other end between Dan and George. He could hear her laughing from the other end and his heart fluttered at the lovely sound of it.

Then they were chaperoned to where they would proceed for some autograph signings. Emilia was engaged in an animated conversation with Lena, walking ahead after Peter and Nikolaj. Kit glanced to see her go before he hung back, waiting for Jason, who was talking to David. As Jason passed, Kit placed a hand on his arm, “Jason, do you have a minute?” Kit asked quietly.

Jason turned to him, surprised. Before he eventually nodded and grinned at David to ask him to go ahead. David looked puzzled but nodded. When David disappeared around the corner, Jason turned to him with a questioning look. The man towered almost a head over Kit when he straightened. With his dark eyes, a scar across his eye, long black hair and broad build, Jason was intimidating when he was not smiling and looking serious, as he was now.

Taking a breath, Kit glanced around to see that the press has dispersed, proceeding down to the convention hall to observe the autograph signings or back into the panel for the next one. He looked up at Jason then and decided not to beat around the bush; it was neither like Jason nor him to do so. Kit stated bluntly, “you don’t like the idea that Emilia’s with me,”  

Jason stared at him for a moment, his face unreadable before he said, “no, I don’t,” Kit wasn’t surprised; Jason didn’t even make an effort to hide it from the moment Emilia told him, “but this is between the two of you and for the respect I have for Em and for you, I won’t interfere. Unless you hurt her-”

Kit felt his temper begin to flare, “I won’t,” he hissed, taking a step closer.

Jason was unfazed as he stared him down. Kit could not tell if Jason believed him or not. Eventually, Jason shrugged, “if you say so man-“

“Jason, I don’t know what I did that made you distrust me. And like you said, this is between me and Emilia,” Kit told him firmly. For a moment, Jason bristled at what Kit was implying but Kit continued, “but you’re an important friend to her and I know your blessing will make her very happy,”

Jason regarded him for a while, his anger from before seemingly abating. Eventually, he said, “so tell me this,” Jason took a step closer and Kit stiffened, “is she just another pretty girl to you?”

Kit frowned, “what do you mean?” he asked cautiously.

Jason paused before he sighed and said, “look man, I just heard some pretty fucked up shit about you from before, with women. I mean we were all young once and you, and of course Emilia, are both still young and it’s your right to play the field, just to test the waters. Heck I did it too,” Jason rolled his eyes before he turned serious again, “but I can tell Em’s pretty crazy about you and it’ll fuck her up. So if this is just you playin’ the field, I’m telling you as a friend who loves her to the moon and back; fuck off now,” Jason said firmly, his eyes fixed piercingly on Kit.

Kit felt a wavering breath escape him then. His mum already told him Emilia cared deeply for him and is in love with him. And now, Jason said it too and it made him happy. But because of his history with girls, doubt has been casted over his pure and overwhelming love for Emilia and it stung Kit more than he knew he should let it.

Kit would admit he was pretty much a jerk before; he was in his teens and like every other teen, horny. Even if he wasn’t really in love with the girl, he’d flirt, be nice and get the girl with only a shag or two on his mind because he knew he could. And he never really did want a long term relationship with most of them but girls liked him. He was often feeling paranoid about protection and the anxiety of what the girl wanted from him the morning after. He would never go so far as to leave before she woke or not speak to her after but he’d always be anxious to leave.

But that was before Emilia.

With Emilia, it was like he was a totally different person. In truth, if not for Jason bringing it up now, Kit has almost forgotten how he was with women before; he barely even recognised himself. He wanted Emilia in every way; as a best friend, as a lover, as a wife, as the mother of his kids, definitely more than just for the occasional, mind-blowing shag. And something told Kit this feeling wasn’t going to go away anytime soon, if ever.

Finding Jason’s piercing stare, Kit shook his head and told him simply, “ _I love her_ ,” Jason’s stare did not waver and it was unnerving but Kit was fuming so he ploughed on, “so why will I hurt her when I’ll be the first person to kill the one who does?” he glared at Jason.

Jason regarded him for a long moment before he eventually blinked and nodded, “good man,” Jason patted him on the shoulder heavily before he left.

Kit let out a breath. But the relief at having evidently convinced Jason did not fill Kit as he expected. Because Jason was not who he wanted to convince, not who Kit wanted trust from or who he wanted to reassure. Kit did not hide this from Emilia intentionally but his previous relationships or flings just never came up in their conversations. It might come up eventually but Emilia simply did not seem to be that bothered by his past enough to ask blatantly; yet. “Jason,” Jason turned, “did you tell her?” Kit doubted Jason did, or Kit was sure he would be able to tell just from the way Emilia would have looked at him. But Kit needed to ask nonetheless.

“As I said, I won’t interfere unless you hurt her,” Jason shrugged, “that girl, she has one of the purest heart I have ever seen in this industry, and ever…. You treat her like a fucking queen, alright?” It was clear then Jason did not hate him or anything. This was about Emilia and Jason only wanted to protect her. Kit nodded appreciatively to him, finding himself almost agreeing with Jason. He will truly deserve more than a punch or two if he did hurt her. Emilia deserved to always be happy, and Kit intended to make sure of it; as he promised himself the day he met her.

Both of them caught up with the cast as they approached the balcony overlooking the hall where they will sign autographs for the fans. Kit could already see a queue forming. Jason went straight to Emilia who was speaking to George. Placing a hand on her back, Jason hunched over, “I’ll see you around, Em,” he made to kiss her on her cheek.

Emilia blinked, “you’re not staying?”

“Nah,” Jason shook his head, “got a flight to catch with Lisa,” Emilia nodded, still surprised as he kissed her on both cheeks.

“I’ll see you soon,” she said warmly and they hugged. Jason then turned and said farewell to the rest of the cast. He nodded to Kit with an easy smile and Kit replied likewise. As Jason left, he turned to Emilia to see her watching him, “everything alright?” she glanced to Jason. She had obviously noticed both their brief absence.

Kit paused, wondering if he should tell her now. Glancing around, this was neither the right time nor place so he nodded, his hand coming up to caress her subtly on the small of her back. His touch coaxed a smile from her and if anything, it compelled Kit even more to reply warmly, “yeah, everything is alright,”

He smiled at her and dropped his hand back to his side but not before letting it brush over and sneaking a feel of her shapely bottom. He hid a smirk as he heard her suck in a sharp audible breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I discovered how I can insert pictures into the story and I went back and did for some of the previous chapters too (GOOD NEWS?!). Anyway, this chapter is probably THE chapter some of you have been waiting for since the beginning! Whew, it was tough when there is so many source material. If some of you are interested and haven't seen it, the video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lpL6F2hKgV8 
> 
> I know there are some rumours that Kit has another girlfriend during this time but I honestly can't find much substantial evidence about it (apart from a sighting in a party a day after the convention) and decided to go with my own Kimilia twist :) Also, about Kit's flirtatious ways, the rumours didn't span so far back as to pre-2011 but well, since information about that is vague, I also decided to put my own twist to it with Jason hearing about it. And logically, I guess it's understandable with Kit being a cute young guy. 
> 
> Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and it didn't get too boring with me just basically writing out in words what happened at the panel! Leave me a comment to let me know what you think of it! 
> 
> p.s. and yes, you read it right... this is part one :)


	17. Comic-Con Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: DO NOT READ THIS IN PUBLIC - ;) You were warned...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No interview quotes this chapter but for the first gif with the cast interview, watch Nikolaj and Lena after Emilia look way too amused and happy beside Kit - and how unamused the rest were at the nonexistent joke (HAHA I love Nikolaj and Lena).

_July 21 st 2011 _

**Emilia**

“Thank you so much,” she smiled and shook the hand of the reporter warmly as they ended their interview. Then she quickly filed into the room that the event coordinator gestured her into. They were to be there for a group interview. She was done with individual interviews for the day. She let out a breath of relief. She has been interviewed individually on set at Malta and again at France but it didn’t get easier. Emilia was always afraid that with her always shooting her mouth off, she might say something wrong or they might ask her a question that she has no idea how to answer.

But after she got past the awkward first handshake and hello, everyone was friendly and everything went smoothly. During the interviews, Emilia even caught herself enjoying the conversation once or twice. Although, she would always remember Liz’s advice then: don’t get too comfortable and risk saying something you shouldn’t, and was cautious.

As she entered the interview room, there was a couch and in the corner, three guys were setting up sound and lighting. The interviewer’s chair was empty and the interviewer was nowhere to be seen. On the couch where she presumed the cast was supposed to sit, Kit sat alone, looking down at his phone.

Emilia glanced out the door to see Peter, Lena and Nikolaj still having their interviews. She approached Kit quietly from behind the couch. The guys looked up and she smiled to them, putting a finger to her lips and glancing to Kit. They furrowed their brows in confusion at her but smiled and turned away quietly.

Kit was looking intently at his phone and didn’t seem to notice her yet.  Grinning, she lunged forward and placed her hands over his eyes. Kit yelped, startling and instantly sat straighter. He tried to squirm from her hands, turning his head but she held him firmly, pulling his head back to her.

He resisted for a moment, refusing to lean back into her and Emilia grinned, knowing he was still confused. Keeping her hands over his eyes, she leaned closer. Glancing to the lighting and camera guys to see that they were busy and weren’t looking, she intended to kiss him on his cheek. As she neared, Kit turned his head towards her and she heard and felt him take a sniff, “Milly,” he said, his voice hoarse and a wide grin spread over his face.

Emilia froze. _How did he know?_ She blurted her question to him. The moment she asked, she has never felt more stupid. _Who else would do this with him? Maybe Lena but-_

Kit’s warm large hand came up and took her hand from his eyes. He turned on the couch to look up at her, his hand holding hers gently, “how could I not know it’s you?” he smirked, his thumb caressing her palm. Kit looked so charming then; his touch so tender. His dark eyes were pools of dark chocolate brown and absurdly, she felt weak at the knees, “you smell great,” he glanced at the guys in the room with them as he said, his voice quiet. She giggled. _Of course he’d recognise my perfume by now…_

They haven’t really had the chance to speak alone since before the panel; which they sat apart throughout and later, were placed at opposite ends for the signing that took longer than she thought it would. She was very surprised by the number of people who wanted something signed and wanted to meet them but Emilia has enjoyed meeting the fans. She thought it would be awkward, seeing as they have all seen her naked and had steeled herself for some pretty rude comments but everyone was lovely and some were pretty funny too. Most looked in awe and told her how beautiful she was; which she instantly brushed off awkwardly, shifting uncomfortably.

Kit smiled as he tugged on her hand subtly. She smiled and he let her go so she could round the couch, sitting down beside him. His smile widened then, crossing one leg and sat facing her. He leaned forward and asked eagerly, “how were the interviews?”

He looked so happy, his cheeks flushed, his eyes brightening. Emilia didn’t feel like speaking then, she just wanted to watch him and relish the sight of Kit Harington smiling so widely and so _constantly._ Fighting an urge to take a picture to immortalise this rare moment, she asked, “good, how were yours?”

“Good too. The one just before I came in asked me about Jon’s love interest,” Kit grinned, “I thought of you,”

Emilia rolled her eyes but she couldn’t keep a straight face at the sight of his boyish grin, “what did you say?”

Kit shrugged, “didn’t say much. Not really sure what we can say actually,” he said with a sheepish smile and she nodded; she has been pretty cautious about it too, “told them they _might_ see a love interest. I mean people who read the books technically already know but nothing really happens until season 3,” he said quietly, aware of the guys in the room. Then they glanced over to see the guys leaving. Emilia turned to watch them leave. As they shut the door behind them, Emilia turned back to him, happy they could speak somewhat freely now. But she startled as she met his soft waiting lips instead.

His lips kissed her tenderly. As her surprise quelled, she smiled, returning the kiss chastely before gently pushing him back. To her relief, Kit relented and sat back, “what was that?” she muttered, a blush spreading over her cheeks.

Kit shook his head, grinning, “nothing,” he took her hand, “I miss us,” he laced his fingers with hers. They looked down and she marvelled at the way their hands locked with seamless ease; their fingers already accustomed to the feel of and accommodating the other’s, “and I hate hiding this,” he told her. Squeezing her fingers, he looked up, “every time I look at you I just-“ he paused, licking his lips, “I want everyone to know how great my girlfriend is,”

A sweet warmth spread through her body, chasing away the slight chill she felt in this dress. Her cheeks were still warm as she smiled, asking him, “do you really want to?”

Kit’s smile faded into awe and some disbelief when he saw she was seriously entertaining the idea, “of course,” he whispered, “I should probably be thankful we weren’t sitting together, or I’m pretty sure the whole cast and the entire convention hall will find out during the panel,” Emilia giggled, fighting the urge to hug him as he grumbled, “I mean… I want this to be between _us_ and I couldn’t care less about what others would think. But hiding it completely like this… it just seems like we are involving everyone else in a way as well, do you know what I mean-”

He practically took the words out of her mouth. She nodded, “I know,” she said softly, “we pretend for a living, Kit, but I don’t really want to do that in my life as well,”

Kit grinned, “me too,” then he grew serious, “but we should probably talk to our agents and publicists about this if we want to go public. And maybe even David and Dan, if it’ll have any impact on the show…”

Of course Emilia knew he was right but that was exactly what she didn’t want and she could tell Kit didn’t want that either; to have to seek ‘permission’ and instructions from others about their relationship and the do’s and don’t’s of it. But she supposed that’s life of a public figure; what they signed up for when they became actors. They exchanged sullen looks, knowing they both dreaded that regardless.

Then he chuckled as a thought seemingly came to him, “I supposed we have to eventually anyway… because you are horrible at pretending, Milly,”

Emilia scowled, only half feigning it, “what do you mean by that?!” she demanded playfully.

Kit chuckled, “you were literally undressing me from across the panel-“ _Busted._ her face heated unbearably then. He shifted closer, his free hand brushing her hair from her cheek to cup it, “with your lovely-“ he coax her to look at him and she did, “beautiful eyes. Weren’t you?” he asked.

 _Fuck yeah._ “No,” she replied bluntly, “why should I-“

“Lie,” Kit said, deadpanned.

 _Fuck._ “Wrong!” she snapped, trying to contain her smile.

Kit chuckled, “lie again. Double _failed_ lies, Clarke,”

Slouching then, she muttered, “I hate you,”

“Lie too,” he stated dismissively, “I’m sick of your failures,”

He nailed the tone of disdain down so well, Emilia felt a sting despite years of being teased by her brother and friends. Instead of a retort, she decided to sit and sulk; which usually worked wonders as well and took less effort than arguing her way out. Predictably, she glimpsed Kit shuffle closer. A hand on her cheek, he coaxed her to look at him but she pulled away from his touch adamantly and resolved to continue sulking.

“Milly?” his tone wavered, sounding uncertain.

In her pout, her lower lip began to tremble and she felt tears sting her eyes. She glimpsed Kit crane his neck to peer at her.

Then, he saw her watery eyes and startled, “Milly! You know I didn’t mean that, darling,” he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, the other on her jaw, coaxing her to look at him, “Mills…” he whispered, concern lacing his tone as he leaned forward to press frantic soft kisses on her cheek, “Milly,” he practically whimpered.

Her eyes darted up to finally meet his and she saw the remorse and pain in his warm eyes.

His dark brown eyes searched her face, panicked. Then, unable to contain her grin anymore, she whispered, “sucker,” she laughed when the worry drained from his face in an instant to be replaced with a completely unamused, annoyed expression. Kit sat back, his hands dropping to his sides. Grinning, she scooted over and held his face in both her hands, “got you,” she giggled.

He gave her a side-eye and she glimpsed the edge of his lips twitch despite his annoyance. She kissed him right there. When she pulled away, he whispered, “it’s not fair,” he protested, “you pulled out all the stops there… including what you learned at drama school-“

She laughed, “don’t flatter yourself, Harington! That’s barely half of what I learned!”

Kit gazed at her, a smile finally spreading across his face again. As his lips parted to say something, the door opened and they flew apart. She turned to see a man, who she presumed would be their interviewer enter. Behind him, Peter, Lena and Nikolaj entered.

“Hey you two,” Lena grinned, winking at them as they settled onto the couch.

“Hi guys,” Emilia fought her blush furiously as she scooted over, closer to Kit, to make space on the couch. Across Peter, Lena nudged Peter over and as Peter shifted closer, Emilia did as well, to Kit. Emilia could’ve sworn that Lena’s smile widened then. She glanced to Kit to see him trying to contain an amused smile at Lena’s obvious efforts. The side of Emilia’s leg was practically already pressed up against Kit’s, not that she minded.

Emilia adjusted her dress, trying to make it longer so it can cover herself as crossed her legs to make space but she felt Kit’s hand on her thigh. She glanced to him and he shook his head to her before he crossed his instead. She gave him an appreciative smile but he was already looking to the interviewer; completely nonchalant towards her. She was nothing but a friend to Kit in that instant and she _felt_ like it.

Trying to shrug off that feeling, she looked over to Lena. She blinked to see Lena and Nikolaj talking quietly and smiling widely. Lena glanced suggestively at her and Kit. Pursing her lips unsuccessfully, she rolled her eyes at them. At Lena’s raised brow, Emilia furrowed her brows before bursting into a short giggle at Lena’s teasing. Emilia loved Lena, she’s always so supportive, witty and always up for a laugh. And Emilia was pretty sure Lena knew something was going on between Kit and her, not that she minded Lena knowing.

The live interview began then. Emilia found she enjoyed the interview; feeling comfortable, been her usual chatty self, at ease enough to crack jokes and laughed loads. It could have been because of a certain curly raven-headed man beside her but Emilia preferred to attribute it to her getting used to being interviewed.

After, they were ushered out for their photoshoot with Tv Guide. With five of them now, David, Dan and George having gone for more interviews, Emilia found herself walking beside Kit. She turned to him, smiling but Kit was watching where they were going; or specifically, where _she_ was walking. His hand was held up awkwardly as if he was ready to catch her if she tripped.

Amused at what a worrywart Kit was being, she said, “I’m fine,”

Kit looked up, a small furrow between his brows, “we’ve been walking loads today and your shoes look… tiring to walk in,”

Emilia chuckled, “I’ve walked in them before so… loads of practice did the trick,” only then, did the furrow between his brows ease a little. _Sweet Kitten_. On their way to the photoshoot, they spoke little, walking in comfortable, companionable silence. She eagerly took his offered hand whenever there were steps of any sort and her heart would flutter pleasantly when she slipped her hand into his warm, familiar one. The look of reluctance on his face eased her own dismay when he had to let her go immediately after.

The small photoshoot area was white and the lighting was all set up. As the photographers directed them, Emilia found herself beside Kit. Whether they had gravitated towards the other and stuck together or the photographer had intended for them to be photographed together, Emilia did not notice. She only knew Kit was never far from her. If she’d reach for him, she could touch him; and he, her. Turning to look at him, her shoulder brushed his chest as he leaned towards her. Her skin tingled where they touched only briefly, his warmth lingering. Kit was looking the other way; feigning nonchalance.

_Very well acted Kitten._ She allowed her gaze to linger only momentarily, unable to stop smiling as his curls tickled her and she caught a whiff of his shampoo. 

Turning away from him, she placed her hand on Peter’s shoulder, smiling for the first shot. She could feel the distracting warmth of Kit beside her, the intensity of it telling of his close proximity.

“Alright, smile,” the photographer said.

She felt his hand settle gently on the small of her back, the warmth of it almost scorching her, in the sweetest way possible. His touch only widened her smile and she instinctively leaned towards him, her body seeking his as, apparently, he leaned towards her. His curls brushed her hair and she knew how close he was. The flash blinded her momentarily.

“Fantastic, now a fun shot?” the photographer asked with a smile.

Emilia turned to Kit, grinning. He caught sight of her grin and chuckled as he opened his arm to her, instinctively welcoming her to him and a small thrill at that simple automatic reflex ran through her. _How their bodies have grown accustomed to the other as if they were simply parts of a whole…_ The intimacy of that realisation made her blush.

Emilia snaked her arm around his waist, trying hard to keep herself from melting against his side and hiding her blushing face into his shoulder. She caressed his back gently, gazing at him, “ _smile_ ,” she whispered so softly she was almost only mouthing the words. Kit glanced to her before he turned back to the camera; not a single meaningful look or smile. And she felt a sting for the lack of affection since they came to comic-con. He did kiss her just before the interview but it was a far cry from the affection she normally received from him. In the back of her mind, of course she knew they were keeping up the pretence of being friends but _Kit did not have to be so damn good at it._ She grumbled inwardly, suddenly feeling like a stupid love-struck fool, pining after a cute bloke who didn’t take a second look at her-

She tensed as she felt his hand on her back then, caressing her; even if he was still not looking at her but peering at the photoshoot crew. His touch was intimate, tender, as his hand dipped, skimming low over the curve just above her bottom. Her heart pounded as she thought his hand would go lower and grab her arse, as he was beginning to work up the habit of doing. It always made her blush and giggle uncontrollably and he would always watch her giggle like she was the sun. Thankfully, Kit didn’t. Emilia had no idea how she was going to keep a straight face if he did grab her.

Instead, his hand rested just short of her hips, hidden away from the camera. She sucked in a subtle breath as his fingers dug into her, possessively. It was a familiar gesture that was anything but platonic; usually transpiring in intense throes of passion. And her body reacted reflexively, her core moistening just slightly but uncomfortably nonetheless. She glanced sideways to him but his face did not even give off a hint of what was transpiring apart from a small smile for the picture. Kit wasn’t even looking at her. Wanting him to at least glance to her, she bunched up his shirt firmly in want, longingly wishing she touched skin instead.

Kit tensed and she glimpsed his face begin to redden. She smirked. _At least he’d know…how much I want him…_ “alright,” the photographer brought the camera up and Emilia tore her gaze from him and turned to the camera, shooting a sultry look for the fun shot. Peter has brought his hood up and behind her, Lena pulled her scarf over her head, striking a pose.

The flashes went off.

 

**Kit**

“You’re horrible,” she muttered.

Kit blinked, turning to her as she said out of the blue, so softly he almost missed it over the loud music of the party. They were perched on the stools at the bar, a drink in front of both of them. They have grabbed dinner with the cast after the convention before they came to the film district party at the Hard Rock Hotel with Nikolaj. Peter and Lena had opted to give the party a miss.

When they arrived, Nikolaj left them to catch up with some of his friends who they had bumped into. And that was fine by Kit, because that left him alone with Emilia. He had managed to find two seats at the bar and it was where they sat, a cocktail in front of both of them. It was Emilia’s second.

“What?” he raised a brow, amused.

Curiously averting his eye, she said, “you’re so good at this…”

Confused, Kit frowned. He planted his elbow on the bar and leaned closer to hear her better over the music. When he caught the scent of her perfume, Kit unwittingly leaned even closer than he intended, helplessly drawn to her. Emilia glanced to him and did a double take at how close he was now and she withdrew, taken aback, “good at what?” he asked, searching her eyes.

She hesitated and took a long sip of her cocktail. Eventually, she rolled her eyes, “at pretending we’re not together,” she replied almost bitterly, “you almost had even me believing-“

 _She’s upset with the lack of affection despite the fact that we agreed to keep up the pretence. She probably couldn’t take it any longer._ Kit grinned when he realised. _Why are you so adorable?_ Without a second thought, throwing caution to the wind, he kissed her firmly on her cheek, his arm coming around her shoulder. Kit felt his blood begin to rush down when his hand touched the bare smooth skin of her shoulder.

“Kit!” she pulled away with a little gasp, “what are you doing?”

He grinned at her, not withdrawing from her, “reminding you that we’re still together,” his hand began caressing her, relishing the feel of her shoulder and gently tracing the delicate curve of it to her collarbone.

A small smile curved into her lips but Emilia glanced to his hand and shrugged it off all the same, “Kitten,” she mumbled, “don’t,” she glanced around. Paparazzis were forbidden to enter the party for it was filled with actors, directors and big shot VIPs from the convention. But everyone knew sometimes the paparazzi manages to sneak past the security. And apart from that, anyone could see them and decide to leak information to the tabloids for some money, “anyone can see us,” her eyes finally fell to his.

Kit felt his breathing still as he finally met her lovely eyes, “I don’t care,” he blurted, “no one knows us anyway and even if they did…” with her gazing at him like this, her doe-shaped eyes holding a child-like quality to them; so curious, open and adoring, no matter how good a liar Kit was, he knew the next words out of his mouth would come straight from his heart. He smiled, “I don’t care. Like I said, I’d be happy for the world to know I’m with you.”

Emilia glanced between his eyes and she relaxed in her seat. With him still leaned to her, her face was now so close to his Kit could barely look into both her eyes. But he liked being this close to her. She said softly then, “the things people can say about us… it could be horrible-“

“No one can hurt us. Whatever they’d say,” he glanced down to her hand on her arm. Her arms were crossed on the bar. He placed his hand over hers, “I know I won’t feel any different about you,”

“Me too, Kitten,” she whispered, a small smile on her lips.

Chuckling, pleased, Kit straightened and leaned over to press a kiss to her forehead. He glimpsed her eyes close as she leaned into his kiss, tilting her head to rest onto his shoulder then. He smiled unwittingly. Then a familiar smell wafted over to them and he stiffened, feeling the familiar urge to smoke as he smelled it from the patio, where a group of actors were gathered, smoking.

He glanced over. Kit felt Emilia lift her head from his shoulder, probably feeling him tense up. Then she followed his glance, “do you need a smoke break?” he looked to her to see her nodding to the patio.

Emilia didn’t smoke. He did. But Kit has never felt the urge to pull out his cigarette that he always kept in his pockets while he was with her. He would simply forget to, amidst food, drinks, laughter, _her_. Even when he did remember sometimes out of habit, Kit would dismiss the idea before he could even entertain it, not wanting to waste the time they had together on being away from her, smoking.

At first, Kit has been afraid she would be disgusted at him for smoking. But when Emilia saw him smoke first through face-time and then over their subsequent video calls, she never pointed it out and make a big deal out of it. In fact, she acted as if it was a thing about him she learned and accepted naturally; like learning he drank coffee every morning. She never looked at him different. Later, when he had returned to her after their first little disagreement, stinking of cigarette smoke, Emilia had surprised him when she not only hugged him but leaned in to kiss him despite the smell. He was chuffed to learn she truly didn’t care about that but he realised when she tried to kiss him that he did not want her anywhere near cigarettes; smelling or tasting something so harmful. He’d never want to harm her like that.

“It’s alright if you do, I’m sure I’ll survive a couple of minutes,” she told him. Her face honest, her tone assuring and there was a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

Kit gazed down at her and shook his head resolutely, “no,”

A flash of relief crossed her face. Kit knew it was bad for him, he knew it when he picked it up and he had always felt guilty when he smoked. But seeing how Emilia understood and would allow him to smoke because he can’t help it and she couldn’t bear to forbid him, and later feeling relieved when he made the decision himself not to, Kit felt guilty for even being a smoker. He felt guilty for putting her in that position in the first place; between wanting him to stop for his own good but not wanting to force him to stop and make him miserable from the withdrawals. _My darling Milly…_

He gently guided her back to lay her head on his shoulder by his finger on her chin. When she did, Kit pressed a kiss to her hair, burying his nose in her hair to take in the scent of her, “I don’t want to smoke anymore, Milly,” he told her. _So I can kiss you whenever I want, so I can always be around you without harming you, so you won’t have to feel the way you just did; torn between what you want and what I want…_

“That’s good, Kitten,” he heard her reply. She sounded pleased.

“Will you help me?” Kit mumbled into her hair.

He glanced down to see her grin, “of course I will!” she turned to him, resting her chin on his shoulder. He smiled, chuckling at her enthusiasm. Then he looked down, surprised, when he felt her lace her fingers with his. Her hand looked so small, so precious, in his and Kit held her hand firmly, feeling like the luckiest man in the world. _I wouldn’t let go for anything…_

He looked to her to see her still grinning with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes, “what are you doing?” he asked but it was plain from his smile that he welcomed this. Kit has been dying to properly hold her hand since he let her go when they first arrived.

“Literally trying to stop you from reaching for your cigarette,” she replied as if it was the simplest thing in the world, “is it working?” Emilia looked tentatively at him. 

Kit chuckled and nodded, “kissing might work better though,” he grinned and Emilia giggled loudly. She leaned over and pressed a lingering kiss to his cheek.

His breathing stilled as he felt her lips brush over his cheek, to his ear. He could feel her warm breath on his ear, making it and his face heat up as she whispered in a sultry voice, “just a kiss?”

Kit withdrew to look at her, surprised but eager to see if she was serious in implying what he thought she was implying. Emilia had that look he recognised in her eyes. As if he needed anymore confirmation, she squeezed his hand. Kit instantly felt his body reacting; so eager that Kit was almost ashamed. He shifted in his seat, subtly adjusting his growing hardness, “what else do you have in mind, Miss Clarke?” Kit decided to tease her, knowing exactly what was on her filthy mind.

Emilia smirked, “dance with me, Kitten,” she said. _Sucker._ He could hear her say. Kit’s smile faltered and her smirk only widened. _This clever girl._ She slid off the bar stool and Kit’s mouth dried as her dress rode up her thighs momentarily. His hand still in hers, she towed him off his stool and towards the crowded dance floor.

He frowned and protested but his protests literally fell on deaf ears. As the music of the dance floor blared into their ears, Kit could barely hear himself. He glanced around, self-conscious but everyone was absorbed in the music or their partners and friends they were dancing with. Kit turned to Emilia. He realised then he has never seen her dance before but would very much like to.

When Emilia met his eye, she grinned. At first she only bobbed along with the music, slowly feeling the beat as she watched him with a bright expectant twinkle in her eyes. Awkwardly, he tried to relax and dance, stepping side to side stiffly with his hands in his pocket. Emilia laughed and Kit’s ego stung. He knew he could dance better than this but he probably didn’t have enough alcohol in his system and was feeling her gaze more than usual.

“Come on, Kitten!” Emilia giggled, bumping him, “loosen up,” she grinned. Kit couldn’t tell if she was always like this on the dance floor or if this was the effect of two cocktails she has had. As he gazed at his best friend dancing to the music, Kit felt himself relax, letting the beat of the deafening music guide his body. As the song came to the bridge before the chorus, Kit glanced over to Emilia.

A lump formed in his throat.  

Her eyes were closed and she was completely immersed in the music. Her awkward bobs have eased away as she lost herself in the beat. Her body swayed from side to side in time with the music, particularly her hips. Kit’s eyes lowered to them unwittingly and he did all he could not to simply stand still and gawk. His hands twitched to grasp them and pull her to him. Kit looked up then to realise her eyes were now open and fixed on him. They were dark in the dim, flashing lights of the dance floor. Kit had no doubt she saw him staring.

She smirked, still swaying her hips tantalisingly in time with the music. Mesmerised, Kit stepped closer to her, his hand automatically coming up to her hips. He allowed his hand to brush her hip before dropping it to take her hand. Grinning, he twirled her unexpectedly but she went with it anyway. On the second time he turned her, Emilia sidestepped and lost her balance in her platform stilettos. Already learning to expect such accidents with her, Kit stepped closer quickly and she fell into him, catching herself with both hands on his chest.

He snaked his arm around her waist to steady her. Emilia looked to him as she got over her panic. When she met his amused eyes, she giggled at herself.

“So eager, Clarke,” he teased her, “throwing yourself into my arms like that,”

Looking ecstatic and positively glowing, Emilia grinned, confident and entirely unfazed by his teasing and Kit’s breath was stolen from him in an instant. _She’s so fucking beautiful…_  His arm tightened around her waist, “I’d always love to be in your arms,” she told him. Then to his surprise, she leaned closer and kissed him sweetly. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as a ripple of shivers washed over his body, his skin prickling especially where she touched him.

Pulling away too soon, Emilia’s cheeks were flushed prettily and she stepped back from him, glancing around them. He followed her gaze. No one around them seemed to notice, too busy dancing or too drunk. Besides, no one here seemed to recognise them. When Kit turned back to her, she has resumed dancing. Grinning, he stepped closer, dancing, and bumped her hip gently with his. She giggled. As they danced, Kit lost track of how many songs they have danced to and he wasn’t sure if he went to her or she has backed into him.

He sucked in a sharp breath as her petite lovely body moving sensually against him in time with the beat. Kit’s hands automatically came up to stroke her sides eagerly, resting on her hips. His breathing quickened as blood rushed to his groin, which was pressed firmly, blissfully, against her swaying bottom. She arched her back then and he felt himself harden rapidly. _The things this woman could do to me…_

“Emilia,” he groaned, low, drawn-out and guttural. _I want you-_

“Hmmm?” Emilia turned, craning her neck to look up at him with large, innocent dark green eyes. _Tease…_ Kit leaned closer, closing his eyes and nuzzled her cheek against his. He grinned as he heard a soft sigh escape her.

Finding her ear with his lips, he whispered, “what are you doing, Milly?” under her slow, agonising and relentless ministration which sent sweet friction over the engorged bulge in his front, he was beginning to feel short of breath. As he felt the start of an aching want for her low in his abdomen, Kit threw all restraint to the wind and grinded himself into her.

As he hoped, she replied him with a moan, soft, raw and for his ears only. _Fuck…she’s so fucking wet; I know it._ He dug his fingers into her hips in an effort to refrain from reaching under her dress to feel the sweet moist softness between her legs for himself. Desperate to satiate his carnal desire for her in some way, his tongue darted out and trailed the shell of her ear with the tip, “Kit…” she gasped.

His eyes snapped open. His arm around her waist, his hand on her hip, they purposefully and hastily left the dance floor.

Kit glanced sideways to her, smiling to himself when he realised he wasn’t dragging her. Emilia had an arm around his waist, her hand bunching up his shirt firmly. It was telling of what she wanted and Kit felt a twitch in his trousers in response.

In his haste, his feet brought them into the loo in the club. Without hesitation, Kit yanked open the door of the vacant disabled toilet. They slipped in quickly and Kit shut and locked it.

He spun around and gasped, his hands coming up to hold her to him as Emilia all but threw herself into his arms, kissing him ravenously. Her fingers buried into and fisted his hair. He kissed her back in equal measure, his hands exploring her curves with fervour. She pulled her lips away, her forehead against his, “Kitten,” she sighed, brushing her lips against his teasingly and with a sort of tenderness; against which Kit melted. He hugged her close as he dipped his head to taste the soft skin of her neck. Her moan encouraged him and soon, he had kissed all of which was already bare to him. Then Kit made to pull off her dress but Emilia pushed him back and began to unbuckle his belt instead.  

_She couldn’t even wait till she’s naked-_

His hands, on her waist, were trembling in anticipation as she unzipped the fly of his jeans. The bulge was evidently straining against his jeans which were all too tight even before Emilia whipped up a storm in them. She tugged his jeans open and left it halfway down his thigh before she tugged at his pants. As his solid length sprung free, she grasped him firmly, “ _oh God_ ,” he groaned as she stroked him, firm long strokes, “ _Emilia_ ,” he hissed. His hands tugged on her dress, hiking it up to her waist to reveal her white knickers.

Urgent, frantic fingers peeled her sodden knickers down her legs. Emilia pulled away and before he could guide her to, she turned from him. Kit stepped closer and palmed her perfectly round bottom. He squeezed it firmly as his other hand came to her entrance. He dipped a finger tentatively into her and Emilia whimpered and bent over, clutching the sink as she pushed back onto him eagerly.

Kit felt almost giddy at the sight of her like this. His knees almost buckled as she welcomed his finger into her; warm, soft and drenched. Kneading her bum in a slow sensual motion, he curled his finger. Emilia moaned loudly, “Kit…” and it encouraged him. As he thrusted his finger into her, he leaned over and cupped her breast through her dress. He loved the way it fitted just right in his hand and his cock twitched against her bottom, “Kit-“ she whimpered but her voice trailed off as he sped up the thrust of his finger.

She was sopping wet and dripping over his hand by the time she constricted strongly around his fingers, her body pulsating uncontrollably, “KIT-“ she moaned, her fingers clutching the sink for dear life. Relishing the sight of Emilia at the peak of her pleasure, Kit wrapped a firm arm around her waist, straightened her from the sink and held her shaking body against him. He could feel every wave of tremor with her. Her knees trembled, threatening to buckle, under her and he tightened his hold on her, “Kitten…” she whimpered in almost a plea.

“I’m here…” he whispered, nuzzling the clammy skin on the side of her face with his cheek. As the tremors eased away, she lay her head back onto his shoulder and he gently extracted his finger, coated thoroughly and dripping, “ _God, Milly_ ,” he chuckled, kissing her cheek fondly.

She glanced to his hand and laughed weakly, “it’s your fault,” she replied sharply but the words were missing the usual spirit as she collapsed against him, panting. Without a second thought, he brought his sopping finger up to his mouth and his tongue darted out and sneaked a taste. The heady mixture of an undeniable sweetness of the taste and smell of her made him groan and his hard length twitched sharply as he sucked his finger dry. Emilia lazily opened her eyes but when she saw, her eyes instantly widened.

Emilia stared at him, stunned even as he lowered his hand and wrapped his arms around her. He ducked his head to kiss the soft alabaster skin on her neck. But before he could, she claimed his lips with her own. With the intoxicating taste of her still on his tongue, Kit knew she could taste herself. The thought of it coupled with her moan, the vibrations carried from her tongue onto his, Kit almost cummed then.

Oblivious, Emilia reached back between them blindly. He sucked in a sharp breath and Kit had a feeling it’ll be his last for a while as she stroked him languidly, her lips kissing him feverishly and hard enough to bruise. He grunted into the kiss as the tension low in his abdomen threaten to release under her passionate lips and the firm swift strokes of her soft hand. His fingers dug into her hips.

His heart was pounding in his chest as she arched her back and leaned over. He could hear her breathing quickening as he guided himself to her, stroking her teasingly. They moaned in unison as he coated his tip with the sweet fluid seeping from her. Craning her neck and gazing back at him, Kit could see the desperate longing in her lovely eyes. Leaning over to press a kiss to the back of her shoulder, he thrusted firmly into her.

“ _God,_ ” he moaned, “ _fuck_ ,” he wrapped an arm around her waist, hugging her close to him as he straightened. Emilia arched her back, grinding her bottom onto him and burying him deeper in her. He panted as he pressed clumsy kisses onto her bare shoulders, thrusting his hips firmly against hers.

“Kitten,” Emilia cried as he struck an angle that she loved. Encouraged, he quickened his pace. With one hand low on her abdomen, holding her firm against him, his other skimmed down searchingly.

When he found it, Kit fondled the nub gently with the tip of his finger. He felt a sharp jolt ran through her body and she cried out, her head thrown back onto his shoulder. She tightened around him and Kit knew she was close; if the feel of her fluids dripping down his legs and hers were any indication as well. He grunted with the effort to prolong this moment; their bodies melded together as one. _To be able to be like this with the woman I love; my lover…_ An overwhelming sense of blissfulness rushed into him, “Milly…” he breathed into her ear, pressing a kiss to her temple.

She whimpered, pushing her hips back to meet his thrusts. _She feels so good_ …

“Milly,” he whispered, gazing sideways at her. As he internally willed, she opened her eyes and turned her head towards him. Her bottom lip was trembling. In an excuse to steady her, he enveloped her quivering lower lip with both of his; kissing her ardently.

She gasped as he probed her sensitive bundle of nerves firmly; his quick and firm thrusts becoming clumsy.

“Cum for me again, Milly,” he groaned but there was no need. With his hard length striking her where it would always reduce her into a quivering mess after, and his fingers fondling her persistently, Emilia moaned loudly, pushing every inch of herself as close to him as she could. She squeezed his hard twitching length in a sweet firm embrace and Kit quickly came after her; his hot spurts mixing with her warm wetness. His arms tightened around her, hugging her firmly to him.

As the tremors ebb away from his body, leaving him panting heavily, he gazed to Emilia. Her head lay on his shoulder as her body leaned against his; as always, a soft weak boneless mass, “Kitten,” she whispered and Kit held her firmly, knowing her legs were poor excuses as legs in this moment.

“I’ve got you,” he replied softly. Her eyes were closed, a small furrow between her brows. She looked adorably troubled. _Milly._ He smiled as he kissed her over her eyelids and brought a hand up to brush her hair from her clammy forehead, pleased when the furrows eased somewhat. She was still lightly pulsating around him as he softened. Waves of the aftermath rippled through her body and Kit turned to her, nuzzling his nose against her cheek, trying to soothe her. He knew by now she needed a moment and through his amusement, a part of him was pleased he could have such an effect on her.

So Kit stayed where he was, taking in the sweet scent of her skin as his hand gently caressed her abdomen; over her womb. A thought came to him then. _What if she got pregnant?_ A thrill ran through him at the thought and Kit indulged himself. _What if…_ Thoughts of their child, _his_ child, growing inside her filled his head and Kit realised he felt overwhelmingly happy at that thought.

He could picture their child; a little girl that looked every inch like Emilia with large doe-shaped blue gold eyes, strong sculptured brows, a small delicate nose and full lips. She’d have brown hair, like both of them and his curly hair. _God she’ll be such a happy child._ Kit could almost hear her giggles already; raucous, endless but undeniably always _happy_.

“What are you thinking of?”

He blinked to see her gazing up at him through heavy, half-closed eyelids. He realised he was smiling, widely, “nothing,” he whispered, “just happy,” a small smile crossed her lips before Emilia turned and nestled her face into his neck, nuzzling him with her nose. A soft happy, appreciative, hum reverberated from her and with the sound of it, a rush of adoration for her filled him. He chuckled when he realised she was probably too knackered to speak, “Milly,” he muttered when he felt her leaning heavier on him and he tightened his arms around her to keep her up.

“Hm?” she managed.

“Don’t fall asleep yet, darling,” Kit whispered, amused, “at least wait until we get into the car,”

She murmured an incoherent reply and Kit didn’t catch a single word with her barely parting her lips to speak.

“Pardon?” he chuckled, gazing fondly at her sleepy face. He pressed a kiss to her forehead.

She repeated, not any better than before but at least he could hear her this time, “we should’ve done it in the car,” she whimpered.

Kit laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, an early update because you guys are amazing and left me awesome encouraging comments last chapter that helped me finish this chapter super quickly!
> 
> For the record, about the first gif with the cast interview, I think Lena did not grin or react much because she doesn't want to expose the two kids publically (on recorded live interview) and Nikolaj was just waaay too obvious. And look at Kit's little smile that he tried to hide and the side glance he shot Emilia (but obviously she didn't see the little hints and felt a little rejected...hence in this chapter) 
> 
> Sad to say, we're nearing the end of the First Verse (maybe one or two more chapters)!   
> Leave me a comment and tell me what you think of this chapter! ;)


	18. Welcome back to Westeros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: pictures are (of course) not mine if they are yours/ you want to be credited, let me know!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [On fear of flying] I am (a nervous flier). I've gotten worse actually. I used to love it, but now I imagine being 30,000 feet in the air. Each time I fly it feels more unnatural. I get more jittery…I used to love flying, and since I've been doing Thrones and traveling over to America a lot, I get really nervous about it and I don’t know why.
> 
> \- Kit Harington (CNtraveler, 2012)

_July 24 th 2011_

**Kit**

He opened his eyes and squinted, flinching from the light. _So fucking bright…_

He groaned, feeling disorientated. _How the hell is there so much light up here in my loft-_

It was then Kit realised the bed he was on felt different from the one he has slept in for year at his apartment on the mezzanine. It was too soft, warm rather than chilly, the sheets felt like silk on his skin and it smelled like lavender; a smell that evoked many memories revolving around one _amazing_ person. Memories of last night flooded back to Kit and he grinned.

They have arrived back from the US yesterday evening and went back to their separate apartments to pack to fly to Belfast for season 2. Kit packed for a while before he got impatient and has hastily thrown everything he thought he needed into his bags and went straight to Emilia’s. She was still packing when he arrived but Kit has swept her into his arms quite literally and kissed her till she was breathless. Her objections of having to pack died in her throat as his intentions became clear. Even after, all thoughts of packing were forgotten; with nothing but more love making on their mind.

They have chatted until she got impatient and promptly took matters into her own hand, literally. _She’s insatiable…God, I love her._ Kit vaguely remembered collapsing beside her in sheer exhaustion and letting sleep claim him instantly after the fourth time, _or was it fifth?_ He fell asleep with Emilia’s hand in his and a smile on his face that night.

Kit’s eyes darted down and he saw his bags he had hastily abandoned by the door. He turned on his side then. His entire body felt sore; from his arms, legs, back, abs. As his member chafed against the sheets, it felt tender and a little sore and Kit has never been more grateful for Emilia’s, previously thought ridiculous, insistence for sheets with high thread counts so they were soft and smooth.

As he settled on his side, Kit couldn’t contain a wide grin when he saw her. Emilia was sleeping on her back. Her brunette hair was spread over white pillow, in which her head nestled, in beautiful waves. Her lips were slightly bruised, swollen, from last night and Kit unwittingly moistened his lips. He could almost still feel her lips on his. He glanced over her to see the expanse of alabaster skin over her chest, telling of her state of undress under the duvet; which he wished wasn’t covering her lovely breasts. Her skin was glowing against the morning light that filtered through the gap in the curtain.

It was rare, if ever, that he woke sooner than her and while awake, she rarely stayed still long enough for him to admire her like this. Once she knew, she would normally blush and make him avert his gaze adamantly. Grinning, his mind set on indulging himself this morning, Kit propped his head up on his hand. _I deserved this after doing most of the work last night_. He thought to himself smugly.

 _Emilia is so beautiful…_ Kit felt his breath catch as his eyes traced the perfect contours of her face from the ridge of her brows, to her closed eyes and over her defined nose bridge. He followed the contours down her nose, then to her perfectly plump, _kissable,_ lips which dimpled at the corners. His eyes lingered. _Those lips… they would be the death of me._ Kit averted his eyes from them before he could lunge forward to sneak a feel and taste of them.

He glanced back to her then. Her chest rose and fell evenly. _She’s still fast asleep…_ He bit his lip and reached for her. Trying not to wake her, Kit allowed the back of his finger to brush her soft cheek, which he very much preferred to kiss. But he was starting to know his own self-restraint, or there lack of, around her and knew he would not stop after just one kiss.

Her brow twitched as he caressed her cheek and she began to stir. _Fuck._ Kit internally chided himself. A small furrow formed between her brows before she turned onto her side, away from him. In a blink, the duvet slipped off him, completely revealing his naked body to the chilly air that lingered in the room from the night. His skin pimpled and he shivered, wincing. Kit glanced over to see Emilia still fast asleep. He reached over to tug tentatively on the duvet but she was firmly wrapped it; laying on a good portion of it.

He stared at her in disbelief. Kit has never known Emilia for stealing sheets. When the thought of it settled, he chuckled, feeling his fondness for her only grow with every little thing he was starting to learn about her. He lightly tugged on the duvet again, hoping the tug would penetrate her dreams and prompt her to turn back to face him without waking. But it was a pitiful attempt. Emilia didn’t stir and remain firmly wrapped up like a little burrito. _A petite and fucking adorable burrito._

His silly smile as he gazed at her was interrupted when a shiver ran through him. For a moment, Kit entertained the idea that he should get dressed but he dismissed it instantly. They did not have a lot of days left in which they could wake up next to the other and spend those blissful moments after waking just cuddling. In fact, once work started, it was impossible. Emilia needed to be up 2 and a half hours before filming began and Kit usually only an hour before. Apart from that, they would be in different countries; she in Croatia from September, he in Iceland from November onwards.

A familiar ache settled deep inside him at the thought of being away from her for four straight months. _It’ll fucking hurt._ Kit already knew. If anything, the thought of it made him scoot closer to her. He gently nestled his body against the back of hers through the duvet, spooning her easily despite his too short frame. _She’s so little._ He smiled as he felt Emilia lean back against him, still asleep.

Then an idea came to him. Grinning, Kit scooted away from her.

As expected, she turned, seeking him out in her sleep. Kit quickly snagged the edge of the duvet as she shifted to face him, before she could lay on it. Feeling smug, he covered himself with the duvet he got back. His breath caught as she nestled against his side; her bare breasts pressed up against his arm and her cheek against his shoulder. He found and gently held her hand as he leaned closer. Taking in a whiff of her scent, which was mostly her lavender pillow spray at this moment, he couldn’t help but press a kiss to her forehead.

He kissed her again. Then he kissed her again, this time over her brow, tilting his face to reach. He kissed her between her brows. Then over her nose bridge. By the time he kissed his way to the tip of her nose, Emilia stirred, puckering up her face.

“Good morning, my darling,” he grinned, proceeding from her nose and kissing her on her lips. Emilia giggled loudly. _This is the first sound I want to wake up to every morning._ She briefly returning the closed mouth kiss before shying away. He chuckled, withdrawing to see a predictable blush on her cheeks. _And_ _this is the face I want to wake up to every day from today._

“Good morning,” her voice was hoarse from disuse. To his disappointment, she pulled away from him. Kit missed her warm and the feel of her bare breasts on his arm instantly. She rolled to lay on her back, glancing out the window. Kit frowned. This was so unlike her. When they were alone, Emilia was usually incredibly affectionate and touchy; clinging onto him until she was forced away by circumstances mostly. He turned onto his side and propped himself up onto his elbow, grinning happily at her.

Emilia glanced to him before she laughed, “what?”

Kit raised his brows meaningfully at her. She frowned in confusion before she narrowed her eyes at him. He grinned at her before lunging forward without warning; kissing her fully and thoroughly. Emilia kissed him briefly before she pushed him away by her hand on his chest, “what’s wrong?” he asked.

She shook her head and threw aside the duvet, making to get out of bed, “m’ gonna wash up,” she muttered and sat up.

“Hey,” he caught her around her wrist, stopping her. Kit gently took her hand instead and pulled her back to him, “you’re not going anywhere,” he grinned. Emilia glanced to him before she laughed. He sat up and yanked her to him sharply. She yelped as she fell back into bed. Kit wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her to him firmly, “what’s wrong?” she had her hands on his chest, pushing him away. She was averting his eyes as well, “Milly,” he said sternly.

_What on earth could be wrong-_

“Let me wash up first-“ she muttered and made to get up.

Then it occurred to him. This was the first time he was up before her and the last time they stayed in bed after waking, they have both washed up before snuggling back into bed. Kit could laugh if she did not look so troubled, “Milly,” he grinned and his arms around her waist tightened, “I don’t care that you haven’t washed up,”

Emilia glanced to him but stared stubbornly at the window instead, refusing to look at him.

“I really don’t,” he said solemnly.

She glanced to him again before tentatively meeting his eyes, searching them.

“I mean unless you want _me_ to wash up as well-“

“No, I-“ she interrupted, frowning. She paused before she chuckled, shaking her head.

 _The things that this beautiful mind worry about._ Kit laughed before he leaned closer, “now,” he said, “I think I deserve a proper kiss after last night,” he grinned when she giggled, “I’m sore all over…” he whined softly before he kissed her; still having absolutely no clue what she has to worry about.

Her kiss was tentative, chaste and a far-cry from yesterday. When he gently nudged closer, she inched back. Grinning, he licked her over her lips. She yelped and pulled away but he held her close and licked her again, “Kitten!” she shrieked in between giggles.

“Your tongue, give it to me,” he whispered, teasing her lips apart with his tongue.

She pursed her lips and shied away, “no,” she giggled. She squirmed and slid from his lap onto the bed. Before she could stand from the bed, he grasped her arm and pulled back into bed. Emilia laughed, falling on her back. Grinning, he rose and straddled her, carefully keeping some of his weight off her. Still giggling, she tried to shove him off but to no avail; he was a lot larger and heavier than her.

Kit leaned over her, his elbows on her sides, trapping her under him. Smirking, he kissed her insistently, yearning for that tongue that could make him weak, giddy and short of breath in an instant, “give me to me,” he muttered against her lips.

“No-“

“Give it to me,“ he whispered, kissing her searchingly.

“No!” she laughed.

Feigning a sigh of exasperation, he withdrew and cupped her face gently in his hands. When Emilia’s blue-gold eyes met his, Kit said, “what you are worried about? That I’ll run for the hills?” he gently lowered his forehead to hers, “you know how unlikely that is without me telling you but-“ he smiled, “you have nothing to worry about,” he told her anyway and pecked her on her nose, making her giggle, “between the both of us, I’m the smoker and I’d bet my-“

“No-“ she interrupted, her tone gentle and assuring.

 _Milly… always impatient, especially when it comes to assuring me, even while I’m supposed to be the one assuring you…_ “Let me finish,” he smiled. She pressed her lips together, gazing obediently up at him with those heart wrenching eyes, “honestly, you could probably burp in my face or fart under the covers and I’ll still be here. You’re stuck with me-”

Her brows rose and she laughed, “oh really-“ the twinkle of mischief in her eyes telling of her wanting to test his resolve.

“Clarke! Don’t,” he warned. Emilia laughed, her body trembling with mirth beneath his and he chuckled, “you on the other hand… will probably run for the hills the moment I-“

“You fart in your sleep, Kit,” she told him.

He stared blankly at her. _No I don’t. She’s just teasing-_

Emilia looked solemnly up at him, “you really do, Kitten,” she pursed her lips against a smile.

But despite that, Kit could see she wasn’t lying. She was merely amused this was evidently news to him. It was now his turn to avert her gaze, shift uncomfortably and his cheeks heated. _Fuck. Truth._

As if she could read his mind, he glimpsed Emilia nod from the corner of his eye, “yep, and that’s the fucking truth,” she giggled. He furrowed his brows, thoroughly embarrassed. Then he felt her small hands on his cheek, her thumb scuffing his prickly beard tenderly. He tentatively looked to her. Her eyes were soft as they gazed up at him, “I’m still here,” she smiled, “mostly because you have me pinned but you get what I mean,” she teased.  

He felt a tension he hasn’t realise he had, leave him and the breath he has been holding was released.

“I should get you a butt plug,” Emilia giggled.

Kit raised his brows, “I’m sure that’s not what they’re used for,” he told her deadpanned and looking unamused. But watching her giggle uncontrollably under him, Kit was having a hard time suppressing a smile. He allowed her a moment before he asked, feigning nonchalance, “I really do?”

“What?” she gazed up at him, pretending not to know what he was on about.

He gritted his teeth and said, “ _break wind_ in my sleep,”

Emilia laughed, “yes you do, you pretty much turn into a little fart machine when you sleep,” she grinned. _Okay now she’s definitely exaggerating,_ Kit rolled his eyes.  

“I’m sure I’ll wake myself up if I really do fart that often-“ he told her and a raucous giggle escaped her.

“And you snore,” Emilia added with an amused smile. This time, Kit did not smile with her; feeling genuinely embarrassed and self-conscious about farting _and_ snoring- “I’m still here, Kitten,” she said, interrupting his thoughts. Craning her neck, she kissed him firmly, “and no, I was just joking. You don’t fart very often; just when you can, meaning when you sleep on your tummy or on your side-”

Kit frowned, “that’s…almost all the time and my snoring-”

Emilia laughed, “it’s really not that bad, Kitten! Or I’d have made sure you went back to your apartment last night,” she teased.

“Easy for you to say… you’re a fucking angel in your sleep,” he grumbled, collapsing into bed beside her, snuggling up against the pillows. A tingle of warmth seeped into him as Emilia scooted over, pulled his arm over her and nestled against his side. He chuckled as he caressed her bare shoulder.

“Am I?” she mused. _You even look like an angel._ He recalled.

Instead, Kit said, feigning to ponder, “well, you do steal the sheets and have a tendency to physically abuse-“

To his surprise, she snorted, “you probably deserve it, for farting _and_ snoring,”

“Hey!” Kit snapped playfully, placing a finger under her chin so she looked up at him, “you are not to tell anyone about that-“

“Or what?” she grinned. He mocked a glare at her before he dove in for a kiss, which she met confidently. Kit groaned, half in pleasure, half in regret. _She’s learning fast-_ Emilia pulled away too soon. Nuzzling her forehead against his, she whispered, “I like falling asleep to your little snores,”

Kit couldn’t contain a smile as his heart sang at her words. He teased her then, “and my farts?”

“Minor interruptions that I _will_ figure out how to stop,” Emilia replied simply. Kit paused at her unexpected reply, expecting her to be sweet about it and assure him.

“With the butt plug?” he frowned, only half feigning his worry. With Emilia, _you never know…_

Emilia paused and laughed. She ducked her head and pressed her cheek to his shoulder. His skin tingled as he felt her gentle fingers caress his bare chest, skimming over the fine hairs there. Kit shivered, pressing a kiss to the top of her head, “you never know,” she replied in a sing-song voice. She peered up at him, a twinkle that meant trouble in her eyes, “you might enjoy it,” she smirked.

 _This filthy girl, God save me._ “I doubt it,” Kit told her bluntly; unsmiling.

She clicked her tongue in disapproval, “don’t be a prude,”

 _Wait._ A thought came to him and Kit straightened slightly, his caressing hand stilling on her shoulder, “you have a butt plug?” he asked.

Emilia laughed, ignoring him as she slipped out of his arms.

“Do you like it?” she didn’t reply him and he let her go, staring vacantly as images of her being in possession of and using such things, while alone, filled his mind. As he glimpsed her naked body rising from the sheets, Kit was promptly snapped out of his thoughts and back to the present. Leaning back against the pillows, he smiled, enjoying the short display.

To his disappoint, too soon, Emilia pulled on a loose t-shirt before she turned to see him gazing at her from bed, “please get up and help me pack, Kitten,” Their flight to Belfast was tonight and they would begin filming tomorrow.

“Nope,” he replied and collapsed onto his side lazily, burying his face into her pillow. It smelled like her lavender pillow spray and her; absolutely heavenly.

“Hey,” she snapped, “it’s your fault I couldn’t finish packing yesterday night-“

“It’s as much my fault as it is yours,” Kit retorted.

“You started it!” Emilia protested.

“And you didn’t let me stop till I, literally, collapsed,” he sneaked a glance at her. She had her back to him, pulling out her clothes from her wardrobe and folding them for the luggage. Emilia laughed and Kit could tell from the sound of it that she was blushing.

“Don’t start something you can’t finish then,” Emilia shrugged.

Kit snorted, “believe me, I was done by the 3rd time I cummed,” he said, “you weren’t, at your sixth time? I don’t know what came over you,” Emilia’s face was pink as she turn to scowl at him, “utterly insatiable,” he teased, feigning a groan.

“Piss off, Kit,” she flung a shirt at him that draped over his head. He grinned as he lay back with it still over his head and took in a deep breath of the mixed scent of her floral detergent and her, sighing blissfully. Emilia laughed, “fucking wanker,”

* * *

Kit grinned. He was perched on the edge of the bed as he watched Emilia pack. With herculean effort, he has managed to pull on his pants, drag himself to wash up before he sat on the edge of the bed to watch her. Emilia was really born to perform. Even while she look positively frantic as she shuffled around the room, making sure she got everything she needed; he was thoroughly entertained by her adorable mannerisms and her clumsiness.

But Emilia was rightfully frantic for it was about time for them to leave for the airport and last thing she wanted was to have to double make to grab something or worse, make a flight back from Belfast.

“Kitten,” she said, glancing to his bags, “are you sure you’re under the weight limit? It looks like a lot,” she asked.

He shrugged, “I packed all that I need,” Emilia nodded absently as she went to her dresser and pulled open the drawer to pack some of her makeup.

Emilia was already dressed for the airport, a bright cardigan over a white blouse, black trousers and a scarf around her neck. Kit on the other hand, was still in only his pants. His trousers was hung up behind the door with his t-shirt. In her haste, she has bunched up her thick brown locks into a ponytail. As she passed him, he could smell her perfume and it took Kit all his self-restraint not to reach out and pull her into his arms and keep her there for a long time.

He glanced to his bag beside his luggage and grinned. He shuffled over and pulled his camera out of his bag. Kit turned to see Emilia at the dresser, rummaging through it. He grinned as he quietly switched it on and sneaked over. He quickly lifted the camera then. Finding her through his viewfinder, Kit snapped the photo.

The camera went off which a soft click and Emilia looked up in surprise.

Kit grinned and looked down to examine the photo. She looked beautiful, as always but the picture was too dark. Kit got annoyed then that he didn’t use a flash or did the proper settings for the darker lighting in the room- “Kitten!” Emilia sighed, “put the camera down and get dressed, we have to go or we’ll miss our flight,”

He looked up to see her looking at him, her brows furrowed but there was a small amused smile on her lips. Emilia was slowly begin to accept him taking photos of her; sometimes when she was particularly confident, she’d pose for them too. Kit shrugged, “good, if it means we have more time together,” he replied quietly as he lowered his camera, glancing down at the photo.

Kit pressed the arrow to the right and gazed down fondly at another one of her photos. They were taking a walk in the streets, just enjoying some fresh air and each other and Kit has snapped a photo of her, amused by her choice of headgear and wanting to capture the adorable moment of her looking so little in so many layers of fur.

He clicked the arrow again. He smiled. This was more recent in July, when the sun was out with no sign of rain. Emilia has been rightfully extremely excited for it was rare to have such a weather in London. Emilia has suggested for them to pop outside and Kit was pleasantly surprised to find out her idea of going outside was chilling at a patio of a café while soaking up the sunshine with a book. He snapped this photo when he has placed his book down to sip at his coffee. He had stolen a glance at her only to have his breath stolen instead.   

She looked beautiful in the sunlight. It suited her. Sometimes, especially on a dreary day, Emilia was almost the sun; _his_ sun.

His camera was filled with her; as was his heart. Kit was not surprised; he could barely imagine looking for anyone else but her through his viewfinder now. Sometimes, he took photos of the cast but she would always be around, making a funny face or looking so beautiful and tempting him to take photos in the first place.

Kit smiled when he felt and saw Emilia place her hand on his. She was peering down and saw the photo, “when you snap that?” Emilia asked, chuckling, “I should really start suing you for taking my photo without my consent,” she rolled her eyes, leaning her hip against the dresser.

Kit placed his camera on the dresser before he gently wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her to him. Emilia tried to hide her smile, looking down shyly, as she leaned into him looking all too willing and even happy. Her arms snake around his waist, hugging him firmly. He smiled, kissing her on the side of her head as he gently palmed the back of her head, “let’s ‘accidentally’ miss the flight,” he murmured.

Emilia giggled. The sound of it was muffled into his bare shoulder and for a moment, Kit agonised over whether he should pull away to see her lovely face light up or keep her in his arms in a firm hug; the warmth from which went straight to his heart, “don’t be silly, I still have to be on set at 5 tomorrow, and you at 7,”

 _Work._ And they will be apart, on vastly different sets, most probably all the way till they knockoff; _if_ one of them don’t have night shoots. They weren’t even at Belfast yet and Kit hated it already. He felt Emilia pulled back to peer up at him.

Spotting his grumpy face, he glimpsed her purse her lips in amusement before he felt her soft hand cup his cheek. Kit softened, feeling the furrow between his brows relax slightly as he leaned into her tender, familiar touch, “don’t be grumpy,” she whispered, “it’ll be like when we first met. The filming of the first season, do you remember?”

Memories of it lifted him. Kit remembered how he’d sneak off to look for her during his lunch break, on the oft chance that her unit would break for lunch at the same time. Then they’d have their lunch together in the cafeteria. He smiled when he recalled the time he got drunk at the Spaniard from their drinking game. Kit said then, “I remember… all too well,” he dipped his head to kiss her, “but at that time…spending time with you in the cafeteria was more than enough for me… now,” he grinned, “it wouldn’t do for me to have my hand down your pants in the middle of the cafeteria, would it?”

Emilia blushed.

His smile faded as he said thickly, “and…after a month or so… you’ll be at Croatia and I’ll be in Iceland,” No matter how hard he swallowed, the lump in his throat remained, making it hard to breathe.

Kit hated himself then for robbing her of her smile. Emilia’s eyes reddened and she pressed her cheek to his chest, tucking her head under his chin. Her arms around him tightened. And the fact that, for a long moment, she said nothing in reply, especially for Emilia, it spoke volumes. Kit ducked his head, nudging her gently with his cheek so she would look at him but she refused. Instead, she said, “it’s almost a cruel joke,” she sniffed, “we’re working on the same fucking show for goodness sake… but we don’t share a single scene together and would be kept apart, geographically; for years…” Kit felt her anger, her indignation, her dread and her fear as his own then.  

He gently pressed his jaw against her forehead, “nothing will change _this,_ ” he kissed her between her brows firmly, “nothing can change how I feel for you. Ever,”

A beat. “Truth,” she whimpered softly; a guess.

“ _Truth_ ,” he confirmed equally softly, “the goddamn fucking truth,” Kit whispered fiercely and she giggled. He took her hand from around him. Emilia, with her head still on his chest, watched as he laced their fingers together, squeezing her hand firmly. He peered down and glimpsed her smiling sweetly as she gazed at their intertwined fingers. She brought his hand to her face and kissed the back of it, letting her lips linger on his skin. His heart fluttered at the feel of her soft lips and Kit was pretty certain she heard it. His arm tightened around her and he rocked her from side to side.

Emilia chuckled. She turned and kissed his bare chest, over his poor, flustered heart, before she pulled back to gaze up at him. She looked at him with a spark of mischief in her blue-gold eyes that looked particularly gold this day, “y’know this would all be very very romantic if you weren’t standing here in nothing but your tighty whities right?” she glanced down and Kit followed her glance. It was true. He stood in nothing but his pants, which did little to maintain his modesty; not that he still had any left, with her.

Kit shrugged nonchalantly. He smirked as he took her small hand and placed it over his abs, flexing them, “thought I’ll let you enjoy these babies a little while longer,”

Emilia smiled but rolled her eyes. Kit has always been proud of his abs and rightfully so for they took a lot of work to obtain and maintain. Sadly, Emilia’s appreciation for them fell just short of worship which he usually got for them, from chicks and blokes alike. She never went beyond teasingly caressing them but Kit realised he loved her more for it. He couldn’t possibly keep these forever anyway. And her response to them now told him nothing will change when he no longer had them.

Emilia smirked, “oh Kitten, you know I enjoy something else _way_ more,”

Kit raised a questioning brow and regretted it when instead of telling him, Emilia showed him; her hand trailing tantalisingly down his abs, setting the nerves on his skin on fire. He sucked in a breath as she palmed him through his pants, gently fondling him. He glanced nervously to her and regretted instantly when he met her dark intense gaze and saw a disarming smirk on her lips, “no, Milly… don’t,” he shook his head.

Her smirk only widened as she nodded deliberately, “ _yes_ ,” dread wasn’t the only thing that sank low in his abdomen as Emilia continued fondling him gently. _No fucking way am I turning up at the airport until she finishes what she’s starting._ Kit felt he should step back from her and stop this but he couldn’t. Not while she was touching him exactly how he liked, sending pleasurable jolts through his body; up his spine and down to the tip of his toes. And her hand felt so incredibly warm, soft and tender on him.

She knew him well; too well.

Kit sighed, swallowing a moan, “you’re cruel,” he felt his eyes flutter close under her expert ministration and he hardened rapidly in her warm palm, “ _Milly_ ,” he hissed when she squeezed him firmly quite suddenly and shivers spread across his body, “ _Emilia,_ ” he tilted his head back.

Emilia removed his pants swiftly and guided him to lay back onto the bed. Kit obediently did so; not that he had a semblance of anything witty in his mind to argue against her now. Scattered remnants of thoughts came to him and he grinned and tried to tease her, “I thought you wanted to get to the airpo - _FUCK_!”

 

**Emilia**

They quickly proceeded to check in, catching the counter just as they were closing. While they proceeded to the departure gates, she glanced back to Kit. He looked dazed, as he did since they left the apartment and now, a little flushed from practically running from the taxi to the check-in counter. His dazed gaze was still fixed on her; in what could only be described as awe.

She giggled, “stop staring,” Emilia said as she sat down near the boarding gate of their flight. Kit settled beside her, his body slanted towards her but his face turned completely to her. His dark brown eyes were fixed on her unashamedly, “stop…” she whined under her breath, “you’re making me blush,” she averted her eyes and glanced around the waiting area, wondering if they would run into any of their fellow cast members.

Kit said then, his voice hoarse, “do you know you’re absolutely amazing,” she realised then this was the first time he spoke to her since he has cummed pretty spectacularly and was instantly rendered speechless; a drastic change from how vocal he was before. Emilia turned to him and it took her a moment to realise what he was talking about. When she did, she laughed. Kit smiled shyly, his eyes glancing over her face before settling on her lips with a familiar sort of faraway look that told her exactly what was on his mind.

He leaned closer, his intent clear and Emilia froze, in part horror and part disbelief that he would kiss her so publicly like this and in a place where they could very well meet someone they knew. Before he could, thankfully, people around them rose from their seats. They both blinked; realising they could board their flight now.

She gathered her bag and rose from her seat. Waiting for Kit to pick up his hand-carry and bag, she almost slipped her hand habitually into his but managed to stop herself just in time. She smiled at him briefly before digging into her bag for her boarding pass and walking ahead. As they queued, she felt Kit’s hand on the small of her back, his fingers gently caressing her. When she glanced to him, she realised Kit was looking unnaturally tensed and pale.

Worried, she turned to him, holding his elbow gently, “Kitten? Is everything okay?” Kit shook his head dismissively stiffly. She glanced over and took a step in the queue before gazing up at him again. He was looking out the window at the planes. She glimpsed his adam’s apple bob as he swallowed, “Kitten,” she cupped his cheek, feeling even more worried when his skin felt clammy against her hand.

Kit eventually looked down to her and asked weakly, “maybe we should catch the next flight up?”

She raised a brow, “why?”

He shrugged but it was evident he was only feigning, “I have a bad feeling about this, Milly,” it sounded ridiculous and she could see the way Kit told her, he knew how it sounded. But seeing the worry palpable in his eyes and the way his body tensed, it was obviously bothering him terribly. Emilia glanced at the queue and stepped away from it; tugging him by his hand with her. She smiled and gestured for the man behind them to go ahead.

Kit followed her, his sweaty hand holding hers firmly, “what are you talking about?” she asked gently.

He glanced to the queue before he sighed, “it sounds stupid… but I can’t shake the feeling that something will happen on this flight. It just… doesn’t feel right,”

She pursed her lips. She knew Kit was wildly superstitious and he had told her all about it in the name of humour but she has never seen him so unsettled and worried.

Kit looked at her, his eyes glancing between hers, “I know it’s stupid, just ignore me. Let’s go,” he licked his lips and turned from her, making to join the queue again.

Emilia tightened her hold on him, stopping him, “hey,” she frowned, “Kitten-“

“Just ignore it, Mils-“

“I can’t,” she refused to budge and Kit turned back to her, “if you feel really uncomfortable, we _can_ take the next flight up,” she offered.

Kit blinked, “really?” she nodded solemnly. There were plenty of flights up to Belfast from London and if getting on the next one instead will ease his probably pounding heart and the tremor in his hand; his fear and his worry, Emilia would.

Kit gazed at her a moment longer, glancing to the queue, already shortening. Everyone has almost boarded. She could see him contemplating; probably between going through the hassle of retrieving their luggage and purchasing another pair of tickets for the next flight and forgetting his irrational ‘bad feeling’ and board anyway.

Eventually, he swallowed and muttered, “let’s just get on this one… it’s probably nothing,”

She watched him closely to see the nerves were still there even as he tugged her back into the queue with him. Turning to him, she squeezed his hand before cupping his cheek with her other hand, “you’ll be okay,” she told him.

Kit forced a smile, nodding stiffly. Emilia knew Kit felt upset and downright dreaded the filming of season 2 because they would be apart. And she supposed it could have contributed to his anxiety and reluctance to even get on the plane for the thought of the end of their holiday and time together made her stomach churn unpleasantly as they boarded. Glancing around to see only unfamiliar faces, she adjusted her handbag and stepped closer to his side

She smiled when Kit opened his arm to her and hugged her to him despite the state of him. His body was unusually tensed and it tugged achingly at her heart. She wrapped an arm around his waist and hugged him firmly. In response, Kit’s arm tightened around her shoulders. She placed her free hand on his chest and caressed him, trying to soothe the anxiety. He forced a smile at her. Getting on her tip toes, she kissed and nuzzled his jaw over his beard. She glimpsed his smile widen as she left his side to hand her boarding pass to the staff.

As Kit passed the checks, he eagerly took her hand and they walked to the plane. Kit’s hand was still clammy to the touch but he was no longer trembling. She glanced sideways at him as they climbed the steps to the plane. At the top of the steps, she grinned, patting the outside of the plane, “be good,” Emilia cooed.

Behind her, Kit laughed and she smiled back to him. Kit grinned and patted the plane thrice as she did, “welcome aboard,” the air hostess smiled at them as she directed them to their seats. As Emilia found their seat, she scooted into her seat by the window before smiling at Kit. He returned her smile, albeit a little forced as he hoisted his bags into the upper compartments. She retrieved her phone and earpiece before handing Kit her bag to be placed above as well.

He settled into the seat beside hers, looking straight ahead. Gazing sympathetically at him, Emilia stroked his arm, which was on the armrest between them, gently. Kit glanced sideways at her, forcing a smile but he sat stiffly and Emilia hated that there was little she could do now but hope he’d feel better once they took off safely. Her phone vibrated and she looked down. Absently stroking his arm, she hurriedly replied a text from her mum and Lena.

Then she felt the plane jolt into motion underneath them and Emilia turned her phone to airplane mode and stowed it in the front pocket of the seat. She turned to Kit then, surprised to see him with his head against the headrest and turned towards her. Kit looked strangely calm as his dark brown eyes gazed softly at her.

Emilia smiled tentatively at him and Kit returned it easy enough. As she was wondering if he was feeling better already, Kit turned his arm under her hand and took her hand, squeezing it. _He is._ She could see it in his eyes.

The plane trembled as it sped up to take off. The lights flickered and the compartment doors shook audibly. All the while, Kit’s gaze was unwavering from hers. The plane, the people around them, the seat under her and the chill in her feet fell away from Emilia then. His gaze of dark brown pools were incredibly warm and tender. They were beautiful. They pulled her in gently; slow at first but the next time she noticed, she saw only him. He was the only thing that mattered to her in that moment, more than even herself.

The realisation made her heart quicken. Breathing became difficult, the air seemed stifling but when she managed to take a breath, the air was sweet. She felt light beyond belief but at the same time, the same brown pools kept her grounded and revolving around him. He was her centre now; not the core of the Earth or the Sun.

The lights of the plane flickered once more before it stopped and lit the plane brightly. They were already in the air.

Emilia blinked, glancing around the flight to see the air hostess proceeding down the aisle, taking orders and serving drinks. Her heart was still pounding heavily in her chest and it scared her. She almost jumped when Kit squeezed her hand. She has forgotten she was still holding his hand. Emilia turned to him to see Kit still gazing at her.

 _Did he feel that? Does he feel the way I do when we look at each other, when we hold hands, when we hug, when we make love? If he does, he is a brave man to not look the least bit afraid…_ Emilia blinked and retrieved her phone from the seat pocket to distract herself and hopefully slow her racing heart. She has _never_ felt that way about another person. She didn’t even know if was possible to feel that way; like your life was latched and entirely dependent on that of another’s; like your every breath depended on his; like every beat of your heart was for him-

“Milly,” he croaked and she stiffened just slightly before she looked to him, forcing a smile, “I-“ he started. She searched his eyes. _I know…_ “Milly…” he sighed, his eyes closing momentarily, “I…“ he paused, his lips remained parted but no more words came. A furrow formed between his brows. _I know, Kitten. I know._ His eyes met hers and he licked his lips. Taking a deep breath, he said, “I love-“

“Kit,” she said hastily. Kit blinked in surprise. She squeezed his hand before she pulled away. Glancing to see the seatbelt indicator was switched off, Emilia unbuckled her seatbelt and pushed up the armrest between them. Without a word, she shifted closer to him and hugged his arm to her. She laced her fingers with his and stroked the inside of his arm with her other hand. She gazed up at Kit to see him watching her, puzzled.

Emilia knew what he wanted to say. It was plain in his eyes, plainer to her than what his tongue could tell her. Since she even began to think of romance, she thought those were the very words she always wanted to hear. But now, when the man she loved sits right beside her, gazes into her eyes and is about to say those words so solemnly that there was no question if he meant it truly, Emilia realised she didn’t want to hear them.

The very thought of Kit loving her so much he’d say it; even when it was completely unnecessary at this point and when him saying it would cement their relationship and represent his utter commitment to her. It made her weak at the knees and was utterly overwhelming to her. It was almost unbelievable that amongst the billions of people in this world, she found a man she loved and who loved her so utterly, fiercely. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to hear those words from Kit or that she didn’t want this beautiful, loving man beside her. _That’s not it at all. I couldn’t want someone more than I want him…_

Emilia didn’t merely want to hear those words _now_. Not when they are going to begin 6 months of work that promised to be difficult and probably agonising both physically and emotionally for both of them. Not when they were so afraid of what it could mean for them. She didn’t want him to be saying it because he wanted to cement their relationship in order to weather the storm ahead. She wanted their relationship to be cemented in security, comfort and utter love for the other; not uncertainty, difficulties and fear of losing the other. Emilia knew he loved her but she wanted to know, and wanted _him_ to know, in no uncertain terms when he told her.

Emilia rested her cheek onto his shoulder. _After season 2, when I- no, when we have proven to ourselves we can take this,_ then, _tell me again, Kitten._ She closed her eyes, relishing in the feel of the warmth from his palm and the way his thumb caressed hers, _so_ tenderly she barely noticed it at first. She felt him turn to her, the beard on his chin brushing her hair. Kit pressed a kiss atop her head before he pulled back.

Then she felt his fingers on her nose. Emilia opened her eyes, furrowing her brows in puzzlement as she looked up at him. Kit was grinning as he gently took her nose between his forefinger and thumb playfully, “what are you doing?” she laughed, pulling away successfully.

Kit’s grin only widened as he cupped her cheek and leaned closer. He brushed his nose to hers and she giggled, amused with how adorable Kit was while trying to be platonically affectionate with her. She loved little moments like this when he would brush his nose to hers, play with her fingers or caress her cheek. In this moments, she felt wanted as a person as opposed to merely wanted as a woman and for what she could give him in the sheets, “nothing,” Kit replied huskily, pushing his forehead against hers.

“Don’t you want a little kip before we land? Aren’t you tired?” she teased. And he should be, rightfully; having not had a restful night and been subjected to her teasing ministrations just before their flight. He shook his head slowly, not even bothering to inch back to reply her. She chuckled when she realised she was sat back in her seat with Kit leaning over from his seat, crowding her just as she liked to be; by him. Emilia could smell his cologne; amber and cedar.

She ducked her head and lay her head on his shoulder. With her nose close to the crook of his neck, she could detect the scent of him under his cologne; it calmed her and spark something in her at the same time. Kit chuckled before he settled back into his seat. She smiled as she felt his hand on her chin, guiding her to look at him.

He was smiling at her. He looked happy and she felt it; his happiness, as her own, “Clarke,” he began, “it’s been a year,” Kit’s voice wavered as he told her thickly. _It has._ A year from when they first met, in the bar of the hotel they were going to check into for the filming of season 2 as well, “it’s the _happiest_ year of my life,” tears prickled her eyes and she made to speak but Kit leaned in and kissed her chastely, effectively silencing her. Through her tears, she chuckled, knowing that was exactly what he meant; to gently silence her, “no one told me I’d meet you,” he muttered, almost grudgingly, “I mean I could have at least brought better clothes,”

Emilia giggled. Kit was rambling; rare for the man who often put too much thought into what he would say before he said it and Emilia found he had her rapt, quiet, attention.  

“But you didn’t care about my old worn clothes. You didn’t care about my poor, sad jokes; you even laughed at them. You didn’t care about the small, greasy, crowded café I brought you to. You didn’t care about my grumpiness, or my ridiculous jealousy,” he chuckled. A sweetness settled in her and Emilia had to suppress the urge to giggle or at least duck her head shyly. “you are such a precious, amazing person,” her face warmed and she pressed her lips together to keep from arguing against it, “there you go,” he teased, “you don’t even see it and don’t you dare to even try to deny it,” he shifted, extracting his arm gently from her arms.

With both hands, he cradled her face gently in them. Leaning closer, he gazed fondly at her, chuckling, “you make me so happy, Milly,”

_Not as happy as you make me…_

Kit smiled, looking a little dazed, “just seeing your lovely little face… it lifts like nothing else could…” his thumbs caress her cheeks, “you don’t know how many shit days the thought of you brought me through while I was filming Silent Hill,” he chuckled to himself then, “I know I’ve told you this but I honestly don’t know how I got so. Fucking. Lucky-“

Her face was incredibly warm, as were her ears. There being only so much praise Emilia could take, she rushed out of his hand and pressed her lips to his. She felt him startle before he chuckled and kissed her back ardently. They parted reluctantly, before their fellow passengers noticed, and she couldn’t help but sneak a taste of his lips that lingered on her lower lip.

“You’re so fucking hot…” she heard him whisper and Emilia opened her eyes to see him staring at her lips; probably seeing her sneaking a taste. _Busted._ Out of habit, she bit her lower lip, “stop it….” he groaned. Kit tilted his head and took her bottom lips between his before he nipped it sharply. She gasped. Kit licked to soothe it and she emitted a soft moan that sounded entirely all too loud to her ears in the plane.

She tried to still her quickened breaths as she glanced about but no one seemed to have heard or noticed. She pursed her lips and drew back from Kit, resolving to not be tempted; they couldn’t possible take this any further now, “what’s gotten into you Kitten?” she chuckled when Kit’s lips followed her yearningly.

His gaze flittered up to her eyes from her lips and he smiled, “I just wanted you to know how I feel about you, one way or another,” she guiltily averted her eyes, well aware she has interrupted that.

“I know,” she told him hurriedly.

Kit smiled a small smile, “I know you do,” he kissed her forehead, “but I realised I don’t tell you enough,”

The guilt gnawed deeper into her, “Kitten…”

“Shhh,” he drew her to him, tucking her head under his chin and hugged her firmly around her shoulders, “I didn’t tell you to pressure you into doing anything,” she could hear his voice reverberate deep within his chest as she pressed her cheek to it, “you deserve to know. You have my heart, Clarke,”

Tears stung her eyes and she blinked, letting them fall onto his shirt as she burrowed herself closer to him. She closed her eyes and in the firm embrace of her best friend and lover, she felt at absolute peace. Emilia could hear said heart, thumping steadily. She thought it was the most beautiful sound she has ever heard. Feeling tears trail down her cheeks, she smiled, pressing a kiss over his heart.

“I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but it has been yours for quite a while after you practically stole it; with every look, every smile, every giggle; no matter how fucking inappropriate your timing may be,” he whispered, “you little thief,” Kit said in accusation, evoking a watery giggle from her. Kit could always make her laugh, even through her tears.

“You gave it to me,” she replied defensively.

A beat. “I did,” he admitted quietly. A light banter ensued then; both in their own bubble filled with frequent light chuckles and giggles.

All too soon, they were rudely yanked back to reality when the pilot announced that they were approaching Belfast and for them to buckle their seatbelts and prepare to land. Both their smiles faltered from their faces as they exchanged longing glances. Emilia might’ve kissed him then if she wasn’t so sure they wouldn’t be able to stop.

The look in Kit’s eyes was heart-wrenching as she slowly pulled away from his embrace to settle back into her seat. She glimpsed him fix the arm-rest between them as she found her seatbelt and buckled it. Emilia hated how her eyes watered then as she pictured how little they would see of each other while they worked on this season. Even while both of them filmed in Belfast; being on different sets and probably starting and ending at vastly different timings, they would be lucky to have the time or energy to even properly catch up on each other’s day. And it would only get worse when her filming in Croatia began-

Kit took her hand from her lap and held it between both of his. His touch was so tender, so careful. She met his eye to see him gazing worriedly at her. She sniffed, wiping away her tears from her eyes before they could fall. All through the landing, she held his hand, aware of his gaze on her. As the plane taxied off the runway, the cabin crew proceeded to welcome them to Belfast and inform them of the weather outside. Kit leaned over then, pressing a kiss to her cheek soundly and making her giggle uncontrollably. He whispered, reminisce of the night they met, “welcome back to ‘Westeros’, Daenerys Targaryen,”

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those wondering about their libido briefly mentioned this chapter, give them a break; they're only 24 here ;) 
> 
> That's it for the First Verse!! With a little dark tinge amidst the sweetness in the end as promised in the summary ;) 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed the ride! Let me know in the comments!


End file.
